HISTORIA DE UN PRIMER AMOR
by Chinee Alvarado
Summary: Todos alguna vez hemos sentido aquel inolvidable primer amor, y dicen que ese es para siempre. Pero yo te digo, puedes que tu lo hayas sntido por esa persona, pero nada te asegura que aquella lo haya sentido, por ti. ¿o no Sakura? . SS TE.
1. PROLOGO

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**by Xiina**_

**ESTA HISTORIA ES HASTA CIERTO PUNTO UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE CLAMP.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

A pesar de ser verano, el ambiente era sombrío y desolador en aquel cementerio. El clima había cambiado bruscamente sumándose al dolor que se respiraba en el lugar. Amigos y familiares acompañaban a los dolientes en la última despedida del ser querido. Mientras que la ceremonia seguía, el joven de ojos ámbares tenía la vista perdida sobre el cajón donde descansaba el cuerpo de su esposa. No podía creer como la muerte se había llevado a la persona que mas quería en el mundo. A una mujer, que ahora solo descansaba frente a ellos y que jamás despertaría. Con quien compartió momentos, pocos pero intensos. Entonces, cerró los ojos sin poder contener más las lágrimas que caían amargas de ellos, mientras que los recuerdos golpeaban contra él asiendo su dolor mucho más profundo.

¿Porque?

¿Por qué la muerte se había llegado a su esposa a tan temprana edad?

– _**¡Hey, Shaoran! ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?**_

Esa frase lo inicio todo.

Casi podía jurar que escuchaba la voz de su esposa cuando se conocieron, y no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas surcaran su rostro. Los recuerdos siguieron pasando por su mente: su boda, los viajes, compras, paseos. Todo, absolutamente todo pasó por su mente tan rápido, aturdiéndolo más y sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho. Todo tan veloz y tan abruptamente que maldijo una vez más por su desdicha. Ella lo dejaba solo, solo en ese mundo sin vivir más con su compañía.

Otro hombre se acercó a su lado y depositó un ramo de flores de cerezo sobre el cajón. Se situó a su lado y lo abrazó sintiéndose también abatido. Y es que no era para menos, a todos los había sorprendido la terrible noticia. Ella lo sabía y no les había querido decir nada para evitarles dolor. Un dolor que ahora era mucho más fuerte y que ya nada se podía hacer para evitarlo. Porque ella era su única hija y su única razón de vivir.

Ahora una mujer se acercaba a ellos, llorando en silencio y llevando entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto blanco que dormía profundamente, inconsciente de lo ocurrido. Una recién nacida producto de del amor de dos personas, tan chiquitita e inocente, que ni siquiera imaginaba la falta de una madre en su vida.

Un sonido llamó la atención del castaño y volvió la vista al féretro de su esposa que ahora descendía en el nicho donde sería su último hogar. Él se acercó al hoyo donde bajaba lentamente, tan lento como un sueño, y tomó de un costado un poco de tierra para tirarla sobre el ataúd y las flores de cerezo que tanto le encantaban. Cerezos, esas hermosas flores primaverales que siempre adoraba. Y allí se quedó, estático y con un miedo terrible que lo consumía. Pensaba en su pequeña hija, en su familia incompleta y en su propia vida, ahora ¿Cómo viviría él sin ella?

–**Shaoran.**

Su madre se situó frente él para secarle las lágrimas y entregarle a la niña, a quién no había querido cargar por el temor de hacerle daño.

–**Hijo, es hora de irnos.**

Shaoran Li no quiso moverse de su lugar. No quería alejarse de ella.

No.

No tan pronto.

No quería enfrentar al mundo sin su compañía, sin su sonrisa. Pero ya todos se habían ido, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, y su pequeña bebé.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por él y por su hija. Así que mirando la lapida por última vez, apretó con cuidado el bulto suave entre sus brazos. Giró, despidiéndose en silencio, y siguió a su madre. Caminando con pasos inseguros. Una pequeña brisa de viento removió la manta blanca con bordes rosados haciendo que el rostro sonrosado de la criatura se dejara apreciar, para que luego sus orbitas chocolates le miraran atentamente. El también la observó en silencio mientras que a su mente llegaban uno de los recuerdos más maravillosos de su vida.

El día que ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

Todo tan hermoso e irreal, que en ningún momento el siquiera sospechó que aquella dulce muchacha le estuviera ocultando algo.

Hace ya nueve meses atrás. Los días pasaban entre la espera del bebé, las cosas que compraron para la nena y los extravagantes antojos que enfrentaba su esposa. Así, al fin llegó el día del nacimiento. Era un sábado de madrugada. El pensó que era una broma de su parte, pero no lo fue y manejando como un demente al fin llegaron al hospital. Al verla ingresar en el quirófano, sintió un temor genuino. Como si presintiera que algo malo sucedería.

Y no se equivocó.

Porque, antes de ingresar a ver a su esposa, lo mandaron llamar.

– _**Shaoran, es muy difícil decirte esto… pero… Megumi está en un estado muy crítico, más delicado de lo que suponíamos**__**–**__la mujer de ropa blanca rodeó su escritorio y llegó hasta él, claramente se notaba en su rostro que lo que veía a continuación no sería nada agradable __– __**hemos hecho lo mejor que estaba en nuestras manos, pero a ella no le queda mucho tiempo. **__**– **__la doctora suspiró, y él sintió un estremecimiento repentino __**–**__** Tenía una hemorragia interna severa y no pudimos hacer nada. Ella sabía que tendría complicaciones en el parto, como también sabía lo mucho que tú deseabas tener a esta niña**__– la mujer se quitó los anteojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz – __**Quiso tener a su hija, aun en costa de su propia vida. Ella ama tanto a su bebé, que hasta tenía pensado morir si con eso asegurábamos que la pequeña sobreviviera al parto. **_

_El miedo lo invadió. _

_La mujer volvió a colocarse los anteojos y caminó hasta la puerta, pasando por el hombre y colocando su mano sobre su hombro, brindándole apoyo y fuerza._

_Fuerza que Shaoran sintiera escapar de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso sin el siquiera darse cuenta? ¿Acaso nunca se fijó en los síntomas de su esposa? ¡Tonto! Se reprochó._

_Claro que los síntomas se habían manifestado. ¡Por supuesto! Reconocía que esos meses había estado tan ocupado con lo de la nueva sede de la empresa en Japón, pero no había dejado sola a su esposa, su prima estaba con ella cuando él viajaba. Pero Megumi siempre se mostraba fatigada, cansada y muy pocas veces habían salido juntos esos últimos dos meses. Pero su madre y la prima le habían confirmado que esos se debían a que ya llegaban los días para el parto y era difícil caminar con tremendo bulto entre las caderas. _

_Volvió a la realidad al escuchar un llamado insistente en los altavoces dispersados por todo el hospital. Al parecer él no era el único con la pena creciente en su pecho. Había ocurrido un terrible accidente._

_Salió de ese frío consultorio para dirigirse por entre los pasillos hacia __la habitación donde suponía se encontraría su esposa, aún la imposibilidad de asimilar toda la situación. Detuvo su paso frente a la puerta blanca. Y las sirenas exteriores ayudaron a aumentar su pánico. Ese momento podría ser el último que vería a su mujer con vida. Y quiso llorar, pero debía ser fuerte. Los hombres son fuertes ¿no?_

_Tomó del pestillo y lo giró lentamente, tan lento como todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pausadamente, como si el destino jugara con él e hiciera más tortuosa su agonía. Un par de sollozos invadían el ambiente, llantos que reconoció de la mujer sobre la cama que abrazaba a al bulto rosado contra su pecho y de su propia madre sentada al lado de ella. Observó largamente a su esposa desde el poco espacio que hizo con la puerta._

–_**Yo no pude conocer a mi madre y ni siquiera tuve un recuerdo de ella, nada. **__**– **__la sintió exhalar con fuerza. Sabía que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al hablar __**–**__** Pero quiero que mi hija me conozca… quién era su madre… como era**__ – __la escuchó decir, mientras su acompañante enjuagaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo – __**quiero que se conteste todas esas preguntas ella misma… mamá… es por eso que quiero dejar estas 8 cartas para ella… para cada uno de sus primeros 8 cumpleaños… **__**– **__Megumi observó con adoración a su pequeña hija __**–…**__**estas cartas tienen todo lo que le quise decir a mi niña… estas letras serán sus recuerdos. **_

_Sintió un nudo en la garganta, e ingresó a la habitación con la mirada gacha y dolida. No la miraría a los ojos, no lo haría, porque se conocía y sabía que rompería en llanto si se veía reflejado por última vez en sus orbes verdes. Ieran Li miró a su hijo y se levantó de la silla donde estaba. Se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a la muchacha de cabellos largos y oscuros. La muchacha supo que había llegado el momento. Respiró profundo antes de besar son devoción las mejillas de su bebé, y entregándosela, las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos verdes. Ieran salió de la habitación, dándoles el tiempo precioso que necesitaban. Shaoran retuvo la mirada en la puerta al ver salir a su madre. Giró, tenso y conmocionado, caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse sobre ella, al lado de su esposa, quien se secaba las lágrimas y trataba de sonreír para él._

–_**Eres muy mala…–**__le medio dijo con la voz estremecida – __**muy mala… solo piensas en ti y no en mí ni en la bebé…**_

–_**Shaoran…**__ – lo llamó, pero __él se negó a mirarla a la cara – __**¡Hey, Shaoran! ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? **__– __ella repitió la frase que dijo cuando se conocieron, le tomó del mentón obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos ámbar estaban tristes y llorosos – __**prométeme que no lloraras…por favor…**__ – El negó rotundamente su petición, __– __**de todas manera… pareces muy feo cuando lloras**__– la muchacha __trató de hacerlo sonreír un poco. Ambos se miraron intensamente, Shaoran tomó sus manos y las besó con devoción, la amaba ¡Cuánto la amaba! Pero el destino se empeño en hacerlos sufrir – __**prométeme también que… nuestra hija de llamara… Sakura**__ –los ojos masculinos demostraron la sorpresa. Los labios femeninos temblaron, demostrando que nuevamente el llanto era inminente__ – __**perdóname Shaoran… **__**– **__sollozó __**– **__**por lo que te hice en el pasado y lo que te estoy haciendo ahora…lo siento mucho… **__–sollozó – __**daría todo porque ya no sufrieras como lo hiciste antes... perdóname…**_

–_**Megumi… **__– él la calló con un beso – __**no me pidas perdón por algo que tu no hiciste…**__**soy yo quien te pide que no te vayas… que no me abandones… ¡Entiende que no podré vivir sin ti!**__ – __Megumi no pudo evitar llorar más y abrazarlo con fuerza. Había llegado el momento, y sintió miedo. Un miedro atroz._

–_**Abrázame, Shaoran **__– El joven la tomó con delicadeza, recostándose con ella en la cama __**– Tengo miedo. No quiero alejarme de tu lado.**_

_Estuvieron largos y silenciosos minutos, sintiendo la respiración del otro, hasta que una de fue pagando lentamente. Megumi cerró los ojos y con un último suspiro dejó caer su mano inerte a un costado. Shaoran sollozó con fuerza sobre su cuello, negándose a creer que eso estaba pasando. _

_Que, Megumi había muerto._

_Regresando al presente, se limpió unas lágrimas del rostro antes de subir al auto que lo regresaría a su hogar. Mientras que en su mente aún se repetían estas palabras:_

…_**Prométeme que nuestra hija se llamara Sakura…**_

* * *

**N/A: **Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que puedan leer mi historia, en realidad es la primera que escribo, así que cuando dejen sus comentarios no sean tan duros conmigo, ¿si?

¿Qué les pareció este prólogo? Espero que no les aburra tanto... bueno dejen sus REVIEW.

¡Cuidense!

**NOTAS DE REEDICIÓN: **Dando mis disculpas y reportandome, evitando también que "Fina" haga una huelga de hambre en mi casa porque ya descubrió donde vivo. Bueno, comenzando de nuevo. ¿PORQUE? Porque vino un mal hombre y me robo la cartera. ¿Y que tenía en la cartera? Mi USB, donde estaba algunos bocetos de la continuación de la historia. Así que entre depresión por lo sucedido volví a ajustar algunas cositas que necesitaba esta historia. Pff!

¡AMABA ESE USB!


	2. 8 AÑOS DESPUES

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**by Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer al mejor grupo de mangakas existentes en el mundo:**

**CLAMP **

**(_aunque a veces me hagan sufrir xD)_**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 1: 8 años después **

(China)

- ¡Hola gente! – Decía la niña de pelo castaño a una filmadora frente a ella, mientras que tenía en una mano un pequeño micrófono – ¿Que tal? Mi nombre es Sakura – la pequeña sonrió abiertamente saludando a la cámara. – Usted esta mirando el canal… mmm.. – lo piensa un poco, tratando de que alguna idea ingeniosa pasara por su cabecita. – ¡Sakura! - retrocedió un poco. ¡Que otro nombre mejor del suyo! – Voy a ser una gran presentadora cuando sea grande, saben… justo como mi tía Meiling – dijo señalando un póster detrás de ella que mostraba a una mujer de vivaces ojos rojos y largos cabellos negros amarrados en dos moños altos. – Mis pasatiempos favoritos son… comer chocolates, hablar de los chicos, fastidiar a mi abuela y… – soltó un suspiro, antes de que sus semblante cambiara a uno triste – …leer las cartas de mi mama – La niña se da cuenta que caía en ese estado y movió rápidamente la cabeza para mostrar su mejor sonrisa. - ¡Oh! ¡Debo cambiarme para ir a ver a papá! Pero, regresare la próxima semana, a la misma hora, en el mismo canal así que… ¡mírame! – se despidió de la grabación y apagó la cámara.

Tomó la toalla rosa que estaba sobre su cama y se dirigió al baño tan rápido que casi atropella al pequeño cachorro que pasaba desprevenido. El animalito apenas pudo escapar y meterse a su camita de perro, soltando un pequeño aullido, se le notaba muy asustado.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento Kira! – gritó la niña dentro de la bañera - ¡Pero sabes que se me hace tarde para ver a papá! –Soltó un gritillo emocionado - ¡Sabes que me prometió darme un gran regalo por mi cumpleaños! ¡No puedo esperar más!

La niña salió de la ducha, estando completamente desnuda y con una toalla sobre la cabeza. Se dirigió a su cómoda para sacar su ropa interior. Ya con la pequeña prenda puesta en su cuerpo, sacó de su armario un bonito vestido amarillo. Estaba colocándose los zapatos de juego cuando tocaron su puerta.

-¡Sakura! – era su abuela que le hacía acordar lo que tenía que hacer – Que no se te haga tarde.

-¡Ya lo se abuelita!

La niña terminó de vestirse. Se acercó a su mascota y acarició sus orejitas.

-Ya vuelvo Kira ¡Pórtate bien eh!

El animalito soltó un ladrido como entendiendo a su ama. Sakura sonrió y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y se despidió de su abuelita que estaba preparando mermelada de fresas. La niña se relamió saboreando tan rico postre ¡Eran sus favoritas!

-Ya Sakura. Se te va hacer tarde.

- ¡Abuelita! –la niña puso ojos de cachorro – ¿Puedes darme aunque sea un poquito al menos?

La mujer la miró con recelo primero, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias abuelita!

La niña se abrazó de Ieran Li, antes de saborear el dulce y salir rápido de la casa.

---**--**--**--

- ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! - decía una chica corriendo por un puente seguida de otro chico que la trataba de detener.

-Pero amor… - le decía el chico desesperado siguiendo a su novia.

-Amor mi perro. ¡Déjame en paz!

Mientras que la pequeña Sakura en el mismo puente miraba su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez. Muy molesta. ¡Y su papá que no llegaba! Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. No levantó la vista parta percatarse de quien era, porque ya lo sabía, y muy al contrario se cruzó de brazos mostrando su enfado. De repente delante de sus ojos se mostraron un lindo ramo de girasoles, la pequeña niña no hizo ningún gesto, hecho que hizo que se mostraran ahora una caja chocolates. ¡Eran los que a ella le encantaban! Pero aún así hiciera lo que hiciera no lo iba a perdonar. Movió la cara hacia un lado tratando así de no caer en la tentación, pero entonces apareció un hermoso peluche y… ¡al diablo todo! Lo tomó y ahora sí miró a la persona que se lo entregaba, para reír luego por lo bajo.

Es que la forma en que su querido papá se encontraba era muy graciosa: tenía puesto sus ya tradicionales lentes oscuros y en su cabeza un gran gorro en forma de cono con lasitos.

-Sakura… escúchame, verás…- pero hiciera lo que hiciera no se lo iba perdonar, así que se alejó caminando – Espera Sakura - la detuvo de su andar – Mira, estoy solamente… – tomó el reloj de pulsera de la niña para mirar la hora – ¡oh! Eh… dos horas de retraso, pero…

-Tienes razón.

-De acuerdo. Perdóname, estaba muy ocupado.

-Yo también papá. No he mirado la televisión aún y ¡deje la mermelada que había hecho abuelita Ieran! por que debí venir a hacer tus cosas – le reprochaba apuntándolo con el dedo- … no puedo ocuparme de todo, papá. Solo soy tu hija, no soy tu esp… - Sakura calló entonces.

-Por que no, si yo puedo ser tu padre y tu madre a la vez. Por que no puedes ser los dos – le dice bajando a su altura – De acuerdo. – tomo el peluche que la niña tenía en sus manos y se levantó.

La niña estaba triste por lo que le había dicho a su papá, sabía lo mucho que Shaoran recordaba a Megumi y se sintió mal por decirle esas cosas. Ella también extrañaba mucho a su mamá. Pero, le jaló del brazo tratando de hacer que lo volviera a ver, pero el hombre no se dejaba, lo intento un par de veces más, haciendo que él se volviera a mirarla.

- ¿Que pasa? – le decía Shaoran mirando al peluche.

-Te he lastimado. – le decía Sakura mirándolo con su carita de cachorrito.

-Un poco.

-Perdóname... – Sakura abría sus dos manos, poniéndolas a la altura de su pecho.

-De acuerdo. - Shaoran miraba a su hijita y le chocaba con ambas manos las manitos de la niña para luego tocarle la nariz, al mismo tiempo que su hija también lo hacía, ese era su pequeño saludo.

--**--**--**--

Ieran Li se sentaba entonces frente a las tres mujeres mayores que se encontraban sentadas en los muebles de la sala y tomando un té mientras se ponían al día con los últimos hechos ocurridos. En otras palabras chismeando. A Ieran eso no le gustaba eso pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería morirse del aburrimiento en esa casa.

-¡Y se atrevió a mover los muebles a su antojo! ¡Lo pueden creer!

Las otras dos mujeres se alarmaron de sobremanera apoyando a su amiga, que se mostraba angustiada.

-Es por eso que prefiero que mi nuera no venga a mi casa. ¡Esa muchachita no cría a sus hijos como debe de ser! ¡Si no fuera que no le doy tanta confianza estoy casi segura que los niños serían capaces de subirse a mi cabeza y ella no haría nada!

-Tienes que ponerle mano dura a tus nietos – dijo la otra antes de dirigirse a Ieran – Y dime Li, ¿tu acaso no tienes una nieta así de atrevida y revoltosa?

-Tengo una nieta, si. Pero ella no es como ustedes describen a los niños.

-Todos son igual de confianzudos e irrespetuosos!

-No generalices – dijo Ieran – Mi nieta no es así.

- ¡Abuelita! - decía Sakura ingresando para abrazar a su abuela, mientras que Shaoran no ingresaba al salón y prefería subir por las escaleras.

-Y hablando de nietos, ella es mi nieta Sakura – la niña solo les saludo con una mano y las tres mujeres sonrieron a la pequeña.

-Pero que niña tan encantadora.

- ¿Cómo estas sexy? – decía Sakura mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro. Las tres mujeres quedaron de repente muy serias.

-Sakura… –trato de decir Ieran al notar la cara de desaprobación de las mujeres – D-de donde has aprendido eso.

-De papa - Shaoran tropezó entonces con uno de los escalones, mientras que Ieran volteaba la cabeza hacia su hijo y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ok... ok… anda cámbiate para ir a la escuela. – dijo la mujer a su nieta, luego de soltar un suspiro.

-Abuelita… la carta. – Sakura le mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Cuando es tu cumpleaños.

-Mañana.

-Y entonces…

-¡Oh! - decía Sakura para separarse de la madre de Shaoran y hacer un pequeño puchero. Es que su abuela no la entendía, el día mas especial de su vida era su cumpleaños. Se preguntaran… ¿por que? Bueno, por que ese día podía saber que cosas le iba a decir su mamá y eso para la pequeña Sakura era casi como hablar personalmente con ella. Tenía en su cuarto un cofre con las cartas de Megumi y algunas fotos de ella. Eran sus objetos mas preciados.

Sakura subió con prisa a su habitación y saludando a su pequeña mascota, termino de cambiarse. Minuetos más tarde salía de su habitación, encontrándose con su padre ya vestido, y partir junto a él y a su abuela al tan esperado concurso.

El ambiente del teatro donde se desarrollaba el concurso era de tensión por parte de sus compañeros de grado, pero para ella era completamente distinto. Desde su corta edad había mostrado gran interés por la oratoria y no se aterrorizaba al pensar en quedar en ridículo. Su querida mamá le había hecho perder el miedo en público por una de sus cartas. Se acercó a una de sus amigas y empezaron a conversar un poco, antes de que la profesora las llamaba para formar y ponerse en el estrado.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros – empezó la maestra sonriendo a los presentes – bienvenidos al concurso de La Escuela Primaria Experimental nº 4 – calló unos instantes, antes de dirigirse hacía un lado del estrado donde se encontraba una mesa con una gran esfera de cristal – La temática del concurso es la siguiente: cada estudiante tiene solamente un minuto para hablar del tema que ellos mismos escogerán de entre los papelitos dispersados dentro de esta esfera – dice señalando al objeto frente a ella. - Todo debe ser improvisado… ¿De acuerdo? Bien… ¡empecemos! – Levantó unos papeles y leyó el primer nombre - Ying Wo,

Una niñita de graciosas colitas altas, se separó de sus amiguitos con paso inseguro para acercarse a la mesa y sacar un papelito.

-Mi tema es… - decía la niñita mientras el reloj empezaba con el tiempo.

Shaoran estaba sentado junto con su madre y pudo ver a su hijita de lo más feliz mientras esperaba su turno.

-Se ve tan feliz – le susurra Ieran.

-Tienes razón, para su corta edad es una niña muy fuerte. - Shaoran miraba con orgullo a su pequeña hija, mientras que ella murmuraba algunas cosas a su compañerita de su lado. Sakura siente que alguien la observa fijamente y mirando hacía su padre se da cuenta que él le esta mirando y le lanza un beso.

Shaoran sonríe antes de contestar a su hija.

-Muy bien Ying - dice la profesora aplaudiendo, animando así a la pequeña niña. – Ahora el turno es de… - busca en la lista - … Sakura Li.

Sakura solo sonríe y se dirige hacía la mesa, antes de pasar al micrófono.

-Buenas tardes. - dice saludando con una gran sonrisa al público y abriendo el papelito- Mi tema es… - de repente la gran sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Tu tiempo empieza ¡ya! - la profesora presiona un botón

Li observa entonces a su pequeña niña, calladita y agachando la cabeza lentamente. Algo estaba pasando allí. Sakura no era para nada vergonzosa cuando estaba en público.

- Sakura, vamos... Habla - Añadió la maestra en voz baja para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Notaba a su alumna preferida un poco cohibida y con la tristeza reflejada en su dulce rostro. ya que noto que su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza pero ¿Por que?

- Madre... – Susurró Sakura en un hilo de voz. Todo el teatro quedó en silencio y muy atento a lo que la pequeña niña decía. Shaoran sintió una gran inquietud en su pecho. Él sabía a la perfección que era lo que pasaba. Dio un respingo al sentir una mano apoyada en la suya y se fijó que su madre mostraba un semblante de tristeza comprendiendo que eso no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien.

Entonces se escuchó un sollozó que resonó en todo el lugar y Shaoran miró alarmado a Sakura.

-Mama… - Sakura volvía a repetir la palabra y las lagrimas ya se escurrían por su rostro pero aun así trato de mirar al publico – Discúlpenme. – dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia detrás del escenario.

Shaoran se levantó entonces de su sitio con mucha rapidez para buscar a su hija. Llegó hacia la parte posterior del escenario y la encontró llorando entre unos pilares de cajas. Sentadita en el suelo y con su carita entre sus brazos, apoyados en sus rodillas. Silenciosamente se acercó a ella.

-Madre… -dice asustando a su la pequeña niña que levantaba su rostro mojado por las lágrimas -Una madre es alguien que ama mucho… pero a veces no la comprendemos - le dice acercándose más a ella – Una madre… nos dice que somos buenos hijos… que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros. - se sienta a su lado y le toma por el hombro asiendo que Sakura se recostara en su regazo – Su felicidad es nuestra risa y nuestras lagrimas… su tristeza, es alguien a la que amamos mucho. Pero simplemente hay personas que no las tenemos - le levantó el rostro para secar sus lagrimas – pero tenemos un papa… que es muy gentil también y es lo máximo - Sakura lloraba con más fuerza y lo abraza con frenesí.

--**--**--**--**--

Ya era de noche pero Shaoran tenía la pelota de basket en su mano y jugaba con ella. Estaba un poco triste por lo que paso en la tarde, Sakura había llorado mucho y ya estaba dormida cuando llegaron a casa.

-Shaoran – le llamaba Ieran entrando a la sala con una bandeja con te y galletas entre sus manos – ¿Recuerdas al señor Takeda? Ha llamado.

- ¿Quien? – decía Shaoran mientras hacia rebotar la pelota, no prestándole mucha atención.

-Nuestro vecino de Japón. Ha enviado saludos de una de sus hijas y es soltera.

- ¿Quien? – seguía diciendo Shaoran, esquivando una vez más a las palabras de su madre.

-Quiere casar a su hija y a mandado una propuesta de matrimonio.

- ¿Para quien? – trató de hacerse el desentendido.

-Para mí por supuesto. - dijo Ieran con gran sarcasmo.

Shaoran rió un poco – No bromees.

-Dijo que la muchacha es bonita y muy gentil - murmuraba Ieran mientras tomaba una de las tazas – Pero me negué rotundamente. ¿He hecho bien no?

-Si. – dijo Shaoran encestando a la canasta que había en la pared.

- ¿He hecho bien, no es verdad? – volvió a repetir Ieran por que ya notaba que su hijo no le hacia tanto caso.

-Si.

- ¿Tuve razón? – volvió a repetir mas fuerte.

-Si, mamá. - dijo Shaoran volteándose a verla.

-Tienes razón, hice lo correcto. - dice sentándose en una de las sillas – Nunca me he equivocado. Actualmente todo el mundo es gentil y hermoso.

Shaoran se acercaba a su madre, dejando el balón en el piso y sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Quien quiere casarse? ¡Ese hombre esta loco! Mira que decir eso… ¡por que mejor no se casa él y me deja en paz! - Ieran seguía hablando, pero calla al sentir el abrazo de su hijo. Suelta un suspiro y se recuesta en él.

- ¿Cual es el problema, mama? – agrega Shaoran, al sentir el suspiro de su madre.

-Siento a esta familia incompleta, hijo. - dice Ieran con tristeza.

- ¿Por que? Tu estas aquí, yo estoy aquí y Sakura también. Yo no la siento incompleta.

-Cuando salgo con mis amigas… ellas siempre se quejan de sus nueras… y yo no puedo hacer eso.

- ¡Oh! - dice Shaoran con sarcasmo – Esto es un gran problema entonces. Lo que tu quieres es una nuera con quien pelear.

-No mi niño. - Ieran lo mira fijamente - Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Soy feliz, mama.

-Entonces ¿no te volverás a casar? – Shaoran le sonríe con tristeza y se separa de ella, parándose.

-Mama: vivimos, morimos y nos casamos solo una vez. – Aclaró, dirigiéndose al gran cuadro donde estaba el retrato de su esposa – Y estamos enamorados también una sola vez… - murmuraba volteándose hacia su madre - No hacemos todo eso por segunda vez…

Ieran Li solo miro a su hijo con infinita tristeza.

-Pero… piensa en Sakura. - le dice parándose, enfrentándolo.

- ¿Que pasa con ella? – Shaoran sabia que se refería a lo que paso en el concurso, así que solo baja la mirada.

-No piensas ¿que ella necesita una madre? - la señora Li se acercó mas a su hijo y tomándolo por el rostro miró sus ojos llorosos.

-No, ella esta bien. Me tiene a mí y a ti - dice Shaoran mientras intenta que las lágrimas no salgan por sus ojos, fallando en el intento – mientras me tenga a mí nada le faltara.

Ieran no podía imaginar el gran pesar, que al paso de los años no se ha podido borrar del corazón de Shaoran.

-Además ella tiene lo que yo no puedo tener: - dice con infinita tristeza – …las cartas de su madre.

--**--**--**--**--

Unos cuantos segundos faltaban para las 12 de la noche y eso se podía apreciar por la cantidad de relojes que se encontraban en toda la habitación rosa, perteneciente a la pequeña Li. La única hija Shaoran tenía un sueño profundo, pero _ese_ día sería muy distinto al resto.

Dieron las doce de la noche y todos los relojes sonaron despertando a la niña.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura! – se decía ella misma, para luego salir muy contenta de su cama.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Encontró mucho regalos en la sala pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, así que alejando todos de la mesa, buscó el que en verdad le importaba.

-No... no… - decía buscando los regalos de la mesa hasta que encontró el sobre – ¡SI!

Lo tomó cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que esta vez era mucho más grande y grueso. La emoción se mostraba en su semblante y con gran expectativa empezó a abrir el sobre. Empezó a leer.

_Feliz Cumpleaños mi niña… tienes 8 años ya. Estoy segura que te pareces exactamente como tu papa, la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos -_ ¡No es justo! – se decía – ¡No me parezco a ti! – siguió ojeando – _y ¿como están por allí?... ¿sigue Shaoran durmiendo con la ropa del trabajo?... era de suponerse… no perdemos los viejos hábitos. Mi Sakura, hoy eres ya una niña grande y podrás entender… lo que voy a decirte. Hoy… voy a contarte una historia… sobre tu papa, yo… y Sakura…_

– ¿Sakura? – Dijo la niña muy confundida.

* * *

**N/A: **Como estan mis queridos y estimadisisisisimos lectores, siento que esto sea muy repetitivo pero estoy reeditando todo. Y se preguntaran ¿porque? Por que con algunos consejos estoy creciendo como escritora y por lo tanto corrigiendo algunos "HORRORES" ortograficos y de mas especimenes.. xD jejeje! Bueno no les aburro más y a ¡disfrutar!

A por cierto ya tengo el proximo capitulo del fic y el de Vidas Complicadas tambien! pero paciencia... paciencia mis adorados amigos... les prometo que a mas tardar el sabado ya tienen mucho material que leer y comentar! Pero ya saben no sean muy duros conmigo si??

Bueno me despido

AioZ!

Kissssssss...

Cuidense!


	3. CARTA DEL PASADO I

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**by **__**Sonia-chan**_

**

* * *

****Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia…**

* * *

Shaoran Li corría con mucha rapidez por los patios de la preparatoria. Esquivando a algunos alumnos y uno que otro profesor. Tenía que llegar a tiempo a encontrarse con ella. Se había quedado dormido y ya era muy tarde. Había que reconocer que el ser uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela tenía sus ventajas, como el utilizar la cancha de básquet en esos días de clases. Estaba seguro que esta vez si iba a ganarle en el juego. Había que reconocer que Sakura Kinomoto -su mejor amiga y rival deportiva- jugaba demasiado bien al básquet. Pero no lo iba a admitir frente a ella.

Llegó a la puerta. Se detuvo unos momentos, para recuperar la respiración. Se acomodó un poco el pelo, no quería que ella no se burlara de nuevo de el. Entró dando un portazo, anunciando ya su presencia ahí. Sakura aun se acomodaba el pelo con su característico lazo azul y volteaba a verlo a la cara.

–Ahora creo que existen los milagros, pero aun así llegas muy tarde.

–No pude levantarme más temprano.

–Era eso o.. – Decía la ojiverde mientras tomaba el balón – … tenías miedo.

–Hey! – Dijo señalándole con el dedo –Shaoran Li… jamás tiene miedo.

–Shaoran Li jamás tiene miedo – ahora era Sakura quien lo señalaba e imitaba con voz chillona.

–Lo que digas… – Shaoran empezó acercársele, dejando su mochila a un lado.

–Claro… y pierde cada día jugando con Sakura Kinomoto al básquet… – boleando la pelota sobre su cabeza.

–Pero hoy no será lo mismo… – Shaoran toma la pelota en el aire y empieza a rodear a la chica.

–Siempre dices eso… – lo miraba mientras la rodeaba –… pero al final, la que gano soy yo!

–Ya veremos… – el chico fingió tirarle la pelota por la cara, asustándola.

–Veremos – dijo con sorna, Sakura.

Con lo último dicho empezó el juego, como era de esperarse Sakura le llevaba demasiada ventaja a Shaoran. Cada vez que Sakura anotaba un punto, ella lo festejaba saltando y gritando delante de Shaoran, haciendo que el chico esté muy enojado. Sakura seguía ganando y Shaoran no podía contrarrestar eso. Pero Shaoran tenía muy en claro que no iba a dejar que Sakura le ganase en otro juego más. Tenía que hacer algo ¡Pero ya! Así que mientras que Sakura anotaba otro punto más, el ideo un plan. Sakura seguía rebotando la pelota, quería picar un poco a Shaoran. Estaba a punto de encestar cuando sintió que era empujada, cayendo al suelo.

Shaoran, tomó el balón y encestó.

Sakura se levanto del piso muy enfadada.

– ¡Eso no es justo!

– ¡Claro que lo es!

– ¡Tramposo!

– ¡¿Que me dijiste?!

– ¡Tramposo! – Volvía a replicar Sakura – ¡Eres un cobarde tramposo Shaoran!

– ¡Oye…!

– ¡Cobarde! Y un ¡Tramposo! – canturreaba Sakura.

– ¡No lo soy!

– ¡Si!

– ¡Que no!

– ¡Si lo eres! ¡Admítelo!

Shaoran se enojó y tomó a Sakura del brazo, doblándoselo hacía atrás. No lo hacía tan fuerte, pero sakura gritaba a todo pulmón.

– ¡Por Dios! – Replicaba Shaoran, tratando de taparse un oído – Deja de gritar como muchacha histérica.

– No soy una muchacha h…

– Tienes razón, no eres ni mujer.

– Al menos soy mucho mejor que aquellas chicas que cazas todos los días.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no las cazo, ella me atrapan.

– ¡Ohhh! – Decía Sakura con un asombro falso – ¿De verdad? Pero si es cierto... si Shaoran es tan guapo, tan lindo…

Shaoran asentía con lo que ella decía mientras que la veía poner muecas extrañas.

– Pero creo que no soy tan lindo como tu, al menos a ti te queda mejor el bigote.

Sakura le miró furiosa y se contuvo unos instantes, no quería cometer un homicidio.

–Ja… ja… ja… – reía con sorna – ¡No tienes talento para hacer bromas!

– ¡Y a mi que!

– ¡No me gustan tus bromas!

– ¡A mi no me gustas tu!

Ambos jóvenes tuvieron que contenerse, y serenarse un poco. Se separaron.

– ¡!IDIOTA!!

Gritaron ambos al unísono. Era de esperarse, siempre eran así sus peleas y todo por un simple juego. Pero bueno, ya eran muy conocidos por todos el colegio sus constantes desafíos. Pero no pasaba ni el día y ellos ya resultaban hablándose nuevamente. Pasaros los meses hasta que llegó Febrero y con este le tan esperado por mucho chicos: El Día De San Valentín.

Sakura estaba recostada sobre el césped del instituto, recodando divertida lo que su Nana le había dicho. Rió un poco y fijó su vista en las nubes. ¡Que cosas se le ocurrían a su Nana! Pero creía que estaba enojada con ella por que le lanzo su pelota de básquet.

– _¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo niña?... Sakura ¿que es eso que traes puesto?_

–_Me siento cómoda con esta ropa – le había dicho, por que estaba vestida con un buzo azul. – ¡Es cool!_

– _¿Cool? Ay Sakura! Trata de ser a veces un poco femenina por favor – de nuevo la mula al trigo. _

–_Ya Nana… dices las mismas cosas todos los días… – le dijo y se recostó sobre ella – ¿Sabes? Hoy le gané nuevamente a Shaoran en el básquet._

–_¡Shaoran! Ten cuidado con ese muchacho… _

–_¿Porque? Si es mi mejor amigo... mi aliado…_

–_Nadie sabe cuando el mejor amigo puede llegar a hacer el amor de tu vida._

– _¡Por Dios Nana! Shaoran es mi amigo, no va a pasar argh… ¡no! ¡Nunca!_

–_Si.. si.. claro… _

Sakura se sentía extraña entre tantas parejas que se demostraban amor mutuo. A decir verdad, ella no era como las demás chicas de su edad, no le gustaba vestirse con faldas cortas o blusas descotadas. Muy al contrario se sentía más a gusto con su buzo deportivo, ya que le encantaba hacer mucho deporte. Siguió leyendo hasta que escuchó una voz fuerte muy cerca. Levantó su vista del libro y encontró al Director de La Escuela gritándole a algunas chicas.

–¡Ya he dicho que faldas cortas no! ¡Es que acaso les debo suspender para que comprendan!

Ella se levantó del césped y se acercó al superior.

–Buenos Días Señor Mao.

–¡Querida Sakura! – decía este olvidando a las demás alumnas que corrieron muy divertidas, y el Director volvía su vista a ellas tratando de seguirlas.

–Olvídese de ellas señor Mao, ya sabe que diga lo que les diga nunca entenderán – le dijo deteniéndolo y sonriéndole con amabilidad – Pero hoy no es un día para estar enojado. ¡Acaso no sabe que día es hoy!

–Claro que si Sakura…– decía Mao – ¡Pero eso no es por lo único que estoy alegre! ¡Hoy llega mi hija de Londres!

–¡En serio!

–Si claro, llega a quedarse por algunos días. Ella estudia en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de ese país!

–¿En serio? – volvía a repertir Sakura, prestándole atención.

– Si. Ella estudia en Oxford

– ¡En Oxford! Debe ser muy inteligente.

– ¡Así es! Megumi a estado muy lejos de mí por seguir sus estudios, pero al fina podido encontrar un tiempito y venir a visitarme, por eso ando muy feliz.

– Me alegro por usted Señor. No le quito más tiempo, tengo que ir a ver a Shaoran.

– ¡Ay niña! A veces no entiendo por que una personita tan dulce como tu puede estar relacionada con alguien como Shaoran Li.

–Peor Shaoran es mí mejor amigo…

– No dudo de eso, pero solo espero que lo logres cambiar.

Sakura rió muy divertida e ingreso al gran pasadizo antes de subir a las escaleras. Giró y pudo ver a Shaoran con una chica. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya estaba con sus conquistas otra vez! Caminó silenciosamente acercándose a ellos. Se paró detrás de él. Dándole también la espalda para que no pudieran verla.

–Sabes que e echo esta cinta de la amistad solo para ti… – le decía a la chica mientras besaba su mano.

– ¿En serio Shaoran?

–Claro Akira… – le decía Shaoran mientras la abrazaba.

–Por que eres la muchacha más linda y más gentil que e tenido el gusto de conocer.

–Me lo dices en serio Shaoran…

–Por supuesto Mayhumi…

– ¡Soy Akira!

–UPS… perdona… – le decía soltándola y viéndole a los ojos – Tienes unos ojos tan hipnotizantes que me hiciste entorpecer en mis palabras, me tienes completamente hechizado.

–No lo puedo creer Shaoran…

–Pues confía en mí…

–Oh Shaoran! – decía la mujer abrazándose a él. Sakura no aguantó más y se dio la vuelta y fijó su vista en el bolsillo del pantalón de Shaoran, de donde brotaban una docena de las dichosas pulseras.

–Oh Shaoran! – dijo burlonamente Sakura, sorprendiendo a la pareja y sacando las pulseras para enseñárselas en el aire. La chica Akira lo miró entre sorprendida y furiosa.

–Mira lo que se te calló.

– ¡Mentiroso, eres un tramposo Shaoran! – decía Akira soltándose de él y alejándose.

–No espera… Mayhumi… eh… no… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

– ¡Akira! – le respondía Sakura entregándole las pulseras.

– ¡Sakura! Me hiciste desperdiciar media hora de mi valioso tiempo.

– ¿No estas cansado de correr detrás de todas estas tontas muchachitas? ¿Todos los días?

–Hey! Yo no corro detrás de…

–Si, sé que me vas a decir… ¿No puedes encontrar una chica hermosa e inteligente?

– ¿Hermosa e inteligente? – le dice abrazándola por los hombros, atrayéndola a él – ¿Pues donde voy a conseguir una chica con esas características?

Una joven de lentes negros bajaba del taxi en esos precisos momentos.

–Yo solo me divierto con estas chicas, todavía a 'ella' no la he encontrado.

– ¿Ella?

–Si ella…

La joven caminaba por el campus, haciendo que varios chicos la siguieran con la mirada, llamaba la atención con su cabellos largo y oscuro, su buen porte y su piel tan blanca, era de esperarse al ser una extranjera.

–Busco a una chica que me haga sentir ese algo…

– ¿Algo como que?

–Algo que me llegará al corazón.

– ¿Y como sabrás quien es 'ella'?

–No te preocupes... algo me pasará en ese instante.

La muchacha de cabello largo miraba de un lado para él otro, buscando la oficina del director. No estaba segura si era el lugar correcto, pero eso le había asegurado el chofer del taxi. Y ahora, por lo que vio en algunas inscripciones de paneles parecía que si estaba en el lugar correcto.

–Ella… será la mujer más encantadora del mundo…

Sakura seguía a su amigo que bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

–Ella caminará de una forma, que todo el mundo la mirará…

La joven extranjera se sentía un poco incomoda por que varios chicos la miraban y otras chicas le miraban envidiosas mientras cuchichiaban.

–Ella… pasará y el tiempo se detendrá… Y cuando ella sonríe…

–Ella… ella… ella… ¿Y que harás cuando la encuentres?

– ¿Qué, que es lo que haré?

–Aja.

Shaoran terminó de bajar las escaleras y caminaba de espaldas fijando su vista en su amiga.

–Eso es muy fácil. Me arrodillaré frente a ella… – le decía mientras se inclinaba frente a Sakura, quien lo miraba divertida – separaré mis brazos y diré…

– ¿Dirás…? – le insinuó a continuar.

– ¡Hey! Sea quien seas… TE quiero…

Shaoran dio la vuelta y se chocó con una persona. Le miró a la cara y creyó estar aturdido por el golpe. Aquella persona era una joven hermosa y encantadora. La chica se sacaba los lentes y acomodaba mejor su cabello que se le había caído a la cara por el choque. Shaoran se sobó los ojos, pensando que sería una ilusión.

–Te quiero… – susurró anonadado.

– ¿Disculpa?

–No lo hagas… te quiero…

–Permiso… – le decía la joven caminando por un lado, pasándole de alto. Sakura le miró asombrada.

– ¡Megumi! – decía la castaña corriendo detrás de la joven.

– ¿Megumi?

–Hola, soy Sakura – le decía la japonesa tomando de su mano –… y el es…

–Shaoran…

– ¡Eres Megumi cierto!

–Si lo…

– ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Shaoran.

–Veras, esta mañana el director…

–Aja, el… – trataba de decir Megumi.

–Por favor Sakura, no me hables del pobre viejo ése tan temprano por favor – Megumi le miró incrédula – Entonces Megumi, ¿tu primer día en la prepa?

–Si – respondió Sakura – Acaba de regresar de Londres…

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó un poco exasperado Shaoran.

–Por eso te digo. Hoy en la mañana el director…

–Te dije que no me hablaras de ese clavo.

– ¿Calvo? – susurraba Megumi y Sakura hizo una mueca, Shaoran estaba metiendo la pata.

–Entonces Megumi… ¿En que prepa de Londres estudiabas?

– Ella estaba en Oxford… – le respondió nuevamente Sakura.

–Ox.. – se sorprendió Shaoran y luego miró enojado a Sakura – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Shaoran, el director…

–Por favor Sakura, a deja de nombrar al calvo – se acercó a Megumi y le susurró – Tenemos un director estupido, Sakura es su fan.

– ¿Estupido?

–Estupido, así es – Sakura se tocó la cabeza por lo que decía Shaoran – Pero ya dejemos ese tema. Dime ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la prepa?

–Interesante...

Megumi volteó el rostro y pudo ver al director que venía hacia ellos.

– ¡Una falda corta! ¡Oh Dios mío!

–Hay viene el calvo – susurraba Shaoran mientras que el director estaba ya frente a ellos – Bueno días señor director.

–Buenos días

–Bueno días – decía Sakura.

–Buenos días nuevo Sakura… – le sonreía el director a la castaña para luego volver su vista a la recién llegada – Las faldas cortas están prohibidas acá ¿sabe usted?

–Señor Director, debe saber que recién llego de Londres y no tuve tiempo de deshacer mi maleta… – explicaba Megumi.

–Disculpe señor... me deja hablarle… un momento…

– ¡No!

–Gracias... – le decía Shaoran jalándolo a un lado – Señor, hoy es el primer día de Megumi en la preparatoria, acaba de regresar de Londres… y no tuvo tiempo de sacar la ropa adecuada, trae puesto lo que pudo encontrar.

– ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – dijo sorprendido el director.

–Señor, soy muy íntimo de Megumi, la conozco desde la infancia…

– ¿Desde la infancia?

–Muy cierto…

– ¿En serio…? – preguntó esta vez el director a Megumi que ya se encontraba al lado de él y lo abrazaba.

–En serio papá…

–En serio pa… ¿papá? – repetía Shaoran sorprendido.

–Papá… – le contestaba Megumi.

–Es su papá… – decía Sakura en ese momento.

– ¡Señor Director, se le necesita urgente! – se escuchaba por loa altavoces.

–Señor, no es caca, viene de la sala de maestros.

– ¡Oh bueno! Por favor Sakura, te encargo a Megumi, enséñale el lugar – decía sin más retirándose del lugar. Dejando a los tres jóvenes solos. Megumi se despedía de su padre y Shaoran se lamentaba en silencio sobre el hombro de Sakura, mientras que ella le palmeaba la espalda cómicamente.

– Oye, disculpa… – Sakura hizo que Shaoran se levantase a hacerle frente sus tonterías ¡es que había metido la pata bien al fondo!

–Si?

–Dijiste viejo… mmm… calvo… y un e…

– ¿Esplendido maestro? ¿Si?

– No, mmmm… un estupido… ¿Pero sabes que? No es así de malo. – decía Megumi, antes de volverse y retirarse del lugar.

–Oye...

– ¿Si? – se volvió a Shaoran.

–Feliz Día de la Amistad.. – le decía brindándole una pulsera, mientras que Sakura le miraba resignada.

–Acabamos de conocernos, que seamos amigos es algo aun muy lejano. Es más dudo que con tu forma de pensar lo seamos… – ahora si Megumi salió de la vista de ellos, no sin antes despedirse de Sakura.

– ¡Oh! – suspiró Shaoran y la campana de clases sonó.

– ¿Y entonces? – decía Sakura mirándolo convencida – ¿Pasa algo con ella o nada?

– No... no es mi tipo…

– ¿Por qué no? – dijo la castaña sorprendida.

–Es extranjera, nació y creció en Inglaterra. Y las que vienen de Londres son muy extrañas. La muchacha que yo busco debe ser de nuestra cultura, la que pueda entenderme. Pero Megumi, no… ella no es mi tipo.

–No… ella no es mi tipo... – le remedaba Sakura – no encontrarás a nadie de esa forma.

– ¿Porque? ¡Para eso estas tu!

Sakura le miró con cara de asco.

– ¿Yo?... no bromees…

–Si no encuentro a nadie, me casaré contigo.

–¡Estas loco!

–De alguna manera, ningún chico va a querer casarse contigo…

–Pues… estas demente si piensas que va a pasar… – dice Sakura corriendo despavorida por que Shaoran había comenzado a abrazarla por la cintura.

……

Caminaba por los pasadizos, saliendo de la oficina de Dirección. Su padre le había propuesto asistir a clases como reforzamiento por sus vacaciones para que así al menos pudieran verse y ella había aceptado. Pero ahora estaba confundida, todos los chicos le miraban y eso le incomodaba. A veces podía escuchar que varias chicas le seguían y reían detrás de ella. Por eso siguió con más prisa, sintiendo que varios chicos más le hacían ojitos y algunos más atrevidos le silbaban al pasar, se sonrojó.

– ¡Hey Megumi! – escuchó que alguien le gritaba desde atrás. Al darse vuelta encontró la cara sonriente de Sakura que se acercaba con una cosa naranja entre sus manos – Toma… esto es para ti.

– ¿Qué es?

–Es la chaqueta de nuestra prepa ¿linda no es cierto?

–Gracias Sakura – le decía sonriéndole y siguiéndola por que la castaña había comenzado a andar – ehhh… ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

–Claro – dijo con energía.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira? – decía sonrojándose más.

–Ahh eso… – decía riendo un poco – Pues debes saber muy bien por que los muchachos te miran – le decía señalando su vestimenta – Y eso por eso que las chicas se preguntan que es lo que los chicos miran en ti, y por eso ellas también te miran... entiendes?

–Entiendo…

–Excelente…– Sakura le tomó del brazo llevándosela por los jardines – Pero… si tienes algún problema ven a verme o ve a ver a Shaoran…

– ¿Shaoran? El chico de ayer…

–Si! El es mi mejor amigo y se podría decir – decía ufanándose – que casi reinamos sobre esta prepa…

De repente un gran grupo de hicos la rodearon, Megumi sintió un poco de temor pero Sakura miraba todo muy confianza.

– ¡Hola chicos! – le decía Sakura mientras que varios chicos se hicieron a un lado revelando la figura de Li – ¡Este es Shaoran!

– Hola… – decía el dueño de los ojos ámbares, sacándose las gafas negras que llevaba puestas – Reinamos por toda la escuela, hacemos que todos hagan lo que queramos. Y tu, Megumi, no serás la excepción

– ¿No chicos?

–Claro… – le respondían todos.

–Pero Shaoran…– trataba de decir Sakura – Ella es la hija del Director y…

– ¡Y eso que! Infringimos las reglas para nadie. ¿no es cierto?

– Muy cierto… – volvían a contestarle el grupo de amigos.

–¿Pero Shaoran..? – trataba de hablar nuevamente Sakura.

–Cállate tonta…

Sakura le miró enfadada.

–Megumi… – declaraba Shaoran, acercándose a las chicas – Megumi… Mao…

Sakura intento agarrar a Megumi para sacarla de ese problema, por que estaba segura que Shaoran la iba a someter a sus entupidas órdenes.

– ¡Quítate tonta! – decía Shaoran, jalando a Sakura y botándola sin ningún cuidado sobre un chico. Ella le miró muy enfadada.

–Ahora Megumi… tanto tiempo que has estado lejos de tu patria. Este es mi desafío… Si quieres pertenecer a esta prepa tiene que cantar para mí… para todos… en mandarin…

– ¿En mandarín?

–Oh! No me digas que has olvidado completamente tu idioma nat…

–Eh! Me esperas un momento – interrumpió nuevamente Sakura dirigiéndose a Megumi, mientras jalaba a Shaoran tomándolo de un hombro y jalándolo a un lado – Shaoran… ¡¿como va a poder cantar en mandarin?!

–Y ¿Por qué no? Es la hija del director ¿no es cierto? Es lo mínimo que puede hacer… – decía Shaoran mirando a Megumi y luego a Sakura – Y tu.. ¡Cállate! – habló nuevamente tirando de su nariz.

–Entonces Megumi… ¿cantarás en mandarin? Y apresúrate que no tenemos todo el tiempo, nuestra agenda es muy recargada… ¿entiendes? – le miraba con ironía, chancando los dedos, frente a su rostro. Shaoran seguro de que Megumi no iba a cumplir su retro empezó a alejarse de ellas.

–Nan yi wang ji chu ci jian ni. Yi shuang mi ren de yan ping. Zai wo nao hai li. Ni de shen ying. Hui san bu qu. Wo ni de shuang shou gan jue ni de wen rou… – se escuchaba una voz melodiosa, fue entonces que Sakura miró muy sorprendida a Megumi, para luego mirar a Shaoran con una sonrisa divertida. De algo estaba segura: Megumi había vencido completamente a Shaoran. Así que ya no era la unica.

Mientras que el chico también sonreía y para su sorpresa no estaba enfadado por que la extranjera haya vencido su reto. La joven Megumi se acercó con paso seguro hacía donde se encontraba Shaoran al acabar de cantar y miró sus rostro arrogante.

–El hecho de que haya vivido en Londres, no me hizo olvidar mis raíces… espero que lo logres comprender… y que jamás olvides eso… – le miró con una sonrisa coqueta y se alejó seguida de Sakura que también sonrió de forma divertida a Shaoran antes de irse.

La noticia de que la nueva alumna Inglesa haya derrotado a Shaoran en uno de sus desafíos, fue hablado por todos los de la preparatoria. Los chismes y murmuraciones de aquel suceso llegaron hasta los oídos de los maestros y hasta del propio director, que quedó sorprendido por esa noticia. Y las clases continuaban mientras que Shaoran esperaba aburrido dentro del salón de Literatura, con su Ipod de manos, escuchando música. Sakura se había demorado demasiado así que se había cansado de esperarla y había llegado solo a la Prepa. Megumi hacía su aparición por la puerta, buscando un sitio donde sentarse a escuchar la clase, pero casi todos estaban ocupados. Shaoran la miró y sacó su mochila del sitio detrás de él. Megumi le miró divertida y comprendió el gesto. Siguió caminando y se sentó detrás del castaño. Sakura ingresó entonces.

– ¡Hey Megumi! Te has sentado en mi sitio…

– ¡Disculpa yo…! – decía la chica tomando su cartera y parándose.

– ¡Oh no te preocupes!.. – Sakura miró a un costado donde un chico se iba a sentar – Me voy a sentar…

El chico le miró confundido y resignado paso a otro sitio.

– ¡Buenos días chicos! – decía la maestra ingresando al salón de clases. Algunos que estaban parados regresaron a sus sitios. – Hoy vamos a comenzar con una nueva lección. "Romeo y Julieta" Una novela romántica y eterna.

Muchas chicas suspiraron y otros chicos silbaban aburridos.

–Pero antes de todo… voy a comenzar a lanzar una pequeña pregunta… ¿Qué es el amor?– la maestra miraba a muchos que se escondían para que no les preguntaran – Haber… haber… a quien le preguntare… ¡Megumi! Dinos ¿Qué es el amor?

– ¿Yo?... bueno… no lo se…

–Oh… – seguía buscando la profesora y miró a sakura que lanzaba bolitas de papel a Shaoran – ¡Sakura! Dinos que es el amor…

Sakura saltó sorprendida y nerviosa, por que todos la miraban – Eh… ¿el amor? Eh…

Ante el silencio de Sakura, la maestra le miró exasperada.

–Ok… no digas nada… mmm… ¿Hay alguien que…? Ya se… ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué es el amor?

–El amor… – decía echándose hacía a tras, mientras que Megumi ponía atención – Es muy fácil… el amor es la amistad…

Sakura levantó su vista de la bolita de papel y miró sorprendida a Shaoran

–El amor esta ligado con la amistad, dos chicos que se aman solo pueden estar enamorado de alguien que conocen y por eso son amigos, ahora…– decía señalando a Megumi – Si ella fuera mi mejor amiga, estaría enamorado de ella, pero no lo es. Yo solo me enamoraría de mi amiga. Sin la amistad el amor no existe… – Sakura escuchaba atenta y confundida las palabras de Shaoran – Por eso esto tan simple… el amor es la amistad. ¿Esta bien maestra?

–Muy bien Shaoran… yo no podría definir de otra forma tan especial como tu lo has hecho… como dices el amor es la amistad… Gracias Shaoran por compartir eso con nosotros. En palabras tan sencillas: el amor es la amistad.

Sakura quedó muy confundida por lo dicho por Shaoran, entonces ¿el amor es la amistad? ¿Quería decir que era muy probable que pudiera enamorarse de su amigo? Desde esa vez, Sakura miraba a Shaoran con otros ojos, lo veía más lindo, más apuesto y considerado con ella, se sonrojaba muy frecuentemente cuando estaba a solas con el y tartamudeaba por tonterías cuando el le pedía su opinión. No entendía que le pasaba, cuando su amigo se acercaba su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Suspiraba muy a menudo, le dolía y le enfadaba ver como Shaoran coqueteaba con otras chicas de otros salones. Se sentía extraña. ¿Era acaso posible que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo?

–¡Hey! Que dices quieres que seamos amigos – decía en esos momentos Shaoran, que había seguido a Megumi, quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas que se le habían caído al piso, y le entregaba una de las pulseras que aun guardaba.

Megumi miró la pulsera y luego a él. Shaoran ya se paraba pensando que de nuevo Megumi lo ignoraría, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Megumi aceptaba la pulsera. Feliz el joven se paró y siguió con su camino, por que estaba haciendo esperar a Sakura.

Llegó el festival de la primavera y su curso había preparado una fiesta. Sakura la estaba pasando de lo lindo bailando muy divertida con Shaoran y varios amigos más. Se sentía tan bien al estar a su lado, que pensaba pasarse bailando con Shaoran toda la noche. Estaban tan bien bailando cuando de repente Shaoran se separa de ella, y se va hacía un lado, al principio Sakura no se da cuenta a donde se dirigía y bailaba alegre y cantando con otra de sus buenas amigas, Tomoyo Daidouji. Vuelve su vista a buscar a Shaoran, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante al verlo bailar con Megumi muy pegados.

– ¡Shaoran! – intentó llamarlo.

Shaoran daba vueltas con Megumi y Sakura no podía evitar ponerse triste. Todos seguían bailando y Sakura sin querer topa con Tomoyo. Quien la ve confundida al ver a la castaña correr hacía los jardines. Ella volvió su vista hacía donde Sakura había mirado y encontró a Shaoran bailando con Megumi y comprendió un poco lo que su amiga sentía.

Sakura estaba sentada con el rostro cabizbajo en uno de los banquitos del jardín.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

La aludida levantó la vista y paso una mano por sus ojos, liberando una lagrimas que salían de ellos.

–No se por que… pero me siento muy triste… creo que hecho mucho de menos a mi mamá… me siento sola…

– ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Me tienes a mí y a tu Nana…

–Gracias Tomoyo… – Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarse a su amiga quien le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos.

–No seas tonta amiga, las lágrimas jamás resuelven las cosas.

Sakura terminó por llorar aun más en el pecho de Tomoyo. Pero tuvo que aceptar quedarse en su casa pro que se sentía muy mal. Así las semanas pasaron y los campeonatos llegaban. Sakura estaba en las bancas viendo correr a Shaoran, que con destreza y rapidez dejaba atrás a los demás chicos.

– ¡Genial Shaoran! – gritaba la castaña.

– ¡Hola Sakura! – decía Megumi, acercándose a Sakura al lado de la banca, sentándose a sus lado no sin antes acomodar su falda corta, para luego cruzarse las piernas. Sakura miraba que Shaoran fijaba su vista en ellas y sonreía.

– ¡Shaoran quieres jugo! – decía tratando de llamar la atención.

Miró a Megumi que cruzaba las piernas y ella intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero a la chica Inglesa se le veía mejor por tener que mostrar, mientras que ella solo estaba puesta un overol.

–Sakura… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro…

– ¿Desde cuando conoces a Shaoran?

–Bueno… – decía emocionada la castaña v Desde el primer día de clases, lo vencí en un juego de básquet y desde ese momento somos los mejores amigos…

–Shaoran es tu mejor amigo ¿no es verdad?

–Si… y yo soy la mejor a miga de Shaoran…

Fijó su vista en el chico y este les volvía a mirara con una gran sonrisa – ¡Shaoran ¿no quieres jugo?!

– ¿No sientes algo más que amistad por él?

Sakura le miró sorprendida. Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando un largo rato. ¿Sería posible que Megumi se halla dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura hacía su amigo?

– ¡Hola chicas! – decía en ese momento Shaoran acercándose a ellas – Ya cabe mi entrenamiento ¿puedo irme?

– ¿A dónde? – preguntó Megumi.

–A por cierto… Shaoran esta aprendiendo artes marciales con un tío de su familia, es el mejor aprendiz.

–Pero si quieren me puedo quedar… – Shaoran trataba de sentarse a un costado de Megumi, haciendo a un lado a Sakura.

– ¡Ah no! Tienes que irte Shaoran… – lo botaba Sakura – se te va a hacer tarde. ¡Ya ándate!

– ¡Pero Sakura!

–No… ya… ¡Chau!

–De acuerdo, solo por ser tu lo hago…– Shaoran tomó su mochila y se alejó de ellas, no si antes voltear y guiñarle un ojo a Megumi, algo que Sakura no logró notar.

* * *

**NOTAS DE SONIA: **Como estan? espero que les guste este capitulo, un poco del pasado que envolvio a Sakura y Shaoran y como fue la aparicion de Megumi, es la primera parte, espero que les guste y lean.

Gracias por leer...

Cuidense!

Dejen review TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT----TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


	4. CARTA DEL PASADO II

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**by **__**Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia…**

* * *

**Carta del Pasado II**

(China)

Megumi llevaba unas cajas en su auto. Se dirigía a un albergue para niños, siempre le había gustado ayudar a las personas y se había inscrito como voluntaria para ayudar. Llegó al lugar y se estacionó frente a ella. Le tomaría tiempo bajar esas cajas de juguetes que también le había ayudado a conseguir su padre. Suspiró resignada y bajó primero una, pero era tan pesada que se le cayó de las manos.

– ¡Hay no! – decía mientras que con dificultad trataba de meter algunas muñecas que se habían salido de esta. Decidió entonces primero ingresar y dejar las cajas en el auto, debería buscar a alguien que le ayude. Ingreso y pudo apreciar que varios niños corrían alborotados y felices con unos globos en sus manos, otros con orejitas de animales y algunos con figuras pintadas en sus caritas. Se acercó al único adulto ahí presente, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y le palmeó el hombro – disculpe…

El joven dio vuelta y miró desconcertado a la persona frente a él. Megumi parpadeó un poco, se le hacía completamente familiar. Si no fuera por ese traje de payaso y esa nariz roja no le habría sido difícil identificarlo.

Ambos jóvenes rieron nerviosamente.

– ¡Shaoran…!

Shaoran Li, dejó caer la bolsa de dulces, estupefacto. ¡Que hacía Megumi ahí!

–Me… Megumi…

– ¡Señorita Mao! – gritó una señora en ese momento, apareciendo por una de las puertas de la gran sala. Shaoran aprovechó esta distracción para salir corriendo hacía otro cuartito del alberque.

– ¡Shaoran…! – dio un respingo al reconocer esa voz, Megumi venía detrás de él – ¿Así que es aquí donde practicas con tu tío?

–Eh…

–Bonito lugar…

–Pues si… practico aquí… – decía el joven nerviosamente – y aquí… y más aya… donde se pueda…

Megumi rió de su "payasada" – Así que… el gran Shaoran Li viene al albergue a pasar sus ratos libres ayudando a cuidar a los niños…

Shaoran soltó un suspiro resignado –…si…

–Eso es muy gentil de tu parte… habla muy bien de ti…

–Por favor no se lo digas a nadie… – casi rogó Shaoran.

–Pero… ¿ni siquiera lo sabe Sakura?

–Claro que lo sabe… es un secreto solo nuestro, muy intimo… nadie debería de sab… – se dio cuenta de lo que decía – …mmm… ahora tu lo sabes…

–No te preocupes… no se lo diré a nadie… – Megumi sonrió de oreja a oreja – Pero.. ni siquiera lo sospechan los chicos de la prepa…

–No se lo dije por que ellos no viene a hacer actos comunitarios…

–Pero tu si…

–... si…

–¿Todas las semanas?

–…si…

–… es muy tierno…

–No digas eso…

–Entonces será muy divertido hacer esto contigo… – Megumi se acercó más a él y le apretó la naricita roja…

Shaoran se sonrojó furiosamente por su cercanía, Megumi le sonrió una vez más y se alejó de él. No sin antes voltearse a pedirle que lo ayudara con las cajas.

Sakura, caminaba de puntillas por la casa. Trataba de no encontrarse con Tomoyo. Ingresó entonces a su habitación. Se acercó al tocador y hurgó entre los joyeros. Se miró al espejo y trató de colocarse un arete.

–Si!... póntelo Sakurita… ¡te verás divina!

Sakura se sintió nerviosa y soltó el arete, que calló lejos de ella.

– ¡Que haces Tomoyo! ¡No me asustes de esa forma! Además… trataba de ponérmelo solamente… no se como se hace…

–Pero de eso no te preocupes… acá estoy yo… verás que haré que te pongas hermosa… Porque no hay ningún problema en que a veces te veas como una chica Sakura…

La ojiverde la miró entre enojada y sorprendida.

– ¡Ya vas a estar tu también con eso! Tú y mi Nana se han puesto de acuerdo con decirme eso ¿no?

–Bueno… bueno… dejemos eso… ¿a que no sabes que te traigo? – decía la amatista muy emocionada.

–Que es Tomoyo…

–Para que veas que no siempre me gusta molestarte… me llegó una carta de Japón…

– ¿De Japón?

–Así es… – sacaba un sobre de entre la bolsa que llevaba consigo – Iba a comprar unas cosas y llegó hace poco… es de tu madre…

Sakura tomó el sobre con sorpresa y emoción –Entonces tengo que leerlo…

Tomoyo siguió a su amiga hasta su cama. Donde se echaron leer la carta. Estuvieron largo rato hablando luego de leerla. Hasta que luego, anocheció.–

–Ya se lo dijiste…

–Eh? ¿Decir que a quien?

–A Shaoran por supuesto.

Sakura se sonrojó y respondió con nerviosismo.

–N…no… a… aun… no se l…lo… he di... dicho…

–Tienes que hacerlo ya Sakura…

–No entiendes… no es tan fácil hacerlo, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Además siento que es muy probable que este interesado en otra persona…

Tomoyo rió con ganas…

–Obvio que este interesado en otra persona… por Dios… ¡Es Shaoran! El mujeriego con el ego más grande del mundo… pero eso no significa que su intereses sea amor… no pierdes nada en confesárselo…

–No lo se Tomoyo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–¿Quiero?

–Claro… ¿Qué lo que te falta para que de una vez te decidas decírselo a Shaoran?

–Valor…

–Pues es muy fácil conseguirlo – Tomoyo se levantó de su cama y sacó una cajita de sus cajones – Esto es lo que te falta…

Sakura la miraba muy confundida, mientras que Tomoyo regresaba a ella con dicha caja entre sus manos.

Megumi entraba a su habitación, en el segundo piso de la casa. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, para mirara mejor su jardín.

– ¡Hola Megumi!

– ¡Ahhhhhh!

Sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca por haber soltado ese grito. ¡Pero que eso lo que esperaba que hiciera! ¡Si le había dado un gran susto apareciéndose de esa forma por su ventana!

Shaoran tenía una de sus manos sobre los labios de Megumi y con la otra ponía un dedo en los suyos, declarando silencio. Alguien tocó la puerta

– ¡Que pasa Megumi!

Shaoran soltó a Megumi, quien se acercó hacía la puerta a contestarle a su padre.

– ¡Nada papá! ¡Es que no encontraba algo…! Pero ya lo hallé.

–Esta bien… – Megumi pudo escuchar los pasos de su padre que se alejaba.

La chica soltó un suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana donde Shaoran había quedado, apoyándose en una escalera.

– ¡Shaoran que haces acá! … ¡Y a esta hora!

–Lociertoesquenopudedormir… ypenséquetutampocoporqueestabaspensadoenmi, así que decidí venir a verte…

– ¿Ah…? – Megumi no entendió por lo rápido que lo dijo Shaoran.

–No importa… dime ¿te gustan los chocolates o las flores?

– ¿Que?

–No traigo ninguno de los dos, solo quería preguntártelo…

Megumi sonrió, Shaoran metía una mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacaba una flor blanca para dársela.

–Gracias…

–Tengo chocolates también… – Shaoran rió despacio y miró a su alrededor – Me imagino que me invitaras a pasar, por que esta muy frío acá afuera…

–Pasa…

–Esta bien... si insistes…

Shaoran ingresó con gran agilidad y miró la cama, echándose sobre ella.

–Linda cama… y muy cómoda también – miró a Megumi a su lado, que lo miraba sorprendida – Ven siéntate… no sientas pena… estas como en tu casa en tu casa.

Megumi se sentó a su lado y cogió un libro. Shaoran se levantó y se sentó de rodillas sobre el mullido colchón. La miró y encontró que estaba leyendo un libro. Agachó la mirada hasta dar con la portada.

– ¡Ah…! No es esa la historia donde la pareja se encuentra después de tanto tiempo y ahora tienen una hija, pero luego alguien lo asesina y meten a la cárcel a uno de ellos por que lo acusan de matar a la niña?

–Si… – decía resignada Megumi cerrando el libro y tirándolo sobre la colcha. Miró medio enojada a Shaoran.

– ¿Porque pierdes tu tiempo leyendo esa historia tan larga…? – Shaoran agarró el libro soltado por su acompañante y empezó a ojearlo – Anda… pregunta y lo te contaré la historia.

Megumi meditó un poco.

–Shaoran… no terminaste de contarme tu historia…

– Bueno… haber, secuestran a la niña y piden un rescate por ella pero luego descubren que es una fachada y que ya la había matado y todos estaban implicados, hasta su niñera y….

–No esta historia… – decía Megumi quitándole el libro.

– ¿Entonces…?

–La que me estabas contando en el albergue…

–No conozco ningún albergue…

– ¿Enserio? – decía la joven siguiéndole el juego.

–Claro… debió de haber sido mi gemelo…

–Ya pues… eso de que un hombre solo debe tener ojos para tres mujeres y por ende solo inclinarse frente a ellas: a la Diosa, a su madre y…

– ¿Y…?

–Y… ¡Shaoran!

– ¡Megumi!

– ¡Shaoran!

– ¡Megumi! ¿Puedo entrar?

La chica lo miró extrañada.

–Ese no fui yo…

– ¿Papá?

Shaoran rió con ganas por la desesperación de Megumi.

– ¡Tienes que salir!.. – le decía empujándolo por la puerta – no… mejor… – ahora lo empujaba a la ventana – ¡Ay no! Que va a pensar de mí.

–Cálmate…

–Pero mi papa va a entras que va a empezar con sus cosas y no me dejara en paz…

–Cálmate…

–Tienes que irte Shaoran, no quiero que te encuentre acá…

–Ya Megumi… cálmate… – le decía tomando de sus hombros, haciendo que ella se detuviera de su éxtasis, la miró a los ojos y lentamente fue inclinándose delante de ella…

–Shaoran…

–Y… – Shaoran le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir corriendo por la ventana y bajar ágilmente las escaleras. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura, que por ser un barrio pequeño y tranquilo, vivía a unas cuantas cuadras. La encontró entrando a su casa y apresuró el paso.

– ¡Sakura!

La joven dio la vuelta, y encontró a su amigo. Un rubor asomó por sus mejillas y le sonrió. Su rostro enrojeció aun más al sentir a Shaoran abrazado a ella.

–Shaoran…

–Estoy muy feliz de encontrarte Sakura…

– ¡Ay Shaoran…!

– ¿Siempre serás mi amigas cierto?

–De eso no lo dudes…

Y así quedaron ambos amigos abrazados, compartiendo la felicidad.

…

Shaoran corría feliz por los pasadizos de la Preparatoria, llegando hasta los jardines. Encontró a su grupo de amigos y con ellos a Megumi que estaba un poco más lejos de ellos leyendo el libro. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

– ¡Miren eso…! – escuchó el joven. Varios más rieron viendo llegar a Sakura con ropas extravagantes.

La joven Kinomoto vestía de una falda verde muy clara y una blusa rosada. Ambos colores demasiado llamativos. Unos aretes color canela. Y unos zapatos marrones. Con un maquillaje muy cargado sobre sus ojos verdes. Los labios de un rojo muy fuerte. Los colores no combinaban para nada pero eso no borraba la gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer la joven abría decidió cambiar su imagen pero por no haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo lo había hecho mal. Pero lo que valía era la intensión.

– ¡Hola chicos! – decía la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa, acomodándose unos cabellos que salían del moño muy alto.

– ¡Hol..a! – la voz de Shaoran sonaba distorsionada.

– ¿Qué tal me veo? No estoy como Megumi…

Shaoran no aguantó la risa y rió fuertemente seguido de los demás acompañantes en ese momento.

– ¡Parece un pavo real! – se escuchó gritar de uno de ellos.

– ¡No! Es un payaso…

Sakura reía nerviosamente siguiendo al resto, mientras miraba a Megumi, quien por un momento rió con ellos y que ahora trataba de detener la risa de Shaoran golpeándolo en el hombro con el libro. Se encontró con la mirada de Sakura que había parado de reír y se sentía extraña entre todos ellos. Sakura miró dolida a Megumi y salió corriendo del lugar, con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

La joven se sentía humillada y con gran vergüenza. Encontró entonces un banco y arrojó su bolso sobre este, mientras que con sus manos trataba de sacarse todo el maquillaje del rostro. Entonces sintió que alguien le pasaba un pañuelo, encontrándose a Megumi a su lado.

–Gracias… – le dijo entre sollozos – Tu también te vas a burlar de mí…

–Yo no lo haré Sakura…

– ¿Estoy loca no es cierto? – dijo riendo con ironía – Quería verme linda como tu… pero no se como hacerlo…

–Eres linda Sakura…

–No mientas… no has visto como esa gente se rió de mí…

–Esas personas son…

–…Idiotas como yo… – escucharon las voces de un hombre a sus espaldas que tocó el hombro de Sakura y le hizo voltearse a verlo.

–…Shaoran…

–A decir verdad eres la mas hermosa de todas… por que eres muy especial… Al menos no eres como esas muchachas tontas a las cuales "cazo".

Shaoran rió despacito con ella, mientras que Megumi quedaba en silencio.

–Sabes, puedes tener a cualquier chico que quieras…

– ¿Cualquiera?

–Cualquiera

– ¿En serio?

–Claro… pero debe ser visco…

Ella rió y se dejó abrazar de Shaoran.

– ¿De donde conseguiste esas ropas tan raras?

–Miré a Tomoyo como se vestía y compre de la misma tienda pero…

Megumi los miraba en silencio y sonrió por los dos. Sabía que ese no era el lugar apropiado para estar así que se fue alejando silenciosamente. No se movió más pro que Shaoran tomó de su mano y no le permitió moverse de su lado.

…

Megumi llegaba a su casa y cerraba la puerta. En el ambiente se podía escuchar el sonido del piano, tocado con maestría. Sonrió, recordando su niñez, y se acercó a la sala principal. Su padre estaba tocando el piano. Así que silenciosamente se acerca para poder sorprenderlo, como lo hacía cuando era muy pequeña.

–Ya se que eres tu Megumi.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

–Siempre sabes que soy yo…

–Es por que eres mi hija…

Ella le sonrió mientras que su padre empezaba de nuevo la tonada en el piano.

– El amor… el amor es tan extraño… no le importa la felicidad… o el dolor… el amor sigue siendo extraño… – empezaba a tararear su padre, siguiendo la canción.

– ¡Papá!

–…Shaoran… – seguía canturreando su padre.

– ¿Papá?

– No puedes guardarle secretos a tu propio padre, Megumi.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

– ¿Pero por que a Shaoran? ¡¿No pudiste encontrar a otro chico?!

– ¡No fastidies papá!

– De igual forma, me iba a asentir triste si fuera otro…

– ¿Por que?

–Porque vas a tener que dividir tu amor en dos.

Ella le miró y lo abrazó.

–No importa papá, igual así te quiero mucho.

–Yo también Megumi, eres mi única hija y mi única familia – el se soltó un poco y la miro – ¿Pero ya le dijiste?

Megumi quedó en silencio y soltó un suspiro.

–Aun no… – se soltó de él y volvió a su sitio – Siento que Shaoran y Sakura…

–Megumi… Shaoran te quiere solamente a ti… y Sakura es su mejor amiga solamente…

–No papá… muy oculto en alguna parte de esa amistad, esta el amor profundo… y no quiero interponerme en ese amor…

–Pero todo el colegio entero sabe que ellos solo son mejores amigos… y que no hay nada más…

–No hay nada más hermoso que confesarle a la persona amada lo que sientes en realidad Sakura – decía la Nana, mientras que la castaña estaba recostada en sus piernas.

–No lo se nana…

–Ve a verlo y decirle que lo quieres…

–Pero aun no se si el me quiere…

–No guardes este hermoso sentimiento en tu corazón mi niña… VE y díselo, han compartido tantos momentos juntos que no dudaría que al menos el siente algo muy profundo por ti…

Sakura tomó entonces una determinación y salió corriendo de su habitación, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Shaoran para verse en el Parque cerca del Colegio. Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir de este, el mismo mensaje por que según le dijo quería hablar de algo muy importante para él. Así fue que salió Sakura de la casa, muy contenta y nerviosa…

Al llegar se sentía muy agitada y luego vio a Shaoran que también venía corriendo. Pararon y empezaron a recuperar el aliento, perdido a causa de la carrera.

–Veras… – dijeron mutuamente.

–Primero tu Shaoran…

–De acuerdo… pero cuando te lo diga no quiero que te rías ¿Ok?

– No lo haré…

–De acuerdo…

El chico quedó en silencio mirándola y Sakura se exasperaba, tal vez sería mejor que ella comenzara…

–Shaoran yo te a…

–Te amo…

Sakura le miró muy sorprendida, la felicidad asomaba en su pecho.

–Te amo de verdad…

Ella sonrió con ternura y casi creyó morir de felicidad. Entonces significaba que Shaoran también sentía eso por ella ¿o no? Shaoran le miraba también muy feliz, al fin había podido pronunciar esas palabras sin siquiera sentirse nervoso. ¡Eso ya era un logro!

–En serio, nunca creí que podría decirle esto a alguien, pero es la verdad te quiero desde el primer momento que te vi – Sakura quedó petrificada y ahora reía muy nerviosa, aun no pudiéndose creer que él le decía esas cosas, Shaoran la miró y rió con ella – Espero poder decirle esto. Quise decírselo muchas veces… pero no tenía el valor…

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró de su semblante.

–… pero cuando encontraba el momento para decirlo no podía hacerlo, me podía nervioso, pero… de cualquier forma…

– ¿Decir a quien? – susurró apenas Sakura.

–A Megumi… ¿a quien más?

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió que algo se le rompió en el corazón. Lagrimas traicioneras trataban de aparecer por sus ojos pero se contuvo un momento.

–Hagámoslos de nuevo – decía Shaoran, mirándola con una sonrisa muy nervioso – Tu serás Megumi y yo Shaoran.

Sakura miraba al vació y Shaoran ahora le tomaba del rostro para verle nuevamente.

–Sakura… por favor hazme caso.

Ella trató de sonreír y no pudo.

Shaoran tomó aire y declaró nuevamente…

–TE quiero…

Ella tenía los ojos llorosos pero igual le sonrió. Sentía que no soportaría más y que se echaría a llorar. Internamente deseo que en verdad Shaoran le dijera esas palabras.

–También te quiero Shaoran…

El le sonrió.

–Dirá eso también ¿no es verdad?

–Si… – apenas susurró.

–Gracias…

Shaoran la atrajo a el y le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Sakura necesitaba ese abrazo y se agarró de Shaoran con fuerza.

– ¿Le digo?

Ella asintió en su pecho, y las lágrimas demandaban por salir.

– ¿Tendré que irme ahora?

Ella no quería dejarlo ir, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Se soltó de él.

–Tienes que ir Shaoran, después de todo creo que no esperaras mucho para confesarle tus sentimientos. Tienes que decirle que la amas.

–Tienes razón.

–Si corre – le empujaba – Ve.

Shaoran le sonrió y no se fue hasta darle otro abrazo y salir corriendo a casa de Megumi.

Sakura lo miraba marcharse, sonrió con tristeza y no soltó lágrima alguna. No hasta que Shaoran se perdió de vista, se abrazó y sollozó con fuerza, para caer lentamente contra el frió pavimento. Su pecho le dolía profundamente. Y las lágrimas salían como cascadas de dolor de sus llorosos ojos verdes. ¡Oh Dios mío como el amor puede estar acompañado con tanto color! ¡Lo que el corazón siente solo se queda en el corazón y ya no puede expresarse a través de los labios! Era lo que sentía en su interior. No soportó más y corrió por todas las calles, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su casa. Su nana estaba acomodando su habitación y ella llegó sollozando hasta su cama y dejarse caer por el dolor.

–Oh nana… Mi primer amor se quedó incompleto, no pude conseguir a mi primer amor.

La nana llegó a su costado y sintió el dolor de Sakura.

Shaoran corría también muy deprisa a encontrarse con Megumi, tenía que hacer caso a Sakura y confesarle que la quería. La encontró sentada en el columpio fuera de su casa con su guitarra, ensayando unos acordes. Megumi sonrió cuando vio a Shaoran acercarse a ella. Tenía una mirada muy decidida y a la vez se le veía un poco nervioso, pero eso no le quitaba lo encantador. Volvió a su guitarra hasta que sintió a Shaoran recorrer su cintura y acercarse a su oído, muy pegadito a ella.

–Te quiero…

Ese susurró hizo que Megumi quedara en silencio, volvió su vista a Shaoran y este borraba las distancias depositando un beso en sus labios.

Sakura lloraba amargamente sobre su cama.

_**Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tú y yo,**_

_**estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos,**_

_**en silencio grito al miedo,**_

_**que se despida y entre el sol,**_

_**quiero valor para que hoy**_

_**te diga quien soy yo.**_

_**No puedo mas**_

_**no puedo callarme si yo te amo.**_

_**Para siempre así será,**_

_**y si tú me quisieras**_

_**bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti**_

_**y si tú me quisieras**_

_**y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz.**_

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella? Sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, y el dolor en su pecho no desaparecía. Pero no iba a hacer egoísta e iba a dejar que ambos, Shaoran y Megumi, fueran felices juntos. Además que Shaoran era su mejor amigo de siempre y ella solo deseaba su felicidad.

–_Mientras que el sea feliz, yo también lo seré._

Esa frase se repetía mil veces en su cabeza, mientras que las imágenes de los tantos momentos vividos junto a su amigo hacían que añorara esos tiempos, tratando de que al menos algo de aquella felicidad le visitara en ese instante de dolor.

_**  
**__**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí**_

_**para mi, para vivir la vida para ti,**_

_**y llenar la mía,**_

_**ven a mí.**_

_**Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado**_

_**quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando,**_

_**y tengo miedo que quizá todo sea en vano,**_

_**al menos yo te pido que hay que intentarlo.**_

_**  
**_Tomó la almohada entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, se sentía morir. Había demasiado dolor en su corazón y ella solo deseaba morir. Su nana llegó a su lado y trataba de brindarle un poco de apoyo.

–Sakura… tienes que comer algo.

Ella negaba con su cabeza y volvía a taparse hasta las orejas con su manta. Su nana comprendió su dolor y salió hacía la cocina. Sakura que muy querida para ella, la había criado desde que era muy pequeña y ahora verla sufrir de esa manera le rompía el alma.

_**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí**_

_**para mi, para vivir la vida para ti,**_

_**y llenar la mía,**_

_**ven a mi.**_

_**Si me detienes, te digo desde hoy**_

_**que aunque lo intentes, no lo decido yo,**_

_**entre tanta y tanta gente le apareciste al corazón**_

_**y que hago yo se enamoró, no puedo decirle no...**_

_**no puedo mas, no puedo callarme**_

_**si yo te amo.**_

La muchacha sacó un poco la cabeza y lo primero que pudo ver su a lado de su cama fue un pequeño retrato. El cuadro donde había una foto de ella con Shaoran en un festival de primaria. Sonrió un poco recordando esos tiempos. Estuvo un rato más echada en la cama hasta que decidió levantarse e ir hasta su escritorio, donde tomó la carta que había recibido de sus padres. La leyó nuevamente y la abrazó a su pecho.

– ¡Mamá! – dijo sollozando nuevamente. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

_**  
**__**Para siempre así será,**_

_**y si tu me quisieras**_

_**bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti**_

_**y si tu me quisieras**_

_**y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz.**_

_**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí**_

_**para mi, para vivir la vida para ti,**_

_**y llenar la mía,**_

_**ven a mi.**_

Shaoran sonreía al sentir como Megumi también correspondía su beso.

–Yo también te quiero Shaoran… – decía la chica soñadoramente.

–Megumi… – el chico le miró a los ojos – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Shaoran esperó por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos hasta que la chica sonrió y deposito un beso leve en sus labios.

–Claro que si Shaoran.

El la volvió a abrazar, sintiendo su cuerpo menudo muy junto al de él.

Tenía todo lo que podía desear, ya nada le faltaba en la vida y ahora estaba seguro que todo sería felicidad.

_**Y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado**_

_**quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando,**_

_**y tengo miedo que quizá todo sea en vano,**_

_**al menos yo te pido que hay que intentarlo.**_

_**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí**_

_**para mi, para vivir la vida para ti,**_

_**y llenar la mía,**_

_**ven a mi.**_

_**  
**__**Canción: Si tú me quisieras**_

_**Canta: Lu **_

Una semana después…

Terminó de cortar la llamada y no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Salió a la puerta de su habitación y llamó a su Nana. Esta ingresó a su habitación muy apurada y luego sorprendida al ver la maleta en la cama de Sakura.

–Nana… necesito que me ayudes a empacar mis cosas. Me regresó a Japón, por este momento va a hacer lo más sensato que voy a hacer en mi vida. Ellos necesitan estar juntos y felices, y yo también necesito ser feliz. Tal ves no logre enamorarme nuevamente pero esto me servirá de experiencia.

La Nana le miró con ternura y le sonrió comprendiendo todo. Esa semana había sido muy tormentosa, no soportaba ver a Sakura en ese estado. Y ella tenía razón, tal ves irse era la mejor solución que daba para poder curar su corazón roto.

Sakura se colocó un vestido marfil de tiritas, como sentía que hacía un poco de frío se cubrió con su chal azul. No le había avisado a Shaoran por que no quería verlo después de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No quería volver a recordar lo que no fue y que jamás será. Porque…

Ella lo quería con pasión…

Pero el no la quería a ella… y eso dolía…

Dolía mucho…

La Nana ingresó a su habitación seguida de un joven que tomó la gran maleta y salió del cuarto. Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a su nana, intentando que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir de sus ojos. La Nana le recibió cariñosamente y sitió un poco de tristeza por que ya no volvería ver a Sakura. Era su responsabilidad seguir cuidando de la casa y no podía irse con ella. Una lágrima traicionera se soltó y la Nana intentó secársela, Sakura comprendió que si seguía allí, no lograría irse así que salió corriendo sin volver su vista atrás.

La estación de buses estaba muy congestionada en ese preciso momento, pero era que Sakura tenía que tomar un bus antes de irse al aeropuerto. Subió al bus y se sentó cerca de la ventana no le tomaría ni 30 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto. Sentía que si lo volvía a ver no sería capaz de irse a Japón, es que lo amaba demasiado y le dolía separase de él.

Shaoran recorría los buses intentado descubrir en cual de todos estaba Sakura, la noticia le había caído muy mal. Había estado con Megumi comiendo un helado cerca del parque cuando se encontró con una amiga de Sakura, esta le preguntó que por que a nadie le había dicho que ella se iba. El no lo entendió, tampoco comprendía por que no había vuelto a ver a Sakura toda esa semana. Así que ahora se encontraba recorriendo aquella maldita estación de buses tratando de encontrar a su amiga, y pedirle una explicación del por que se iba. Estaba muy agitado y quiso parar a tomar un respiro, pero no pudo hacerlo, cada segundo era importante. Y si no se apresuraba, Sakura partiría sin haberse despedido de él. Seguía buscando por las ventanas.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritaba Shaoran, antes de chocar con una señora – Disculpe.

Megumi venía detrás de el, también gritando el nombre de la japonesa.

– ¡Sakura!

–Shaoran, tu busca por este lado, yo buscaré al otro lado.

–Si, sí anda.

Shaoran buscaba desesperado por las ventanas, hasta que la encontró recostada sobre una de ellas, casi corrió a la puerta.

Sakura estaba recostada, recordando todo los momentos vividos con Shaoran, hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba y con temor vio a Shaoran. Se secó unas lagrimitas y trato de levantarse y acomodar mejor su maleta pequeña.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–A mi casa.

– ¿Que?

– he recibido una carta de mi mamá. Parece que mi papá esta muy enfermo… – trataba de decir mientras colocaba la maleta sobre su cabeza en una gaveta –… y hay mucho trabajo en la nueva casa…

– ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Has recibido esa carta y así de la nada te vas? – de día Shaoran quitándole la maleta muy serio – Pues no te vas a ninguna parte.

–Shaoran espera… – trataba de decir Sakura siguiendo a Shaoran.

– ¿Cómo que te vas a ir sin siquiera terminar el semestre? – forcejeaba Shaoran un poco asustado ante la expectativa de que ella se machara, y ahora tratando de llevar la maleta consigo, ya que Sakura lo había detenido tomándola ella también.

–Shaoran por favor…

–Te podrás ir después que acabes el semestre.

–Shaoran debo irme.

–Puedes irte después de los exámenes.

–Shaoran… puede ser que ya no regrese a acabar el curso.

– ¡¿Qué?! – ahora si que el joven estaba asustado y no pudo evitar quedarse mudo ante lo dicho por Sakura.

– No volveré Shaoran.

El se enfado un poco por su actitud.

–Oh! Con que así están las cosas. Dejas el colegio. Me dejas y ni siquiera me has hablado de eso. Bien… – le decía soltando la maleta y devolviéndosela con fuerza, algo que hizo tambalear un poco a Sakura –... Ok…

–Shaoran por favor… – Sakura sabía que estaba muy enfadado con ella.

–No… no te preocupes… – le decía bajando del bus. – Ya no quiero saber nada…

Shaoran bajó del bus y ella volvió a su sitio y salió por una ventana.

–¡Shaoran me voy..! – su voz sonada estrangulada.

– ¡Vete!

– ¡Shaoran!

– ¡Que esperas lárgate ya!

– ¡Shaoran ya no volveré!

– ¡No me importa!

Sakura sentía dolor y las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, ya rojos.

Megumi aparece delante de Shaoran y él la toma del brazo

–Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. – le decía este no volviendo su vista a Sakura. Megumi lo miraba a él y luego miraba el rostro surcado por las lágrimas de Sakura, comprendiendo todo.

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente y Sakura no podía evitar llorar más, estaba segura que Megumi sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran. Cerró los ojos por un momento y tomó su chal. Que le lanzo a Megumi. Dándole así su corazón. Dándole su primer amor. Entregándole a Shaoran. Megumi la recibió entre sus manos cuando, gracias al aire, el chal llegaba cerca de ella. Comprendía muy bien ese gesto silencioso.

De repente Shaoran escucha el motor del bus que se encendía y se movía lentamente, viendo a Sakura que se alejaba de sus vida.

– ¡Maldición!

Soltaba a Megumi y trotaba detrás del bus.

– ¡Sakura!

Ella lo miraba sollozante, mientras corría a su lado.

–Por favor Sakura, no te fallas. ¿Con quien voy a jugar básquet?

–Peor si perdías todos los días.

– ¿Pero por que te vas?

–Necesito a mis padres.

– ¿Y no me necesitas?

–Ve a molestar a Megumi que a mí ya me has enojado bastante.

–Fastidiar.

–¡Eso!

–Sakura…

–Ahora que ya no voy a estar vas a poder conquistar a todas esas muchachitas tontas.

– ¡Ey! – decía Shaoran señalándola, como solía hacerlo.

– ¡Ey! – Sakura lo imitaba.

Shaoran ya no pudo correr más y se detuvo.

– ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho Sakura!

– ¡Yo también Shaoran!

–Siempre serás mi primer y mejor amiga.

– Y tú siempre serás _mi primer amor. _– decía Sakura susurrando – ¡Adiós Shaoran! – Sakura levantaba un brazo y lo agitaba sobre la cabeza.

– ¡Adiós Sakura!

La japonesa lloró una vez más con mucho dolor. Y a Shaoran se le podían ver los ojos llorosos, de lágrimas comprimidas.

Megumi miró el rostro de Sakura, quien ya se alejaba en aquel bus que la llevaría al aeropuerto de China para volver a Japón. Se acercó lentamente a Shaoran., quien no pudo evitar volverse a ella y abrazarla llorando en silencio.

_--"Ese día entendí que puedes ser que me halla interpuesto entre Sakura y Shaoran… Puede ser que halla separado a dos mejores amigos… El silencio de Sakura me lo dijo todo. Ese día estaba segura… que ella amaba a tu padre… Puede ser que aun mas que yo" --_

Por el rostro de la pequeña Sakura corrían las lágrimas, mientras seguía leyendo:

_--"Sakura no escribió, no llamó por teléfono. Había desaparecido de nuestras vidas… para siempre. Y tu padre siempre decía: 'El amor es la amistad'. Estoy muy segura que estaba su amiga, pero nunca volvió a estar su mejor amiga. Ahora que falto en su vida, se que tu padre se sentirá muy solo, pero por su forma de ser, jamás dirá nada. Él necesita una amiga, necesita al amor. Y esa amiga es Sakura. Ese amor es Sakura. Regresa a Sakura a la vida de Shaoran. Regresarle a Sakura su primer amor. Sakura y Shaoran son el uno para el otro. Esa es la pura verdad… y también es mi sueño" –_

Paso a la siguiente hoja, encontrando esta vez, no palabras, si no una foto que mostraba a una joven castaña, de hermosos ojos verdes. Tenía su cabello amarrado en un lazo azul, vestía ropa deportiva y miraba muy sonriente a la cámara. Sakura tomó entre sus manos aquella foto y acercándose al cuadro de su madre, leyó las últimas frases.

_--"…Regresarle a Sakura su primer amor. Sakura y Shaoran son el uno para el otro. Esa es la pura verdad… y también es mi sueño… ¿Cumplirás el sueño de tu madre?... Regresa a Sakura a la vida de Shaoran… Realiza mi sueño…"_

* * *

**Sonia:** Como estan?? de nuevo aca con otro cap más... tengo mi tiempo reducido así que decidí subir este capitulo, espero que dentro de dos días, Dios mediante, pueda subir el capitulo de Vidas Complicadas, ya la tengo casi lista así que ruego que se me de la oportunidad. Bueno cuidense...

A si por cierto gracias por los reviews...

A: Karin(palabra corta, pero agradable, sigue leyendo!); any (si aca otra vez en una de mis locas ideas, agradesco tu gusto por mi Fic, y por los demás, con tus reviews haces que me de gusto seguir con eso, nos vemos... cuidate) ; Sasha Kinoli (no tengo fecha exacta de actualización, gracias por leer mi fic, la verdad es que con lo de la Universidad mi tiempo queda demasiado reducido pero hago malabrares para poder al menos subir un capitulo, cuidate y nos leemos luego); ZURY (una nueva lectora, gracias por pasarte por mi historia, Si esta es la ultima del pasado y luego paso al presnete, agradesco tu interes por mi historia. Voy a ver la pelicula que me recomensate, cuidate! ); LMUndine (ola.. como estas? espero que excelente... si algo paso... que ya revele en ese cap. nos vemos); Emiko Hime-sama(me alegra que te haya gustado esta locura mia, gracias por tu review... me gusto mucho... perdon si te deje con la intriga, espero que con este cap. puedas despejar tus dudas, nos leemos... A bueno eso del mandarin creo que no logre corregirlo, una amiga me dijo lo mismo y creo que es el Cantones.. trataré de corregirlo.. jeje... perdon se me paso ese dato... a por cierto en donde estan es en China... otro dato que se me paso... gomen... ); fanycka(si... no eres la unica que me lo dice... jeje.. bueno ps... nos leemos y cuidate tambien).

Luego de haber contestado sus review a la velocidad de la Luz (me sonó como frase de Superheroe y me hizo acrodar a mi profesor de Fisica) me despido de todos, no sin antes recordarles que se pasen por mis otras locuras, comenten y así ver si escribir es lo mio o dejarlo de una vez por todas. Espero que no sean duros conmigo y me traten con cariño.. jeje... Me despido... deseandoles toda la salud por que con eso de la Gripe Porcina ya ni se sabe...

Nos vemos...

Cuidense!


	5. EMPIEZA EL PLAN

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**by Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

**

* * *

**

(Hong Kong- China)

Sakura escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras y apagó la lamparita a su lado. Se recostó más en el sofá y entre la oscuridad pudo ver a Shaoran entrar a la cocina. Con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta corrió escaleras arriba, no parando hasta llegar a su cuarto y meterse de nuevo entre las sabanas. Estaba segura que su padre la iría a ver y no quería que se enfadara con ella por desobedecerlo. Y no pudo equivocarse, por que luego su padre abrió un poco la puerta para cerciorarse que la pequeña Sakura tuviera dulces sueños.

La niña volvió a despertar horas después cuando su abuela y su padre la despertaron con un pastel de cumpleaños y felicitándola con emoción. Su abuelo llamó al medio día cuando ambas, su abuela y ella porque su papá estaba trabajando, estaban almorzando.

–Claro que estaremos ahí – escuchaba Sakura decir a su abuela – Vamos a tomar el avión hacia Pekín.

–_El de las 16:00_

–Si por supuesto.

–_De acuerdo los iré a recoger._

– ¿Estas seguro? Lo habías olvidado la última vez.

–_Esa fue la última vez que me olvidé. Esta vez si estaré allí. Y Dime, ya tienes todo lo que necesitamos para el aniversario de Megumi…_

–Si, no te preocupes las llevo todas conmigo.

–_Muy bien entonces, nos vemos._

–Hasta luego.

Sakura dejó hablando a su abuela por teléfono y corrió muy deprisa al ver la hora en el reloj de pared. Casi cae del sofá al tratar de alcanzar el control remoto del televisor.

–Hola!! ¿Como están?... – empezaba a hablar una chica en el televisor mientras que Sakura aplaudía emocionada, ¡pero es que le encantaba ese programa! – Soy Meiling y ustedes están viendo su programa favorito "The Meiling Show" – la mujer de largos cabellos negros se movía entre lo que parecía una fiesta, con muchos muchachos por como todos bailaban y reían – Como siempre haremos algo nuevo… ¡Vamos a participar en un juego!

–Si!! – gritaban los chicos detrás de ella.

–Jeje… Bueno… muchos dicen que este juego hace que se haga evidente lo que cada persona guarda en su corazón – la presentadora se seguía moviendo entre los chicos – Ahora… este juego es muy simple. Diré una palabra y deben de decir la primera palabra que tengan en la mente, pero… pero… no tienen tiempo para pensarlo Ok!

La gente a sus espaldas gritó nuevamente.

–Bien… empezaré contigo... – señalo a un joven a su lado – Las nubes…

–Eh…

–Ups... perdiste… – Meiling se siguió moviendo entre los muchachos – Las nubes.

–Lluvia.

–Muy bien!... – siguió caminando dirigiéndose a otro chico – Ahora: Belleza.

–Meiling

–Wow… Gracias. – Ahora caminaba acercadote a una chica – El corazón.

–El amor.

–Ok!... Y el amor?

–Max.

La chica se puso roja como un jitomate cuando observó que el chico mencionado volvía su vista hacia ella.

–Jeje… – Meiling rió divertida – Ya ven como los sentimientos verdaderos surgen desde el interior del corazón. Ahora es el turno de ustedes mis queridos amigos. Volveremos después de estos mensajes.

Fue entonces que a Sakura se le ocurrió una espléndida idea.

–Siiiii!!!

Ieran Li sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para encontrar a su nieta saltando sobre los cojines del sofá, muy feliz.

– ¡Sakura!

La niñita bajó rápidamente de ellos, pues sabía que eso molestaba mucho a su querida abuela.

–Perdón abuelita.

La señora Li volvió a la mesa a seguir con su almuerzo y Sakura volvió a la televisión. Terminó de ver el programa y estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, cuando su papá volvió del trabajo.

–Hola... hola…

– ¡Papá!

La niña se quedó en la escalera, mirando a su papá acercarse a ella.

–Papito… quiero jugar – le decía Sakura, tratando de explicarle a su papá el juego.

– ¡Juego tonto. Esa Meiling también es tonta!

– ¡No llames a Meiling tonta, papa!

– Esta bien! – le decía Shaoran subiéndola a su espalda, llevándola a la cocina – Juguemos…

–Bien!! A sus marcas… listos.. Ya!... Sexy?!

–Abuela… – decía Shaoran acercándose a su madre y saborear la jalea de fresa que preparaba para Sakura.

–Papa! – lo golpeaba delicadamente Sakura, mientras que el toma un vaso con agua – Juega seriamente. De nuevo: Las nubes? – al ver que su padre se demoraba lo volvió a palmear – ¡Papá! No puedes demorar.

–Estoy bebiendo agua. De acuerdo, comencemos de nuevo. Dímelo – ahora Shaoran la llevaba de retorno a la salita

– ¿Las nubes?

–El aire.

– ¿Locura?

–Tu.

– ¿Casa?

–Nosotros.

– ¿Amor?

–Amistad.

– ¿Sakura? – decía la pequeña mientras que su padre la bajaba de la espalda.

–Kinomoto…

– ¿Kinomoto? – Preguntaba la pequeña, cruzándose de brazos, mirando la cara sorprendida de Shaoran – ¿Quién es Sakura Kinomoto?

Shaoran rió, estaba a punto de irse cuando su madre lo sorprendió apareciéndose a su lado.

–Si ¿Quién es? – decía la señora llevando el tarro el un brazo.

–Nadie…

–Por favor papá… es mi cumpleaños…

–Esta bien... – Decía haciéndole cosquillas – Sakura Kinomoto estudiaba en la preparatoria, conmigo.

–Mmmm… – Ieran Li se acercaba a su nieta, mientras que Shaoran 'escapaba' rumbo a las escaleras – ¿En la preparatoria?

–Si… fue una de mis amigas.

– ¿Amiga? – repetían al unísono ambas mujeres.

–Fue mi mejor amiga.

–Su nombre es muy bonito – decía la niña bajando del sofá, acercándose a su papá. Su abuela venía detrás de ella – Y ¿ella como era?

Shaoran rió un poco antes de responder, sentándose en las escaleras – Ella era diferente a las demás chicas.

–Ajá…

–Era como un muchacho – decía Shaoran recordando con una sonrisa – Mientras que todas las chicas pasaban su tiempo al maquillaje… pero Sakura… ella jugaba la basket.

–Y…

–Ella se vestía así como yo – ambas mujeres rieron – ¿No me creen? Es en serio… nunca usaba faldas cortas o blusas, siempre con sus pantalones y ropa deportiva.

– ¿Nunca?

– Jamás… Sakura estaba loca. Vestirse y ser linda no era lo suyo – Shaoran miró a su hija y la jaló a que se sentara en sus piernas – Basta con eso o ¿quieres más detalles?

–Papá… ¿ella donde está?

–No lo se…

*************

(Japón)

–Si…!! Vamos… vamos…

–Niños no corran!!

Una hermosa mujer de ojos misteriosos miraba a los pequeños gemelos correr de un lado al otro dentro de la gran casa. Un poco cansada se acercó al sofá de la sala para sentarse en ella. Se acomodó mejor la falda del vestido celeste que llevaba puesto. Soltó un suspiro resignado y soltó sus cabellos largos, a pesar de que su madre le había recomendado a cortárselos, ella los prefirió así. Observo a los niños a través del gran ventanal que daba hacia el pequeño jardín detrás de la casa. Quien le diría que tener niños sería tan complicado. Se recostó un poco más sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a descansar un poco, cuando sintió unos labios tibios posarse sobre los suyos.

–Kei… – la joven mujer sonrió al sentir al hombre sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

–Un poco cansada – la ojiverde se acercó más a su novio para recostarse sobre su pecho – A pesar de adorar a los gemelos, es un poco pesado mantenerlos entretenidos. Son demasiado traviesos.

–Pero eso te ayudará… – la chica lo miró confundida – Para cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos…

La muchacha le sonrió y se acercó un poquito para posar sus labios sobre los de su futuro esposo. El hombre la acercó mucho más a él tomándole por la cintura y abrazarla hacia su cuerpo. Adoraba a esa mujer, con quien muy pronto compartiría muchos momentos como esos. La conoció hace ya 10 años, en circunstancias que en ese instante no le gustaría recordar y que jamás olvidaría. Pero supo realmente quien era unos meses después, en una de las fiestas ofrecidas por su padre. Quedó hechizado con su hermosura y a pesar de tener un carácter reservado, el logró cambiar a ese 'feo patito', como le decía para molestarla, y convertirla en la mujer hermosa que era ahora. El joven quiso seguir con el beso, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del móvil que reclamaba su atención y la entrada de los gemelos que necesitaban a la mujer para seguir jugando. Kei Huang miró a la muchachita salir con los niños, antes de contestar la llamada.

– ¿Diga?

– _¿Cómo te encuentras, querido Kei?_

–Señora Kinomoto… que sorpresa.

–_Pues no deberías sorprenderte tanto, si pronto seremos familia_ – la mujer rió un poco al otro lado de la línea – _Ya tengo lo que me encargaste así que espero verte muy pronto por la casa. _

–Eso ni lo dude. Mándele mis saludos al señor Fujitaka por favor.

– ¿Quién es Kei? – la muchacha de cabellos largos había regresado a lado de su novio, a quien observó muy nervioso.

–Na… nadie… – el joven con mucha torpeza cierra la tapa de su teléfono, cortando así con la comunicación.

– ¿Nadie?

–No… nadie.

–Kei… ya te dije que no me gustan los secretos. Dime quién fue…

– ¿Dónde están los gemelos? – decía el hombre cambiando el tema radicalmente.

–Los dejé buscando orugas… pero si te vas a poner de esta forma. Mejor me voy…

–Pero…

La muchacha se paró enfadada de su lado y se alejó de él sin más. El joven suspiró resignado, sabía que a su novia le molestaba que le guardaran las cosas pero tenía que hacerlo: nada ni nadie se interpondría en sus planes.

El joven se paró y fue a ver a los gemelos, quienes efectivamente estaban hurgando entre los arbustos buscando a los dichosos animalitos. Se acercó a ellos y empezó a ayudarlos en su 'ardua' labor.

-

(Tomoeda)

La gente estaba alborota dentro de esa casa. Mientras que la mujer de cabellos plomizos oscuros, quien con un regalo en sus manos, subía las escaleras sonriendo a algunos familiares que se encontraban en la casa. Conociendo a su esposo, era de esperar que toda su familia se encontrara reunida en esa ocasión tan especial. Terminó de subir las escaleras e ingreso a la habitación de su única hija.

–Si… te esta quedando hermoso Sakura…

Nadeshiko sonrió ante lo dicho por una de las mejores amigas de la dueña de la habitación. Es que era cierto, el vestido rosa que ceñía el cuerpo de la joven castaña le quedaba espléndido.

La joven Kinomoto volvió su vista hacia su madre, sorprendiéndose por el tamaño del regalo.

–Sakura… esto acaba de llegar. Aun no puedo creer que te comprometas.

Su hija le sonrió y volvió a fijarse en Tomoyo quien requería de su atención.

–A por cierto. Va a venir el abuelo para fijar el día de la boda.

–Muéstrame eso – decía la castaña a una de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí también reunidas.

–Cuanto más vas a arreglarte, Kei ya esta por llegar.

–Pues deberá de esperar. Esta novia va a requerir de mucho más tiempo.

En el piso de abajo, el padre de la novia controlaba a sus locas hermanas, quienes a pesar de ser ya señoras festejaban como adolescentes, y venían muy presurosas desde la entrada.

– ¡Ya llegaron! – repitieron las 3 mujeres.

Toda la gente se hacía a un lado permitiendo a Fujitaka Kinomoto recibir a sus invitados principales.

– ¡Bienvenidos! – el hombre mayor recibió con los brazos abiertos y con gran afabilidad a un hombre mayor y a su hijo. Un joven muy apuesto de hermoso cabello negro azulado.

*************

(Pekín-Japón)

– ¡Bienvenidos! – decía el señor Mao, abrazando a su yerno que salía por la puerta de aterrizaje del aeropuerto. Buscó por sus lados, no encontrando a las acompañantes que supuestamente estaban con joven – ¿Dónde están Ieran y Sakura?

– ¡Acá abuelito!

Ambos hombres fijaron su vista hacia un lado donde se iban acercando ambas mujeres. Shaoran miraba sorprendido a su hija, quien cuando subió al avión traía un traje muy diferente al que portaba ahora. La pequeña Sakura vestía de blanco y un chal azul acompañaba al atuendo, no tenía el cabello con sus habituales monitos bajos, si no que estaba suelto, alqo que tanto le recordaba a su muy buena amiga, de la cual la niña llevaba el nombre.

– ¡Que linda estas Sakura!

–Gracias abuelito… – la niña abrazaba a su abuelo muy contenta, mientras que Shaoran se acercaba a su madre.

– ¿Por que Sakura esta vestida así?

–Pues me dijo que quería visitar la tumba de su madre con ropajes blancos. Es algo que se lo debía según me decía mientras le ayudaba a cambiarse.

–Pero…

–Ya no preguntes más Shaoran… y vamos afuera, por que ya se están alejando.

Shaoran levantó una ceja, mientras su madre se alejaba detrás de su hija. Los siguió en silencio hasta que subieron al taxi que los trasladaría a la tumba de Megumi Mao. No tardaron mucho en llegar, Shaoran se sintió extraño por un momento sentía algo muy extraño en el pecho, como si algo nuevo se avecinara pero creyó que solo serían ideas tontas.

Sakura podía escuchar a su abuelo decirle algunas cosas pero ella no entendía, solo estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordaba que había conseguido el chal azul hurgando entre las pertenencias de su madre. En cartas anteriores, Megumi le había contado que guardaba un tesoro muy preciado para ella y su padre, y el cual iba a descubrir cuando llegara el tiempo propicio.

La pequeña Li observó a Shaoran que quedaba en silencio frente a la tumba de su madre, desde que tenía memoria siempre que venían a ver a su mamá, este quedaba en silencio por un largo rato hasta que luego los demás lo acompañaban en sus oraciones.

Ya en la casa de su abuelo, Sakura espió a su padre a través del resquicio de la puerta mientras que éste subía las escaleras, para asegurarse que no escuchara lo que tendría que hablar con sus abuelos. Regresando a la mesa de la cocina se sentó frente a ellos y les entregó la última carta que Megumi le escribiera. Esperó entonces a que acabaran de leer, podía apreciar sus rostros conmovidos y asombrados. La niña se recostó en la mesa mientras tanto.

–No... no… – decía el abuelo de Sakura mientras revisaba unos papeles, ya en su despacho, después de leer la carta – Esta es la antigua dirección ¿Dónde podría estar la nueva?

–Abuelo… ¿no puedes conseguir eso para mí?

–Puedo hacerlo pero…

– ¡Ay Sakura no pidas demasiado! Que a pesar de ser el director de una preparatoria tan prestigiosa no puede si quiera conseguir algo tan simple como un número telefónico.

Ieran salió de la habitación un poco molesta. Tanto trabajo buscando para no encontrar nada.

–Pero que dices Ieran si…

–Creo que mi abuelita tiene razón.

Sakura se levantó de la silla cerca de su abuelo y trató de seguir a su abuela.

–Un minuto… – Sakura detuvo su paso – _Ella _sabrá seguramente donde está Sakura Kinomoto.

– ¿Ella?

–Así es… su Nana…

–Entonces no perdamos tiempo…

Sakura corrió hacia su abuelo con rapidez, jalándolo de un brazo, obligándolo a pararse.

–

(Tomoeda-Japón)

Estuvieron conversando un largo rato, hasta que algunas chicas bajaron corriendo por las escaleras.

– ¡Ya baja la novia!

Kei Huang levantó la vista hacia las escaleras reconociendo la figura de su amada novia bajar de ellas. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido, regalo de su parte. Pero es que la verdad era que al joven Huang le encantaba consentir a su futura esposa y ahora con la sorpresa que le tenía, estaba seguro que le iba a encantar.

Sakura Kinomoto bajaba las escaleras un poco nerviosa pero a la vez con paso agraciado y firme. Apreció la imagen de su novio que venía junto al señor Huang, un hombre mayor y con rostro amable, y la sonrisa de su padre al verla bajar la gran escalinata.

–Sakura, hija mía. Al fin te dignas a bajar.

–Lamento la demora, papá.

–No te preocupes, no es a mí a quien deberías ofrecer una disculpa.

Sakura se acercó entonces a los recién llegados. Para gran sorpresa de la joven esmeralda, el padre de Kei abrazó su frágil cuerpo sonriendo muy emocionado. Esta no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y correspondió el abrazo. Sabía de la gran alegría del señor Huang por que ella perteneciera a su familia, según le comentó Kei, era el más emocionado con la boda, más que el novio mismo.

–Creo que es hora de la cena.

Fujitaka Kinomoto señaló el camino hacia el comedor de la gran casa. Sakura siguió a su padre, cuando sintió que era jalada rápidamente hacia uno de los corredores hasta adentrarse hacia una pequeña salita.

–Kei… – murmuraba la joven entre los brazos de su novio y la fría pared a sus espaldas.

–No iba a permitir que te me escaparas tan fácilmente Sakura – el hombre no pudo aguantar las ganas y besó a su novia fervientemente. Sakura soltó un suspiró antes de contestar esa muestra de amor con otro beso igual de intenso.

A pesar de no haberse visto con Kei desde hace unos cuantos días, ella no había querido mantener contacto con él, Sakura había extrañado como toda chica enamorada a su adorado novio. Pero, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, Sakura había estado muy enojada con él por haberle ocultado las cosas el día que ella fuera a su casa ver a los gemelos Huang.

Kei dejó los labios de Sakura para bajar lentamente hasta su cuello y degustar de este, algo que hizo que la chica gimiera por la caricia.

– ¡Oh Kei!... Por favor… acá no po… podemos…

A pesar de sus palabras, Sakura quiso que Kei siguiera con lo que hacía. Colocó sus manos, adornadas con alhajas, sobre el pecho del chico para encontrar el botón que abriera la camisa.

–Sabes que me deseas… – dijo el chico con voz ronca –…así como yo te deseo…

–No podemos hacerlo acá… estamos en mi casa…

–Entonces vamos a otra parte…

Kei se separó de su novia y miro sus ojos, esperando una respuesta. La joven Kinomoto cerró los suyos en ese instante y permaneció así. No quería darle una respuesta, aún. Fue cuando sintió nuevamente los labios de su novio sobre sus labios.

–Te extrañado como un loco… pero no voy a obligarte a nada… no soy como ellos…

Sakura se separó completamente de Kei y se acercó hasta el gran ventanal.

–Pensé que ya habíamos olvidado eso… no se por que me lo recuerdas Kei…

–Jamás lo olvidaré Sakura… eso jamás se olvida…

–Pero yo lo quiero hacer… dejemos eso en paz.

–Esta bien… – el heredero Huang se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por la espalda – Tengo una noticia que te hará muy feliz.

– ¿Qué es? – Sakura dio la vuelta muy emocionada, mirando a los ojos a su novio.

El joven se separó de la chica Kinomoto y caminó hasta una de las mesitas cerca de la puerta, abrió el pequeño cajón y extrajo de este unos cuantos papeles. Volvió a su novia y se los entregó sin más.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la chica, muy extrañada.

–Léelos y veras…

Sakura empezó con los primeros párrafos de lo que parecía un contrato.

–No… – exclamó la joven – no me digas que…

–Si… así es…

– ¡Gracias!– Sakura no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de su novio muy emocionada – ¡No lo puedo creer!

–Pues creerlo…

Sakura sonrió muy contenta colgada del cuello de Kei. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios. No duraron mucho, por que sintieron que alguien abría la puerta haciendo que se separaran un poco.

–Sakura… Kei… acá estaban… – era Tomoyo que entraba buscando a su amiga – Tu padre me mandó buscarlos.

El joven tomó la mano de su novia, seguida de Tomoyo, para encontrarse con los demás en el gran comedor.

–

(Pekín)

Ieran Li siguió a su nieta que tocaba la puerta de la casa de fachada rosada frente a ellas. El señor Mao bajaba del taxi, después de haber pagado al hombre que conducía. Cuando el abuelo de Sakura se acercaba a ellas, un hombre mayor abría la puerta principal de la casa.

– Disculpe… – decía el padre de Megumi – ¿Aún ésta es la casa de la familia Kinomoto?

–Por supuesto… – decía el hombre de cabello negro – Aunque mis amos no la habitan, sigue siendo de su propiedad.

– ¿Quiénes son, Tao? – una mujer ya anciana salía detrás del hombre – Señor Mao… que sorpresa…

–Señora Lin... muy buenas tardes… necesitamos hablar con usted.

La mujer se hizo a un lado e invitó a las tres personas recién llegadas a pasar junto a ella.

–Es una verdadera sorpresa que usted venga a esta casa – dijo la Nana de Sakura – Por favor Tao… tráiganos té y bocadillos para nuestros invitados.

–Si señora.

El hombre salió de la pequeña salita enrumbándose hacia la cocina.

–A que debo esta visita…

–Pues verá… – empezó Ieran Li – Quisiéramos saber donde podemos encontrar a Sakura Kinomoto.

–Perdóneme… – dijo la anciana – Pero le prometí a Sakura que no daría a nadie su dirección.

–Nosotros esperábamos que…

–Lo entiendo señor Mao… pero le prometí eso a Sakura y no puedo fallarle.

–Por favor señora Lin… – esta vez era la pequeña niña quien hablaba – Mi nombre también es Sakura y soy hija de Shaoran Li. No vengo por parte de mi papá, si no que es muy importante para mí el poder encontrarla.

La mujer miró a la niña, que estaba sentada entre sus dos abuelos, de forma muy detenida. ¡No podía ser posible que…!

– Señor Mao… su abuelo fijará el día exacto del matrimonio el día de hoy y si todo sale como lo planearon la boda será dentro de una semana... Lo siento mucho… no creo que lleguen a tiempo. Justamente en estos momentos estaba preparando mi equipaje, salgo para Japón el día de mañana.

–No… no puede ser… – dijo la niña parándose de repente – ¡No tiene que ser así! ¡Mamá no quiso que esto pasara así!

– ¡Sakura… espera!

La niña salió corriendo de la salita, rumbo a la puerta de entrada. Salió de la casa y bajó los pequeños peldaños. Se quedó quieta y pudo ver los pies de alguien que estaba parado frente a ella, pero no lo reconoció bien por que las lágrimas empañaban sus ojitos marrones.

–_No llores mi pequeña Sakura… _

– ¿Eh?... – la niña levantó sus carita para encontrarse con el rostro de una mujer – ¿Quién eres?

–_Se que has hecho todo lo posible por cumplir mi sueño… ahora deja esto en mis manos…_

– ¿Ma…má?

Sakura se sintió extraña y sus parpados se cerraron, no tenía fuerzas y se sentía muy cansada.

– ¡Sakura!

El señor Mao atajó a su nieta antes que cayera al piso, desmayada. La tomó entre sus brazos y regresó a la casa.

– ¡Oh por Dios!... ¡Sakura!

Ieran, que salía de la salita se acercó con paso presuroso hacia el señor Mao que tenía alzada a su nieta.

–Por favor… recostemos a la niña en uno de los cuartos de la casa.

Mao hizo lo que la señora Lin le decía. Segundos después, Sakura abría los ojos.

–Qu..

–Te lo pido mi niña, no digas nada. No te esfuerces en hablar.

Ieran se encontraba al lado de su nieta, mientras que Mao estaba reunido en el piso de abajo con la señora Lin.

–Oh mi niña, que susto tan grande me has dado… – la abuela Li abrazó a su nieta con fuerza dejando a la niña un poco aturdida.

–Abuelita… – trató de decir Sakura – Si me abrazas así no viviré para contarlo.

–Sakura… – Ieran sonrió a lo dicho por su nieta, pero quedó viendo sus carita que de repente estaba muy seria – ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

–Abuela… dime… ¿los muertos pueden volver a la vida?

–Por supuesto que no… ¿Acaso viste uno?

–"_Si le digo que vi a mamá, me creerá loca_" – pensó la pequeña Li – No… solo es una pregunta.

–Oh… bueno…

–

–Oh no no no… oh.. no no no…

– ¿Qué pasa abuelo?

La muchacha Kinomoto miraba a su abuelo frente a ella, mientras que Kei apretaba su mano a su lado.

– ¡Ustedes no pueden casarse!

– ¿Qué dice suegro? – decía Nadeshiko, mirando extrañada al padre de sus esposo – ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? Si los preparativos ya…

– ¡Que no pueden casarse e dicho! ¡No hasta que los dioses me lo indiquen!

–Pero abuelo… – decía Kei muy sorprendido – Estaba dicho que nos casaríamos dentro de una semana…

–No pueden hacerlo… – entonces se dirigió hacia su hijo – Sabes Fujitaka que mis predicciones siempre han sido certeras… Anuncié el matrimonio de Touya y ustedes no quisieron hacerme caso… Ahora él no está con nosotros por culpa de su irresponsabilidad.

Nadeshiko bajó el rostro un poco dolida. El abuelo tenía razón, había predicho lo mismo que con Touya, pero no creyeron en él y se había casado como lo anunciaron. Semanas más tarde, su hijo moriría en un accidente aéreo.

–Entonces abuelo… – dijo Sakura, tratando de cambiar el tema – Para cuando acabará esa mala vibra.

– ¿Tal vez el mes que viene?

–No… hasta que esto no cambie no podrán casarse…

–Entonces…

–No pueden casarse hasta dentro de 8 meses…

– ¡¿8 meses?!

–Así es…

–Pero eso será después de que me vaya a Londres… abuelo… tiene que hacer algo…

–Mira chiquillo – dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto – Si quieres morir antes de tiempo hazlo tu solo, pero no voy a permitir que te lleves a mi única nieta… ¡Me escuchaste...!

Kei se levantó muy enfadado. Sakura observó muy sorprendida a su novio antes de salir detrás de él.

–Kei…

– ¡¿Por qué dentro de 8 meses?!

–Así lo ha predicho el abuelo y yo creo en él.

– ¡Pero Sakura!... – el joven tomó a su novia por los hombros – ¡Es mucho tiempo!

–Si me amas como me lo dices… – trató de decirle su novia – Esperaras todo el tiempo del mundo.

–Pero Sakura... yo…

–Kei… – escuchó el joven decir a su padre que salía de la habitación donde habían estado – Nos vamos…

El joven resignado soltó a su novia y siguió a su padre, no sin antes entrar a despedirse de los señores Kinomoto.

Sakura despidió a su novio en la entrada y este se despidió de ella con un beso largo. La joven regresó hacia la sala donde aun estaban sus padres y abuelo, se despidió de ellos y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Ya la mayoría de familiares se habían retirado y solo quedaban los empleados limpiando la casa. Entró en este y se acercó al espejo.

– ¿Sakura?

Volteó la vista a la puerta, donde estaba su madre.

–Hija… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – decía Nadeshiko cerrando la puerta, para luego sentarse en la cama de la joven.

–Claro mamá…

–Dime Sakura… ¿eres feliz?

– ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa mamá?

–La clase de pregunta que le haría una madre a su hija, una cualquier otra…

–Claro que soy feliz. Kei me quiere mucho y se que no me hará sufrir.

–Pero… ¿tú lo amas?

Sakura quedó en silencio.

– ¿Sakura?

–Ya he amado a alguien mamá… – decía la joven, aún de espaldas a su madre y mirando su reflejo en el espejo – no estoy segura que pudiera amar con esa misma intensidad a otra persona. Pero déjame decirte que sí quiero a Kei y lo quiero mucho… – miró la sortija de compromiso en su dedo – Sabes… a veces pienso que esto es solo un compromiso…

– ¿Solo un compromiso? – Nadeshiko miró sorprendida a su hija – Nunca pensé que mi hija se casara por 'solo un compromiso'. Siempre creí que se casaría por amor, así como yo lo hice con tu padre. Soy tu madre y quiero que tú también seas muy feliz.

–Mamá…

– ¿Sabes por que te hago esta pregunta? – la muchacha negó con la cabeza – ¿Recuerdas cuando tu hermano se casó?

–Por supuesto…

–Le hice esta misma pregunta a Tomoyo… y déjame decirte que ella me la respondió sin dudarlo siquiera. Ahí supe que su amor era sincero hacia tu hermano, y a Touya le pasaba lo mismo. Ellos se amaban con locura y nadie podía dudar de su amor. Se le notaba cuando ambos se miraban, o cuando dieron el sí en el altar. Tomoyo lloró y se deprimió muchísimo por la muerte de tu hermano y sabes que su amor fue tan fuerte que la pobre no podía aceptar el haber perdido a su esposo.

–Recuerdo todo perfectamente mamá… Fueron días muy difíciles, y más aún cuando pensábamos que la perderíamos a ella también por la sobredosis de somníferos que tomó para acabar con su vida. Pero no entiendo... a que quiere llegar.

–A algo muy simple Sakura… no veo ese amor en tus ojos.

La muchacha agachó el rostro sintiéndose avergonzada.

–Kei te adora… él si tiene ese brillo enamoradizo en su mirada y temo que tú no lo amas de la misma forma… Un matrimonio formado solo por compromiso jamás será feliz… Piénsalo… y el resto te lo dejo a ti…

Nadeshiko sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura muy pensativa. Tal vez su madre tendría razón. Jamás llegaría a hacer feliz.

–

– ¡Nos vemos abuelito!

–Cuídate pequeña Sakura… y cuida a tu papá…

La pequeña Li se abrazó a su abuelo antes de correr a alcanzar a su padre y abuela hacia la puerta que la llevaría hacia el avión.

– ¡Sakura espera!

La niña dio vuelta y fijó que su abuelo le entregaba un sobre.

–Esto es un regalo muy especial…

La niñita miró el paquetito y se apresuró a alcanzar a su abuela que la esperaba en la puerta.

– ¿Qué es eso Sakura?

–No lo se.

–Pero mi abuelo me lo regaló.

–Pues bueno… apresúrate para poder irnos.

–Esta bien abuelita…

Sakura sonrió a la aeromoza que pedía que le enseñara el sobre antes de subir al avión que la llevaría de regreso a casa.

* * *

**Sonia:** Hola Como estan?? Bueno... no esta como quisiera que lo subiera pero aca al menos un pedasito.. prometo que el proximo será más extenso que el que estoy publicando de acuerdo??

Perdonenme...

Agradesco a esas personitas que siguen el fic... de verdad **¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!! **Aprecio su atención y apoyo, en verdad... A pesar de sentirme sola en estos momento leer sus palabras de aliento me hace sentir muy bien y con ganas de seguir con ese nuevo pasatiempo... Mi psicoanalista me aconsejó en hacer lo que más me gusta... probé con muchas cosas... y a decir verdad esta es una de las que más me gustan por que siento que al menos alguien presta atención de las locuras que escribo y hago. A ustedes mis queridos amigos, por que ya los considero como mis mejores amigos, mil gracias, jamás terminaré de agradecer su gran apoyo. Gracias a ustedes dejé parcialmete lo que me consumía en esete mundo, y lo que aun consume a mucho de los jovenes como yo en el mundo: Las drogas.

Espero que no me tomen como tonta o estupida al escribir algo tan personal pero creí conveniente hacerles saber cuanto es lo que les quiero y aprecio. Espero que tambien en mí consideren una amiga, amiga lejana pero despues de todo una amiga. **ESTOY TOTALMENTE AGRADECIDA. **

Nos vemos...

Cuidense!

A por cierto... Me llegó un review.. y bueno debo darles mis disculpas... y muy sinceras a decir verdad.. pero dejenme decirle que si hubieron muchas fallas ortograficas en el fic y lamento todo aquello. Tambien que no fue una forma de desahogarme a pesar de verse de esa forma. Disculpas generales si Our Prohibited Love no fué de su gusto y tal ves esa persona si tenía razón y no debí publicarlo, pero quise hacerlo y no me arrepiento de ello. Trato de todas las formas de escribir de la mejor manera posible para así crecer con las criticas y sujerencias, creo que no fue un buen momento el haber leido ese review y por eso ahora estoy un poco extraña así que no tengo muhco que decir...

Se les quiere...

----------------------------------------------

_–Espera yo me encargo de eso…_

_La pequeña Li miraba a hermosa mujer de ojos verdes frente a ella._

_– ¡Sakura!_

_Ambas Sakuras voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de entrada del recinto encontrándose con la figura de un agitado Shaoran Li._

Adiós.


	6. PLAN EN MARCHA

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**by Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** **Plan en Marcha**

Ambos iban lentamente hacia el gran salón de aquella casa.

–Oh no.. no voy a aguantar tanto.

Sakura miró a su novio con cara de pocos amigos, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

–Pero Sakura, no quiero hacerlo… no me obligues…

–El abuelo va leer el libro Sagrado y a hacer unas oraciones para Dios.

–Wow! ¡Que sorprendente! ¡El abuelo va a recibir el Novel de la Paz! – dijo Kei sarcásticamente, arrepintiéndose luego al ver la cara de su novia – Pero Sakura… ¡él cancelo mi boda!

–Pero todo es por nuestro Dios… ¿Acaso no piensas pedirle nada?

–Para que… – le dijo su novio tomándole de los hombros – Te tengo a ti y para mí eso ya es bastaste – el joven le dio vuelta y la abrazó por la espalda – aunque… quería unos cuantos hijos, pero creo que yo personalmente deberé hacerlos ¿no crees?

–Kei…

–Y que tal si empiezo ahora mismo – el joven posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Sakura, besándoselos y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de sobremanera.

–Detente Kei... nos pueden ver…

– ¡Sakuraaaa! – Dijo Tomoyo apareciéndose de repente para salvación de la joven esmeralda, por que estaba segura que de esa nadie la salvaba – Tienes una llamada.

La joven viuda Kinomoto jaló a su amiga del brazo, estaba a punto de ingresar junto a ella al despacho de su padre cuando Nadeshiko la mandó llamar. Sakura ingresó con paso rápido y se acercó al aparato.

– ¿Aló? – Pronunció, pero no logró escuchar nada al otro lado de la línea – ¿Hola? ¿Alguien esta allí?

–Te quiero… – susurró alguien a su espalda.

–Eh? – Sakura volteó y se encontró con los labios de su novio, que la besaban, sorprendiéndola. – ¡Oh Kei! Me asustaste.

–Hay un problema Sakura – dijo apenas Kei, abrazándola.

– Dime. – Decía las castaña regresando al aparato a su oreja – Parece que no hay nadie… ¿Aló?

–Puedes dejar eso por favor… – el joven heredero Huang le quitó el teléfono – Te lo pido… no me dejes así…

–Kei... espera un momento, no se quien esta al otro lado del teléfono.

– Pero aun así te vas a Fukuoka a tu cambo de Verano.

–Tú viajas a Tokyo, también. – dijo Kinomoto tomando el teléfono de nuevo entre sus manos.

–Tan solo por 24 horas, en cambio tú para todo un largo mes.

–Kei… – suspiró Sakura, aún si colgar el teléfono – Sabes que voy cada año allí a enseñar a cantar y bailar. Estos niños son parte de mi vida.

–Y acaso ¿yo no soy parte de tu vida? – le dijo el joven con un suspiro exagerado – Me siento muy abandonado.

Sakura volteó los ojos y regresó el teléfono a su oreja.

–Oye… – Kei le dio un golpecito en su hombro – ¿Porqué siento que no me quieres?

–Será por que en realidad no te quiero – dijo la muchacha mirándole divertida.

–Entonces dime ¿Qué no quieres de mí?

– Pues si quieres saberlo te lo diré – Sakura le miró seriamente –… pues, no quiero casarme contigo.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres?– dijo Kei tomándole ambas muñecas – Si haces un capricho… te tiraré de las manos hasta llegar a la ceremonia.

– ¿Acaso me forzaras a casarme contigo? – Sakura le miró, irónica.

–Si es necesario lo haré, sin dudar.

–Serás capaz de hacer eso…

–Ya verás. – Decía Kei alejándose de ella – Quédate aquí con tu familia y cuando regrese vas a Fukuoka para tu campo de Verano.

–

– ¡Campo de Verano!

– _¡Fukuoka!_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

La pequeña Li, salió corriendo de su habitación para encontrarse con su abuela en el piso de abajo, que también escuchaba la conversación, sin darse cuenta que había arrojado la carta que le diera su abuelo.

_Sakura:_

_Sabes que eres mi nieta favorita y a única que puedo ser capaz de cometer la locura más disparatada de todas. Con esto que te doy, espero que puedas cumplir con tu promesa. ¿Sabes? Cuando tuviste ese terrible desmayo, no pude evitar 'encontrar' de casualidad este número en la agenda de la Señora Lin. Estoy casi seguro que te será de mucha ayuda, de mucha muchísima ayuda. Ojala que cuando nos reencontremos, puedas demostrarle a mi querida Megumi que pudiste cumplir su sueño y hallar la felicidad para tu padre y sobre todo a ti, que tanto lo mereces. Bendiciones. _

– ¿Qué? ¿Un campo de verano? ¿En Fukuoka? – Repetía Shaoran mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo de su habitación – Oh no.. no no no no – Terminó su labor y se aproximó hacia Sakura que estaba parada sobre su cama – Imposible. Hay demasiada nieve allí.

– ¡Pero papá! – Rogaba la pequeña Li – Es un campo de verano… ¡VERANO!

–No importa ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

–Sí te entiendo pero… nos enseñaran a cantar y a bailar allí y sabes como amo hacer eso.

– ¿Y desde cuando quieres cantar y bailar? – la niña se cruzó de brazos – Dije no y eso significa no.

–Papá… no es justo – pedía la niña mientras Shaoran se acercaba a su madre que tenía entre sus manos el saco de su traje.

–Déjala ir Shaoran… – decía Ieran mientras le ayudaba a colocarse el saco – Todos los niños van a los campos. Ella también debe ir…

–Mamá, déjame ocuparme de esto ¿está bien? Es muy lejos y...

–Pero Shaoran trata de entender. Si quieres voy a acompañarla.

Ieran se acercó a su nieta y la animó a seguir pidiendo el permiso.

–Papá quiero ir… quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir… – decía Sakura mientras movía el cuerpo, haciendo un berrinche.

– ¡No, Sakura!

–Quiero ir… QUIERO IR, QUIERO IR, QUIERO IR!!!!

–Déjala ir Shaoran, sabes como son los niños…

– No – decía Shaoran perdiendo la paciencia.

–No seas malo…

–Quiero ir… QUIERO IR, QUIERO IR, QUIERO IR, QUIERO IR!!!!

–No sigas, ya dije no.

– ¡SI! – afirmó Sakura alzando la voz.

– ¡CÁLLENSE LAS DOS! – Gritó Shaoran, asustando a las dos mujeres – ¡Dije NO! ¡Y es un NO rotundo! ¡De acuerdo!

Ieran quedó callada y se alejó unos pasos hacía la ventana mostrando su enfado. Shaoran volvió su vista a Sakura, que se encontraba sentadita en la cama y sollozando en silencio.

¿Quién le diría que ser padre sería tan difícil?

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

–Hija… – le dijo después de un suspiro.

–No… no tenías que ha...haberme gri…gritado… – hipaba la pequeña Li.

–Tuve una semana muy difícil – el hombre secaba las lágrimas de la niña – Perdóname ¿si?

La niña miró a su padre y asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero eso no significa que irás – decía Shaoran acercándose a la puerta – Ahora me voy a Tokyo y hablaremos de eso cuando regrese ¿ok?

–Papá…– susurraba la niña.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – volteó Shaoran deteniéndose en la puerta, un poco fastidiado.

–No llevas puesto tus pantalones.. – dijo inocentemente la niña, aguantando la risa.

Li bajó la vista a sus piernas y efectivamente no los traía puestos.

–N-no hay problema… p-póntelos tu si quieres – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ieran rió junto a su nieta y se sentó a su lado. No pudiendo evitar chocar sus manos, a modo de complicidad. Shaoran volvió a ingresar a la habitación, haciendo que ambas mujeres quedaran muy serias y en silencio. Se aproximó a ellas y tomó sus pantalones, jalándolo con fuerza lo que hizo que le cayera de lleno en la cara. Haciendo que volvieran a reír con más ganas esta vez por el gracioso cuadro.

(_**Sonia: Jajajaja quiero verlo… jajajajaja xD)**_

Una vez ya fuera de la vista, Ieran dejó de reír y fijó su atención en su nieta.

–Sakura… ¿Cómo haremos para que tu papá venga al campo?

–Oh… – dijo la niña sonriendo muy divertida – ¿Recuerdas cuando mi papá estaba en Estados Unidos y estuve enferma?

–Claro mi niña… – dijo acongojada Ieran tocando su carita.

–Oh Abuelita… Papá dejó todo y regreso inmediatamente...

– ¿Y?

– Yyyy… – dijo la niña intentando hacerle comprender a la madre de Shaoran su plan.

–

El lugar estaba repleto de empresarios que hablaban entre si. Los mozos iban de un lugar a otro dentro del gran salón de ese hotel atendiendo a todos los invitados.

–Y es por eso…

Shaoran no pudo continuar hablando con su acompañante por que sin darse cuenta topó con un hombre que caminaba con rapidez.

–Lo siento…

–Oh… no se preocupe, no hay problema – le respondió la otra persona.

El joven Huang palmeó el hombro de Shaoran y siguió su camino encontrándose con los hombres que lo esperaban.

–Buenas noches…

–Conferencia de exportadores… Buenas noches…– decía en ese instante la recepcionista del hotel.

–_Buenas noches podría comunicarme con Kei Huang._

–Su nombre por favor.

–_Sakura…_

–Señorita Sakura. De acuerdo…

La recepcionista estaba por tomar el altavoz cuando otro de los teléfonos comenzaba a sonar.

–Conferencia de exportadores… Buenas noches…

–_Hola ¿puede pasarme con mi papá?_

– ¿Tu papá?

– _Sakura…_ – le decía la señora Li a su nieta al otro lado de la línea – _Ella no te va a entender. Dile su nombre. _

–_Oh si… perdone señorita… ¿podía pasarme con el señor Shaoran Li?_

–Su nombre por favor…

–_Sakura…_

–Claro, Sakura…– la recepcionista miró el aparato confundida por que dos mujeres con el mismo nombre llamaran al mismo tiempo.

La joven secretaria tomó el altavoz para anunciar la llamada.

Shaoran escuchó su nombre por el altavoz. Pidió disculpas a los hombres frente a él y se enrumbó a recepción.

–Disculpe… – le dijo a la joven mujer – Soy Shaoran Li

–Eh si… – decía confundida la mujer mirando ambos teléfonos, sin pensarlo mucho le señalo una cabina – Cabina 1.

–Gracias… – Shaoran dio la vuelta y chocó con alguien – Disculpa…

–Pierde cuidado… – decía el otro joven que había chocado nuevamente con Shaoran y ahora dirigiéndose a la recepcionista – Hola linda…

Shaoran reconoció al hombre sonriendo un poco y dirigiéndose a las cabinas señaladas

–_Kei…_ – medio escuchó Shaoran al otro lado de la línea –_No puedo escuchar bien… hay mucha bulla…_

–Hay un poco de interferencia, pero si te puedo escuchar bien… – dijo Li tapándose una oreja para poder escuchar mejor a su interlocutora.

–_Escucha bien. Viajo mañana al campamento… _

– ¿Dónde es eso?

– _¡El campo de verano…!_ – Decía Sakura levantando un poco la voz – S_e que te prometí que te iba a esperar pero es urgente que valla…_

– ¡De nuevo con eso del campamento! – Gritaba Shaoran un poco enojado – ¡Te dije que no la última vez ¿no es cierto?!

–Hola mi amor… – decía Kei tomando la bocina del teléfono – Te hecho mucho de menos…

– _¿Que? _–decía la pequeña Sakura riendo un poco y dándole el teléfono a su abuela.

–Escucha… – susurraba Kei –Necesito tenerte cerca, me siento muy solo… ¿Por qué no me mandas un beso?

_Ieran quedó sorprendida –_ _Es tu madre quien te habla._

–Sabes que no me gustan esas bromas… mi madre murió hace 10 años.

–Ningún campo de verano!! Ningún campo de verano!! Ok!! – decía Shaoran casi gritando.

–_No entiendo por que gritas… _

–Te he dicho muy claramente que no quiero que vallas a ese campo de verano… y si sigues con eso regresaré para… … para abofetearte…

– _¡Kei te has vuelto loco! _– escuchaba Shaoran antes que cortaran.

– ¿Sakura? – dijo Shaoran.

– _Sakura, tu padre se ha vuelto loco_ – fue lo último que oyó Kei antes que se perdiera la comunicación.

– ¿Sakura? – preguntó Kei mirando el teléfono.

– ¿Sakura? – miró Shaoran al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, solo separado por una fina luna.

– ¿Sakura? – repitió Kei, entiendo la situación y saliendo de la cabina.

– Si Sakura… al parecer la mujer se confundió de teléfonos. Hola soy Shaoran Li.

–Kei Huang – dijo el joven tomando la mano que muy amablemente le ofrecía Li en modo de saludo.

–Creo que a causa de tener el mismo nombre, la secretaria se ha confundido.

–Si, aunque apuesto que mi Sakura es más linda que la suya.

–Oh no… mi Sakura es muy hermosa.

–Estoy seguro de eso pero no tan hermosa como la mía.

–Pues verá… Sakura es mi hija de 8 años.

–Oh! tiene razón… – dijo Kei riendo – Su Sakura es mucho más bonita.

– De eso sin duda. Bueno, nos vemos.

–Nos vemos – se despidieron ambos hombres.

–

Shaoran regresó de Tokyo, pero no pudo ir a su casa ya que tenía aún mucho trabajo que realizar. Abrió la puerta de su oficina dentro del edificio, puso su saco a un costado y se aflojó un poco la corbata que llevaba, desabotonó las mangas y se aproximó a su escritorio. Antes de sentarse, divisó sobre este unos cuantos papeles. No los tomó importancia y se preparó para recibir los pendientes que le alcanzaría su secretaria, quien ingresaba en esos momentos.

– Shaoran – dijo la chica caminando coquetamente hacia su jefe – Llegaron estos documentos.

Shaoran recibió lo que le entregaban, no pudiendo evitar mirar hacia el escote tan pronunciado de la sexy mujer.

–G-gracias Naomi.

–Shao, le quería hacer una pregunta.

–Dime – dijo Shaoran secamente mientras observaba las hojas en sus manos.

–Puedo invitarte a cenar.

– ¿Eh?

–Pues verás… – susurró la mujer – Dentro de una semana será mi cumpleaños y no tengo con quien pasarlo. Mi familia no esta en el país y me sentiría muy sola cenando sin alguien que me acompañe.

–No creo que sea conveniente si…

–Por favor Shaoran… – rogó Naomi – No me niegues esa petición.

Shaoran suspiró resignado. Naomi había sido muy servicial con él y una excelente secretaria. Además siempre había estado con el apoyándolo constantemente. Una simple cena no le haría mal.

–Esta bien.

– ¡Oh muchísimas gracias! – la pelirroja se acercó a Li y lo abrazó efusivamente, no pudiendo evitar el hijo de Ieran sintiera claramente su… _GRAN personalidad_.

–D-de a-acuerdo

–Con su permiso – Naomi salió de la habitación meneando las caderas, no sin antes de salir y sonreírle a su jefe de forma coqueta.

Shaoran volvió a soltar un largo suspiro. Mientras que de entre las hojas que recibía caía un sobre celeste. Observó su nombre sobre este y se aventuró a abrirlo.

_Querido Papá: _

_¿Cómo estas? Perdónanos que viajemos así sin ti pero sabes como quiero cantar y bailar. Tú me enseñaste a cumplir lo que me proponga y eso hago. No te preocupes ambas estamos bien y con las cosas listas para irnos a Japón. Espero que no me eches mucho de menos. Sabes que te quiero mucho._

_Con mucho cariño, Sakura._

_PD: Así me creas loca y exagerada… DESPIDE A TU SECRETARIA… ¡NO ME GUSTA!_

Shaoran no pudo evitar reír antes las ocurrencias de su hija, pero calló enseguida.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto Sakura? – decía Shaoran mirando la fotografía de su hija sobre su escritorio, dejó la nota a un lado y volvió su trabajo.

–

La pequeña Li había llegado junto a su abuela al campamento, luego de un largo viaje desde la ciudad hacía ese valle lleno de flores y árboles. Había corrido por el caminito hacía la gran casa rupestre sobre ese enorme lago. Buscaba con la vista pero no la encontraba, tampoco a su abuela, así que siguió a mucho más niños que también corrían muy felices. Podía ver a varias guías con demás niños pero ninguna de ellas era a la que estaba buscando. Siguió recorriendo, hasta que muy cerca de la orilla del lago encontró a un niño que le llamó la atención por tener esa enorme boina sobre su cabeza. Se acercó a él, se veía raro y supuso que tendría su edad.

–Oye… ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a la señorita Sakura?

El niño la miró en silencio. Podía notar su cara un poco roja.

– ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrara a la señorita Sakura? – volvió a preguntar la niña, suponiendo que no le había entendido.

Pero esta vez el infante le hizo señas y ella como no comprendiéndolas se acercó más a él. Este la tomó desprevenida, jaló de su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes salir corriendo de allí. La pequeña Li, se quedó sorprendida mientras veía al niño alejarse, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido el beso.

– ¡Allí esta la señorita Sakura! – escuchó decir unos niños.

La hija de Shaoran los siguió y se detuvo al observar a una linda chica de cabellos castaños que tenía muchos globos en sus manos de distintos colores y formas. La joven les hacia señas para que se acercaran a ella y muchos de los niños así los hicieron. Sakura pudo notar lo hermosa que era y lo gentil que se le veía al mostrar esa sonrisa y no podía confundirse porque los niños corrían alegres hacia ella y la abrazaban muy felices.

– ¡SEÑORITA SAKURA! ¡SEÑORITA SAKURA!

La esmeralda sonreía contenta mientras que le daba a todos los niños algunos globos, podía ver caritas conocidas así como algunos niños nuevos y eso le encantaba ¡Se sentía tan bien estar entre los niños!

– ¿Cómo están mis niños? – podía escuchar la niña Li.

Todos los niños hablaban con la joven mujer mientras que se acercaba a la ella. Conforme recibían su globo, le daban un beso en la mejilla y se alejaban donde estaban los demás niños. Quedando Sakura, poco a poco con menos niños.

–Toma.

–Gracias – decía el último antes de alejarse.

–Perdona… se me acabaron los globos – dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes a la pequeña Li – ¿como te llamas?

–Sakura…– susurró.

– ¡Hey! Me llamo Sakura también – le estrechó la mano – Hola.

– ¿Por qué te llamas Sakura?

– Eh… – la joven Kinomoto quedó pensativa – Puede ser que mis padres quisieran ese nombre... ¿Y tu, porque te llamas Sakura?

–Pues es muy simple… puede ser que mis padres te quisieran.

La hija de Shaoran se alejó de ella en busca de su abuela, dejando a la mujer un poco confundida.

– ¡Abuelita Ieran! ¡Abuelita! – gritaba la niña.

–Por Dios Sakura… ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todos lados.

–En un bonito lugar… – decía sakura abrazándose a la señora Li.

–Niña loca… – suspira Ieran – ¿ya la viste?

Sakura rió muy divertida sin decirle nada.

Ya la noche había dejado caer su oscuro manto cobre el cielo y la hija de Fujitaka recorría las pequeñas cabañas que eran los cuartos de las niñas de su grupo. Ya solo le faltaba unas cuantas antes de irse a dormir. Caminaba por el puente sobre el lago cuando allí encontró a un niño de boina celeste que señalaba el cielo y con su otra manito tocaba cada uno de sus dedos, como si contara. Se puso a su lado y miró también hacia el cielo.

– ¿Cuentas las estrellas?

El niño la miró sin expresión y siguió con su labor.

– ¡¿Cuentas las estrellas?! – dijo más fuerte, pensando que talvez este niño no le había escuchado. Pero no fue así, el niño volvió a mirarla y sonriendo volvió a mirar al cielo y seguir con lo que hacía.

–Bueno, entonces no te interrumpo. Termina pronto y vete a dormir ok – le dijo sobándole la cabecita, antes de alejarse de él y seguir recorriendo el lugar.

Entró a uno de ellos y encontró a una niñita que estaba de rodillas cobre su camita con los ojos cerrados y las manitas juntas en su pecho.

– Mi señor ¿cómo esta usted? – Escuchaba que decía la pequeña Li, mientras que Sakura quedaba en silencio y esperaba en la puerta – Por favor te pido que cuides a papá y mira que no me extrañe mucho. Usted sabe que él no puede hacer nada sin mí…

Sakura ingreso en silencio mientras que la niña giraba y se sentaba en la cama.

–Señorita Sakura. Hola.

–Estaba esperando que acabaras y no quise interrumpir. Todas tus oraciones son para papá ¿ninguna para mamá?

– ¿Por qué necesito orar a Dios para mi mamá? – La pequeña sonrió con tristeza.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Esta con él – Sakura tomó de su lado un pequeño retrato – Todo lo que ella necesite se lo puede pedir.

La muchacha Kinomoto observó la tristeza que reflejaban los ojitos marrones de la niña.

–A pesa de no tenerla a mi lado físicamente siempre la recuerdo. Ella murió cuando nací y papá constantemente me habla de ella, se que le duele que no este con nosotros pero se guarda todo el dolor por mí. Él piensa que no me doy cuenta pero si lo hago y a veces no se que hacer para que él no se sienta triste.

La niña no pudo evitar que unas lagrimitas inundaran sus ojitos castaños. Sakura se acercó a ella e intentó darle fuerzas sobándole la cabecita.

–Ahora tienes que ir a dormir. Que tengas dulce sueños.

La novia de Kei salió de la habitación, enrumbándose a la suya en silencio. Llegó y se adentró en ella, prendiendo el pequeño TV que tenía.

Un canal de noticias. ¡Dios! ¡Cuantos desastres en una sola noche!

Fue al aparador para sacar algunos papeles. Algo en esa niña le llamaba la atención, fue como si le recordara a alguien, pero no sabía a quien. Tomó las hojas en sus manos y se acercó a la mesa. Jaló un poco la silla y se sentó. Mientras que leía las fichas de inscripción, tomó el control remoto y busco canales.

– _¡HOLA GENTE! Soy Meiling y están en "The Meiling Show_" – escuchaba decir a la conductora del programa, una chica de vivaces ojos rubí y larga cabellera negra – _Como de costumbre vamos a hacer algo nuevo y diferente. Hoy vamos a tratar con los corazones enamorados… para aquellas personas que tienen a su personita especial _– la chica soltó un suspiro –_El tema de hoy es… mensajes de amor._

Sakura giró la siguiente hoja, y prestó atención a la televisión.

– _¿Alguien tiene algún mensaje?_

– _Yo quiero dar mi mensaje._

– _¡Tenemos un mensaje! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

–_Tao…_– respondió el chico en la televisión.

– _Y tu mensaje es para…_

– _Kailang, mi novia…_

– _Uhhh… ¿Qué le quieres decir?_

– _Escucha Kailang, ya no quiero que me llames, ni me busques más... encontré a otra chica…_ – el hombre al otro lado de la televisión jaló a su lado a una jovencita que lo abrasó y saludó a la cámara.

Sakura sonrió divertida y asombrada. ¡Que sorpresas se veían ahora! ¡Hay cada cosa en este mundo! Volvió su vista a los papeles mientras cambiaba de hoja.

– _¿Algún otro mensaje? ¿Alguien?_

–_Oye… quiero dar un mensaje también…_

Encontró la fotografía de la pequeña que tenía su mismo nombre. Recordó la tristeza que vio en su carita, pero era comprensible ¡La nena no había conocido figura materna en su vida! Solo tenía a su padre, a quien se notaba que la niña adoraba. Empezó a leer los datos en la hoja.

Sakura…

– _Y tu mensaje es para…_

–_Es para Sakura._

Esa voz. Levantó la vista de golpe. ¡No podía ser!

Pero si era… era…

–_Te quiero Sakura… te quiero mucho. ¿Por qué te has ido, dejándome de esa forma? Sabes que me siento perdido sin ti. Eres todo para mí. Te lo ruego, regresa… regresa por favor…_

Shaoran.

– _¿Quién es Sakura?_

–_Es mi hija de 8 años. Se ha ido a un campo de verano en Fukuoka._

¿Qué? ¡¿Podría ser cierto?!

"_Eh… Puede ser que mis padres quisieran ese nombre... ¿Y tu, porque te llamas Sakura?"_

"Pues_ es muy simple… puede ser que mis padres te quisieran"_

¡Oh por dios!

–_Meiling, ¿puedes decirle que regrese? Te escuchará._

–_Nena… tu papá te quiere mucho… por favor regresa a casa… ¿De acuerdo?_

Sakura quedó muy sorprendida. No podía ser posible… entonces… Volvió la vista a las hojas y allí lo vio.

NOMBRE COMPLETO: Sakura Li.

Si Shaoran era el papá de la niña… su mamá era… era… ¡Oh Dios santo! Salió a prisa de su habitación hacia el de la niña. Tenía un presentimiento y una duda que agobiaba su corazón. Sentía que le comían los ojos y algunas lágrimas querían recorrer su semblante.

"_¿Por qué necesito orar a Dios para mi mamá?... Esta con él… Todo lo que ella necesite se lo puede pedir… A pesa de no tenerla a mi lado físicamente siempre la recuerdo. Ella murió cuando nací y papá constantemente me habla de ella, se que le duele que no este con nosotros pero se guarda todo el dolor por mí. Él piensa que no me doy cuenta pero si lo hago y a veces no se que hacer para que él no se sienta triste…"_

Sakura llegó al cuarto y encontró a la niña durmiendo en la cama y en sus brazos un retrato. Se lo quitó con mucho cuidado y le dio la vuelta con lentitud, rogando que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

Ieran se sorprendió al ver a la señorita Kinomoto entrar en silencio a la cabaña de su nieta. Caminó hacia este. Al llegar a la puerta, pudo escuchar a alguien llorando, a penas asomó la cabeza por el resquicio de la misma.

–_Megumi…_ – escuchó decir a Sakura en un sollozo y abrazando el cuadro de su nuera muerta.

La madre de Shaoran se acercó a la joven y colocó una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándola un poco.

–Fue todo muy repentino… y muy triste.

–Señora Ieran...

–Ya no llores… con tus lagrimas no podrás solucionar nada… la muerte es lo único que ya no tiene solución en esta vida.

– ¿Cómo fue que…?

–

Shaoran suspiró con cansancio mientras se sobaba las sienes con tranquilidad. Una larga semana había pasado desde que diera ese mensaje en la Televisión y su hija no se había comunicado con él. Su secretaria había ingresado a su despacho con mucha alegría y canturreando una canción. No entendía por que se le notaba tan feliz. Recibió los papeles y antes que Naomi saliera de la habitación se volvió hacia el.

– ¿Pasas por mí?

– ¿Eh? – fue lo único que atinó decir, no comprendiendo de que hablaba la chica.

–A que hora pasas por mi… ya sabes… para la cena.

– ¡Oh cierto! La cena… … ¿Qué cena?

– ¡Shaoran! La cena que te pedí que compartieras conmigo por mi cumpleaños… no me digas que la olvidaste.

–No... no… claro que no… – la muchacha le miró con recelo – Perdóname… estoy un poco atareado con el trabajo y lo de Sakura que se me fue de las manos.

–Esta bien… te perdono… pero recuerda que te espero en casa a las 8 p.m. para cenar ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo… a las 8 esta bien…

Salió de la sala de juntas a las 7 de la noche y pudo observar a su secretaria esperarlo en la puerta de este, luego de que los demás socios salieran. Se despidió de él y le recordó nuevamente lo de la cena de la noche. Llegó a su casa y se dispuso a cambiarse. Una cena cualquiera no le haría daño a nadie ¿o si?

–Que bien que llegas – le dijo la muchacha abriéndole la puerta de su departamento – Pasa… pasa… ponte cómodo estas en tu casa…

–Gracias…

El ambiente era acogedor y solo se escuchaba un poco de música clásica. Naomi apagó algunas luces haciendo el lugar más íntimo. Shaoran esperó a que ella volviera de la cocina con la comida. Le ayudó y cedió el asiento como todo caballero. La cena empezó entre charlas y platicas circunstanciales. Él sirvió las copas de champagne, mientras que Naomi lo observaba maravillada. Es que hay que admitir, Shaoran Li irradiaba sensualidad sin hacerlo a propósito.

–Brindo por ti Naomi, por haber cumplido un año más y por ser una mujer excepcional, buena amiga y excelente empleada.

La chica miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa coqueta antes de acercarse más a él y besarlo en los labios. A Shaoran, eso le tomó por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos. Cuando la chica lo soltó, el padre de Sakura quedó en silencio, mientras que la mujer a su lado lo miraba confundida.

– ¿No te gustó?

Shaoran soltó un respiro – Por que hiciste eso…

–Por que me gustas y estoy enamorada de ti. Quiero que lo sepas y me des una oportunidad de estar contigo. Hace ocho años que tú esposa murió y no puedo creer que aun le sigas guardando luto. Sakura necesita una madre, una figura materna con la cual compartir cosas de mujeres… por favor Shaoran.

–Aun no esta en mis planes mantener una relación seria con una mujer, Naomi – le dijo tomándole de las manos – Y quiero que me entiendas, aun no me siento preparado para esto.

–Es que no entiendes tú que esto puede perjudicar a Sakura. Lo hago por ella y por nosotros también. Tu también sabes que mi esposo murió al año de casarnos pero no puedo seguir por siempre sola y amargada, guardando su recuerdo…

Shaoran quedó en silencio una vez más. Con los codos sobre la mesa, colocó ambas manos haciendo un puño sobre su frente, como si meditara algo.

–No lo pienses tanto Shaoran – le dijo apartando sus manos con un movimiento suave, para después acariciar su rostro.

–No es tan fácil – susurró él

–Pues déjame darte esa facilidad.

Ambos se besaron por segunda vez. En un beso largo, apasionado.

–Nos vemos mañana… – dijo Shaoran ya subiendo al auto, un deportivo azul. – Que duermas bien.

–Adiós… – Naomi le lanzó un beso volado, antes de ingresar y acomodarse la ropa.

Shaoran manejaba muy pensativo, remoderando los hechos pasados. Tal vez Naomi tenía razón, ya era tiempo de encontrar a alguien con quien pasara sus días y si estaba Naomi, no tendía que buscar mucho.

Llegó a su casa e ingresó en silencio. Caminaba hacia su habitación mientras se desvestía con mucha lentitud. Se acercó a la contestadora que tenía el botoncito roja parpadeante, símbolo de mensajes. Se tiró a la cama con pesadez mientras escuchaba los mensajes.

–_Señor Li, la reunión del Viernes es para mañana a las 11 de la mañana. _

El pitido se dejó escuchar.

– _Hola Shaoran!_ – Dijo una voz muy sensual – _Hay fiesta mañana en mi casa y no puedes faltar._

De nuevo el sonido del pitido.

– _¿Papá?_ – esta vez fue la voz de la pequeña Sakura, luego de un estornudo – _Achooo… me siento mal…_

– ¿Resfriada? – dijo alarmado Shaoran levantándose de golpe. Tomó el celular y llamó a su asistente.

–

Sakura sonreía mientras veía a los niños almorzar, luego de una mañana entretenida de juegos. Ieran Li se acercó a su lado llevando en sus brazos una canastilla llena de frutas.

–Chicos… – decía la joven Kinomoto – Luego del almuerzo todos a asearse para ir a pescar en el lago.

–Siii!! – dijeron los niños.

–Pero acá falta alguien – dijo extrañada Sakura a la señora Ieran – ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

–Acá estoy – la niña llegaba agitada por la carrera, casi iba a ser descubierta.

– ¿Donde andabas Sakura? – le preguntó la mujer mientras la llevara a su lugar en la mesa.

–Tuve algo que hacer antes de almorzar.

–Bueno, pero al menos llegaste a tiempo.

La niña le sonrió a la mujer mientras que le alcanzaba su plato. En esa semana Sakura había sentido mucho cariño por la joven que hablaba con su abuela. Había sido muy atenta con ella y siempre se preocupaba por que estuviera en todas las actividades. Un día había caído al piso, rasmillándose una rodilla y Sakura la había curado y mimado como lo haría una verdadera mamá. Esa semana había sido inolvidable para la niña.

Ya pasada la hora en el lago, todos los niños habían vuelto al gran comedor para hacer una pequeña celebración por el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. Entre juegos y risas, Sakura observaba que todo estuviera en orden. Se fijaba que la hija de Shaoran estuviera integrada al grupo por que sabía que era muy importante para ella sentirse querida y estimada, para reemplazar por un momento la gran falta que había hecho su madre.

–Ahora repartiremos los dulces.

Todos los niños se acercaron a ella entre empujones.

–Ey… así no… o me gusta que se empujen. Se sientan y yo les doy a cada uno, así nadie se quedara sin dulces.

Los infantes corrieron por todo el salón y encontrado su silla para recibir los dulces.

–Los niños son tan traviesos – la joven Kinomoto miró hacía un costado encontrándose con la abuela Li.

–Si pero son muy lindos… me encantan.

Sakura miraba a la mujer que repartía los dulces a sus demás amigos y quiso ayudarla. Se levantó y con dificultad tomó entre sus manitas el canasto de galletas.

–Espera yo me encargo de eso…

La pequeña Li miraba a hermosa mujer de ojos verdes frente a ella.

– ¡Sakura!

Ambas Sakuras voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de entrada del recinto encontrándose con la figura de un agitado Shaoran Li.

* * *

**Sonia:** ¿Como estan gente??? Ando de pasadita nu maz asi que espeor que les guste.. mañana me voy de viaje y es muy probable que en una semana suba el otro capitulo!!

GRacias por los Reviews!!

Me encantan!!

Agradecimientos generales:

Sasha Kinoli; Elisa Li Kinomoto; any; ziitah-TxE-; Usagi bombon; Emiko hime-sama; Mirzam25; lfanycka; LoReNa!!; isabel20; zury; dark-oji; animegotica-17; atziri; mariana14; darkkira1.

Bye los re adoro!!!

joselin* estuvo aka(recuerden todos son una estrella)

**Sonia:** ¬¬* plok!


	7. EL DESEO DE LA ESTRELLA

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

**Ya saben.... lo hago por que ando de ociosa!! Jajaja!! Mentira!! LO HAGO PORQUE ADORO A LAS CLAMP!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: El deseo de la estrella**

–Es que no lo puedo entender Shaoran.

–_Por favor Naomi, compréndeme – _podía escuchar la joven al otro lado de su móvil _– No voy a estar tranquilo hasta ver que Sakura esté bien. Y no pienso regresar hasta que confirme que todo este correcto, así que cancela todas las citas pendientes. Tengo que colgar, el avión está por despegar. Nos vemos, adiós._

–Pero Shaoran…

Naomi quedo con la palabra en la boca. Cerró la tapa de su celular con rabia, mientras que uno de los mozos de aquel restaurant servía una copa de champagne que había pedido. Cogió la copa y tomo de el, mientras que de sorbo a sorbo intento controlar su coraje.

–Maldita niña.

¡Esa mocosa estaba arruinado sus planes! ¡Y que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer que Shaoran cenara con ella! ¡Como la detestaba!

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que un joven se había sentado en su mesa y ahora la miraba fijamente.

–Naomi, tanto tiempo sin verte.

–Oh! Que grata sorpresa.

–Es lo mismo que digo, querida mía – decía el joven tomando su mano y depositando un tenue beso en el dorso de su mano– Los años no han pasado en vano.

–Tienes toda la razón, Eriol.

El joven Hiragizawa sonrió misteriosamente.

**-**

– _¡Shaoran me asustaste!_

–_Ya Sakura nos sea gallina._

– _Tú eres la gallina. ¡No me asustes de esa forma!!_

– _¡Mira! ¡Mira!_

– _¿Donde? ¿Dónde?_

–_No niña tonta, más arriba… en el cielo…_

–_Oh… ¿Qué es eso Shao?_

–_Es una estrella fugaz. Dicen que si pides un deseo cuando la ves pasar, tu deseo se cumple._

_¿Y tú crees en eso?_

–_Ehh... No, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo…_

_Tienes razón… Hagámoslo…_

Sakura no podía reaccionar y miraba al joven como si fuera un espejismo.

– ¿Sakura?

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Shaoran al ver a su desaparecida amiga en aquel lugar y junto a su hija.

– ¿Shaoran?

– H-Hola.

Y Sakura no pudo pronunciar mucho, es más, no sintió cuando la pequeña Li la empujó hacia su padre y la señora Ieran le quitó la bandeja de sus manos. Con paso lento caminó hacia él. Aún más nerviosa que nunca, le dio la mano y sintiendo como Shaoran se la estrechaba con cariño. El joven no quería soltar la mano de su amiga y Sakura no deseaba que el lo hiciera. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que el joven Li sintió el abrazo de su hija e hizo que soltara a su amiga.

La niña miró emocionada a su abuela mientras que notaba a su padre sonreír nerviosamente a la joven esmeralda. Tenía que poner de su parte para que al menos pasara algo más que un simple apretón de manos, así que corrió a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Papito!

Shaoran se fijó donde estaba y alzó a su hijita en sus brazos, abrazándola luego. Sakura miraba el cuadro conmovida y contenta. Se alejó de ellos un poco desconcertada de todo lo que estaba pasando y se atendió a los demás niños.

Así paso todo el día. Sakura evitó a Shaoran y el joven Li no hizo nada por remediarlo. La hija del joven Li se desesperaba cada vez más al encontrar a su padre metido en la cabaña que le había proporcionado.

–

Sakura salió de su habitación, no pudiendo dormir. Se sentó en un columpio ancho y se dispuso a mirar a las estrellas.

– ¿Qué haces?

Era Shaoran quien se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

–Hola – dijo la joven sonriéndole – No podía dormir…

–Ah… Oye Sakura… ¿te sientes bien?

–Si ¿porque?

–Porque con esas ropas ahora si pareces mujer – dijo Shaoran riendo.

Sakura rió irónicamente con él.

Quedaron en un profundo silencio.

–Shaoran… – el joven la miró – No sabía lo de Megumi, perdóname…

– ¿Cómo habrías podido saber? Si desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

–Nos mudábamos constantemente.

–Cambiaste de amigos también. Ninguno me dio razón de donde encontrarte.

Sakura no supo que decir.

–Cuando más necesitaba a mi amiga, tú no estabas allí.

Un silencio, de nuevo.

– ¿No te has vuelto a casar?

– No porque no pude encontrarte – dijo Shaoran divertido.

Sakura rió con él.

–Sakura… vivimos, morimos, nos casamos y estamos enamorados solamente una vez…

–Tienes razón, solamente una vez.

–Y tu... ¿Aun no te has casado?

–No pude encontrarte.

Shaoran rió por su amiga.

–Oye mira allí… – dijo el joven señalando el cielo – Una estrella fugaz.

– ¿Siempre crees en eso?

– Ehhh no… ¿y tu?

– No.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio, cerraron los ojos y voltearon su rostro hacia otro lado. Porque así ambos lo negaran, si creían en eso. Shaoran fue le primero en terminar e hizo un sonido con la garganta, haciendo que Sakura le mirara y riera nerviosa.

–Tengo que irme… – decía la joven levantándose – Buenas noches…

–Buenas noches – dijo Shaoran, para después reír divertido – Ya Sakura… ¿Qué pediste?

La muchacha volvió su vista al joven y sonrió – Ya es tarde, buenas noches Shaoran.

–Como evades las cosas… Buenas noches… – dijo despacio y para sí – Buenas noches Sakura.

Shaoran quedó un momento más allí sentado hasta que sintió frío y se levantó hacia su cabaña.

Mientras que la pequeña Sakura se cruzaba de brazos un poco fastidiada, escondida detrás de unos arbustos y ahora corría hacia otro lado del campamento donde localizaría a Ieran. La encontró observando cautelosamente el lugar, se acercó a ella por la espalda.

– ¡Abuelita!

–¡¡Ay Sakura!! ¡¡No me asustes de esa forma!! ¿Alguna noticia?

–Malas noticias… Ellos se tratan como si recién se conocieran. – Puso sus manitas en su cintura – Buenas noches Shaoran, buenas noches Sakura – dijo la niña imitándolos – Y me desespera…

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Ieran empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando que hacer – ¡Ay! – dijo encontrándose de nuevo con su nieta, asustándose.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea abuelita?

–Idea… ninguna…

– Oh vamos abuela. – la niña se alejó un poco de ella y miró al cielo – Tu solamente puedes decirme que debo hacer. ¡Dame una señal!

De repente sintió como una pelota de básquet topaba con una de sus piernas. La tomó en sus manos y sonrió.

– ¡Oh! – dijo entendiendo la indirecta y creando un plan. – Ya lo se abuelita… vámonos...

Ieran miró confundida a su nieta y la siguió hasta la cabaña, ya era tarde y tenían que dormir.

–

Sakura caminada pensativamente dentro de su cabaña, mientras se acomodaba su ropa, una blusilla de tiras en conjunto con una falta blanca de tablones, y peinaba su cabello largo.

– ¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Señorita Sakura! – escuchaba a alguien gritar fuera de su puerta y tocar desesperadamente. Casi corrió a esta y abrió enseguida.

–Que pasa…

–Se están peleando…

– ¿Quienes?

La niña no pudo responder porque Sakura lo podía ver con sus propios ojos por el revuelo que había por las canchas de básquet. Cerró la puerta y se apresuró a ir con la niña.

– ¿Que haces? – Shaoran había aparecido y trataba de separar a su hija del otro niño – ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡¿Acaso eso fue lo que te enseñe?!

Pero Sakura seguía jalando el cabello del niño, mientras que este la tomaba del cuello.

– ¡Cálmate! – La muchacha Kinomoto llegó y tomó al niño jalándolo también, mientras que Shaoran alzaba a su hija de la cintura que pataleaba sin cesar – Los niños jamás se pelean con las niñas.

– ¡Pero ella fue la que empezó! – se defendió el niño.

– ¡¡Porque él dijo que las niñas no pueden jugar básquet y dijo que…!!

– Pero es cierto… ¡¡Las niñas no saben jugar básquet!! – gritó el niño.

– Dijo la verdad y tú le pegaste – Shaoran bajó a su hija y la enfrentó.

– ¡Porque! ¡En el colegio la señorita Sakura te ganaba todos los días en básquet!

– Ey Shh! – Shaoran jaló a su hija y le tapó la boca. Pero todos los niños habían escuchado y se escuchaba un "Ohhh" asombrado por parte de ellos. – Silencio! No todos los días – trató de enmendarlo –…A veces…

–Shaoran... perdías todos lo días… – decía Sakura con una sonrisa irónica.

Shaoran rió – No Sakura…

–Shaoran perdías todos los días.

–No, Sakura.

–Si, Shaoran.

–No mientas delante de los niños – decía alejando a su hija y quitando al otro niño de las manos de Sakura.

– ¡¿QUE?!– Ahora era Sakura que quitaba al niño de las manos de Shaoran y lo sacaba del medio – ¡Dices que miento! ¡Pero si tú eres el mentiroso!

Mientras que los _adultos _discutían, Sakura miraba al niño con quien había estado "peleando" y le sonreía divertida.

¡Habían caído en el anzuelo!

– ¿¡QUE!? ¡La verdad es que no pudiste ganarme ni una sola vez sin hacer trampas!

–Ey! ¡No me llames tramposo! – decía Shaoran sobresaltado y presionándole la nariz, como lo hacía hace muchísimo tiempo.

– ¡Eso es lo que eres… – Sakura quitó con su mano el dedo de Shaoran y ahora era ella quien se la hacía a él – un tramposo!

–Sakura... no me llames tramposo…

– ¡Shaoran es tramposo! ¡Tramposo! ¡Tramposo! – coreaba la joven y los niños le seguían haciendo que Shaoran se enfadara más.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– ¡Tramposo!

– ¡A no esta muchacha quiere su merecido! – replicaba Shaoran, antes de tomar a Sakura del cuello y jalarla sin cuidado. La joven no se quedó atrás y empezó a jalarle del pelo. Todos los niños gritaban y hacían que se separaran.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Cálmense! – decía la pequeña Sakura separando a ambos _adultos_.

– De acuerdo… de acuerdo… –dijeron, soltándose y arreglando sus ropajes.

Sakura miraba a Shaoran muy seria y enfadada.

–Te desafió ahora – expresó, tronando los dedos –…a jugar al Básquet.

–No seas… – replicó Shaoran tomando una parte del cabello de Sakura y tirándoselo a la cara –…tonta, Sakura.

–No será que tienes… miedo.– Sakura empujó despacio a Shaoran mientras decía la última palabra.

–Shaoran Li no tiene – ahora Shaoran empujó a Sakura –…miedo.

–Veremos… – Sakura lo golpeó con la palma de la mano en la mejilla.

–Así será… – dijo Shaoran separándose completamente de ella siendo seguido por los niños, mientras que las niñas seguían con Sakura.

Dejaron la cancha vacía donde solo estaban Sakura y Shaoran. Sentados en las graderías por un lado las niñas alentaban a Sakura y los niños a Shaoran. Ieran Li se acercó entonces a los competidores e hizo que se estrecharan las manos, ambos lo hicieron aun no un gesto adusto.

–Aun así va a perder Shaoran… – decía arrogantemente Sakura.

–He practicado durante 8 años, no perderé –dijo mirando su ropa y con una señal hizo que se acercara a él – Escucha Sakura, mejor preocúpate por tu falda.

Shaoran se alejaba sonriente, mientras que Sakura miraba a sus piernas. Sería muy difícil jugar así.

Así empezó el partido, con Shaoran al mando de la pelota. La había rebotar mientras que Sakura le miraba seria. El joven tomaba control de la situación y esquivando a Sakura, anotó su primer punto.

– ¿Cómo era Sakura? – le dijo mirándola burlonamente, mientras que hacía los mismos ademanes que hacia la chica cuando anotaba una canasta.

Shaoran volvió a tomar la pelota, la hacia rebotar frente a Sakura mientras que la chica solo volteaba los ojos ante sus actos.

–Vamos, vamos… si puedes – se alaba Shaoran. Sakura aplaudía lo que hacía Shaoran y en un descuido lo jaló hacia ella y le quitó la pelota. Avanzó hacia la canasta pero se fijó que uno de los tirantes de su blusa había caído por su hombro y se detuvo a arreglárselo.

–Permíteme – Sakura no se había dado cuenta que era Shaoran quien le había pedido la pelota y ahora la miraba burlón – Tonta…

Luego de eso encestó.

Ambos jóvenes volvían al centro y Sakura estaba hecha una fiera. ¡No soportaba las caras que le hacía Shaoran para molestarla! Se soltó el cabello, que se lo había amarrado para jugar, y Shaoran la imitaba burlándose de ella.

Esta vez Sakura no hizo nada y quedó mirando a Shaoran como rebotaba la pelota. Daba vueltas alrededor de ella para enfadarla más pero no podía hacerlo porque Sakura miraba a Shaoran sin ningún rastro de expresión en su rostro. Shaoran siguió hasta la canasta y estaba a punto de saltar para encestar cuando sintió que era empujado y cayó al suelo de cara. Todos quedaron en silencio mientras que Sakura se alejaba del chico y Shaoran se levantaba muy enojado.

– ¡Ey! Eso no es justo…

– ¡Claro que lo es!

– ¡Eres una tramposa!

– Oye! No me llames tramposa.

–Eso es lo que eres… una tramposa.

– Ey! – Sakura lo señalaba con su dedo acercándose más a él. A Shaoran eso le parecía muy familiar. Entonces lo recordó. Ya había pasado eso mucho antes solo que en este caso los papeles se invirtieron. Shaoran sonrió y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas hecho que hizo que los niños rieran con el. Sakura miró cabizbaja a los niños, se arregló el cabello y prefirió no decir más.

–

Ya los días habían pasado y con esto los encuentros entre Sakura y Shaoran se hicieron más frecuentes. En ese instante Sakura enseñaba a bailar a las niñas mientras que Shaoran las veía sentado desde la ventana. Le sorprendía mucho el hecho que veía a su hija sonreír mucho más al estar al lado de la joven de ojos verdes. Además, el cambio producido en Sakura si que había sido muy asombroso.

Y aunque no lo admitiría en público, Sakura Kinomoto le parecía muy atractiva ahora.

Atractiva por como se vestía, pero después de todo era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana.

Pues de ser aquella chiquilla que vestía con ropas flojas y deportivas se convirtió una muchacha bella y hermosa, y eso notaba en los hombres que la rodeaban. Todos, absolutamente todos, buscaban la compañía de la joven Kinomoto con respecto a las actividades del campamento. Y no solo eso era muy querida por los niños que la buscaban o saludaban con mucha alegría al verla pasar.

–Y uno... dos… tres… – decía Sakura ayudando a las niñas a hacer una coreografía, sintió que alguien la miraba y levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Shaoran, que la observaba profundamente. Se sintió cohibida por un instante pero luego le sonrió y le saludó con una mano, ese gestó hizo que Shaoran perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacía atrás. Sakura corrió a ver a su amigo, preocupada. Pero luego soltó una risa al encontrarlo entre muchas almohadas de plumas y a él llenada de ellas.

– ¡Muy chistosita!

– ¡Pero Shaoran! – reía la joven – Te ves muy gracioso ¡Pareces una gallina! Jaja

Shaoran se levantó de donde había caído y sacudió su ropa.

– Así como tu te veías en la fiesta de Hallowen.

Sakura dejó de reír – No es gracioso.

– En ese tiempo no eras tan bonita como lo eres ahora – dijo Shaoran sin pensarlo siquiera.

Sakura se sonrojó por lo dicho por su amigo y Shaoran tardó un poco en reaccionar.

– ¡Señorita Sakura! – la llamaban las niñas.

–Ya voy… – se volvió a Shaoran – debo regresar.

–Si voy a buscar a mi madre.

–Si, adiós.

Shaoran bajó las pequeñas escalinatas muy pensativo. ¿Le había dicho a Sakura que era hermosa? Se sobó la cabeza sintiendo un poco de dolor por el golpe y sonrió para sus adentros. El golpe le había afectado.

La joven esmeralda acababa de terminar de acomodar el salón donde había estado bailando con las niñas, que ya se habían ido hace dos hora, y se disponía a salir del salón.

–Hola Sakura.

–Ay! – gritó la joven, siendo asustada por Shaoran – No hagas eso…

– ¿Hacer que?

–Asustarme de esa forma Shaoran. Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa es la misma pregunta que se hacía Shaoran ¿Qué hacía allí? Se suponía que iría hacia la cabaña de su hija pero no supo como llegó a ese lugar. Estaba pensando en Sakura y de pronto llegó allí.

–Sakura esta con mi madre a punto de dormir y no se… – dijo con nerviosismo – Me preguntaba donde estabas… porque ¿sabes? Esto es un bosque y bueno… te podrías perder…

–Agradezco tu preocupación Shaoran, pero hace 7 años que vengo a ese campamento y déjame decirte que jamás me he perdido.

–Bueno yo…

–Ya déjalo, mejor vámonos que ya acabé de cerrar la puerta.

La joven siguió y Shaoran tardó un poco en seguirla. Mirándola en silencio se dio cuenta que hasta su forma de caminar era distinta. – ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ¿Te vas a quedar todo la noche allí?

– "_Si es para verte a ti… si"_ – Shaoran se sorprendió por sus pensamientos. – No claro que no, vámonos.

Sakura sonrió y siguió caminado.

–Y dime Shaoran ¿En que estas trabajando ahora?

–Tengo una empresa transnacional de textiles, empresa de la familia y heredada por mi padre.

– Wow! ¡Eso no lo sabía! Me he perdido de mucho… Jamás me lo comentaste.

–En aquellos días no sabía que mi padre me heredaría su empresa, a decir verdad estaba al mando de un tío pero este murió y no tuvo descendientes y ahora soy el dueño.

–Un cambio radical en tu vida.

–Tienes razón… mi vida dio un vuelco total cuando te marchaste Sakura – el joven la miró fijamente – Y ahora que te e vuelto a encontrar no se si será como antes.

–Oye va-vamos por aquí… – tiritaba Sakura, pues solo traía la blusa de tirantes y ninguna casaca sobre ella.

–Oh por Dios… – exclamó Shaoran, sacándose su chaqueta y colocándosela a Sakura.

–No Shaoran… ¿Qué haces?– decía mientras que el joven se la colocaba sobre los hombros.

–Es de mala educación ir tan cómodo mientras que tú te mueres de frío. Además, no te preocupes por mí, las mangas de mi camisa son largas.

–Gracias…

No volvieron a hablar de otra cosa y caminaron en silencio. Sintiendo la presencia de su _amigo/a_ a su costado.

–

La pequeña Li jugaba con sus amiguitas Miriel y Nadeshiko, dos niñas que había conocido en el campamento, lejos de los demás niños. Haciendo palmaditas y chocando las manos entre ellas.

– Escuchen… – decía Sakura, sentada junto a los niños – Todas sus madres se quejan de que no les escriben.

Miró al niño de boina que contaba las estrellas y lo atrajo a ella – Y me quejaré con tu madre Tao, porque no dices nada, ni una sola palabra a salido de tu boquita desde que empezamos el campamento.

Tao sonrió a Sakura y le quitó de sus manos uno de los sobres.

–Ok… todo el mundo va a escribir a su casa delante de mí ¿esta bien? – Cogió unas hojas de su lado y se las dio al que estaba a su lado – Vamos… pásenlas…

Los demás infantes pasaron las hojas y Sakura y sus amigas se acercaron al grupo. La hija de Shaoran se acercó a la mujer e intentó alcanzar los lápices de colores.

–Toma Sakura, escribe una carta a tu ma…

La nena miró a Sakura y salió corriendo de la sala. Sakura se arrepintió de lo dicho. ¡Pero es que lo había olvidado por completo! Y salió detrás de ella. La anduvo buscando hasta que la encontró sentadita fuera de su cabaña abrazando el retrato de Megumi. Se acercó a ella y sintió dolor al ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojitos. Se sentó a su lado y quedó en silencio. La pequeña niña siguió mirando el recuadro que bajo de su pecho hacia su pequeñas piernas.

–Hola Megumi… – dijo mirando el retrato en manos de la niña – Si estuvieras con nosotros te habrías sentido orgullosa de tu hija Sakura – pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de la niña – Porque es muy bonita y gentil… y tiene que serlo por algo se llama Sakura – la niña sonrió a través de sus lagrimas – Pero la mejor cosa es… que se parece mucho a ti. Tiene tus mismos ojos, la misma cara y se que te adora como no tienes idea.

La niña abrazó a Sakura con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho. Sakura también la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, dándole fuerzas.

Shaoran quedó conmovido y prefirió retirarse de la ventana para no se descubierto. Se encontró con su madre y pasó las manos por sus ojos, para que no notara que tenía lágrimas en ellos.

–Ya no siento a esta familia incompleta, Shaoran. Ya no más.

–

– ¡Vamos niños! ¡Acomódense! – Decía un hombre que traía una cámara en sus manos – ¡Tenemos que tomar la foto!

Los peques obedecieron mientras que se acomodaban alrededor de Sakura. – ¡Muy bien! Ya saben ¡Sonrían! ¡Uno, dos, chiiiii!

Las fotos empezaron a correr y todos los grupos posaban por lo menos para uno. Sakura quería una con la señorita Kinomoto y tuvo que competir con muchos de sus amigos para lograrlo y claro con la ayuda de la abuela Li que era quien había contratado al fotógrafo, de acuerdo al plan de su nieta.

Ambas Sakuras se acomodaron para la foto, pero el hombre las miraba extrañado.

– ¿Pasa algo?

–No lo sé. Algo falta y no se que es… – decía el hombre mirando al cielo.

– ¿Esta bien ahora? – dijo Shaoran sentándose al lado de Sakura.

La muchacha quedó sorprendida y confundida, mientras que la nena Li sonreía a su abuela.

–Esta perfecta ahora, tómala – le susurró la abuela Li. El fotógrafo lo entendió.

– ¡Uno, dos, chiiiii!

Sin previo aviso, Shaoran colocó su brazo sobre los hombros se Sakura apegándola más a él.

–Perdónenme, pero ahora quiero una de ustedes dos solamente. – la pequeña Sakura salió del cuadro y se acercó a su abuela. – Muchísimas gracias…

–No por favor… no creo que sea adecuado hacerlo. – decía Sakura.

–Sakura… – le hablaba Ieran – es solamente una foto.

–Por favor…

–Por favor señor, de verdad no creo que sea lo más adec….

– ¿Que pasa Sakura? – La interrumpió Shaoran – Somos amigos… que tiene de malo que nos fotografiemos juntos.

Los demás niños empezaron a corear los nombres de ambos. Sakura sonrió a los niños y se dejó abrazar por Shaoran para la foto.

– ¡Que fotos más preciosas! Mire suegra – decía Kei a la señora Nadeshiko en la casa de los Kinomoto en Tomoeda – Wow! ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?

–Tienes razón, Sakura se ve muy bien en esa foto…

– ¿Qué me estaba hablando de Sakura? – bromeó Kei.

–Que bromista que eres…

–Así me quieren.

–Kei… – murmuró Nadeshiko mientras seguía colocando las imágenes en los demás álbumes – Si la boda aun será en algunos meses. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a Londres por un tiempo?

– ¡No! – Casi gritó el joven asustando a Nadeshiko y cogiéndose de la mesa – No me voy a ninguna parte.

– ¿Porque?

–No tengo confianza en su hija.

–Kei…

–Me tomó una eternidad para que aceptara salir conmigo y un siglo que aceptara casarse conmigo. Y hasta que no me case con ella no me voy a mover a ningún lado.

–La quieres mucho ¿no es verdad? – la madre de Sakura acarició la cabeza de Kei.

–No… – dijo primero en tono de burla – Si. – dijo luego – Pero siento que ella no me quiere

Nadeshiko detuvo lo que hacía, Mirando a Kei.

– ¿No es verdad? – Nadeshiko retomó sus tareas – Señora Nadeshiko ¿no es cierto?

–K-Kei... t-te has vuelto loco… – le contestó nerviosamente. Antes de levantarse de la silla y alejarse de él.

–No me ha contestado.

* * *

**Sonia:** Ohmy!Ola Gentita!!! ¿Como estan? si es cierto que antes lo anunciado subi el capitulo... pero aca esta!. ¿Como que Eriol ya hizo su aparicion no? pues así es queridos amigos... pero esta vez no sera el mismo Eriol que ustedes conocen, sera mucho mas... Mejor lo dejo allí... bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. ¿Acaso Kei ya se dio cuentas que su querida Sakura no se interesa por el como quisiera? Pobresito de él. Me da pena de verdad, pero así es la vida... YA SE DIO EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO ENTRE SAKURA Y SHAORAN ¡Que lindo! ¡Volvieron a hacer los mismos buenos amigos de antaño! Siiiiii!!!

**Joselin: **Oe!!!! Zhazhi acaso no lo piensas hacer!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sonia:** ¡¿QUE QUIERES AHORA?! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME VAS A QUITAR LA LAPTOP! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! Noooooooo!!!

**Joselin:** Callate loca!!!! Si tu no lo haces lo hare yo! Y fijate que si se me van algunas palabras eh?? Por ejemplo... Cuento que te encontre encerrada con...!!

**Sonia**: Ok! Ok! pero CALLATE!! Perdonen gentita pero esta especimen que tengo como prima..

**Joselin**: ¡TTTIIIIIAAAA! ¡A que no sabe con quien encontre a ZhaZhi!!!

**Sonia**: Callate!!!! - esperen mientras la amarro lejos de mi y la callo de una vez por todas- Ok! Ella es Joselin y se preguntaran porque la presento ¡¿No creen que me pregunto lo mismo?! Bueno, a veces se me va a hacer imposible subir los capitulos y le estoy confiando mi bien mas preciado , mi laptop, y ella va hacer algo al menos bueno en esta vida: Va a subir los capitulos que ya tenga listos! ¿De acuerdo? Espero no les moleste, a veces la sube ella o a veces yo... no desesperen!

Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos: **Any** (Ay amiga! me encanta leer tus RR's ¡Si, al fin se reencontraron! Ojala que este capitulo cumpla con tus espectativas y si no pues ¡no desesperes! Prometo que los siguientes capitulos estaran mucho mejor que este. No eres la unica que espera que el plan de la nena tenga buenos resultados. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Me la estoy pasando bien en compañia de mis padres y hermana. ¡Y espero que tu tambien la pases bravazo en tu viaje!!! Bye, nos saludamos en el siguiente capitulo!!! :D) - **aridarck** (Me alegra que te haya gustado... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. cuidate!) - **Ashaki **(¡Que happy me a puesto que te guste mi fic! Te perdono lo que quieras ¡Me alegra que tu tambien leas esta locura! Gracias amiga! Si pues no es un sumary que llame la atencion pero es lo que se ocurrio en ese momento ¡Pero se aceptan opiniones! Cuidate tu tambien!) - (nueva lectora... nueva amiga... gracias por tu review! y aca la actualizacion!! espeor te agrade) **- Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl **(Si!! DA MUCHA PENA CUANDO SAKURA SE VA!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo, Nos leemos!) - **lfanycka **(Suerte para ti tambien querida amiga! Me animan mucho tus comentarios, as{i como los de Any!! Casi nunca faltan en dejar sus RR's Cuidate!) - **Darkkita1 **(Romantico!!! Aun no, pero muy pronto lo sera jojojojo Ya veras que tan romantico va a ser *-*!!!) - **Sakura-chan94 y **(Chicas, aka la actualización, recien salidita del horno!! jajajajaja!! espero que te agrade! Nos vemos, cuidanse!) - **Emiko hime-sama**(No eres la unica que quiere desaparecer a Naomi! la detesto! **Joselin:** Yo tambiem la deteshto! **Sonia:** Tragate la almohada y dejame en paz!e! A lo que seguía... Si el encuentro tambien es super lindo!!! Ohhh!!! Beno cuidate! y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!) - **Beatriz Ventura **(Gracias por las lindas palabras ya aka una actualizacion más!! Cuidate! Bye!) - **Sasha Kinoli **(Así soy jejejejeje!!! pero espero que esto no te haga sufrir eh??? jajajaja!! Nos leemos!) - **Mokonas-nee-chan **(lindo nombre me encanta!! jejejeje!! si aka la continuación) - **isabel20 **(Me alegra que te halla gustado... Y Si... las dos se llaman Sakura, si hay algun problema de entendimiento sobre ellas, haganmelo saber ok? ) - **.deva **(he he he si lo deje en lo mas emocionante.. espeor que este capitulo cumpla tus espectativas!! nos leemos!) - **ziitah-TxE- **(Si pues!! Esa niña es un encantoooooo!!!! Y aca esta este nuevo cap pa Ti! jejejej!! Cuidate!) - **atziri **(snif! snif! que hermosas palabras!!!! Ahhhh!!!! Y aca este nuevo capitulo para que no esperes mucho!!! Cuidate y nos leemos luego!!) - (Esta actualizacion a pedido de ti tambien!! Cuidate!)

Me emociona de sobremanera la forma que algunas chicas se expresan en los RR's... Ah! por cierto y me di cuenta que hay nuevas lectoras... A todas ellas ¡BIENVENIDAS! si es que no lo dije antes... no esta de más decrilo no?? jrejrjjejejej!!!

Voy a seguir con el nuevo capitulo!! Nos leemos!!

Bye! Cuidense!!


	8. ROMANCE DE VERANO

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Romance de verano.**

Un auto se estacionó en aquel deshabitado lugar. EL conductor, esperó unos instantes, hasta que sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular y el sonido característico. Dio un respingo y se preparó para lo peor.

–Je-fe…

–¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO MALDITO BASTADO!! ¡¡HACE COMO UNA HORA QUE DEBIMOS ENCONTRANOS!! ¡LA MERCANCIA NO HA LLEGADO AÚN!

–Lo se, señor…

– ¡¡ES QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN!!

–Disculpe jefe… yo…

–¡¡NADA DE DISCULPAS, IMBECIL!! – Gritaba el hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica – ¡Si no tengo lo que te encargue hasta antes de las 3 de la tarde… ten por seguro que no vuelves a ver la luz del día! ¡ENTIENDES!

–Si jefe.

– ¡IDIOTA! – fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que la comunicación terminara.

El hombre soltó un suspiro. Para su salvación el auto que esperaba se estación frente al suyo. Bajó del deportivo y enfrentó a sus camaradas.

– ¿Y bien? – dijo el hombre colocándose unas gafas negras.

–La policía nos seguía los pasos pero los perdimos – Otro hombre con rostro adusto y mirada seria, explicaba la causa de su tardanza – Pero ya tenemos el encargo. Absolutamente todo lo robado esta en camino hacia el Jefe. No te preocupes más…

– ¡QUE NO ME PREOCUPE! – El hombre lo miraba furioso, sacándose las gafas con rapidez y sin cuidado – ¡ME VA A MATAR SI NO LLEGA! ¡Y HASTA QUE NO TENGA EL DINERO DE LA VENTA EN SUS MANOS NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR TRANQUILO!

–Ya hombre… no exasperes tanto – El sujeto recién llegado regresó a su auto. Y sin decir más salió del lugar.

Zorthy regresó a su auto mientras se colocaba las gafas sobre su cabello oscuro. Y así tan veloz como vino, se fue.

–

La risa femenina se dejaba escuchar, mientras que Shaoran Li miraba con enfado a su acompañante. Sakura rió con más gracia, antiguo mejor amigo seguía amargado por no poder atrapar ni un solo pez. Ambos jóvenes estaban en el lago, mucho más apartados del resto de gente. La pequeña Li, que se encontraba escondida detrás de unos arbustos, miraba a los adultos entre divertida y emocionada por el gran avance que había entre ellos. A ese paso estaba casi segura que tendría una mamá nueva y quien más que la señorita Sakura para ocupar ese lugar.

– ¡Deja de burlarte de mi, Sakura!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo – la muchacha se sentó a su lado – Ten un poco más de paciencia Shaoran, ya veras que si lograras atrapar uno.

–Hace media hora que estoy en lo mismo y no atrapo a ninguno – dejó la caña de pescar entre ellos, y fijo su vista en su compañera. –No entiendo por que me obligas a hacer este tipo de cosas. Sabes que no soy muy bueno para pescar.

–Es una actividad común Shaoran. Además que te distraería un poco. No te estreses tanto.

–No lo hago, si no que…

– ¡Oh!

Sakura interrumpió a Shaoran porque sintió un movimiento en su mano y fijo su vista en el, dándose cuenta que la caña de pescar se movía como loca en el piso. Intentó tomar el objeto entre sus manos pero el hombre a su costado fue más rápido.

– ¡Atrapé uno Sakura!– dijo con un poco de dificultad, mientras que jalaba de ésta con rapidez.

–No, Shaoran – dijo la esmeralda parándose a su lado y observando la dificultad con la que su antiguo compañero de travesuras trataba de sacar al pez del agua – Tienes que hacerlo despacio… muy despacio.

Shaoran la miró confundido. Sakura soltó un suspiró y se acercó más a él. Tomó entre sus pequeñas manos las manos del hombre e intentó ayudarlo a jalar el hilo, despacito.

–Es así como debes hacerlo Shaoran – Sakura estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se fijó que su amigo la miraba a ella y no a la caña de pescar – Despacio y sin dudar. Así lograras que el pez se acerque más a la orilla y cuando ya este los suficientemente cerca, jalas con fuerza y lo sacas del agua ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura elevó su vista a su amigo y se dio cuenta entonces de lo cerca que se encontraban.

Ambos adultos se miraron a los ojos, sin fijarse si al fin el pez había salido del agua o no. Solo concentrados el uno en el otro. Con miradas fijas y sin dudas, Shaoran no sabía que pasaba en ese preciso instante. No estaba consiente de lo extraño que era sentir a Sakura tan pegada a su cuerpo, tan deliciosos y nuevo a la vez. Era cierto que cuando eran jóvenes molestaba a su amiga y siempre acababan en poses que, según sus compañeros de escuela, no era digno de unos simples amigos; y luego venían los bombardeos de preguntas sobre si ambos andaban juntos. Sakura gritaba indignada sobre las tonterías que hablaban y era apoyada por él. Pero en ese instante todo era muy distinto. Jamás había pensado en su amiga como algo más, pero esos últimos días… ¡No hacía otra cosa más que pensar en aquello!

Sin consentirlo siquiera, soltó una de sus manos y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Sakura acercándola mucho más a él.

Mientras que aún entre los arbustos, la pequeña Li se tapó la boca con una mano, evitando soltar un gritillo de júbilo.

– ¿Qu-que haces Sha-Shaoran? – Tartamudeo Sakura cuando sintió que el hombre acercaba su rostro más a ella – ¿Qué…

.

.

.

– ¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Señorita Sakura!

Muchos niños llegaron corriendo al encuentro de los adultos y Sakura Li hizo una rabieta. ¡Que inoportunos eran! ¡Estuvo tan cerca!

Shaoran soltó a Sakura, algo que la chica agradeció mentalmente mientras se acercaba a los niños y dejaba a Shaoran detrás de ella.

Li observó a su amiga que se dirigía a los niños con una gran sonrisa, mientras que ellos le enseñaban la pesca que habían obtenido en el día. Se rascó la cabeza, despeinando sus mechones castaños, en señal de nerviosismo. ¡¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer?! ¿Acaso pensaba besar a Sakura? ¿Qué? Miró por última vez a la chica y salió del lugar, casi corriendo.

Sakura miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Shaoran y al no encontrarlo allí buscó por todo el lugar. Pero… ¿Qué es lo había pasado, antes de que los interrumpieran los niños? Era posible que Shaoran… ¿intentara besarla? ¿El? ¿El chico de quien había estado perdidamente enamorada en su adolescencia?

–

Ya era de noche. Sakura había hecho todo lo posible por no toparse con Shaoran. Según le habían comentado las demás chicas del campamento el joven de ojos ámbares la había buscado por todo el lugar, pero ella había preferido mantenerse en su propia cabaña para no encontrarse con él. Ahora, por los pedidos de la niña Li, se encontraba dirigiéndose hacía cierta parte del campo para la fogata que había hecho los niños. Todos se encontraban allí y pudo observar a Shaoran que era jalado por la pequeña Sakura y lo sentaba en uno de los dos grupos que se habían formado.

– ¡Señorita Sakura!

Sakura dio un respingo. ¡La habían encontrado!... y ella que había preferido estar escondida entre los árboles y observar todo desde allí. Se dejó llevar por los niños que la acercaban más a la fogata y dejándola sola se alejaron de ella.

– Hola Sakura.

Sintió un escalofrió al reconocer esa voz y giró sobre sus talones con tanta rapidez que perdió el equilibrio. Pero Shaoran la había tomado de los hombros para evitar que cayera y se golpeara con el suelo. Ella se alejó de él como si su contacto quemara y lo miró asustada.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Qué tienes?

–Na-nada. No m-me pasa na-nada.

–Si es por lo la mañana, yo… verás… discúlpame no quise asustarte.

–Ya... no te agobies… lo olvido y listo.

–Esta bien. ¿Vas a jugar? – dijo Shaoran cambiando completamente la conversación. Es que había notado a Sakura muy extraña con él y no quería que eso pasar.

–No lo creo, es un juego de niños. La fogata y todo…

– ¿No va a jugar señorita Sakura? – le había preguntado la pequeña Sakura mientras le tomaba de las manos y ponía carita de cachorro – Nosotros queremos que todos jueguen ¡Por favor!

Los niños la siguieron y con más ruegos, convencieron a Sakura de jugar con ellos. ¡Ah! ¡Y Shaoran no se salvaba! Así que los habían sentado a ambos en uno de los equipos, mientras que la pequeña Li subía a lo que parecía un estrado.

–El primer juego de la noche se llama "Charada" – decía la niña Li mientras era escuchada por todos. – En este juego hay 2 equipos. Tenemos la equipo "A" – señalando al grupo donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran – y el equipo "B" – señalaba el otro equipo donde iba a estar ella y su abuela – Ahora… uno de los equipos dirá en secreto a 1 o 2 miembros del otro equipo el nombre de una película. Los jugadores del equipo deben representar a la película para que su equipo adivine y gane el juego ¿De acuerdo?... Ahora ¡empecemos! – la niña iba a bajar de la tarima, cuando recordó algo y volvió – ¡Ah! Me olvidaba: esta prohibido hablar y el jugador debe hacer la representación sin protestar ¿Ok? – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a su padre y a la maestra. – Comenzamos con el equipo "A"

Ahora si, Sakura bajó de la plataforma y llegó a su sitio.

– ¿Quién saldrá? – dijo Shaoran cómicamente. – ¿Qué les parece si su maestra les da el ejemplo?

Sakura miró a Shaoran muy confundida y luego capto la idea al observar que todos dirigían su vista hacia ella.

–Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! – Decía Sakura negando con la cabeza – No pienso hacerlo.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Le tienes miedo a un simple juego?

– ¡No le tengo miedo! Si no q…

– ¡Uy! Que pasa… no me digas que eres tímida – Shaoran la miraba burlonamente – ¿O eres una gallina?

Sakura se sonrojó de la cólera y casi decapita a Shaoran pero el hombre se alejó de ella inmediatamente mientras que los demás niños reían de ella. La mujer no lo soportó y salió a la tarima donde le esperaba Ieran Li, representante del otro equipo.

–Ahora, querida – le dijo antes de susurrarle algo al oído. Sakura abría los ojos a cada palabra dicha en secreto.

–Pero… ¿Cómo hago eso?

Ieran rió antes de bajar del estrado. Los niños gritaban dándole su apoyo, mientras que los del otro equipo hacían sonidos desaprobatorios.

–De acuerdo… miren es como…

–Buuuuu!! – gritaba la pequeña Li, que era apoyada por su equipo – ¡No se puede decir nada! ¡Esta que hace trampas…!

Los demás niños la apoyaban gritando y demostrando su enfado.

–Ok..OK… Esta bien…

Sakura no sabía que hacer, estaba dudosa y no se le ocurría nada para hacer ganar a su equipo.

– ¡Vamos Sakura! – Gritaba Shaoran desde su lugar – ¡Tu lo puedes hacer! ¡Vamos!

El pequeño Tao, un niño que no hablaba, se sentó al lado de Shaoran y empezó a hacer gestos con sus pequeñas manitos; animando así a la mujer.

–De acuerdo, esta bien…

Sakura se quedó sería y estática mientras que Shaoran la veía confundido. Fue entonces que Sakura empezó a mover los hombros y las caderas muy seductoramente. Subía los brazos hacia sus cabellos, despeinándolos un poco, mientras seguía moviendo con sensualidad. Bajaba las manos sobre sus pechos hasta sus piernas y se movía con gracia pero sin el toque de picardía.

Shaoran estaba que no se lo podía creer, sin darse cuenta había quedado hipnotizado por los movimientos tan sensuales de su antigua compañera. La boca se le habría lentamente de la impresión y Sakura hacía gestos con sus labios y guiñaba el ojo picadamente. El joven reaccionó un poco y fijó su vista al niño de su costado, con una mano le tapó los ojos para que no viera, pero el niño se las quitó y volvió a mirar a la mujer delante de él. Hizo lo mismo. ¡No podía creer que la mujer que estaba frente a él era la misma con la que había compartido tantos años de infancia!

Despertó de su letargo cuando los niños empezaban a reír y festejaban el triunfo. Uno de los pequeños había adivinado el nombre. Ahora Sakura se dirigía él con el rostro rojo y un poco incomoda.

– ¡Wow! ¡Estabas verdaderamente sexy! Oh… – Shaoran calló de repente. Lo había dicho sin pensar.

– Etto… – Sakura no creía que Shaoran le había dicho eso – Eh… ¿Gracias?

Varios niños más siguieron, haciendo el juego ameno y divertido. Sakura reía por las ocurrencias de los infantes, mientras que Shaoran solo se limitaba a verla.

Le tocó el turno de la pequeña Sakura, su equipo lo había adivinado de inmediato.

¡La niña era muy buena para eso!

–Creo que ha tocado mi turno… – dijo Shaoran a Sakura, pues después de su representación no se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

El hombre se paró y subió al estrado.

–Ahora, querido papá – le dijo Sakura haciendo que el hombre se pusiera de cuclillas para quedar a su altura y poder escuchar el nombre de la película. En sus rostro se reflejaba confución al escuchar la frase que le tocaba.

–Pero… espera un momento…

– ¡Ya papá! ¡No pongas peros!

–Jamás había visto esa película.

– ¡Si! ¡Si existe yo la he visto!

–Yo también. La vimos ese día ¿Te acuerdas Sakura? – había dicho Ieran apoyando a su nieta.

–Pero…

–Ya... ve tu como le haces.

Sakura bajó del estrado dejando a su padre solo ahí. Parado sin saber que hacer. Los niños de su grupo empezaron a apurarlo gritandole palabras de aliento.

– ¡Ok! ¡Ok! – el hombre quedó serio pensando como hacer el nombre.

– ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?

– ¡Ok! Uhm… – Shaoran sonrió y levantó dos dedos.

– ¿Dos? – dijo Sakura – No… dos palabras.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y quedó callado nuevamente. ¡Le era tan difícil hacer gestos!

–Shaoran... ¡vamos! Si puedes hacerlo… Ya entendí que son dos palabras… ¡Sigue!

Shaoran colocaba las manos en la frente pensando en algo más.

–Shaoran no entiendo nada ¿pero que haces?

Tao, que se encontraba a su lado, hizo un gesto de resignación y se levantó para ir a la tarima. Llegó al hombre y jaló de su camiseta.

– ¿Qué?

El niño le hizo un gesto más. Indicándole que se lo dijera al oído. Al principio Shaoran no entendió, pero se acercó el y le susurró:

– Es… "Te amo".

El niño chascó los dedos, gesto que Li reconoció como que era demasiado fácil. Aprovechando que el hombre estaba de cuclillas y a su medida, tomó una de sus manos y lo acercó a su pequeño pecho donde se encontraba el corazón, puso su otra manito sobre la mano del hombre y con las manos hechas juntas, se las entrega.

Sakura los miró atentamente.

–Hazlo de nuevo… – dijo dudando un poco. Sabía un poco sobre el idioma de los sordomudos, pero no estaba completamente segura si podría descifrarlo.

–No, no… mejor…

– ¡Te amo! – dijo Sakura acordándose del gesto.

Shoaran la miraba mientras que los demás niños gritaban jubilosos. Tao bajaba alegre del estrado dejando a un shoaran Li aun arrodillado.

–Así es… – decía Shaoran sonriendo – Es "Te amo".

–Y no pudiste hacerlo – Sakura también le sonrió y rió un poco.

–No.

–Si lo hacías, hubiésemos ganado.

Shaoran no pudo decir más. Escuchar esa palabra de los labios de Sakura había sido extraño y hermoso a la vez.

¿Pero que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía como una emoción en su pecho? ¿Porqué su corazón latía tan rápidamente al pensar en la esmeralda?

Todo era muy confuso. Confuso y encantador.

De pronto sintió como algo mojado cayó en su mejilla y levantó su rostro. La lluvia había comenzado, dejando caer millones de gotas de agua sobre el lugar. Sin precisarlo, empezó a ser más fuerte y con más volumen. Casi semejándose a la rapidez con las gotas de agua que caían en la regadera.

Los niños empezaron a correr de un lado a otro tratando de salvarse de la lluvia.

–Vámonos niños… – decía Sakura dirigiendo con rapidez a los infantes – Apresúrense y entremos a la granja hasta que pase la lluvia ¡Vamos!

Ella siguió con los niños. Paro para verificar que los demás la siguieran y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Shaoran seguía aun bajo la lluvia. Al parecer le encantaba, porque seguía mirando el cielo sin darse cuenta de lo mojado que estaba. Caminó hacia él y se fijó que uno de los chicos, que venía en dirección contraria a ella, traía un paraguas entre sus manos.

–Dame eso… – dijo quitándose de las manos, el joven se lo entregó antes de correr con los niños – ¡Gracias!

Se acercó a él corriendo.

– ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Shaoran?– le decía mientras lo colocaba a él también bajo el paraguas.

– Sakura– decía él mirándola seriamente.

– ¿Si?

Shaoran se acercó más a ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo – Tengo mucho frió.

Sakura parecía un poco desilusionada, que no se fijó que le paraguas había sido llevado por una ráfaga de aire – ¡Oh!

Pensó rápidamente en que hacer, pero fue sorprendida por Shaoran, que la tomó de una mano – Ven conmigo, vamos a refugiarnos.

La llevaba de la mano y Sakura lo seguía en silencio. Se sentía tan turbada por el contacto que no cayó en la cuenta que Shaoran la llevaba al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la granja. La jalaba por el bosque oscuro llegando a una gran cabaña que ellos usaban para las presentaciones de teatro.

Sakura halló todo muy cómodo y muy acogedor, algo muy opuesto a lo que ella creía porque hasta esos días no habían usado el teatro para nada. Así que ingresando después de Shaoran y en oscuras se sintió temerosa y no sabía por que.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura?– le preguntó el joven, prendiendo las luces para acercase a ella lentamente – Te siento muy rara.

–No pasa nada Shaoran… – Sakura retrocedía a cada paso que el joven daba, hasta chocar con una mesa – Es mejor secarnos ¿no crees? N-no quiero pescar un resfrío.

–Tienes razón – Shaoran buscó por el lugar, encontrando entre unas repisas unas toallas. Se dirigió a este y tomo unas cuantas.

Sakura aprovechó que Shaoran se alejaba de ella para escurrir su larga cabellera y amarrarla un chonguito.

–Gracias – dijo la esmeralda recibiendo las toallas de Shaoran.

–Es mejor buscar ropa seca. ¿Dónde la encuentro?

–Pero Shaoran… – pronunció la joven – acá solo encontraremos disfraces.

– ¡Mejor aún! – Shaoran no pudo evitar que una idea se le cruzara por la mente – Espera un momento mientras busco los indicados.

Sakura no pudo replicar nada ya que el joven se le notaba tan feliz que no quería arruinar la sonrisa en su rostro apuesto. Shaoran demoró unos instantes antes de encontrar lo que buscada.

–Toma… – dijo entregándole los ropajes y ahora empujándola a un pequeño cuartito. – Cámbiate, prometo no hacer nada indebido.

Sakura se sonrojó. Para evitar más el bochorno casi corrió al cuartito y se encerró en el, mientras que Shaoran tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se disponía a colocarse rápidamente lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos más antes que Sakura saliera con un hermoso vestido de noche. De color verde y con un corte especial, Shaoran se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano.

–No se porque te hice caso. Debo estar espantosa.

–Pues sería un soberano mentiroso si te doy la razón. – la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó hacía un gran espejo–Yo no te veo para nada espantosa. Aunque primero… – la volteó hacia él y le soltó el cabello – Así esta mejor.

Con esa vuelta, Sakura pudo apreciar el hermoso esmoquin que Shaoran portaba sobre sí. ¡Dios! ¡Que hombre! ¡Pero si parecía que la ropa estaba diseñada especialmente para él! ¡Estaba súper sexy! Sintió su rostro enrojecer y giró dándole la espalda.

–Ahora mírate… – susurró Shaoran a su oído, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera – A que no parecemos la pareja perfecta. Iamginatelo, juntos los dos, apunto de salir a una cena romantica, a luz de las velas...

Sakura no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y hacer lo que el joven le pedía.

Shaoran podía observar los ojos de Sakura cerrados, a través del espejo. LA sentía tan sumisa, tan tierna, tan entregada _el._ Se acercó un poco más a ella, tan cerca, mucho mas cerca. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura y beso sus cabellos, lentamente hasta llegar a su mejillas.

Sakura soltó un suspiro enamoradizo y sin sentirlo siquiera, ya estaba entre los brazos de Shaoran. Sus rostros tan cerca que era inevitable lo que estaba por suceder. Su corazón acelerado y latiendo a martillazos. Podía sentir la respiración de aquel hombre, de quien había estado enamorada y ahora mucho más, apesar del tiempo.

Y Shaoran no lo pensó mucho. Bajando un poco más el rostro, y con infinita ternura, besó los labios de la joven esmeralda. sintió sus labios tibios y dulces, degustandolos con apsión, tenura y _amor_. No podía pensar en nada más que el tener a la esmeralda entresus brazos, mientras qeu se besaban en el sielncio del tatro. Un silencio tan hinoptizante que sucumbía a ambos jovenes, sin pensar en el exterior.

A la pobre el beso le tomó por sorpresa. ¡No se lo esperaba! Mientras que su mente gritaba que se alejara de él, no lo hizo. Muy a su contrario devolvió el beso al ambarino, con la misma intensidad y frenesí fasinante.

El beso se torno casto y tierno, poco a poco. Shaoran necesitaba ver los ojos de Sakura, su corazón se lo pedía, se lo exigía, así que se alejó lentamente de ella. Aun tenía sus ojos cerrados y mejillas sonrojadas.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo observar la sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran ¡Todo era tan increíble! ¡Pensaba que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo sería irreal! Pero al pareder no lo era.

Levantando su mano derecha la posó sobre el rostro de Shaoran, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Pasó sus dedos por su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios. Aquellos labios que la habían besado alejandola completamente de la cordura.

Entonces lo vio.

Su anillo de compromiso, que brillaba en el dedo anular.

Se detuvo abruptamente, despertando así del ensueño.

Se alejó de él tan rápido que intentó que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. ¡Por Dios que había hecho!

¡Pero es que eso no podía ser! ¡No podía estar pasándole eso! ¡No!

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran tratando de tocar a Sakura.

–No… no… – se alejaba ella, mientras negaba con la cabeza – No…

No pudo aguantas más las lagrimas, que traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos. Y tapándose con ambas manos, Shaoran también cayó en la cuenta. El brillo de aquel anillo solo podía significar una cosa...

¡Ella esta comprometida!

Sakura lo miró por última vez antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Tan rápido que no se percato que aun la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros.

– ¡Sakura!

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al bosque y sosteniéndose en uno de los arboles, dejó que la lluvia se llevara sus lagrimas.

Se calmó un poco y pudo sentir a alguien a sus espaldas.

El había estado siguiéndola.

–Te amo – susurró Sakura al sentir los brazos rodeando su estrecha cintura – Te amo…

–Yo también te amo – le respondió él.

Con la dicha y felicidad galopando en su pecho, giró sobre sus talones. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras que el hombre hacía lo mismo.

–Es por eso que he venido a verte.

Ella levantó el rostro para contemplar los ojos ámbares que tanto adoraba. Pero no eran ámbares… eran… eran…

Negros.

–No podía soportar más tiempo alejado de ti Sakura mía.

Kei la sostenía con cariño, para abrazarla muy fuerte a su cuerpo.

¡Esto no le podía esta pasando!

* * *

**Sonia: **Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Holaaa mis queridos amigos!!!! ¿Como se encuentran!!!? Aca pues trayendoles un pedasito del capitulo!! MIIIIIIILLLLLLLL DISCULPAAAAASSSS!!! No me maten!!! Deben comprender que estudiar Medicina Humana no es cosa facil camaradas!! nonononono!!! es re dificil!! pero muy lindo!!! ayudar a las personas y todo eso!!!!

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Bueno tengo un gran agrado de presnetar este capitulo con muxo LOVE!! juju!! No aburro más y paso a los REview!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL CAPITULO ANERIOR TENGA 23 REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! eSO ME MANDO DE EMERGENCIAS Y CON HOSPITALIZACION!

PEROOO MUUUCCHAASSS GRACIASSSS!!! snif!snif! Me emociono rapidooo!!!

Agradecimientos a todos absolutamente todos los que leenn HDPA! plis!! Review!!

Me ubiera gusatdo responderles a todos pero mi madre pide de mi presencia en este instante así que...

GGGRRRAAACCCIIIASSSSS AAA TOODOOOSSSS!!!

aDIOS!


	9. TORMENTA

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: TORMENTA**

Un auto se estaciono frente a la inmensa casa en Tomoeda. El hombre no pensaba bajar por ningún motivo, al contrario permanecería aún allí, a la espera de que la muchachita que le interesaba saliera de aquella casa. Estaba seguro que lo haría, por que ya era hora de que fuera a hacer las compras del día. Espero unos instantes más hasta que al fin la vio.

Tomoyo salió con la bolsa en mano, se despidió del hombre de seguridad y emprendió rumbo hacía el supermercado. Era cierto que tenían a las doncellas del servicio para que hicieran ese tipo de cosas pero para ella, era divertido hacerlo y eso la distraía un poco.

La perdida de su marido, a los 10 meses de matrimonio, la destrozó completamente. Su estado emocional estaba por los suelos y no sonreía como lo hacía antes. Solo la presencia y constante ayuda de su muy querida amiga y cuñada la habían hecho salir de tan penoso estado. Suspiró, tratando de olvidar el pasado y sonrió con confianza mientras que en su cuello brillaba la cadena en forma de corazón que Touya le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Jamás se la había sacado y nunca lo haría. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de él.

Siguió caminando con paso agraciado. Sin sospechar que el hombre la seguía muy de cerca en ese auto azul.

– ¡Tomoyo!

La viuda Kinomoto giró la cabeza y al reconocer al conductor del automóvil apresuró el paso.

– ¡Tomoyo!

No demostró ninguna señal más hasta que estuvo más lejos de la casa. Llegó a la esquina y se detuvo. El auto paró frente a ella. Mientras que el conductor se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana.

– ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

–Sabes que no deben vernos juntos… ¡hasta cuando lo vas a entender!

–Perdón… – el joven le sonrió de manera coqueta – Anda… sube.

–No creo que sea lo correcto.

–Vamos… solo te llevaré hasta el supermercado. ¿Qué de malo hay en eso?

Tomoyo lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Aceptar o no?

¡Y si se enteraban los Kinomoto! ¡La botarían de la casa! ¡Ella no tenía a donde ir! ¡No tenia ni padres y hermanos que se quisieran hacer cargo de ella!

–No... en verdad es una muy mala idea. Además… –cayó de repente –…no puedo. Adiós.

Siguió caminando hasta la siguiente esquina.

– ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – le dijo él siguiéndola, aún dentro de su auto – ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los Kinomoto?

–Tú jamás entenderás…

–Vamos. No te preocupes. Nadie te verá.

Ella se detuvo y antes de hablar soltó un suspiro.

–Si lo hago… ¿me dejarás en paz de una buena vez?

–Uhm… – dijo, antes de colocar una mano en su mentón – Será algo difícil pero trataré de hacerlo.

Ella observó los alrededores antes de subir al auto del hombre de ojos celestes y cabellos negros.

Zorthy sonrió alegremente, mientras observaba a la joven amatista rodear su auto.

Un punto a su favor.

–

Un magnífico día más en Hong Kong. El amanecer era hermoso y Eriol Hiragizawa se colocaba la camisa mientras que el cuerpo de la mujer aún se movía entre las sabanas. Dio vuelta y fijo su vista a ella. La muchacha suspiraba mientras miraba al hombre con quien había compartido su lecho, pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello alborotado, peinándolo.

– ¿Quieres que regrese esta noche también?

Naomi soltó un suspiro y miró a su acompañante.

–No creo que sea bueno. Es muy probable que Shaoran regrese de su viaje y no quiero que nos encuentre… eso no me convendría.

–Uhm… comprendo – Eriol recogió su saco del piso y se detuvo antes de salir de la recamara – Espero que tus planes con él den resultado, o si no ya sabes Naomi, me llamas y solucionamos el inconveniente.

–De eso no lo dudes querido mío.

La mujer le mandó un beso volado y lo vio salir de su alcoba. Naomi descansó unas horas más luego de haber compartido una noche apasionada con alguien como Eriol Hiragizawa. Porque tendría que admitirlo, el joven ingles era demasiado fogoso en la cama y casi imposible de complacer completamente. Ambos se conocieron cuando la muchacha había participado como representante de la empresa de Li en un congreso en Inglaterra y aunque no haya querido contarlo con nadie había pasado unas excelentes vacaciones con el hijo único y heredero de la mina Hiragizawa.

Con una fortuna sorprendente y solo comparada con la de Shaoran Li, Eriol era el hombre más libertino y mujeriego de todo Occidente. Ya eran muy conocidos sus fugaces romances con mujeres de la sociedad inglesa, desde modelos reconocidas hasta las esposas de los aristócratas más ricos que no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de probar al buen Eriol como su amante en la cama.

El mencionado salía en aquel momento de la pequeña casa con una sonrisa en su rostro apuesto. Montando su moderno Ford Iosis plateado se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad. Pasando entre calles y avenidas hacía el hotel donde pasaría su estadía en la ciudad de Hong Kong.

Entro en el Hotel y con una sonrisa a la recepcionista, que lo miro embobada, se adentró al ascensor hasta el piso 10, donde quedaba su habitación. Ingresó al lujoso lugar, quitándose el saco y recostándose en la cama. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. En verdad Naomi le parecía una mujer muy hermosa y espectacular pero jamás se había sentido enamorado por ella. Muchas veces se habían visto y tenido unos espectaculares encuentros, pero… no sentía nada especial por ella.

Aunque… le recordaba mucho a otra mujer, la única con la había sentido aquel revoloteo en el pecho. Pero ella estaba casada, feliz y enamorada de su esposo. Uno de sus mejores amigos. ¡Que dura realidad!

El teléfono celular empezó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– _¿Eriol?_ – reconoció esa voz al instante. Era ella. – _¿Eriol?_

El joven se sacó los anteojos y soltó un suspiro.

–Hola Kaho… ¿Cómo estas?

–_Eriol… estoy bien es solo que…_

– ¿Qué pasa Kaho?

– _No es nada, solo que… bueno…_

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kaho?

–_Necesito que vengas a Japón. Es sobre él..._– escuchó un sollozo – _Ya no lo aguanto más, Eriol._

–Que te hizo – Se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a empacar sus cosas – Contesta.

Como siempre, algo le pasaba y él salía corriendo a verla. Sin importarle cual importante era lo que estaba haciendo. No lo podía evitar. Era la unica mujer a la que había amado de verdad.

–_El me engaña Eriol y hoy lo descubrí. Me duele mucho Eriol, necesito a alguien… por favor…_ – la mujer sollozó con más fuerza. – _Zorthy sale con otra mujer… una muchachita que solo se... se... que se llama Tomoyo Kinomoto. _

Eriol tranquilizó a su amiga antes de cortar la comunicación y empacar con prisa.

Ese miserable.

Ese.

Iba a pagar por todas las que le había hecho. Puede que hayan sido amigos de infancia, pero no permitiría que hiciera sufrir a la mujer que amaba.

No lo permitiría.

–

La lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros en todo el campamento y Shaoran aún permanecía dentro de la sala de teatro. Serio y sorprendido, tocándose los labios y con el rostro sonrojado como un adolescente. Se sentía extraño, agitado y confundido. Muy confundido.

–Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Se toco la cabeza con ambas manos y revolvió sus cabellos con gesto netamente nervioso.

¿La había besado?

Todo fue tan mágico y desconocido para él. Extraño y nuevo.

¡Pero si solo era SU amiga!

¿Qué fue lo que le impulsó a cometer semejante disparate?

Aunque no negaría que le había encantado saborear los dulces labios de la joven esmeralda.

¡Por Dios! ¡Que le estaba pasando! ¡Que le pasaba a su cerebro!

Quedó quieto unos instantes hasta que al fin se dio cuenta.

¡Pero si estaba más claro que el agua!

¡Oh por todos los dioses!

Estaba enamorado.

Enamorado.

Enamorado de… Sakura.

Soltó una risotada, antes de callar de repente y mirar con seriedad la puerta por donde había escapado temerosa castaña. Ahora que lo recordaba… ¡Ella también había correspondido el beso! Es más… ¡Hasta no lo había impedido! ¡Ni siquiera le gritó o lo abofeteó!

Intentó salir del lugar y buscar a la joven mujer, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

Aunque algo estaba mal… muy mal.

¡Sakura estaba comprometida!

Porque si no… ¿Qué significaba aquel anillo en su dedo?

Seguro un regalo de su familia, le dijo su corazón. No quería creer otra cosa.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro salió corriendo del lugar hacia donde con seguridad la encontraría.

Era casi un hecho que estaría en la granja. Junto a los demás niños. ¡Tenia que encontrarla y tratar de explicarle sus sentimientos! ¡Si no su corazon no lo dejaría tranquilo!

¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Corrió con rapidez, no quería mojarse mucho. Mientras que la alegría y dicha brotaban en su pecho. ¡Tenía que decirle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella!

¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba enamorado!

Llegó al lugar y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla allí. Solo observó a varios de los niños que ayudaban a los instructores con unos baldes y bandejas grandes para poder atrapar el agua que caía por unos agujeros en el techo. Observó a Ieran que llamaba a su hijita para que se acercara a ella.

–Sakura… ven ayúdame con esto.

– ¡Sakura! – dijo Shaoran buscando a la joven por todo el lugar y acercándose a su madre –Mamá… ¿has visto a Sakura?

–Acá esta – dijo la mujer sosteniendo un balde con una mano y alcanzándosela su nieta que empezaba a subir a una banquilla

–No _ESTA_ Sakura… la otra.

–Shaoran – le entregó un balde – mejor ayúdanos con esto ¿si?

– ¡Sakura! – Buscaba mientras ponía el balde en una de la goteras – ¡Sak… ¡Ahí estas!

La joven esmeralda ingresó entonces a la granja, tomando nerviosamente sus manos.

–Shaoran… yo…

La pequeña Li miraba a la recién llegada y a su padre muy atentamente.

–Sakura… – Shaoran lucía un poco nervioso. – Toma un balde y ayúdanos por…

Entonces se escuchó un ruido.

– ¡Argh! – Kei ingresaba al lugar sobando la cabeza, se había golpeado con la puerta, para observar el lugar y reír luego – ¿Este es acaso tu dichoso campo de verano?

Sakura solo observaba a Shaoran, que miraba con extrañeza y desconfianza al recién llegado.

– ¡Ey! ¡Yo te conozco! – dijo Huang mirando alegremente a Shaoran – Donde… donde…donde… Uhm… – intentó hacer memoria – ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Fue en Tokyo… Eres el hombre del teléfono.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y rió sin ganas.

– ¿Cómo estas mi amigo? – Le dijo Huang mostrándole una gran sonrisa – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Li iba a responder, pero sintió algo en su mano derecha. Bajó la vista y se fijó que su pequeña hija estaba tomada de ella y miraba a la pareja frente a ellos.

– ¡Ey! – Kei se fijó en la pequeña niña – ¿Es tu Sakura?

Shaoran asintió, aún sin poder creer que era lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces con quien había hablado en Tokyo… ¡Había sido con la esmeralda! ¡Que pequeño era el mundo!

–Así es ella es mi Sakura.

Kei se acercó más a la muchacha Kinomoto y la abrazó por la cintura. La mujer no correspondió al abrazo y solo miró a Shaoran a los ojos. El ambarino hizo lo mismo, entonces Sakura bajó el rostro.

–Ella… ella es mi Sakura.

La pequeña Li abrazo a su padre, se le podía ver la confusión en su pequeña carita. Confusión que se esfumó de su rostro al darse cuenta quién era en realidad el recién llegado.

–Bueno… – Ieran se acercó ellos, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraban – Tenemos que ayudara a sacar este aguacero. Vamos… deben ayudar.

Sakura se soltó de Kei y se alejó de él. Se acercó a Ieran, tratando de toda manera de no cruzar miradas con Shaoran, tomó algunos baldes y empezó con su tarea.

Estuvieron ayudando hasta que la lluvia cesó al fin y todos pudieron volver a sus cabañas. Shaoran no podía dormir. Estaba dando vueltas en su cama y el sueño no llegaba. Se levantó de la ella y tomó un balón de basket. Salió de la cabaña y se enrumbó hasta la pequeña cancha donde había jugado con al esmeralda. Empezó a rebotar la pelota, tratando de que con eso se despejaran sus pensamientos. Tomó el balón en sus manos y lo lazó, encestando al instante.

–Wow! Wow! Wow! Sorprendente… me hubiera pasado horas tratando de encestar una sola… Eres como Michael Jordan. Eres bueno en esto.

Shaoran giró, encontrándose con Kei. La ultima persona en esta vida que quería ver. Rió sarcásticamente y giró hacia otro lado.

–No soy tan bueno. Me han ganado varias veces.

–No lo creo… – Kei lo siguió – ¿Quién te ha ganado?

–Sakura…

– ¿Tu Sakura?

–No… tu Sakura.

– ¿Mi Sakura? ¿Jugaba al basket?

–Así es.

Kei rió como no creyéndoselo. – Dime… ¿Qué tipo de muchacha era en la preparatoria?

–Ella era alegre, genial y sobre todo MI mejor amiga. Era muy feliz en la escuela. Todo el mundo se acercaba a ella con sus problemas porque ella sabía como ayudarlo.

–Pues entonces no ha cambiado nada. Yo mismo vine con mi problema.

–Ja… ¿Cuál es tu problema?

–El problema mi amigo… – dijo posando su brazo en sus hombros –…es que la amo con locura, sabes?

Shaoran tardo en responder. Se notaba que el hombre estaba enamorado de la joven esmeralda. Tanto o más que él mismo.

–Si lo sé…

–Te das cuenta… – Kei lo soltó para quedar frente a él – Pero… ¿Qué tipo de mejor amigo eres? No has venido a nuestro compromiso.

Shaoran sintió cierto dolor en su pecho.

– ¿Ya se han comprometido?

–Si… – el joven soltó un suspiro –… pero con muchos problemas. Aunque la boda será en Septiembre, espero.

– ¿Septiembre?

–Así es… todavía en 6 meses. Largo tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que Sakura se enamore de mi. – Kei se puso muy serio – Porque se que ella solo me quiere, pero estoy seguro que con lo que le tengo para ella, me amará como debe de ser. Aunque… – la sonrisa regresó a su rostro – Me gustaría pedirte un gran favor.

–¿Favor?

–Si… ¿Me ayudarías a conquistarla?

Shaoran lo miró muy extrañado.

¡Es que acaso la suerte le había dado la espalda!

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

* * *

**Sonia: **Hola mi gentita linda!! ¿Como estan hoy? ¡¡NO PUDE AGUANTAR LAS GANAS DE SUBIR ESTE PEQUEÑO FRAGMENTO!! ¡No lo pude evitar!

Como siemrpe mil gracias por sus review! WOOWWWW!!! TEngo más de 100 WOWWWWWW!!! Me da la mimiski!!! Wiiiiiiiii!!! Esoty m´ñas que contenta y que mejor regalo si el día de mañan cuamplo 18 añitos.... 18 AÑOS POR DIOS! Que vieja Estoy... jejeje!!

Bueno mis queridos amigos me paso a retirara mañana tengo una expocision de Hemorragias y tengo que prepararme por ultima vez!!

Cuidese mis queridos amigos y espero al menos una felicitación!! Si no... no sigo la historia ¡¡¡soy malaaaaaa!!!

Noooo...!! Como creen que la voy a dejar así como así?? SIME DIVIERTO MUCHO ESCRIBIENDOLA!!! Wiiiii!!! Bueno bueno ahora si me voy!! jejeje!!

Byeeeeeeeeee!!!


	10. PASADO

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: PASADO**

_Shaoran se movía de un lado a otro. Impaciente. Mientras que Sakura lo observaba intrigada, sentada sobre las escaleras de la preparatoria._

– _¿Qué te pasa?_

_Shaoran se detuvo entonces._

–_Ando un poco extraño últimamente Sakura. Y no se que el lo que me pasa._

–_Shaoran no entiendo…_

–_Es que a veces pienso que el amor no es para mí._

– _¿Por qué dices eso? – Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho._

–_No lo sé – soltó una risita, acercándose al rostro de Sakura y bajando la voz para que nadie los escuchara – Es que a veces creo que no llegare a amar a nadie de verdad y que nadie me amara como quisiera – terminó en un susurro._

–_No debes pensar así Shao-Shaoran – decía Sakura muy sonrojada por el acercamiento tan repentino de su amigo – Si debe existir alguna chica que te quiera de verdad. Que estaría dispuesta de todo por ti – murmuraba mientras apreciaba el hermoso ámbar de sus ojos – Una muchacha que esta tan cerca de ti y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta._

_Shaoran sonrió entonces y Sakura sintió que el corazón se detuvo por unos instantes._

–_Que ocurrente que eres Sakura._

_Shaoran se alejó de ella al escuchar el timbre de clases._

–_Vamos. – le dijo cediéndole una mano para que la tomara y la ayudara a pararse. – se nos va a hacer tarde para Matemáticas._

– _¡Oh Shaoran! Sabes que no me gusta ese curso. ¡No entiendo nada!_

–_Pero estas conmigo y siempre estaré allí para ayudarte. Por algo somos los mejores amigos ¿no?_

–_Si claro. Somos mejores amigos._

–_Además allí la veré – dijo Li en un susurro, mientras que Sakura se paraba a su lado._

– _¿Qué dijiste Shaoran?_

–_Nada. Nada. Vamos._

_Sakura sonrió a su amigo y se sintió sumamente feliz al irse tomada de la mano. Estos sentimientos que abarcaba hacía su mejor amigo, cada vez eran más grandes y más profundos._

_¡Como amaba a Shaoran Li!_

---**--**--**--

Aquella mañana Tomoyo se había despertado con el extraño presentimiento que ese día no iba a ser muy común. Pero claro… hoy, hace ya 1 años que Touya había fallecido. Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos antes de que la tristeza la invadiera completamente. No quería pensar en aquello por que le prometió a su difunto esposo que ya no lloraría más por su perdida.

–"_No quiero que te vayas…"_

–"_Sabes que solo es por unos cuantos días"_

Ella no quería que viajara. No quería que se fuera por que presentía que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Y había tenido razón.

–"_Tomoyo. ¿Me amas, cierto?"_

–"_Te amo, Touya. Te amo…"_

_Entre susurros, Touya abrazó a su esposa contra su cuerpo, mientras que la mujer apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo. Durmieron un tanto más hasta que el día comenzó y Tomoyo se había hallado sola en el lecho matrimonial. _

Sola. Totalmente sola. Como ahora.

Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes acariciar el pequeño recuadro que descansaba en la mesita al lado de la cama. Era el retrato de ella junto con Touya, del día de su boda. Se cubrió en la bata de seda y se adentró en el baño dentro de la habitación. Se sacó la ropa antes de ingresar a la ducha. Mientras que recordaba.

– _¡No! ¡No! ¡Debe de ser una broma!_

_Ella bajaba las escaleras, mientras que escuchaba unos sollozos y unos gritos en el salón principal._

–_Lo siento señora Kinomoto, en verdad lo lamento mucho._

_Tomoyo ingresó entonces, justo cuando le entregaban a la madre de su esposo unas cosas que ella reconocía muy bien. _

– _¿Qué esta pasando?_

_Ella lo presintió en la noche. Por eso no la había llamado. Por eso sentía esa opresión en el pecho. No eran necesarias más palabras. _

–_Tomoyo…_

– _¡¿Donde esta mi esposo?! ¡DONDE ESTA MI TOUYA!_

_Nadeshiko se sentó entonces abrazando las pertenencias de su único hijo. Mientras que Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos, casi corría hacia su amiga que había ido al hombre y lo tomaba por la solapa del saco, tirando de él con desesperación. Era totalmente comprensible._

–_Tomoyo – Sakura trataba de pararla – Detente…_

–_Lo siento mucho… yo…_

– _¡NO! ¡NO! – Tomoyo negaba frenéticamente – ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! ¡DONDE!_

– _¡Señorita!_

_El hombre agarró a Tomoyo antes que se la muchacha cayera al suelo, producto del desmayo. Sakura casi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero gracias a la rapidez del hombre, la muchacha de ojos amatistas no se golpeó contra el duro suelo._

– _¡Señora Yun! ¡Señora Yun! – gritaba Sakura, echándole aire a Tomoyo – ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Traiga agua!_

_Los sollozos seguían por parte de Nadeshiko que no había dejado de abrazar el paquete, ni siquiera cuando Tomoyo se desvaneció. Sakura miraba, a través de sus lágrimas, a su madre mientras que Tomoyo seguía en ese estado. Su postura negativa y superficial hacia el estado de Tomoyo la tenía sorprendida. Ella jamás era así. Jamás. _

–_En verdad Señorita Sakura, lo siento mucho… – el hombre hizo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos – Lamento todo esta situación y lo peor es…_

– _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? – se aventuro a preguntar la muchacha._

–_El K-301 cayó a un bosque producto de fallas mecánicas. No se sabe aún con exactitud que fue lo que falló, pero la policía está aún buscando la caja negra. Algo imposible porque el avión quedó totalmente calcinado. No hubo sobrevivientes. _

_Sakura se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas frente aquella noticia. No quería llorar, y no es que por que no lamentara la muerte de su hermano mayor, muy al contrario sentía mucho dolor en su pecho, si no que tenía que ser fuerte por su madre y por Tomoyo que en ese momento no reaccionaba._

_Su padre había llegado luego con toda la comitiva policial. Había querido estar presente en el sitio de los hechos y cerciorarse por si mismo que el cuerpo que le entregaban era de su adorado hijo. Algo un poco difícil pro que la mayoría estaban calcinados e irreconocibles, pero por el saco que portaba uno de los cuerpos pudieron reconocerlo y entregárselo a su familia. El sufrimiento y el dolor llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto. Tenían sedadas a Nadeshiko y a Tomoyo, la última se había negado y forcejeado con la enfermera que había querido hacerlo y que con mucha dificultad lo logró. Sakura permanecía abrazada de Kei Huang, que le brindaba su ayuda mientras que los familiares seguían llegando para ofrecer su más sentido pésame por la valiosa perdida. Fujitaka como siempre mostrando su madurez y fortaleza ante cabeza de la familia. Su hijo, su único hijo varón y el único heredero del Consorcio ahora ya no estaba con ellos. ¿Qué pasaría luego con su fortuna? No podía entregársela a Sakura. No a ella pero si a un futuro esposo. ¿Pero quien sería el indicado para ocupar tan valioso cargo?_

_El sepelio se llevó acabo. Entre más dolor. Tomoyo había pedido con suplicas a Sakura que no la sedaran, que quería permanecer despierta cuando enterraran al cuerpo de su amado esposo. _

_Y así sucedió. Tomoyo y Sakura permanecieron abrazadas una a la otra mientras que el féretro descendía lentamente en el nicho. Tomoyo se soltó de su amiga y corrió hacía el cajón, que detuvieron para evitar que la mujer se hiciera daño si caía en el agujero. _

– _¡¡¡NO TE VALLAS TOUYA!!! ¡¡¡TE LO RUEGO!!! ¡¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!!! ¡¡¡TOUYAAAA!!! – Kei siguió a Tomoyo e intentó levantarla, pero la muchacha se sostuvo más al cajón – ¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡¡NO ME SEPAREN DE EL!!! ¡NOOO!!!! ¡¡¡SUELTENME!!! ¡¡¡DEJEN QUE ME VALLA CON EL POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN!!! ¡¡EL NO SE PUEDE IR!! ¡¡TOUYAAAAA!!_

–_Ya Tomoyo, basta…_

–_¡¡NOO!! ¡¡USTEDES JAMAS ENTENDERAN CUANTO LO AME!! ¡¡JAMAS SENTIRAN LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO AHORA!! ¡¡NO ME PIDAN QUE ME SEPARE DE EL!! ¡¡SE LLEVA LA MITAD DE MI ALMA!! ¡EL ES TODO PARA MI! ¡¡NO PUEDO DEJAR IR A MI CORAZON!! – sollozó con dolor y Kei prefirió separarse de ella. _

_Sakura observó a su amiga y lloró también. La comprendía perfectamente. Dejar ir al hombre que amaba. Dejarlo ir para siempre. Pero esto era distinto. Completamente distinto. Se acercó a su amiga que seguía llorando y la abrazó. Tomoyo miró a los ojos a su amiga. Ambas se comprendían, pasaban el mismo dolor. Sakura trató de hacer entender a Tomoyo y con un movimiento de cabeza, soltó el cajón y se abrazó a la castaña._

–_Dejemos que Touya descanse, Tomoyo. – Le susurraba Sakura – No debes llorar más, si no él no estará tranquilo._

–_Sakura… – sollozaba Tomoyo –…Porque tuvo que pasar esto ¿Porque?_

–_No lo se amiga, no lo se. _

Ya en el presente Tomoyo se envolvía en una toalla y salía del baño. Tomó su ropa y dispuso a cambiarse.

–Señorita Tomoyo – escuchó la muchacha al otro lado de la puerta, luego de un discreto toqueteo – La señora Nadeshiko requiere se presencia en el estudio.

–Esta bien Nana, en un momento voy.

Escuchó los pasos retirarse, antes de suspirar pesadamente. Hoy iba a hacer un largo día.

---**--**--**--

_En la oscuridad de la habitación, la muchacha de ojos verdes despertó sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza y algunos que otros en sus brazos. Aún con los ojos cerrados trató de tocarse la zona adolorida pero no podía hacerlo._

_¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?_

_Ahora si abrió los ojos y se encontró dentro de un cuarto a oscuras. Lo suponía por que no veía nada, absolutamente nada. Algo no andaba bien, se dijo a sí misma y entonces sus dudas fueron contestadas al ver la situela de un hombre grande entrar al aposento._

–_Veo que despertaste – El hombre miró desde su altura a la joven en el piso._

_La muchacha no podía gritar por el pedazo de tela que cubrían sus labios. Trató de moverse y se fijó que todo su cuerpo estaba igual forma, atrapado entre sogas que le impedían poder utilizar sus brazos y piernas. ¡Estaba completamente inmóvil! ¡Pero que…! Entonces un recuerdo difuso llegó a su mente._

_Estaba comprando con Tomoyo, un pequeño regalo para Kei. Su amigo se había comportado tan bien con ella que sería conveniente darle un presente por su constante apoyo. Salieron del centro comercial y decidieron caminar. No querían llevar al chofer por que querían caminar y disfrutar del paisaje. Pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza y el grito de Tomoyo antes de caer inconsciente. _

–_Eres muy linda ¡jajaja!_

_El hombre reía de forma siniestra mientras la contemplaba y se relamía los labios. Su expresión seria y lujuriosa asustaba a la joven esmeralda y mucho más cuando recorría con la vista todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en ciertas partes de el. _

–_Se nota claramente que eres hija de la gran Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Una mujer exquisita si te podría decir. Hermosa e impactante en sus años de juventud, pero tonta después de todo. ¡Casarse con Kinomoto! ¡Ja! Que estupidez más grande. Si se hubiese quedado conmigo todo sería muy distinto… pero después de todo eres igual a ella. _

_El hombre se sentó cerca de ella mientras le empezaba a tocar las piernas, subiendo desde los talones hasta los muslos. Hecho que hizo que Sakura se revolviera horrorizada de su sitio. _

–_Quédate quieta, cariño – decía el hombre con tranquilidad mientras jalaba de sus cabellos sin delicadeza. – No te haré nada que no te guste ¡Jajaja!_

_El tipo intentó besarla, hecho que Sakura aprovechó para gritar por auxilio. Algo que enojó muchísimo a su abusador que le propino un certero cachetazo que dejó a la joven un poco aturdida y percibiendo un sabor extraño en su boca._

– _¡Maldita imbecil! ¡Más te vale dejar que pase, si no te ira peor!_

_Comenzó a moverse y a retorcerse como pudo tratando se zafarse de su opresor, mientras emitía pequeños gemidos tratando de pedir ayuda, pero era un intento inútil. Aun así la hija de Fujitaka no se dio por vencida y siguió moviéndose. _

_Sakura quiso gritar cuando sintió a aquel individuo besar su cuello al tiempo que movía todas sus manos por su cuerpo, como si se tratase de un objeto. Sentía repugnancia y asco. Y un miedo infinito apoderándose de su alma. Sabía de esto por las noticias pero jamás imaginó que le llegaría a pasar a ella._

–_Pequeña… – susurraba el hombre, tocando su rostro – Eres tan exquisita, como tu madre…_

_El hombre empezó a tocar sus pechos mientras que Sakura al no encontrar salvación más que seguir moviéndose, soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. ¡No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella! ¡Oh Dios!_

– _Tan delicada… – susurraba el tipo mientras bajaba sus mansos lentamente hasta sus muslos – Tan…_

_Sakura cerró los ojos de repente, al sentir la mano de aquel hombre intentar meterse entre sus pantalones. Pero luego un grito hizo que abriera los ojos de repente. ¡Alguien la había escuchado y ahora venía a su rescate!_

– _¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo un muchacho, mientras que otras personas se ocupaban del individuo que intento violarla – ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Espero no haber llegado muy tarde!_

_Soltó la mordaza de sus labios, sintiendo a la joven temblar de terror y sollozar en su pecho._

–_Tranquila… tranquila. Acá estoy yo… no te preocupes. _

_Sakura sintió antes de desmayarse en los brazos de su liberador._

….

La esmeralda volvió a revolverse entre las sabanas, un poco incomoda. Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, muy temprano para levantarse, pero la incomodidad por permanecer en esa cama era insoportable. Un brazo se posó en su cintura atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo aun durmiente de su novio. Soltó un suspiro y trato de separase de él, pero Kei no se lo permitió.

A Sakura no sabía que le pasaba, se sentía muy incomoda con la presencia del heredero Huang. Algo malo le pasaba con ella. Algo extraño. Jamás había sentido esa duda por Kei, pero ahora…

–Uhm… aun es muy temprano para despertar – dijo somnoliento Kei, abrazando a la esmeralda – Estoy tan cómodo a tu lado.

Sakura no pudo responder ya que el hombre la hizo girar y ahora la agarraba de la cara para besar sus labios.

– ¡Oh amor mío! ¡Cuanto te he extrañado!

Sakura suspiró y devolvió el beso a su flamante novio. Lo quería, era cierto pero no sentía lo que había sentido con Shaoran Li cuando lograron besarse.

_Shaoran era… mucho mejor… sus besos eran más tiernos, sus caricias más apasionadas… sus ojos más claros… mucho mejor que él._

¡Oh Dios! ¡Esta comparando a Kei con Shaoran!

¡Pero que estaba pasando con ella!

Correspondió con más fiereza a su novio, pidiendo perdón de esa forma el haber pensado en su antiguo amigo.

– ¡Oh Sakura mía! Sabía que también me habías extrañado.

Kei la quería. El si la quería de verdad y la había salvado de ese fatídico hecho. Kei había sido su salvador y su compañero siempre. Estaba con ella en todo momento. La protegió cuando intentaron violarla, aunque ella no sabía en aquel momento que había sido él, pero meses después se enteraría no solo por su palabra si no por los datos que le pidió a la policía por saber quien había sido el muchacho que la ayudo esa tarde. ¡No debía hacerle eso! ¡No era lo correcto!

–Si Kei… te extrañe muchísimo.

Y lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las caricias de su novio. Ella tenía a Kei, no tenía porque pensar en Shaoran. Ya no más.

Además que no podía hacerle eso a Kei. No podía. El había hecho tanto por ella. Tanto.

---**--**--**--

La pequeña Sakura salía de su cabaña seguida de su abuela. Algo no estaba bien para ella. Y se le podía notar por su ceño fruncido. Miró el lugar concienzudamente y al no notar a la señorita Sakura por ninguno de ellos achicó los ojos, ideando un plan. ¡No le parecía nada bonito que la señorita estuviera con ese hombre en su cabaña! ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Y ya!

–Sakura. Apresúrate tenemos que desayunar.

– ¡Ya voy abuelita!

Corrió hacia Ieran Li, siguiéndola hacia el comedor del campamento. ¿Dónde estaba Shaoran?

–Abuelita ¿Dónde esta papá?

–A veces mi hijo es un poco raro. Solo sentí que salió muy temprano de nuestra cabaña. De allí no se nada de el.

Pero el aludido no se encontraba en el campamento ya. Si no que seguía recorriendo el lugar tratando de pensar un poco y decidir de una buena vez el hecho de decirle o no a Sakura sus sentimientos.

De pronto sintió na vibración en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sacó de ellos su teléfono celular y sin observar de quien se trataba, contestó la llamada.

–Bueno... – dijo con pesadez.

– _¡¡Amor!! ¿Por qué no me has llamado hasta ahora?_

–Hola Naomi.

– _¡Que forma de hablarle a tu prometida es esa Shaoran!_

–Discúlpame pero no tengo ganas de estar hablando ahora.

– _¿Le paso algo malo a Sakurita_? – Escuchó preocupación en su voz – _¡Soy capaz de ir en este preciso momento si algo le paso a tu hija!_

–No Naomi. A ella no le pasa nada.

–_Entonces…_

–No nada la verdad – soltó un suspiro – El que esta mal soy yo y no hablo físicamente.

– _¿Qué pasa amor? _

–Cosas mías. No te preocupes.

–_Shaoran._

– ¿Dime?

– _¿Le contaste a Sakura de lo nuestro?_

–No aun no.

– _¡Porque!_

–Discúlpame nuevamente. He estado en otras cosas que me olvide completamente de hacerlo.

–_Pero Shaoran ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haría que Sakura apoyara lo nuestro! ¡Es una niña tan linda!_

–Me alegra saber que tienes afecto por mi hija, Naomi.

– _¡Claro que la tengo Shaoran! ¡De eso jamás lo dudes!_

–Gracias por todo Naomi.

–_Te amo Shaoran y haría todo por ti. Absolutamente todo. ¿Me amas Shaoran?_

Li quedo callado por un momento.

– _¿Qué pasa Shaoran?_

–Discúlpame. Te llamare en la noche ¿De acuerdo? Adiós.

–_Pero Sh-_

Li cortó la comunicación y soltando un suspiro retomo regreso hacia el campamento.

Mientras que Shaoran regresaba por su hija. Kei salía de la cabaña abrazando a Sakura. Hecho que puso a la pequeña hija de Shaoran de muy mal humor. ¡Se le estaba saliendo de las manos! ¡Y tenía que poner manos a la obra! ¡No podía permitir que se llevaran a su futura mamá! ¡No podía y no lo iba a permitir!

– ¡Sakura! – decía Ieran mirando a la muchacha Kinomoto – ¿Podrías venir un momento? Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre el almuerzo.

–Esta bien señora Li – Sakura se despidió de su novio con un fugaz beso en los labios y se apresuró a acompañar a la madre de Shaoran.

La pequeña Li sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se le estaba ocurriendo un gran plan.

–Hola linda ¿Eres Sakura, no?

–Así es – dijo la niña mostrando una gran sonrisa.

–

Sakura permanecía revisando la lista, mientras que Ieran llegaba con una canasta y se sentaba a su lado.

–Ha veces creemos hacer lo correcto pero no lo hacemos – Sakura miró sorprendida a Ieran – Podemos jugar con el destino, con las personas, con las situaciones pero jamás se debe jugar con él corazón. Y decir lo que en verdad sentimos, sin mostrar falsas caretas, ni siquiera tratar de engañar al corazón. ¿No crees que sea lo más adecuado, Sakura?

–Tiene razón, señora. Pero, a veces cuando uno dice lo que piensa, puede romper los corazones.

–Pero al no decirlo no vas a estar feliz. Jamás serás feliz, Jamás.

–No siempre se halla la felicidad haciéndolo. – Sakura se levantó de su lugar, muy incomoda.

Sabía a lo que se refería Ieran, pero no quería aceptarlo. Shaoran le dijo lo que pensaba y ¿que había ganado con eso? Romperle el corazón y dejar una profunda cicatriz. Y mientras que él hallaba la felicidad, ella se sumía en la profunda tristeza.

– ¡FELICITACIONES Y BENDICIONES! – coreaban unos niños alrededor de ella. Estaba tan pensativa que no cayó en la cuenta que haciendo una ronda a su alrededor. – ¡DESEAMOS A LA SEÑORITA SAKURA UNA FELIZ VIDA DE CASADA! ¡SI!

Sakura no sabía que hacer, solo se limitó a sonreírles a todos.

– ¡Niños! ¡Es hora de jugar!

Los niños dejaron a Sakura para ir corriendo hacia el teatro.

–Felicitaciones y bendiciones – Sakura escuchaba a alguien canturrear a sus espaldas. No hizo falta voltearse por que reconocía perfectamente esa voz. – Na... Nana…nana…

Shaoran rodeaba a Sakura, mientras daba palmas imitando a los niños.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Porque no me lo has dicho – Sakura solo lo miraba muy seria – tuvo que ser Huang quien me dijera que iban a casarse.

La muchacha lo miraba en silencio. ¡Pero que le pasaba a él!

– ¡Felicitaciones! – Shaoran le dio un abrazo rápido – ¿Estas feliz? – Ella no respondió – Estas feliz ¿verdad?

–Al saber eso… ¿vas a estar contento?

–Estoy muy contento.

–Entonces. ¿Cómo puedo estar feliz?

–No entiendo.

–Algunas cosas pasaran Shaoran – decía Sakura acercándose mas a él, enfrentándolo – y aún así, no las entenderás.

Lo miró por última vez a los ojos y dándose vuelta se alejo de él. Ya de nada valía dar explicaciones de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

–Algunas cosas pasaran Sakura – repitió el – y aún así no entenderás.

Había tristeza en su semblante. Quería aclarar las cosas con ella, pero no tendría sentido hacerlo. Ya no tenía sentido.

……

Ambos se encontraban en el taller de dibujo.

–Jajaja.. – reía la pequeña Sakura, sentada sobre una pequeña mesa larga.

Kei se encontraba ejercitando debajo de ella. Sostenía cada lado de la mesa subiendo y bajando como si se trataran de unas pesas.

–Tío Kei… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

–Claro.

– ¿Por qué se casa con la señorita Sakura?

– ¿Qué? – dijo soltando la mesilla y levantándose, quedando sentado frente a la niña – ¿Porque? ¿Acaso algo anda mal?

–Si. Es algo sencillo.

–Explícame.

–Es que verá…. Usted es hermoso y…– dudo un poco – la señorita Sakura no es tan bonita como usted.

La niña trató de sonar convincente, mientras que el varón reía.

–Tienes razón, es gorda y fea. – dijo Kei bromeando.

– ¿Se dio cuenta? ¡Usted puede casarse con alguien mucho mejor!

– ¿Con alguien mejor que ella?

– ¡Por supuesto!

–Entonces – trató de bromear – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

– ¿Yo? ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no!

– ¿Porque? ¿Soy tan feo?

La niña rió con él.

–Entonces tú debes buscarme una muchacha gentil y bella.

–Ya la he encontrado.

– ¿Quién es?

–Ella – dijo señalando un afiche pegado en la pared.

–Jajaja – reía Kei – ¿Ella? ¿La de MTV? ¡La de Meiling Show!

– ¡Si!

–Bien, pero entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar con Sakura? Debes encontrar a alguien para ella también.

–Ya lo encontré – susurró la pequeña niña.

– ¡Que! – Kei se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio – ¿Ya lo encontraste?

– ¿Te digo quien es?

– Oh no, no, no, no…

–Por favor déjame decirte…

–No, no, no, no, no, no…

–Te lo digo…

–No, no, no…

– ¡Kei! – Ambos voltearon a ver a Sakura que estaba muy seria en la puerta – Quiero irme del campamento esta misma noche.

La niña miró a la mujer y sin aguantarlo más salió corriendo del lugar, mientras que sus lagrimitas salían por sus ojos. ¡La señorita Sakura se iba! ¡Todo estaba perdido! ¡Todo!

Seguía corriendo hasta llegar a su propia cabaña y abrazar el retrato de su madre. ¡Le había fallado! ¡Había fallado a su querida mamá!

Mientras la pequeña niña lloraba en silencio, Shaoran abría la puerta de la habitación. Se acercó a su hijita y se arrodilló a su lado, comprendiéndola perfectamente.

–No llores, mi niña – le tomaba de las mejilla, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. – No llores…

Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a su papá. El también la había perdido.

Y lo peor de todo es que no iba a ahcer nada por recuperarla.

**

* * *

Sonia: **Mil disculpas por el retraso..... Waaaa!! no me peguen!!

Agradecimientos:

_***any: **Gracias mi querida amiga, espero no desepcionarte con este capitulo. A mi tampoco me gusta que Shao sufra! pero tengo que hacerlo, con todo el dolor de mi corazon! jum! Y Tomoyito!! jojojo! ya veras! jejeje! en el prosimo capitulo ehh?? bueno te me idas amiga. Gracias por tu review. Nos leemos!_

_***Blouson Der Herz: **Una poregunta: que es SERVUS? XD! Disculpa mi ignorancia pero... bueno... jeje... Me legra que te guste mucho la historia... Y contestando a tu pregunta... ehh.. puede ser.. aunque e pensado hacer un E/K y T/Z jajaja! Si a mi tambien me causa gracia ese nombre... Mmm... No creas ah?? jajaj! Puede ser que ellos resulten juntos.. Como digo todo esta friamente calculado XD! Jajaja! Cuidate!_

_***Emio hime-sama: **Gracias! jajaja! XD! no eres la unica que quiso mtar a Kei! Es muy inoportuno! Llegar en ese presiso momento!! Jejeje!! Espero que este capitulo te guste ...! Nos vemos! _

_***Angel Vivian: **Gracias! por tus lindas palabras! Si aca con otra actualizacion.. perdon por tardar mucho... pero aca para ti y para todos mis demas lectores! jeeje! cuidate mucho y nos leemos! _

_***atziry: **Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ah? o.O?? Noo pooor favoooor tengo que seguir con la historia y con VIDAS COMPLICADAS (que por cierto ya tambien actualizo co eh?? XD! jeje!) jaja! Cuidate!!_

_***isabel20: **Tienes razon, las vueltas que puiede tener la vida. Si supieras tantas cosas que me han pasado y tantas vecesd tambien que he pensado "Wow! El mundo es un pañuelo" Te sorprenderías... jejej XD! Bueno no aburro más! Espero seguir en contaco contigo amiga! Cuidate!_

_***rukia Alejandra:** Te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por demorar tambien en este capitulo, pero a veces las circunstancias y las responsabilidades con la Universidad ocupan mucho tiempo y por más que quiero no encuentro el tiempo necesario para sentarme y poner a trabajar a mi musa inspiradora!! Espero que con el otro capitulo no demorar muho!! Pero gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!_

_***Sasha Kinoli: **Asi es amiga!! si no ya no quieren leeer!! jejeje! Si Kei esta muy enamoradao de Sakura u.U! Ahi que admitirlo... Ya veras! jajaja! Te me cuidas! Nos vemos!_

_***ndshk_nm:** Aa la actualizacion para ti mi querido/a lector/a jejeje! XD!_

_***Kotetita(*):** Un review largo y encantador si me ermites decir jejeje! .. me encanto!! Yo tambien llore al describir a Sakura al moemnto de su despedida con Shoaran wuaaa!! era tan triste T.T ..... Amiga! al contario no me molestas me encanta saber de mis lectores... y que al menos alguien se interesa por esta locura jejeje! bueno.... Nos leemos!_

_***Kissa Ragod: **Otra de mis lectoras adoradas!! aaa! amiga gracis por tu review!! Estoy totalmete de acuerdo contigo!! SHOARAN DEBE DECIRLE A SAKURA LO QUE SIENTE!! AAAA!! y TOMOYO DEBE DE DEJAR DE VERSE CON ZHORTY!! LE VA A IR MUY MALLL T.T!! Ups hable de mas jejeje! Bueno nos vemos!_

_***ani: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero no demorar más con el siguiente capitulo Esta bien?? mm bye amigaa!!_

_***ziitah-TxE-: **Tambien adoro a esa pareja como no tienes idea, pero ya despues de ller tanto romanticismo enre TxE, se me han ocurrido ciertas situaciones, que creo que vas a llegar a odiarme!! abuuu t.t! asi creo que much me llegaran a odiar!!! aaaa!!! TTT..TT !! Com dije antes.. Eriol va a ser muy distinto a como lo vemos muchas veces!! Muy, muy, muy!! aaaaa!! mejor no digo más!!!! ahhh!!! u.U_

_***sakurita li: **siii!! Me alegra que sea tambien del grupo!! Bueno bueno,... a seguir en contacto!! Adios!_

Bueno volviendo al fic! Los deje en un punto neutro... Ahora todo puede pasar eh???

Les dejo otro capitulo más para que comprendan por que Sakura no puede dejar a Kei y como sufrio Tomoyo por la perdida de su amado esposo... Voy a llorar por que estas escenas me traen recuerdos de mi pobre hermanaaa!! aaaa!! Abuuuu!! Bueno espero si la otra semana traerles el otro capitulo que si, si, va a estar muuuuuuyyyy emocionante porque de una vez por todas descubriremos que... tatatatan! tatatatan!! aaa!! ya veran ya veran!!

Eriol aparecera y bueno... Mmmm! ¿Conocera a Tomoyo esta vez? Ahhh!!! Quien lo diria que terminaria con Kaho! jajajaja!! ya veran ya veran! y Zorthy! ai dios mio!! Y Kei jajajajajaja!!! Todos tienen sus secretos ocultos jajaja!!

A por cierto Sakura se casa, tiene cuatrillisos_ (eso existe XD)_ y acabo!! jajajaja!! que creen que pasara?? Acabare de una buena vez esta locura o todavia hay para rato mas por que todavia falta mucho que aclarar eh?? aaa !!

O sera acaso que viviran felices y comeran perdides??? ah?? o moriran tragicamente cuando llegue un loco traumado por su pasado que los mate?? Porque ahora puedo hacer lo que sea aaaa!! Todo puede pasar!!

SOY MALA!!!

Muajajajaja!! Jo jo! mmm nu se ustedes diran!! jajajaja!!

Uyyy!! pobre mi Eriol!! que cosas le hare pasar!! ajajaja!!

A mejor ya no digo mas si no yano querran leer mas!!

Jajaja!

Aioz

cuidense!

Agradesco a todos ya lo saben!! Los tengo en mi corazon!!

Wiii!!

XD!

PD: Para alguien que e interese ser amiga de esta loca escritora dejo mi correo para cualquier sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo o simplemente hacer algo divertido en el msn es: virgos(guion bajo) (paro más en este correo)

Ya saez!

jeeje!


	11. ADIOS

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a:**

**CLAMP**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: ADIOS**

–Llego en cuatro horas a casa.

– _¡¿Tan pronto?! Pero si el campamento todavía termina en una semana. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Sakura soltó un suspiro, mientras que Kei la abrazaba por la espalda, feliz.

–Nada.

–_No entiendo, Sakura_ – susurró Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea – _Tú jamás vuelves antes de la fecha, es más, siempre demorabas por que querías dejar todo en orden ¿Estas enferma, acaso?_

–No, Tomoyo, no estoy enferma. Si, Kei esta a mi lado.

Tomoyo comprendió perfectamente.

–_Te entiendo. No me lo quieres decir porque él también escuchara. Luego me lo contaras. Te esperaré entonces._

–Gracias Tomoyo – siguió Sakura, tratando de que Kei no sospechara nada. Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo, necesitaba a su amiga en esos momentos – Salúdame a papá y mamá y diles que llame, por favor.

–_No te preocupes_ – Sakura sintió como el hombre empezaba a besar su cuello, sintiéndose incomoda – _Yo les diré que llamaste y que estas pronto a llegar a casa. _

–G-gracias – intentó decir la esmeralda.

– _Nos vem…_

Kei tomó el móvil de las manos de su novia y cortó la comunicación. Sakura frunció en ceño, mirándolo enojada, mientras que el joven sonrió con inocencia y se aventuró a besar sus labios. La esmeralda cerró los ojos instintivamente mientas que su novio la besaba, pero algo estaba mal, no se sentía como antes, algo había cambiado en su relación y ese algo, era un _alguien_. Era por eso que quería irse del campamento. No quería pensar más en Shaoran y el irse de allí, para jamás volver a verlo, era la mejor opción si quería tener una vida feliz con Kei. Sintió como su novio movía los labios, para profundizar el beso y ella se lo permitió, no se podía negar a él. Ellos tenían un compromiso y ella tenía que cumplirle, era su obligación.

Kei abrazó a su novia con frenesí. Se sentía tan bien al tener a Sakura entre sus brazos, al sentirla suya. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y trataría de hacer todo lo posible por brindarle felicidad. Era su sueño y podría todo de su parte para cumplirlo. Estaba completamente enamorado de la castaña. Que feliz le había hecho la noticia de regresarse a Tomoeda, allí la tendría solo para él y nada los separaría, estaba totalmente seguro. Y más, ahora que había conseguido al fin comprar aquella casa en Estados Unidos. Sabía que ella estaría un poco triste de abandonar a su familia pero él le ofrecería esa felicidad que le hacía falta. Todo ya estaba completamente listo y solo esperaba con ilusiones el mes de Septiembre para casarse con ella ¡Al fin!

Dejó de besarla y la tomo de las mejillas. Ella abrió los ojos, lentamente. Kei la miró muy serio al divisar una chispa de angustia en su mirada. Sakura trató de sonreír para disipar la preocupación de Kei, por que estaba segura que él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

– ¿Qué tienes, Sakura?

–Nada ¿Que me podría pasar a tu lado, amor? – la muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en el pecho masculino. No pretendía que Kei se preocupara de ella, es por eso que no quería que la mirara a los ojos.

Y así en silencio, mientras Sakura sentía un vació en el corazón, Kei la abrazaba emocionado y dichoso de tener a tan preciosa joya entre sus brazos.

---**--**--**---

Kaho Tomikawa se retorcía las manos, muy nerviosa. Mientras trataba de no llorar más. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y su esposo no había llegado a casa. Hace tres días que esta situación se repetía y solo la llamaba para decirle que estaba bien y que llegaba a almorzar a casa. Nunca había pasado. No llegaba y ella se desvelaba esperándolo. Y solo de él, aquellos chismes que llegaban por mensajes a su móvil, que la hacía sentirse muy deprimida. Lo amaba muchísimo y era por eso que le entristecía aquellos comentarios de Souchiro. No había querido creer nada de eso. Confiaba plenamente en él. Hasta que llegaron a su casa aquellas fotos. Imágenes donde se apreciaba a su esposo, llevando en su auto a otra mujer, esperándola en algunos lugares mientras ambos reían alegremente.

Escuchó el timbre de la casa y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Se dirigió al tocador y con un maquillaje rápido trató de disimular las ojeras. Si era él, no quería que la viera llorando. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, mientras que escuchaba el timbre nuevamente.

– ¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta y detrás de ella se mostró la arrogante figura de Eriol Hiragizawa que llevaba a su lado una maleta azul. Con aquellos ojos azules, detrás de sus anteojos de lujosa montura, su buen porte y su atractivo rostro. El joven tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que fue desapareciendo al notar los ojos hinchados de su amiga. Ella podía engañar a quien sea, pero no a Eriol. ¡Ya la pagaría ese maldito por hacerla sufrir tanto!

– ¡Eriol!

Kaho soltó un gritillo de alegría, para abrazar a su buen amigo. ¡Como lo había extrañado!

– ¿Cómo estas? – susurraba el ingles acariciando sus mejillas. Kaho era mas baja que él, lo alcanzaba por los hombros. Había mostrado una mueca, para luego sonreír como una niña chiquita.

–Mas o menos. Es mejor que entremos – se soltó de él y observó su maleta – ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?

– ¿Ya me estas botando? – replicó en broma.

– ¡No! ¡Para nada! – Dijo con rapidez – Solo que me preguntaba si preferirías quedarte en un hotel. Porque a mi me gustaría que te quedes en casa. Total, Souchiro no piensa llegar.

– ¿Souchiro? – pregunto desconcertado Eriol.

– ¡Verdad! Tú lo conoces como Zorthy – dijo tocándose la frente – A veces no entiendo esa manía suya de que la gente lo llame así. Pero bueno… ¿entramos?

Hiragizawa sonrió siguiendo a su amiga, llegando hasta la salita.

–Siéntate y ponte cómodo mientras subo la maleta – dijo Kaho tratando de llevarla.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Por favor! – Replicó Eriol, quitándole el equipaje de sus manos – No quiero que te canses llevándola hasta arriba. Mejor dime donde y yo la llevo.

–Pero Eriol, eres mi invitado.

–Lo soy, pero no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado. Además… solo es una maleta.

Kaho soltó un suspiro, antes de empezar a andar.

–Sígueme.

Llevaron la maleta al cuarto y regresaron a la cocina donde Kaho sirvió té con unas botanas.

–Y dime ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

Eriol bebió un sorbo antes de contestar.

–Nada importante. Viajando de un país a otro, nada trascendental.

– ¡Ah! Y Nakuru… ¿Sigue viviendo acá?

–No ella esta en Tokyo. Estudiando según sé.

– Algo realmente extraño si me permites decirlo.

–Si – dijo el joven después de una sonrisa – ¿Sabes que estoy pronto a comprarme una casa acá en Tomoeda? Para estar más en contacto ¿no te parece? Ella me ha ayudado con los trámites y espero que el otro mes ya tenga un lugar donde quedarme.

–Me parece una excelente idea, Eriol – dijo Kaho tomándolo de las manos – Ya es tiempo que te enamores de una buena muchacha y te cases, para que así tengas una familia feliz.

– ¿Así como tu?

Kaho quedo en silencio, bajando la mirada.

–Mírame Kaho – ella así lo hizo – Ya dejemos las trivialidades a un lado y dime lo que en verdad esta pasando con tu esposo.

–Eriol – dijo la mujer tratando de no llorar – Tu sabes lo nuestro. Fuiste nuestro padrino de bodas y testigo de nuestro compromiso, pero… ya no puedo soportar más esta situación. El…

Hiragizawa espero a que su amiga continuara.

–No te quedes callada Kaho. Hemos sido los mejores amigos desde la primaria y espero que me tengas la suficiente confianza para decirme lo que en verdad esta pasando. Porque yo se que no solo es eso.

–Yo… – la pelirroja no podía pronunciar palabra.

–No me ocultes nada, porque yo siempre he estado con ustedes. Sé… –pronunció con pesar – cuanto se amaron en el pasado y aun lo hacen. ¿O me equivoco?

–Por mi parte no Eriol, yo aun lo amo como la primera vez que lo vi. El es el amor de mi vida. No puedo imaginarme lejos de su lado, pero últimamente…

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

El joven ingles pudo apreciar dolor en su mirada y una profunda agonía.

–Hace una semana, que me enteré que estaba embarazada.

Eriol sintió un gran vació en el pecho, pero lo disimulo completamente mostrando una falsa alegría y una sonrisa radiante. Sabía que había perdido completamente a Kaho, pero no estaba preparado para una noticia de esa magnitud. Le dolía mucho.

– Si comprendieras lo feliz que me sentí en ese instante. ¡Un pequeño ser nacido del amor entre Souchiro y yo! Estaba tan ilusionada y tan feliz. Pero, el llegó borracho esa noche y…– paró otra vez – en verdad es muy vergonzoso para mi decirte esto.

–No te detengas, por favor.

– El… intento violarme, Eriol.

– ¡QUE!

–Estaba demasiado tomado y lo comprendo. Me pidió acostarse conmigo. Yo no tenía ganas porque temía hacerle daño a mi bebé y luego me abofeteó. Yo… intenté detenerlo, gritarle el porque de mi actitud... pero no me escuchó y…

– ¡COMO SE PUDO ATREVER ESE MAL NACIDO! – Gritó Eriol, golpeando la mesa con las dos manos y parándosele su sitio – ¡YA SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!

–Cálmate Eriol.

– ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, PORQUE NO LO VOY A HACER! ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡DIME DONDE ESTA!

–No se de él, desde hace dos días. Es por eso que te llamé en la mañana – sollozó la mujer – ya no tengo a nadie y ni siquiera a mi hijo.

Lloró desconsoladamente, mientras que el ingles la miraba aterrado.

– ¡No me digas que…!

– ¡Así es Eriol! ¡Perdí a mi bebe! – levantó las manos, tapándose el rostro – El me trató con tal fuerza y tal brutalidad que no pude amantar. No pude hacerlo y eso ocasionó y abortara.

Terminó en sollozos más fuertes, mientras que Eriol se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba a su cuerpo.

–Desperté al siguiente día y el ya no estaba en casa. Me levanté de la cama… – Kaho lloraba en el pecho masculino – …y s-sentí un profun-fundo do-lor y luego la sangre que se llevaba a mi hi-hijo.

Eriol acariciaba su cabellos, mientras que se sentía impotente al ver la mujer que amaba en tal estado. Quería matar a ese hombre. A ese maldito ser que solo le había traído dolor y discordia en un vida. El había renunciado a ella porque creía que el la cuidaría, la había dejado a su cargo para que la cuidara como él lo había hecho por todos esos años. Pero ahora…

–Pero aun después de todo, no puedo dejar de amarlo.

Eriol al separó de su pecho y la miro directamente a los ojos.

–No voy a permitir que esto siga así Kaho.

–Yo ya lo perdone Eriol.

–Pero yo no… – la observó con decisión – No puedo dejarte más tiempo con él. No lo puedo hacer.

–No me puedo ir de esta casa –replicó la mujer, entendiendo a lo que se refería – Es mi hogar…

–Vamos Kaho, te lo pido. Vente a vivir conmigo.

–No lo puedo hacer – dijo la esposa de Souchiro Tomikawa, parándose y caminando unos pasos, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.

Eriol soltó un suspiró, antes de decir...

–No puedo dejarte con él, porque… Te amo Kaho.

La mujer volteó, sorprendida.

---**--**--**---

Tomoyo, dejó el teléfono en su sitio, antes de dirigirse hacía el despacho del señor Fujitaka, donde la estaría esperando su suegra. Tomó la puerta con delicadeza y escuchó un 'adelante' desde adentro de la habitación.

–Buenos días, señora Nadeshiko.

–Buen día, Tomoyo – la mujer, ya mayor, estaba sentada detrás del escritorio y sonreía a la muchacha.

–Hace unos momentos conversé con Sakura. Le manda sus saludos y me mandó decirle que regresará esta misma noche.

– ¿Tan pronto?

–Eso mismo le pregunte. No me dio más explicaciones, solo dijo eso.

–Bueno – la mujer soltó un suspiro – Te estarás preguntando, porque te mande llamar.

–Dígame, señora. La escucho.

–Es muy difícil para mí decirte esto, Tomoyo. Pues eres como una hija para mí, y en verdad que es necesario. Fujitaka no ha querido decírtelo aún por tu reacción, y porque seas peligrosa, al contrario has demostrado ser una excelente hija, esposa y amiga, pero…

–No la entiendo señora Nadeshiko.

Mientras que Tomoyo la miraba expectante, Nadeshiko soltó un suspiro.

–Quiero que dejes esta casa.

– ¡¿QUE?!

Tomoyo la miró incrédula y muy sorprendida. ¿Por qué?

–Sé que es muy sorpresivo para ti. Y créeme para mí también lo es, pero ha surgido serios problemas económicos. La empresa esta en banca rota, es cuestión de días para que la hipoteca de la casa ya no nos mantenga – a la mujer se le notaba muy nerviosa, por la forma en la que se retorcía las manos – Y todo por culpa de nuestro contador. Ese maldito mal nacido ha jugado con nosotros, con nuestra confianza y a vaciado todas nuestras cuentas, Tomoyo. Absolutamente todas. En estos momentos nos encontramos en la calle. Y Fujitaka, ¡oh mi pobre esposo! Ha soportado todo. Y solo lo mantiene la esperanza de que Sakura se case con Kei. De que al menos ella no pase por toda la desgracia que nos ha tocado bien. Perdónanos Tomoyo. En verdad, perdónanos.

La mujer terminó en sollozos mientras se tapaba el rostro y Tomoyo había corrido a su lado, mientras la abrazaba brindándole apoyo.

Y ahora ella… ¿donde se quedaría?

---**--**--**---

Ya de de noche y Kei había ido a buscar el automóvil en donde había llegado, mientras Sakura aún continuaba despidiéndose de las demás personas que trabajan con ella en el campamento.

–Adiós y gracias.

–Gracias a ti Sakura. Lastima que te vayas tan pronto – respondió la joven quien tomaba sus manos para abrazarla fraternalmente – Espero que nos mantengamos en contacto.

–Así será, no te preocupes.

La soltó. La castaña busco por los alrededores, sin poder siquiera encontrarlos. _**Encontrarlo.**_ Sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer ese pensamiento. No quería tener ningún recuerdo de Shaoran, no lo había visto en todo el día y esperaba que así sucediera hasta que se marchara del lugar, pero lo que más tristeza le daba era no poder despedirse siquiera de la pequeña Sakura. La niña no había querido hablar con ella durante toda la tarde, la había buscado por todo el lugar, pero menos en su cabaña, por el temor de encontrarse con su padre. Soltó un suspiro y escuchó el claxon del auto de Kei, que ya le esperaba en la entrada del lugar.

–Bueno, creo que llego momento de irme.

Observó y sonrió a todos los niños ahí reunidos, por última vez. Algunos con caritas tristes, otros a punto de llorar y a un lado del grupo se encontraba la señora Li con la pequeña niña a su lado. Se acercó a ellas y con sorpresa recibió el abrazo de la madre de su ex- mejor amigo. La muchacha la abrazó también.

–Espero que seas muy feliz, Sakura.

Ella no pudo contestarle, no sabía por que pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Se soltó de ella y se acercó a la pequeña Li.

La niña tenía la cabeza agachada por que no quería que Sakura la viera sollozar. Había estado muy triste y había llorado toda la tarde, su abuela la había ido a buscar porque la esmeralda preguntaba por ella, pero la pequeña había preferido estar en silencio hecha una bolita sobre su cama y abrazando el retrato de su madre.

La novia de Kei se agachó un poco y la tomó del mentón. Levantó su carita y le secó las lagrimitas que aun salían de sus ojos chocolates, tan parecidos a su padre, y tratando se hacer entender a la niña que no llorase, negó con la cabeza.

La niña hipó un poco. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas, pero no pudo hacerlo y con rapidez se abrazó de la joven, a quien tomó por sorpresa.

–Por-favor. No se valla. No se va-lla, se lo pido.

–No llores, Sakura – decía la hija de Fujitaka, quien trataba de no llorar también, aunque sus ojos ya estaban llorosos.

–Por favor. Por fa-vor.

La esmeralda había querido abrazar a la niña, pero quedó quieta al percibir la silueta de Shaoran detrás de la niña. El hombre la tomó de los bracitos, pero la pequeña dio lucha la no quererse soltar de la mujer, y con dificultad la libero de su agarre. La niña seguía hipando y ahora se aferraba a su abuela, que le daba palmaditas en su espalda, tratando de consolarla. Jamás había visto a su nieta tan abatida.

Shaoran miraba a los ojos a Sakura que se había quedado mirándolo con sorpresa e inmóvil. La pobre no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, verlo nuevamente había hecho que su poco control se esfumara y solo recordara aquel beso fugaz que compartieron.

Y a Shaoran le pasaba lo mismo, había estado muy pensativo toda la tarde, mientras que había visto a su pequeña hija aun recostada en la cama, se quiso acercar a ella, cuando se levantó de golpe y lo encaró, gritándole que todo había sido por su culpa, él no pudo hacer nada, por una extraña razón sentía que era eso.

Ya en la realidad, ambos jóvenes aun seguían mirándole, sin decir palabra alguna. Hasta que Shaoran soltando un suspiro, rompió ese silencio.

–Sakura – Li tomó su mano y llevándose la otra mano al bolsillo, sacó de este un chal azul. La hija de Nadeshiko miraba el objeto con sorpresa. Era mismo chal que Sakura arrogara a Megumi el día que salió completamente de sus vidas.

–Le habías dado esto a Megumi, cuando comenzaba una nueva vida, deseándole felicidad – hablaba el hombre mirando el pedazo de tela, mientras que Sakura sentía sus ojos llorosos – Hoy vas a comenzar una nueva vida y… – se detuvo, bajando la mirada –estoy seguro que tu y Shaoran serán muy felices juntos…

– Kei – pronunciaba Sakura, corrigiendo a Li. Shaoran levantó su rostro, comprendiendo su error. Había pronunciado su propio nombre, sin pensarlo – Es Kei.

La muchacha soltó la mano de Shaoran y se alejó de él. Ya en el auto Kei la esperaba con la puerta abierta y con una gran sonrisa. La muchacha sonrió con tristeza y subiendo al vehículo, emprendió el viaje de regreso a Tomoeda.

Kei conducía con normalidad, mientras que Sakura lloraba en silencio, sintiendo una tormenta en su corazón.

---**--**--**---

Cuatro horas después, Sakura ingresaba abrazada de Kei, dirigiéndose a la sala principal para saludar a sus padres. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko estaban sentados en los muebles, mientras tomaban té. Ya habían cenado y solo esperaban a que su hija, llegase. La muchacha se acercó a ellos, que la miraban felices. Kei saludó a sus suegros y se sentó al lado de su novia.

–Hay algo que debo decirles – pronunciaba la muchacha.

–Nosotros también, Sakura – le respondió su madre, mirando a Fujitaka.

Luego de un largo silencio, en que ninguno de los presentes quería hablar, Sakura soltó un suspiro.

–Hija, veras…

–Mamá, papá – decía mirándolos seriamente – Comencemos con los preparativos de la boda. No puedo esperar más.

– ¡¿QUEEE?!

* * *

**Sonia:** Lo mismo me digo ¿¿¿QQQUUUEEEE????? Acaso esta loca ¿Como se va a casar con Kei si ama a Shaoran? aaaaaa!!! Pues claro, aun no se da cuenta!! Logico!! Jajaja XD!

Bueno querido amigos perdon por el retraso muchas cosas se dijeron hoy... y perdon si soy corta en mis palabras pero ya son las 2 de la madrugada y mi cuerpo esta pidiendo descanso. Me encuentro haciendo un extenuante trabajo de la Universidad y no pude aguantar las ganas de terminar este capitulo... pero es que las ideas se me vinieron de repente y dije... lo hago ahoraaa!! jajaja

Bueno ya sabes se les agardece a todos. Bye!

Se me cuidan!


	12. IMAGINACION

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a: CLAMP**

_**Aunque Shaoran y Eriol son solo míos, solo se los presto un ratito a Tomy y Saku por que me agradan… ¡A ninguna mas! ¡He dicho! ¡Caso cerrado!**_

_**Jajaja! Siempre quise decir eso XD **_

_**Sin más acá el Cáp**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: IMAGINACION**

– ¡¿PERO ES QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!

– ¡Ya, Tomoyo, no lo grites así!

La joven viuda Kinomoto, se sentó entonces en la cama de su amiga, consternada por la noticia del repentino matrimonio de Sakura Kinomoto con Kei Huang. A ella no le agradaba mucho el muchacho, pero por la felicidad de su amiga tenía que soportarlo.

–Pero… pero… no comprendo… ¡Como vas a adelantar tu matrimonio! ¡Y para una semana!

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Sabía que era muy repentino, pero…

–Es lo más indicado.

– ¡Lo más indicado! ¡No, Sakura, no es correcto!

Claro que no era correcto, y ella lo sabía, pero no lo quería aceptar.

–Hay algo que a pasado en ese campamento. Te conozco muy bien, Sakura Kinomoto. Así como también sé que eso es lo que te esta inquietando.

–No tengo nada, Tomoyo.

–Sakura…

La amatista miró fijamente a su amiga, tanto rato hasta que la muchacha no lo soportó más.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡A ti no te puedo mentir! – soltó un suspiro – Si, algo paso en el campamento.

– ¡Si! – Tomoyo soltó un gritillo emocionado, antes de acomodarse mejor y esperar a que su amiga le contase.

–Bien… – Tomó aire – Me he encontrado con Shaoran Li.

Hubo un silencio. Un muy prolongado silencio donde Tomoyo se veía pensativa y confundida, y a Sakura un poco sonrojada.

– ¿Shaoran Li? – la amatista hizo memoria, pero nada venía a su mente – ¿Shaoran Li? ¿Shaoran? Shaoran… – de pronto quedó completamente seria y sorprendida – ¡SHAORAN LI! ¡EL QUE ESTUDIABA CON NOSOTRAS! ¡CLARO! ¡DE QUIEN ESTUVISTE PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA EN LA SECUNDARIA!

– ¡Sssshhh! – le calló Sakura, muy agitada – ¡No te das cuenta que te pueden escuchar!

– ¡Ups! – replicó la amatista, bajando la voz – Perdon… Pero… ¡Como que te lo encontraste! ¡Cuéntame!

–Pues, al campamento llegó una niña, una pequeña muy mona. Su nombre era Sakura Li y era hija de Shaoran.

– ¡Su hija!... pero… entonces… él…

Sakura volvió a soltar otro suspiró.

–Si Tommy, se casó con Megumi, pero ella murió dando a luz a su bebé.

– ¡QUEEEE!!! ¡Wow! ¡No te lo puedo creer!

–Sí, amiga. Es muy triste pero no es eso lo que me tiene tan inquieta – revolvió sus manos, nerviosa – Es otra cosa que paso con Shaoran, algo que… ¡no debí haber hecho!

–Pero lo hiciste, no porque tú lo quisieras, ya estaba predestinado a que sucediera – indicó tranquilamente su amiga.

– ¡Pero no debió pasar! ¡Nooo! ¡Yo estoy comprometida!

– ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡¿No me digas que te acostaste con el?!

Sakura calló de la cama de la sorpresa.

– ¡Tomoyooo!

–Entonces, no me puedo explicar porque estas tan paranoica. Si no fue eso, ¿que puede ser peor?

Sakura volvió a subir a la cama acostándose completamente sobre ella y mirar el techo, antes de susurrar muy despacio.

–Nos besamos.

– ¡¿Que?! No te escuche bien.

Se podía apreciar una pequeña vena en la frente de la esmeralda. Se levantó furiosa y zarandeo a su amiga, tomándole de los hombros.

–Pues, escúchame bien Tomoyo Daidouji ¡Me besé con Shaoran Li, entiendes!

–Vaaa… ¿solo eso?

La tranquilidad con la que Tomoyo hablaba, exasperó mucho más a la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

– ¡No es para tomárselo tan a la ligera!

– ¡Ay, Sakurita querida! Si te besaste con Shaoran fue debido al ambiente que los rodeaba, de seguro. En circunstancias normales jamás hubiera sucedido. Eso no significa que te cases con esa persona y te encadenes a sus pies por el resto de tu vida. ¿Cuántas veces no ha pasado eso en las series que vemos?

–Pero…

–Tranquila amiga, no te vas a ir al Infierno por haber cometido ese "horrible pecado".

Ella suspiró tranquila. Había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua, como le decía su amiga.

–Eres una exagerada.

Unos toqueteos en la puerta, interrumpieron en la habitación.

–Sakura. Hija. Puedes bajar un momento al estudio de tu padre.

La esmeralda miró a su amiga extrañada.

–Claro mamá – respondió la muchacha, para escuchar luego los pasos alejándose.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su armario, ya habían pasado 4 días desde su retorno a la casa Kinomoto y había sentido a sus padres un poco extraños cada vez que preguntaba por que había menos cosas en la casa, así como menos personal de servicio. Tomoyo también había estado muy extraña. Salía temprano de casa y regresaba tarde y muy cansada. Justo como en ese preciso instante en que bajó la vista al escuchar la voz de Nadeshiko anunciar la presencia de su única hija en el despacho. La esmeralda se cambió rápidamente y hecho un vistazo rápido en el espejo. Tomoyo salía junto a ella de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras con tranquilidad.

– ¿Kei? – Sakura miraba asombrada a su novio, que la recibió con un fugaz beso en los labios cuando llegó a él – no esperaba verte tan temprano por la casa. Pensé que nos encontraríamos más tarde para ir al cine.

–Si, es cierto, pero…

– ¡Oh, querida Sakura!

Un hombre mayor muy elegante y ricamente vestido se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura devolvió el gesto a su futuro suegro con fraternidad. Mientras que Kei los miraba con recelo e incomodidad. Tomoyo llegó a darse cuenta y observó muy fijamente a Kei. Algo muy raro estaba pasando entre los Huang. ¿Cómo era posible que un hijo mirara con tanto odio a su padre?

–Pero que alegría me da el verte nuevamente, Sakurita. Vengo a ver a tu padre ¿Se encuentra?

–Por supuesto señor Huang, justo iba a ir a verlo a su despacho – volteó a ver a Tomoyo, que asintió con la cabeza para dirigirse a ver al su suegro – Espere unos momentos en la salita mientras que viene a verlo.

–Oh, gracias. Tan linda como siempre.

–Si. Ya vuelvo.

Sakura sonrió a su novio y se retiró del lugar. Caminando entre los pasadizos observó que algunos de los jarrones italianos que tanto apreciaba su madre no estaban. Le parecía muy raro, pero lo que ella no sabía era que habían tenido que subastar esos objetos para poder pagar a algunos de los sirvientes de la inmensa casa y el dinero se les iba acabando poco a poco. Y eso era precisamente lo que tenía tan preocupado a Fujitaka. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio sacando cuentas y desesperado por tratar de salvar la casa, que era muy importante por ser la herencia familiar. No estaba dispuesto a vender su casa por mucho que estuviera en la banca rota.

–Papa – dijo la castaña después de un tenue toqueteo en la puerta e ingresando a la habitación – Acaban de llegar Kei y su padre. Quieren verte.

–Si, cariño. Gracias, Tomoyo ya me ha avisado pero creo que sería más conveniente hablar acá, en más privacidad. Tráelos, por favor.

–Si, voy a llamar a Meiko para que los traiga – Sakura, estaba ya saliendo por la puerta.

–No, Meiko ya no esta trabajando en la casa.

La esmeralda giró con rapidez y sorpresa.

– ¿Como?

–Tuve que despedirla, así como a los jardineros – Se notaba el pesar en el rostro de su padre.

– ¿Por qué, papá? ¡Ellos han trabajado por años para nosotros! ¡No pudiste haberlo hecho!

–Perdóname hija, pero hay cosas que no te has enterado aún y esa es una conversación que tenemos pendiente.

–Pero…

–Por favor. Ve. Esto no ha empezado, aún.

–Bien, pero tienes mucho que explicarme.

–Si, lo se.

La muchacha salió hacia la sala, lamentándose por la falta de la ama de llaves de la casa que había trabajado con ellos desde antes que ella naciera. Encontró a los Huang en un ambiente muy tenso. Después de dejar a los susodichos con su padre, salió de la mansión hacia el pequeño lago que se hallaba en la parte trasera de toda la casa. Alejado de todo, brindaba cierta paz, algo para lo que estaba construido. Se sentó en una larga silla con columpio para contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Tanto podía cambiar su vida en tan poco tiempo. Desde que se había reencontrado con Shaoran todo había dado un cambio radical de 360º. Y más aún con aquel beso compartido. ¡Caramba! ¡Su vida estaba de cabeza!

Sintió a alguien llegar a sus espaldas, pero no se inmuto por la presencia. Al contrario se sintió tranquila. La persona colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros acariciándolos suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos por unos momentos disfrutando de la caricia. Se sentía tan bien. Tan tranquila. Tan gentil. Sintió que esas manos bajaban hasta la cintura, siguiendo con la caricia, pero ahora acompañados por unos suaves besos en su cuello.

Sonrió, liberando un suspiro un suspiro, mientras que su acompañante la soltaba y caminaba unos pasos llegando a estar frente a ella. Sakura entreabrió los ojos y pudo notar como este joven de cabello chocolate y hermosos ojos ámbar la tomaba fieramente de la cintura, levantándola de un tirón, para besar sus labios apasionadamente. Sorpresivamente ella correspondió al beso con la misma pasión y sensualidad que la de su acompañante.

Ambos se fundían en aquel ardiente beso, sin poder detenerse. Pero quisieron sentirse mucho más y aprovechando una tregua por parte de la muchacha, el joven fue echándola lenta y tiernamente al pasto verde. Ella se dejó llevar por una extraña sensación en su pecho. Reconocía a ese joven y a pesar de todo no podía detenerlo. No podía detener ni sus propios deseos de seguir sintiendo y saboreando esos dulces labios. Porque sentía que era una continuación de aquel similar que compartieron en el campamento, metidos en esa cabaña y con la tormenta desatándose afuera de lugar, sin conocer que dentro de este también se llevaba a cabo una tempestad pero de mayor magnitud.

La muchacha sintió su corazón acelerado y latiendo ferozmente al sentir las manos recorriéndola con ardor. Con pasión y desenfreno.

Pero es que… ¿acaso no era Shaoran Li, quien la estaba besando se esa forma quitándole el aliento? Y si era el ¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Por qué no paraba esa locura?

Simple. Porque ella estaba aún locamente enamorada de su antiguo compañero de travesuras. Ahora si lo sabía.

¿Cómo había llegado él a meterse en su casa? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Un toque de razón se encendió en su cabeza, pero intentó desecharla ¿Y si sus padres los encontraban? ¡¿Y si Kei se enteraba?! ¡Oh Dios! Pero aún así ella siguió besándole, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas.

–Siempre tan hermosa, mi cerezo. No te creía tan apasionada, amor.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y esta vez completamente, pisando la realidad. Percatándose que aquel que ahora besaba su cuello no tenía cabello marrón, como tanto lo deseaba, si no negro. Sintió la desilusión en su pecho. Y una muy grande. Era Kei quien la besaba de esa forma, y ella correspondiéndole, imaginándose que sería Shaoran quién la besaba. Ya no pudo corresponder a las caricias de la misma forma. No pudo. Y al fin comprendió que deseaba que fuera el hombre de ojos ámbar quien la tocara. Su novio pareció percatarse de eso por lo que paró en sus caricias. Ella quiso reparar eso, continuando con el beso. Pero ya no sentía que nacía de su corazón. Ya no.

Ahora veía todo más claramente. Mucho más claro.

Su corazón todavía le pertenecía a Shaoran Li.

---**--**--**---

El día estaba precioso y podía apreciarse por la ventana de la habitación infantil. Pero la pequeña, envuelta en sabanas rosa y flores, aún dormía placidamente y con una sonrisa en su fino rostro. Tenía el sueño un poco pesado y tuvo que ser necesaria la presencia de varios despertadores para liberarla de su letargo. Pero ese día sentía que iba a ser diferente y abriendo lentamente sus ojos ámbares deslumbró el exquisito sol de la ciudad de Hong Kong.

Comprobando la hora de fijó que ya eran las 9 de la mañana. En cualquier día normal de escuela a esa hora estaría en clases pero aún quedaba 1 mes de vacaciones y quería disfrutarlas al máximo. Unos toqueteos en su puerta anunciaron el ingreso de su gentil abuela que traía entre sus brazos un gran canasto, donde llevaba un poco de ropa que según suponía era para lavar.

Su pequeña cachorra Kira saltó a su cama mientras ella se levantaba y sobaba sus ojitos, quitándose el sueño.

–Bueno días Sakura. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Bien – respondió, quitándose las sabanas de su cuerpo y buscando sus pantuflas. Se levantó y tomó el retrato al lado de su cama, sonriéndole con dulzura. – Buenos días mamita – dijo antes besar el retrato de Megumi.

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al baño, mientras que su abuelita hacia lo suyo arreglando un poco la habitación. La niña observó en el espejo su cabello, completamente desordenado y su rostro aún somnoliento. Se aseo correctamente y salió de nuevo para ver a su abuela sentada en su cama ya tendida.

– ¿Y papá? – preguntó mientras buscaba ropa en el closet.

–Salió. Fue a buscar a Naomi.

La niña bufó, enfadada. Desde que habían vuelto del campamento ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Demasiado para su gusto. Sabía que eran algo así como novios, aunque ella no lo quería aceptar. Esa mujer no era la elegida para ocupar el lugar de su madre. Ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones. Pero tenía que soportarlo por su adorado papá. La niña sabía que la detestaba y solo fingía para su padre, pero eso no le molestaba puesto que el sentimiento era mutuo. Recordó el día de su llegada a su hogar y el desagradable cuadro que se presentó ante sus ojos.

– _¡¡Amoooorrrr!! – una voz chillona se extendía por todo el aeropuerto haciendo que varios de los pasajeros que llegaban voltearan hacia ellos, curiosos._

_La figura despampanante de Naomi Sheng corría hacia ellos con entusiasmo. Parando solo para lanzarse a los brazos de Shaoran y besarlo de tal manera que casi hace caer al pobre Li. Las dos mujeres restantes solo miraban el hecho con los ojos muy abiertos por la forma que la mujer se había colgado del hombre ,con ambas piernas en su cintura, que casi se asfixia por el abrupto abrazo de la mujer que con toda intensión hizo que su rostro se encontrara con su gran busto._

_Varios hombres miraron envidiosos al padre de Sakura, pero la niña sentía nauseas al contemplar a los presentes. Sentía que debía ir a un psiquiatra con urgencia y que no iba a salirles nada barato. ¡Pero es que ella creía inconcebible contemplar a su padre besar a una mujer! ¡Y más si esa mujer era la odiosa secretaría! Sin poder contenerse más lanzó un gran grito que hizo estremecer todo el lugar. _

– _¡AAAAAHHHHH!¡PPPAAAPPPÁÁÁÁ!– la niña tenía los cachetitos rojos por el esfuerzo y respiraba agitadamente sintiendo la rabia recorrer su inocente cuerpecito – ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – Miró a la mujer con los ojos brillantes – ¡Y TÚ! ¡QUITATE DE MI PAPA! ¡QUE TE QUITES HE DICHO!_

_Se acercó a ellos con rapidez y jaló de la ropa de la mujer con fuerza, tratando de bajarla de su padre. Pero era casi imposible, comparando su pequeño tamaño con el de la odiosa secretaria. Cerró los ojos haciendo más esfuerzo y los abrió solo para comprobar si había movido un poco a la mujer, que se había agarrado del cuello del hombre que azorado trataba de respirar, pero fue inútil lo único que había podido jalar era el corto pantalón de donde sobresalían unas tiras verdes entrelazadas formando una "T" que desagradó a la niña comprendiendo que era la ropa interior de la secretaria. La soltó y al verla al rostro comprobó la sonrisa reflejada en el. Comprendió que había ganado esa vez._

– _¡BAJATE YA, TARADA! ¡ÉL ES SOLO MI PAPA Y NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A ESTAR COLGANDOTE DE ESA FORMA DE EL! ¡QUE TE BAJES, ESTUPIDA!_

– _¡SAKURA! – la reprendió ferozmente Shaoran a pesar de comprender los infantiles celos de su hijita – ¡Que forma de hablar es esa! ¿Es eso acaso lo que has aprendido en ese campamento? ¡Discúlpate con Naomi, ahora!_

_La niña bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero furiosa por la defensa tan airada de su padre por la 'mujercita'. Sabía que debía de guardar sus palabras pero le había incomodado demasiado la imagen de su padre siendo besado pro la mujer que tanto aborrecía. ¡Y mucho más cuando la había visto sonreír tan descaradamente! _

_Ieran, que había permanecido inmóvil en el lugar, se acercó a su nieta y la alejó unos metros. Había presentido las lagrimillas en el rostro de la niña, que ahora ella trataba de ocultar quitándoselas con agresividad. _

Sabía que había actuado sin pensar, ese día, pero le indignaba enormemente el hecho de ver a su padre junto a Naomi. Y más ahora que andaban de aquí para allá juntos. Ya se le estaban acabando las excusas para retrasar más a su padre y por idear un gran plan la noche anterior, se había quedado dormida muy tarde y por lo tanto al despertar su padre ya se había marchado. Tenía que idear un plan de emergencia para alejarlos. Y tenía que ser rápido. Mirando su diario verde y recordando su contenido, sonríe lentamente. Ya algo se le estaba ocurriendo.

---**--**--**---

–_No puedo dejarte con él, porque… Te amo Kaho. _

El recordaba la profunda sorpresa en su descompuesto rostro al profesarle y confesarle sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos un momento, suspirando pesadamente tratando de que el aire quitara sus pesares. Ella se encontraba en esos momentos en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, mientras que él recostado en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes trataba de leer un libro. Pero no había podido evitar recordar ese día. Y sintió un dolor en su pecho al recordar también lo dicho por la mujer.

–_Eriol… – le dijo ella llegando hasta él y acariciar su rostro – Eriol…_

–_Te amo Kaho… – replicó el una vez mas abrazándola por la cintura – Te he amado siempre. Eres la única mujer con la que he sentido amor verdadero. Daría todo por ti, eso lo puedes jurar. Eres mi amor. Siento morir si algo te pasara. Te amo. Pero he guardado mis sentimientos todos estos años al verte feliz con él, al observar el amor en tus ojos cada vez que nos encontrábamos para pasar el rato como los buenos amigos que éramos. Pero ya no más… No después de todo el daño que te ha hecho._

_El miraba sus ojos con anhelo, tratando de hacerle entender con ese gesto todo lo que ella significaba en su vida._

–_Eriol… – suspiró ella, apartando los brazos de su cintura con sus manos – Agradezco tu preocupación por mí, por mi felicidad. Pero creo que estas equivocado. Y no puedo aceptar vivir contigo, no después de lo que me has dicho. _

– _¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! – casi gritó el – Te ha hecho daño y aún pretendes seguir unida a él. ¡Vente a vivir conmigo! Yo jamás te haré llorar._

–_No puedo hacerlo… soy su esposa y la señora de esta casa y a pesar de todo lo amo con toda mi alma. No puedo abandonarlo._

– _¡Que tu no puedes hacerlo! – Se revolvió los cabellos, nervioso – ¡Por Dios! ¡El te ha abandonado Kaho! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! Es más ¡Ni siquiera te ama! Un verdadero hombre que ama a su esposa jamás le levantaría la mano para estrellársela en su mejilla. ¡Ni mucho menos provocaría la perdida de su propio hijo! ¡Ese desgraciado ni siquiera se merece tu perdón!_

–_Pero no puedo irme de esta casa… no contigo._

_Eriol se separó de ella guardando silencio. Un silencio que se prolongó largo rato. Solo perturbado por el sonido de las ropas de Kaho al moverse para sentarse sobre la silla de la pequeña cocina. El, aun de espalda, no se atrevía mirarla a la cara. No después de haberle dicho lo que tan secretamente guardaba como era su amor por ella. De pronto sintió un profundo temor a que lo dicho provocara un distanciamiento entre ellos. Eso si no lo soportaría. Y pensando rápidamente, trató de enmendar su error, hablando, pero ella se le adelantó. _

–_Ya que recordamos el pasado y estamos sincerándonos… – dijo tomando un poco de su té, con paciencia – Tengo unas cosas que admitir, Eriol. Como el hecho de que estaba enamorada de ti desde que éramos muy niños – el giró hacia ella, incrédulo y queriendo saber más, y se sentó en su sitio, mientras la veía tomar de su tasa – Como era de suponerse, un inocente pero no menos importante amor infantil del cual no puedo olvidarme por que fuiste el primer hombre que hizo sentirme especial – Hizo una larga pausa que impacientó al hombre frente a ella – Sabes que nuestras familias han sido amigos desde antes de nuestros abuelos. Pero cuando nos volvimos a ver cuando tenía 5 años, me sentía admirada por el pequeño caballerito que me mostraba su casa con una gran sonrisa, como me llevaba de la mano o simplemente por haber sido amable conmigo al darme su helado porque el mío se había caído intentando subir a la banca del parque. Y eso solo son algunos de los muchos detalles que hicieron sentirme enamorada de ti, Eriol. Pero cuando conocimos a Souchiro comprendí completamente que el sentimiento que tenía hacia ti era distinto, no era como lo que sentía por mi esposo. Ahí comprendí que lo que yo creí un amor no era nada pasional ni con contexto romántico, solo un amor fraternal como el que se siente por un padre o un hermano. Es por eso que ahora…_

–_Pero mi amor hacia ti no es fraternal…– le cortó el ojiazul –… yo te amo como mujer. No es cariño por una hermana o una prima. Te amo Kaho. _

– _¡Ya deja de repetirlo! …por que me estoy sintiendo muy incomoda y no quiero que nuestra amistad quede descompuesta por una confusión. Por favor ya no sigas repitiéndolo. Yo solo quiero tu amistad, Eriol. Solo quiero a mi amigo. Jamás llegaré amarte como quisieras… jamás._

Ya en el presente, Eriol no pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro descompuesto, sintiéndose fatal. Tal ves Kaho tenía razón y solo estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos, pero él no creía eso. El se sentía sumamente perdido por la mujer de cabello rojizo. Y tomando una súbita decisión, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario, donde toda su ropa estaba acomodada. Había estado varias semanas viviendo allí y ya era tiempo de volver a su recién comprada casa. Así que tomando su gran maleta del armario la llevó a la cama. La dejó abierta y empezó a acomodar dentro de ella su ropa. Ya era el momento de dejarla, aunque le dolería horrores pero tenía que hacerlo. Había tenido tantos momentos bellos a su lado, pero nada que no vivieran un par de hermanos.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuánto sufre el amor no correspondido!

Se sentía deprimido y muy decaído, y eso no era para él. Respiró profundamente antes de cerrar la maleta ya preparada. Bajó muy despacio las escaleras sin que ella lo notara. No quería despedirse de ella porque la había visto muy animada asegurándole que pasaría un día fenomenal, pero ya no quería más de eso. Solo hacían que el se sintiera muy deprimido al malinterpretar todos sus detalles con él. Habían estado conviviendo de tal forma que cualquiera que los viera creería que eran un matrimonio joven.

Algo sumamente opuesto. Sonrió con ironía, cerrando la puerta de capota trasera del auto con cuidado. Rodeó su moderno auto y subió en él. Tomó las llaves y las puso en el contacto pero no las giró. Se sentía sumamente impotente y con una terrible sensación en su pecho. No podía dejarla así como así y eso lo detenía.

– ¡Maldición! – soltó con rabia golpeando el volante que hizo sonar el claxon al golpe – ¡Demonios!

Salió con rapidez del auto y cerró la puerta sin cuidado. Se apresuró a la puerta y tocó con insistencia el timbre de la casa. Una Kaho muy extrañada salió a su encuentro.

–Eriol… ¿Dónde están tus cosas? He subido a tu habitación y no te he encontrado, ni siquiera tu ropa. ¿Qué pasa?

–Me voy Kaho. Por tu bien y por mi bien. Es mejor así.

– ¿Porqué?

–Por esto…

No dijo más y la estrechó en sus brazos levantándola un poco mientras sus labios se unían en un desesperado beso por parte del hombre. Kaho conservaba aún sus ojos abiertos sintiendo como él la besaba de forma apasionada y ardiente. La muchacha cerró los ojos devolviéndole el beso. Cosa que sorprendió y animó a Eriol que siguió con la caricia sin detenerse. Ella logró liberar sus brazos del fuerte abrazo del hombre, para ponerlas sobre los hombros masculinos y llegar a su nuca que acarició con delicadeza mientras seguían besándose. El se adentró más a la casa y cerró la puerta de una patada, sin soltar los labios de la mujer. Siguieron andando hasta la pequeña salita donde la dejó caer sobre el sofá con su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Besándose con loca pasión y desenfreno empezaron a desvestirse sin recato alguno. Eriol, acariciaba sus piernas expuesta por la falda que ella llevaba, mientras que la mujer gemía en su oído al mismo tiempo que iba desabrochando su camisa.

–Kaho… – dijo ronco, sintiéndose muy excitado por su completa cercanía al hallarse él entre las piernas de ellas y sintiendo claramente el roce de ambas entrepiernas – Déjame hacerte el amor.

–Esto no es hacer el amor Eriol – dijo ella en un hilito de voz – Es solo sexo. No confundas las cosas. Tu me amas, yo no. Solo necesito a un hombre para un momento de pasión.

El se detuvo en su caricia y miró sus ojos cargados de pasión. Ella seguía desvistiéndolo con desesperación.

–Quiero tener sexo contigo nada más. Vamos Eriol, no te detengas. Te deseo.

El la tomó de las manos, deteniendo su avance.

–Yo no quiero solo sexo. Quiero hacerte el amor.

– ¡Oh vamos! – gruñó Kaho, tratando de zafarse – Ya sabes que no te amo, pero no he tenido a un hombre hace mucho tiempo y tengo ganas. ¿Por qué te detienes? Solo un momentito y luego te iras a donde tu quieras. Vamos tócame y hazme sentir mujer.

–Ya se me quitaron las ganas.

Se levantó de ella y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de abotonar de nuevo su camisa, salió de la casa dando un portazo. Colérico y muy molesto avanzó hasta su coche, donde subió y arrancó, perdiéndose ya entre las calles de Tomoeda.

Sentía mucha rabia por lo sucedido. Ella solo quería un encuentro ardiente, un momento de pasión que terminaría sin palabras cariñosas ni mimos en la cama sintiendo la presencia del otro a su lado. Mientras que el quería hacerle el amor con todo lo que eso implicaba: amanecer juntos, abrazados y que al fin ella aceptara sus sentimientos, vivir juntos y enamorados. Pero se había confundido. Kaho no quería nada con él, solo amistad y ahora solo un encontrón. Ya estaba arto de aquello, que las mujeres solo lo utilizaran para tener relaciones intimas sin siquiera considerar sus sentimientos. Sin siquiera considerar que el también era un ser humano que sentía, que tenía un corazón.

* * *

**Sonia *saliendo aun vestida de reno* : **Hola mi lindisima gente!!!! En que andan?? Se preguntaran por que el disfras... ¿me he contagiado del espiritu navideño?... ¡¡¡NOOO!!! He tenido que acompañar a mi sobrinito de 7 años a su actuación en el colegio y me tocó ser el reno Rodolfo ¡puf! Todo sea por ver su hermosa carita feliz ¡¡Uhhh!! ¡¡Adoro a mi sobrinitooooo!! Jip! Bueno chuco ya no los detengo mas... espero review... Eso me anima a escribir...

No tengo mucho tiempo por que sigo escribiendo Vidas Complicadas... que por cierto no tuve tantos reviews... Me siento deprimida.... Uuuuuuu!!! ._.

Bueno aiozzzz!!!

Los kierooo!!!

A si por cierto: dejo mi msn en hotmail... me encantaria poder charlar con ustedes... : virgos(guion bajo)159(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

AAA siiii!!! REVIEWWWW!!!


	13. PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a: CLAMP**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 12: Primeros encuentros**

Kaho se acercó hacia los licores para servirse una copa de whisky, mientras que la puerta principal de la casa se abría y Souchiro Tomikawa ingresaba al salón principal de aquella casa y pudo contemplar a su esposa con un vestido blanco dejando ver sus exquisitas curvas y sus torneadas piernas. Se acercó a ella y rodeó el sillón sentándose a su lado.

–Se acaba de ir – le informó la mujer, mientras que el hombre besaba su cuello – Tenías toda la razón, él sigue perdidamente enamorado de mí, pero con lo que le dije estoy segura que no querrá saber nada más de mí por un largo tiempo – Lo miró a los ojos – Debes estar contento. Ya hice todo lo que me pediste.

–Muy bien mi amor – dijo el hombre besándola ardientemente.

–Tuviste toda la razón con la mentira que le dije. Eso del niño abortado, hizo que se pusiera como loco. Pero pude hacerle entender que te amaba como a nadie en el mundo – ella correspondió a sus caricias sacándole la ropa con ferocidad, mientras que el hacía lo mismo con ella.

–Eso sí que lo sé mi amor – respondió mordiendo su cuello, mientras caían en la alfombra – Fue una gran mentira, pero si ahora prefieres podemos hacer uno ¿no crees?

–Debes estar loco – Le cortó la mujer, separándola de ella y riéndose de su comentario– Ni lo sueñes, cariño. Por nada del mundo voy a estropear mi cuerpo y mucho menos por culpa de un pequeño mocoso estúpido.

–Solo lo decía para amenizar la situación, mi vida.

–No pierdas el tiempo en cosas innecesarias – respondió la mujer tomando su copa de la mesa pequeña y sentándose en el sofá – Porque se ha presentado otro problema y sabes… – tomó un sorbo del líquido – tengo mucho miedo.

– ¿Sobre qué o qué?

– Sobre la muerte de mi prima, Megumi – la mujer soltó un suspiro – Tuve que volver a declarar al ministerio publico.

–Bueno y que, eso es lo normal ¿no? – el hombre se acercó al bar y se dispuso a servirse una copa.

–Pero es que acaso no te das cuenta… – se notaba el miedo en la voz de la pelirroja – Si me llegan a descubrir… si se dan cuenta de quien realmente soy yo.

– ¡Por Dios, Kaho! – el hombre se fue acercando a ella – Tu problema fue en Los Ángeles.

– ¡Si, por ayudarte a ti! ¡Todos mis problemas son por tu culpa!– le gritó la mujer, enfrentándolo.

– ¡Pero por lo que haya sido! – Dijo Zorthy poniendo en cuclillas frente a ella, quedando a su altura – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no creo que la policía este detrás de ti ahora.

--**--**--**--**--

Sakura se revolvió una vez más en la cama. No podía conciliar el sueño. Le era imposible dormirse y ya llevaba horas en ese estado.

La hija de Nadeshiko se volteó una vez más, fastidiada.

Soltó un suspiro acomodándose más en el lecho, pensativa.

Recordaba los sollozos de su madre y la cara de lamento de su padre, luego de que le confirmara la sorpresiva situación.

Además de Kei, su boda y la futura vida a su lado. ¿Estaría haciendo bien al casarse con él? Nunca antes había sentido esa duda, pero ahora…

Se levantó un poco, acomodando la almohada y prendió la lámpara a su lado.

– ¡Ay, porque prendes la luz! –Se quejó Tomoyo volteándose al otro lado – Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a seguir buscando trabajo… – se quejó la amatista tapándose completamente.

–Estoy tan cansada que no puedo dormir.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que su amiga se destapara, soltaba un bostezo y se tallara los ojos.

– ¿Qué tienes? – Tomoyo volteó a verla, aún somnolienta.

–Oye… – Sakura se mostraba un poco dudosa – Tú crees que… ¿uno tiene que estar perdidamente enamorado para elegir a la pareja de su vida?

–Yo creo que es lo ideal ¿no?

–Pero… ¿no será como una mentira? Como cuando uno espera al príncipe azul… – termino soñadoramente, para suspirar con nostalgia –…y a lo mejor no existe.

–Haber… – la amatista se sobó los ojos, quitándose así el sueño y acomodándose en la cama, apoyada en uno de sus brazos – ¿Cuál es tu duda, amiga? ¿Si a lo mejor Shaoran es tu príncipe azul o… si Kei es el que te va a dar seguridad?

–Es que quiero saber… Si tal vez es una estupidez a esperar que ames con pasión al hombre con el que estas – ambas quedaron en silencio, que la esmeralda aprovecho para seguir hablando – Ósea, yo quiero mucho a Kei, me gusta y nuestra relación… funciona muy bien…

–Pero… – dijo la amatista al silencio prolongado de su amiga.

De nuevo el silencio. Tomoyo la miró y continuó.

–Haber… ¿Sientes maripositas en el estomago nada más de acordarte, cuando estas con él?

–A bueno, tanto así como maripositas, pues… no.

–Pues es lo que yo creo que deberías sentir cuando piensas en esos momentos con él.

–Ya te he contado mil veces sobre mis abuelos, a los que adoro con todo mi alma – Tomoyo asintió – Que cuando se casaron, bueno se supone que estaban muy, muy enamorados. Y luego pues… todo se fue al demonio. Se separaron. Luego volvieron y estuvieron juntos un año y medio. Luego, mi abuelita se murió. Así que eso de la pasión pues no funciono muy bien que digamos, Tomoyo.

–No crees que es mejor tener un principio apasionado, en lugar de seguir buscándolo con alguien que no te hace sentir maripositas.

–Es que no lo sé, Tomoyo – Sakura se sentía agobiada y su voz la delataba – No sé, no se… por eso te lo pregunto.

–Lo que yo te puedo decir para que seas feliz es que… por qué no te esperas a estar perdidamente enamorada para casarte. Dime ¿Estas enamorada de Kei?

–No se… – dijo la muchacha, casi en un sollozo – Creo que no estoy muy segura.

–Pues entonces no estás enamorada. Si no lo sabrías, amiga.

--**--**--**--**--

La muchacha termino de vestirse. Se acercó al tocador y paso el peine por su largo cabello negro, alisándolo con gracia. Hoy tenía también que ir a buscar un buen trabajo para poder ayudar en la casa Kinomoto y no podía tener un mal aspecto en las entrevistas.

–Estoy lista.

Se levantó de la silla y tomó su bolsa y los papeles de la cama matrimonial. Se acercó al retrato de su difunto esposo y depositó un beso en su imagen. Esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su lado esta vez y que pudiera conseguir un empleo de lo que sea. La realidad era que ella no había podido terminar el estudio superior y solo tenía la secundaria completa. No podía aspirar a un buen trabajo por más que quisiera, pero eso no al desanimaba para nada. Cualquier trabajo era bien recibido.

Había perdido a sus padres desde que era una pequeña niña de 3 años, así que no tenía tantos recuerdos de ellos. Vivía en un orfanato desde que hubo el accidente y no había conocido familia alguna. Hasta que una buena mujer se hizo cargo de ella, pagando sus estudios y todos sus gastos. La joven Daidouji estudio en una escuela zonal y fue allí donde conoció a Sakura. Desde muy pequeñas fueron grandes amigas y ahora todo seguía igual, ella la consideraba la hermana que jamás tuvo y la confidente en sus travesuras. Sakura había querido estudiar en China y como la buena amiga que era no iba a dejarla sola, no señor. Aunque todo lo hizo impulsivamente aun quedaba un pequeño detalle que no podía dejar pasar en alto: el dinero.

Pero gracias a ese viaje pudo conocer a su tutora que se mostró a ella como Lady Elizabeth, a quien solo la había visto por fotografías y reconocía que era una mujer muy bella. La dama se había presentado en persona cuando estaba terminando un trabajo de ciencias con dos compañeras más en la casa de Sakura. Tomoyo Daidouji, de unos 11 años, no había creído que aquella mujer tan elegante leyera su carta y mucho menos que pudiera conocerla en persona. Y todo había salido muy bien, para su satisfacción. Ambas se habían conocido verdaderamente y la muchacha no pudo estar más a gusto con la distinguida mujer. Y a pesar de haber sentido el temor de que no la apoyara para este loco viaje, se llevo una grata sorpresa al recibir el dinero para los pasajes y todo lo que se le ocurriese pedir.

Tomoyo podía seguir obteniendo la ayuda para estudiar en la universidad, pero no había querido que su benefactora creyese que era una mantenida, así que le envió una carta donde agradecía todo los amables que habían sido con ella y que no siguiera depositándole más dinero. Después llegó Touya y no había tenido más problemas. Desde ese instante su vida había sido perfecta a su lado. Y así lo sintió, hasta el día del accidente.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó por los pasadizos colocándose el listón en el cabello, hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar por ellas para salir ya de la casa. Eran ya las 10 de la mañana y le esperaba un largo día.

–Tomoyo ¿ya te vas?

Levantó la mirada, escaleras arriba, encontrándose con su amiga bajando también de ellas.

–Si, Sakura. Ruega que esta vez sí encuentre algo, aunque sea para limpiar baños. Los gastos de la casa se están haciendo insostenibles y no quisiera darles más problemas a tus papás.

–Amiga, estoy segura que esta vez si vas a conseguir un trabajo mucho mejor. Tenlo por seguro – la esmeralda le tomó de las manos y las apretó, dándole fuerzas – Tengo el presentimiento que encontraras mucho más que eso…

Su tono travieso e insinuante hizo que Tomoyo la soltara. Se despidió de ella muy seria, mientras que Sakura reía caminando hacía la cocina.

–Graciosa.

La verdad es que no tenía pensado encontrar el amor por ahora. No era que ya no tuviera ese sentimiento en su corazón, era tan solo que no hallaba el hombre indicado para compartir una relación netamente sentimental. Los hombres a veces eran muy complicados para eso y el único con el que había sentido el mundo perfecto había sido con Touya Kinomoto. Ella no creía que existiera otro hombre que llenara nuevamente su corazón así como su difunto esposo lo hacía. O no existía, o aun no nacía.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar durante 2 horas más y el sol estaba en todo su esplendor dificultando un poco a la joven Daidouji en su búsqueda de trabajo. Se sentía agotada y con un, cada vez más insoportable, dolor de cabeza. Debía de suponerlo por estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol. Era mejor tomar un descanso y luego retomar el camino, y encontró un perfecto lugar: un parquecito con grandes árboles que le podían de servir de sombra y renovar energías para poder seguir con la labor.

Encontró el árbol perfecto y se recostó en él. La brisa era perfecta, así que cerró sus hermosos ojos amatistas disfrutando de lo fresca que se sentía en aquel lugar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de escuchar unas risitas y murmullos a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y vio a una pareja de jóvenes que se besaban en una banquita, tan cerca que podía escuchar claramente cada una de sus palabras.

–Sabes que ya no aguanto las ganas de que llegue el fin de semana y podamos al fin ser marido y mujer.

–Yo tampoco mi amor y a pesar de todo, al fin podremos casarnos. Te amo ¿lo sabes?

–Sí, yo también te amo. Jamás me cansaré de decirlo.

–Y yo de escucharlo.

La pareja de enamorados siguieron en sus arrumacos y verlos de esa forma incomodó mucho a Tomoyo, que se levantó de su sitio y salió del parque. Totalmente una lástima, porque se sentía tan bien bajo ese viejo roble. Pero esa pareja le trajo bonitos y a la vez tristes recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo atrás: cuando con Touya iban juntos de aquí para allá y tan enamorados como esa pareja del parque.

Pero las cosas ocurren por algo y tal vez su destino estaba predicho así. Ella no podía hacer nada, solo seguir su camino así como lo hacía en ese instante.

Unos cuantos minutos más siguió recorriendo esas calles, hasta que se encontró unas grandes rejas blancas que resguardaban una hermosa mansión. Jamás había visto una residencia tan bella como esa. Con ese tipo de flores y el pasto verde, debía de suponerse que le pertenecía a una familia de mucho dinero. Y no se equivoco al ver como un moderno auto plateado ingresaba a través de las rejas corredizas y rodeaba la pileta interna hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión.

Detuvo el paso por donde había ingresado el vehículo y no pudo evitar sonreír al observar a la joven pareja que se abrazaba en las pequeñas escaleras, o mejor dicho como la joven "asfixiaba" al hombre con un efusivo abrazo.

– ¡Que alegría que ya hallas llegado Eriol! – gritó una eufórica Nakuru, casi saltando de la emoción – ¡Como te he extrañado! ¡Tienes que ver lo linda que ha quedado la casa! ¡Pasa ya! ¡No sabes la sorpresa que te tengo!

Unos recién casados, pensó Tomoyo, tal vez necesitaban ayuda para llevar el control de tremenda casa. Y ella necesitaba un buen trabajo con urgencia y como el dinero parecía no importarles mucho no podían pagar mal, supuso. Así que, busco algo con que llamar su atención. Encontró el timbre y alargó su pálida mano hacia el aparatito.

– ¡Hanna!

La voz del hombre hizo que Tomoyo sobresaltara un poco. Pero también una desilusión al ver como una anciana, con florero en mano, abrazada al hombre, que respondía el gesto con un beso en el cabello casi cano de la bajita mujer. Lástima, se dijo, ya tenían ayuda. Soltando un suspiro retomó camino, pero un sorpresivo mareo hizo que se agarrara muy fuerte de las rejillas para no caer al suelo. Se sentía muy débil y el dolor en la cabeza se había manifestado nuevamente. Intentó abrir los ojos pero se sentía muy pesado y las fuerzas la vencieron cayendo, inconsciente.

–Que alegría me da verlo nuevamente, niño – dijo la anciana sonriéndole a Eriol – Mi niña Nakuru me dijo que no podía decirle nada de mi viaje, porque era una sorpresa, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de volver a verlo.

–Mi querida Hanna – la volvió abrazar el ojiazul – Que sorpresa tan maravillosa. Pero dime: ¿mamá sabe que has venido hasta Japón?

La mujer iba a responderle al joven, a quien había criado desde que era un pequeño bebé, pero miró a Nakuru quién puso un dedo sobre los labios, pidiéndole silencio a lo que la mujer entendió perfectamente.

–Mi señora…

El sonido de un móvil interrumpió a la madura mujer y fue Nakuru quien sacara su teléfono de entre su bolso.

–Es cierto – habló mirando el aparato – Estoy de salida, así que mientras vuelvo puedes acomodar tu ropa en tu habitación, Eriol. Yo me voy yendo rapidito porque se me está haciendo muy tarde. ¡Nos vemos!

–Nunca cambia – le dijo Eriol a su nana, mientras veía a su querida prima subir a su auto rojo – Por favor, dispone de mi habitación mientras saco mis maletas del auto, Hanna.

–Como digas, niño.

Hiragizawa le brindó una sincera sonrisa, antes de acercarse a su propio auto y abrir la capota de donde extrajo las dos maletas que trajera de la casa de Kaho.

–_Tú me amas, yo no. Solo quiero un momento de pasión a tu lado._

Reprimió una maldición al recordar lo pasado en la casa de Kaho, pero por más que quería no podía olvidarse de ella, de sus deliciosos labios, de su exquisita figura, de ese cabello fuego que lo volvía loco.

– ¡Eriol! ¡Ven por favor!¡Ayúdame!

Escuchó la voz de su prima desde las rejas, a un costado de la entrada principal, arrodillada frente a algo. Lo supuso, aunque no podía ver muy bien que era exactamente por el pequeño murillo de unos centímetros del suelo. Fue acercándose hacia el lugar imaginándose que sería algún tipo de cachorro que había dejado abandonado.

– ¿Qué pasa Nakuru? – medio gritó aun caminado hacia su prima.

–Que me ayudes te digo ¡apúrate!

Apresuró el paso y al fin se dio cuenta del cuerpo de una mujer que estaba tirado al lado de su prima.

– ¡¿Pero qué paso?! ¡¿La atropellaste?! Ya te había dicho que manejes sin tomar licor, Nakuru.

–Yo no la atropellé… – trato de defenderse la castaña – Ya estaba allí cuando la encontré. ¡Y no estoy ebria!

Eriol ya no hizo caso a su prima y tomó entre sus brazos a la joven amatista, que aún desmayada era cargada por el morocho hacia el interior de la mansión.

– ¿Está bien? ¿No estará muerta? ¿Y si se murió? Que conste que yo ni estoy tomada ni la atropellé. ¡Ay Eriol, no quiero ir a la cárcel!

–Cálmate, Nakuru. No le pasa nada. No está muerta, solo desmayada, aunque su respiración es muy débil – dijo echando un vistazo al rostro pálido de la muchacha, antes de mirar a su prima – Llama a Hanna y llamen al doctor Harashi. Es muy posible que esta mujer este embarazada.

– ¿Embarazada?

–Es lo único que explica el haberse desmayado en la calle además de la palidez de su piel, no soy médico pero reconozco muy bien las señales de un embarazo. Anda Nakuru, avisa rápido al doctor. Su número está en la pequeña agenda en mi auto.

–Sí, sí. Ya voy.

Eriol vio partir a la mujer antes de apresurar también el paso hacia el interior de la casa.

– ¡Hanna! ¡Hanna! – Gritó depositando con cuidado a la joven en el gran sofá – Trae algodón y alcohol ¡Urgente!

La anciana asintió al ver a la muchacha en brazos del joven Hiragizawa.

–Pobre… – dijo al observarla aun muy pálida y con un gesto de dolor en su rostro – Mal lugar para desmayarte, niña.

Eriol la observaba atentamente, mientras que esperaba a su vieja nana para poder despertarla de su letargo, deslizando su mirada azul sobre la frágil figura de la joven amatista percatándose de lo hermosa que era. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero no podía evitar el impulso de pasar sus manos por las mejillas de aquella indefensa muchacha. Su piel era tan suave como el mismo algodón, y su cabello tan sedoso y negro como la noche. La piel pálida contrastaba maravillosamente con su larga cabellera y sus rosados labios, invitándolo a besarlos, a hacerlos suyos así como a la joven dueña de ellos.

El mismo se sorprendió por sus pensamientos, pero ver a esa muchacha despertaba en su ser una sensación indescriptible.

–Señorito Eriol, acá está lo que me pidió.

–A si, cierto– contestó Hiragizawa, aún un poco aturdido y tratando de hilvanar sus ideas tocándose la cabeza.

– ¿Joven, está bien? Ya traje el alcohol para la señorita.

–Dámelo, nana – dijo tomando lo alcanzado por la mujer. Untó un pedazo de algodón con el alcohol, antes de acercarse más a la muchachita y pasarle la mezcla entre su nariz y los labios, tratando así de que el olor fuerte del alcohol la trajera de nuevo la conciencia –Vamos niña – le susurró.

Daidouji se movió un poco y un mechón de su cabello tapó su rostro. Eriol movió el cabello que obstaculizaba su visión colocándolo detrás de su oreja, hecho que hizo que la muchacha gimiera un poco y que el joven creyera que era el sonido más dulce y embriagador que escuchara en su vida.

–Ya despertó.

El zafiro solo asintió mirando con expectativa a la muchachita que intentaba abrir los ojos con un gesto de dolor. Y es que no se equivocaba, ya que Tomoyo sintió aún el insoportable dolor de cabeza y el tenue mareo; mirando su alrededor se percató que estaba dentro de una casa por el gran candelabro colonial que había en el techo y las cortinas doradas de las ventanas.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

La voz de anciana, sobresaltó a la muchacha que intentó levantarse pero unos brazos le impidieron hacerlo.

–No te levantes. No es lo más indicado ahora. Debes estar muy débil y creo que aún mareada ¿cierto?

Ella solo asintió tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos – ¿Qué me paso? – dijo algo temblorosa.

–Te encontramos desmayada a las afueras de mi mansión – contestó Eriol que al escuchar la voz melodiosa de la muchacha sintió un estremecimiento de los pies a la cabeza – Debemos esperar al doctor para que te atienda.

–Disculpen, pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?

–Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa y la mujer a mi lado es mi nana.

–Soy Hanna, señorita – dijo la anciana, antes de dirigirse al varón – Sera mejor que vea si la señorita Nakuru llamó al doctor.

–Tienes razón, anda. Yo me quedo con ella.

Tomoyo gimió una vez más, de verdad sí que le dolía muchísimo la cabeza.

La mujer bajita salió del salón, mientras que la joven Daidouji cerraba nuevamente los ojos intentando que se le pasara el dolor.

Eriol no podía dejar de mirarla con mucho detenimiento y eso lo desorientaba un poco. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de no conocer mucho de aquella frágil muchachita, le atraía bastante y ¡oh cómo se odio por eso! Pero aún no sabía el porqué, puesto que no era para nada de su tipo, no encajaba con la imagen de Kaho Mitsuki y mucho menos lo hacía con las del tipo que pasaba sus noches. Esa niña lo tenía intrigado, demasiado para su gusto.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

–Eriol, llego el doctor.

Nakuru, la anciana y el galeno ingresaron a la sala y después de un breve saludo, el hombre hizo su trabajo. Tardó unos minutos mientras la revisaba y preguntaba a la joven sobre algunos síntomas que la aquejaban, porque ya había sido prevenido por la prima de Eriol sobre la posibilidad de que la mujer en cuestión estuviera embarazada y si tal vez el golpe le habría hecho daño al bebé. Porque sería una verdadera lástima que aquella joven tan adorable perdiera a su hijo no nacido.

–Ahora descansa un momento – escuchó al galeno, mientras que Eriol los miraba en silencio sentado sobre su sillón favorito.

El doctor sacó un bolígrafo y una pequeña hoja, escribiendo una receta, antes de acercarse al joven que se levantó nada más verlo caminar hacia él.

– No se preocupe señor Hiragizawa. La joven está muy bien, solo se le bajo la presión por permanecer mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

– ¿Y el bebé?

–La joven no está embarazada. Solo un poco débil, eso es todo. Por lo que pude descubrir es una joven viuda, debo decir que se sorprendió muchísimo cuando le pregunte si estaba en estado.

–Yo creí…

–No se preocupe joven, solo debe descansar y tomar unos medicamentos y se pondrá bien nuevamente. Pero por lo que me dijo la señorita Nakuru, ustedes no conocen a la muchacha.

–Pues no, la encontramos fuera de la casa y no íbamos a dejarla allí tirada ¿no lo cree? Sería demasiado inhumano.

–Bueno si, tiene toda la razón. Pero debo retirarme joven, le dejo la receta, debe de tomar estas vitaminas y si no es mucha molestia deje que descanse un poco.

–No se preocupe, doctor. No hay ningún problema.

–Es una verdadera bendición que en este mundo aún existan personas tan solidarias como usted, joven. Nos vemos – Se despidió el galeno tomando su mano.

–Sí, y gracias – respondió la despedida, antes que Hanna acompañara al hombre hasta la puerta.

Nakuru se acercó a su primo para quitarle la receta de la mano.

–Voy con Hanna a comprar esto – lo miro con suspicacia – Pero no sé si dejarte solo con la pobre muchacha.

–Que tratas de decirme Nakuru… ¿Acaso crees que vivo acechando a jovencitas de diestra a siniestra?

–Como si no te conociera Eriol, además aunque le diablo se vista de santo… se le va a salir la cola, pero confío un poco en ti así que te la dejo a tu cuidado.

El no vio cuando su prima salía y solo se limito a coger la manta que estaba sobre la mesa de centro para colocarla sobre la desconocida. Su piel de porcelana se veía suave y cremosa, perfecta para acariciar, tan bien cuidada como una de las tantas muñequitas de colección que tenía su pequeña hermana Bianca, allá en su natal Inglaterra. En el silencio llegó a la cuenta que aun no sabía nada de ella y buscando por su alrededor encontró una cartera que supuso sería de la muchacha.

–Al menos debe cargar consigo algún documento personal – se dijo buscando en su interior hasta encontrar el carnet y sonreír ante la pequeña foto en ella, si que era fotogénica – Muy bella en persona, y también en imagen. ¿No serás una modelo, niña? ¿O debería decir Tomoyo Kinomoto?

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes que su prima llegara con lo comprado y hullera a su cita, mientras que su nada iba a la cocina a preparar algún té para su joven señor y para la muchacha si llegase a despertar. El sonido y la vibración de su móvil atrajo la atención de Eriol que se sorprendió muchísimo al ver de quien se trataba.

–Hola, Kaho

–_Eriol, perdóname, en serio_ – él pensó que no era necesario que ella le pidiera disculpas, además que ya estaba más tranquilo y podía entender todo con más claridad – _Pero debes entenderme… dime ¿podemos vernos?_

–Claro, ¿quieres que vaya a verte?

–_Si, por favor. Quiero disculparme como es debido pero no puedo hacerlo por teléfono… _

–Entiendo – una idea llegó a su mente – Paso por ti dentro de una hora y arréglate que te invito a cenar. No acepto un NO por respuesta.

–_Perfecto entonces, nos vemos._

Cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos, el dolor ya había cesado y pudo fijarse mejor en donde se encontraba. El joven giró hacia ella terminando de cortar la llamada y Tomoyo estaba boquiabierta, jamás había visto un hombre tan increíblemente apuesto como aquel, sentía nuevamente el dolor en la cabeza y la extraña certeza que todo era culpa de ese hombre.

–Me alegra que ya estés mejor. Y es una verdadera lástima que no me quedara más tiempo para charlar, pero tengo que irme. Hanna…– le habló a su nana que venía con una bandeja de te entre sus manos –No me esperen a cenar, tengo algo que hacer. Adiós.

– ¡Espere joven!

El giró ante el llamado de la muchacha.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Eso mismo se preguntó Tomoyo. Que le pasaba a ella que tuvo ese insano impulso de volver a tener la atención de ese hombre tan arrebatadoramente sensual – ¿Necesitas algo?

–Yo… yo… quisiera saber si… es que yo… necesito un trabajo y quisiera saber si ustedes…

Tomoyo espero con impaciencia a la respuesta del joven que permanecía en silencio.

–Creo que no sería malo que pudieras tener un poco de ayuda en la casa, Hanna. Además que no me gustaría que te enfermaras por hacer todo tu sola porque Nakuru no va a querer si siquiera coger un plumero. Te la dejo en tus manos, haber si puede hacer algo.

Ella sonrió con alegría ante la respuesta casi afirmativa del hombre.

–Ahora si tengo que irme.

–Que le vaya bien joven.

–Sí, adiós.

Eriol salió de la casa, dejando a ambas mujeres aún conversando y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rodeó su auto e ingresó en el. Estaba a punto de prender el automóvil, cuando vio un folder con unos papeles que jamás había visto en su vida sobre el asiento del copiloto. Los tomó con cuidado y revisó en ellos. Era un curriculum o parecido, donde la fotografía de la muchacha le confirmo de donde provenían.

–Después de todo va a trabajar en casa – se dijo mientras encendía el automóvil – Ahora debo ir por unas flores… ¿rosas rojas o blancas?

Mientras pensaba, escogía y compraba, llegó al hora esperada y ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de su amor no correspondido. Y ella no hizo esperar mucho, porque salió perfectamente vestida, dejando ver sus atributos atares del atrevido vestido negro y con un gran escote que dejo a Eriol en un completo estado de shock.

–Hermosa… perfecta… – susurró aun en su encanto, al tiempo que ella se iba acercando a él.

–Gracias – le dio un tenue beso en la mejilla que hizo que el joven sintiera un calentamiento sorpresivo en el rostro. – Pero no perdamos tiempo y vámonos ¿si?

Su voz sensual al oído volvió a descolocar a Eriol de la realidad, de no ser que ella misma tuvo que hacer sonar el seguro de la puerta del coche, el no se enteraba de nada. Torpemente abrió la puerta para invitarla a subir, antes de rodear con rapidez y subir en él.

La mujer percibió el olor de las rosas y prefirió no decir nada y solo sonreír coqueta al hombre. Unos papeles llamaron su atención y con cautela los tomó, y al comprobar que Hiragizawa no se oponía, echó un vistazo en ellos.

–No, no, no… – el joven pudo percatarse de su gesto de desconcierto y a los papeles en sus manos – ¿Quién es ella Eriol?

–Ella es una muchacha que llegó a la casa y la contraté para que ayudara… ¿Porque tu pregunta?

– ¡Tienes que despedirla, Eriol! ¡Es ella! ¡Esa desgraciada! ¡Esa, es la amante de Souchiro!

--**--**--**--**--

Mitsuki había pasado una bella velada al comprobar nuevamente como Eriol Hiragizawa volvía a estar en sus manos y que le haría cosa en todo lo que le pedía, como por ejemplo despedir a esa maldita muerta de hambre que llamaba la atención a Souchiro. Tomó las llaves de su cartera e ingreso en su casa, un olorcillo a cigarro llegó hasta ella. Lo que podía significar que su esposo estaba en casa. Y no se equivoco al encontrarlo fumando y con un vaso de licor en la otra mano.

–Hola mi amor. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? – dijo muy mimosa acariciando sus hombros, sin percatarse aún de su rostro serio.

–Sí, cariño – respondió casi masticando las palabras– ¿Dónde estabas?

–Con unas amiguitas. Me invitaron a almorzar y no pude decir que no. Sabes que tienen mucho dinero y no puedo desaprovechar sus influencias.

–Porque mientes, Kaho – apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero con furia – ¡Estabas con Eriol Hiragizawa!

– ¡Y si lo sabes para que me lo preguntas! Si, estaba con Eriol ¡¿y?!

El sonido de la cachetada retumbo por el salón. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Kaho se sostuviera de una repisa para no caer al suelo, mientras que tenía el cabello revuelto y con la otra mano aún en la mejilla afectada.

–Eres un miserable…– pronunció Kaho, enfrentándolo con rabia –…asqueroso infeliz, no te imaginas como te estoy odiando… imbécil.

– ¡Piensas que puedes engañarme, así como así!

– ¡Si vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima, te juro que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida!

– ¡¿Qué, le vas a decir a Hiragizawa que te proteja?! Y que, ¿el señorito te va a defender después de lo que le has hecho? ¡Estas como loca! – el hombre se levantó de la silla y la tomó por el cuello apretándolo sin cuidado – ¿O es que crees que tu puedes abandonarme? ¡No lo vas a hacer ni por Eriol Hiragizawa, ni por nadie!

– ¡Suéltame! – Trató de defenderse Mitsuki tirándole un rodillazo en sus partes bajas haciendo que el hombre la soltara de inmediato – ¡Ojala te quemes en el infierno, imbécil! ¡Te juro, te juro que esto me lo vas a pagar! Estúpido…

Se alejó del lugar subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

–Pues tú te vas a quemar conmigo… ¡CONMIGO TE VAS A QUEMAR! ¡ENTIENDES!

Souchiro respiró muy fuerte varias veces tratando de calmarse un poco. Tal vez había cometido una estupidez golpeando a su esposa, pero pensar que podía estar disfrutando momentos románticos con ese hombre le hacía surgir una ira y unos celos insoportables. Porque si, amaba a Kaho y no iba a permitir que un fulano como ése la arrebatara de su lado. Porque no solo le quitaba su compañía si no lo más importante de todo: el cuantioso dinero que ella significaba si lo ayudaba en su nuevo plan. Pensándolo mejor, no sería conveniente que estuviera en su contra y mucho menos si quería conseguir mucho más dinero con su pequeña ayuda.

Se acercó a la pequeña barra y se sirvió otra copa para esperar a que Kaho se calmara y pudiera perdonarlo.

– ¡Nada ganas con estar encerrada en la recamara! – Gritó Zorthy desde la planta baja, mientras que Kaho tiraba su cartera con rabia sobre la cama – ¡No me pienso voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos! ¡Entiendes!

Azotó la puerta de su habitación, decidida a terminar todo de una buena vez, antes de bajar por las escaleras con una sola idea.

– ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos! Y sabes una cosa… Hemos terminado, Souchiro – habló la mujer colocando ambas manos en su cintura – Y nunca, nunca creí que fueras capaz de golpearme.

Zorthy la miró con desesperación, antes de acercarse y arrodillarse frente a ella.

–Kaho, Kaho, amor, escúchame… – dijo tomándola de su talle.

– ¡Ya cállate! – trató de zafarse.

– ¡Escúchame! – lucho contra su rechazó pero la sostuvo con fuerza, antes de abrazarse a su cadera – Perdóname mi amor, sé que me volví loco y que te hizo mal pero es que me da mucho miedo perderte… Me da miedo que te intereses ese imbécil de  
Hiragizawa y que dejes de quererme… ¡¿acaso no lo entiendes?!

– Pues te me largas en este preciso instante – le respondió Kaho, tirándolo hacia el sofá – ¡Lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz, imbécil!

–Está bien. No voy a volverte a ver, me voy, pero debes pensarlo mejor antes de botarme porque si yo te dejo ¿cómo vas a vivir? Si no fuera por el dinero que te doy no tendrías ni siquiera para comer.

– Estas loco o que te pasa… ¡cómo te atreves a decirme eso si sabes muy bien que tú fuiste el que se gasto todo el dinero que me dejo mi tía!

–Tu padre fue un viejo tacaño que no quiso heredarte toda su fortuna cuando te casaste conmigo. Además que ese dinero te lo hubieras gastado en unos cuantos meses… En cambio yo, yo he sabido invertir todo por ti mi amor ¡lo entiendes!

– ¡Me utilizaste! Y no entiendo como pude enamorarme de ti. Fue el peor error que pude cometer en mi vida. Pero un día de estos… uno de estos días voy a hacerte pagar todo lo que me has hecho.

– Esta bien, está bien, Kaho. Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirnos de lo que hemos hecho, pero no debemos separarnos porque sabemos demasiado el uno del otro – Zorthy la tomó de los brazos atrayéndola hacia el.

– ¡Suéltame! – Forcejeó ella, sin éxito – Mira, no me obligues a ir a la policía y contar todo lo que se de ti, Souchiro.

– ¿A sí? Está bien, linda, que me arresten… pero cuando yo declare voy a contar del viajecito que hiciste llevando la mercancía. ¿Recuerdas que clase de mercancía?

–No sabes cómo te estoy odiando, Souchiro.

– ¡¿Y a Eriol, lo quieres?! – la enfrentó furioso – ¿O piensas que puedes sacarle todo el dinero?… te conozco perfectamente, Kaho, pero no te preocupes que me parece perfecto, estoy de acuerdo sigue con él… has que enloquezca por ti ante tus encantos, sácale todo el dinero que puedas pero ¡lo vas a tener que compartir conmigo! Y si no lo haces le voy a decir la verdad, a lo que te dedicabas y sobre todo, lo que paso con esa prima tuya hace muchos años y lo que tuviste que ver en su muerte.

– ¡CALLATE!

– ¿Ahora quieres que me no diga nada? ¿No quieres que diga que por tu culpa murió la tal Megumi Li? Todo por tu avaricia, por querer tener toda la herencia para ti sola.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

* * *

**Notas de Sonia: **Gente.. ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Bueno agradecer por leer y espero que no les moleste que este capítulo este dedicado solo a mi adorado Eriol y a Tomoyo.

Ahora conocemos la verdadera forma de Kaho Mitsuki. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Era la prima de Megumi Li, para los que no recuerden era la esposa de Shaoran. Y ese Zorthy o Souchiro Tomikawa, como prefieran llamar a ese tipo…

¿Alguien se apunta para poder mandar a colgar a estos dos?

¡Ellos mataron a Megumi! Waaaa!!!!

A si y una palabra para Eriol: **PISADO **(en mi lenguaje… por hacerle caso a Kaho) jum! ¿Porque todos los hombres se ponen como loquitos por una siliconada?

Agradecimientos a todos y espero Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Bye!

AH... y ya saben mis amigos mi msn : virgos(guionbajo)159(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	14. ENCUENTROS Y TRAVESURAS PIADOSAS

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a: CLAMP**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: ENCUENTROS Y TRAVESURAS PIADOSAS**

Ha pasado 1 mes desde la última vez que viera a Shaoran y a la pequeña Sakura. Unas dos semanas desde que se enterara que tenían que dejar su antigua casa por culpa de la traición del contador y hombre de confianza de la familia, y a pesar de vivir ahora en una casa mucho más pequeña y sencilla, no se podía quejar. Escuchó un suspiró a su lado, y observó a su querida amiga terminar de peinarse mientras tatareaba una canción.

Tomoyo Daidouji, ahora viuda de Kinomoto, era la única persona con la que podía ser completamente sincera. Su querida y mejor amiga, huérfana de padres y casi su hermana por haberse criado juntas desde su más tierna infancia. Se había casado con su hermano Touya y había tenido una vida feliz, hasta que la muerte se encargó de ensombrecerla. A pesar de tener 27 años, uno más que la esmeralda, aún conservaba ese aire jovial que tanto gustaba.

Se había enterado que su amiga iba a dejar la casa a causa de la terrible situación en les había tocado vivir. Totalmente comprensible. Pero ella había tenido que rogarle que no la dejara sola y bueno, allí estaba el resultado. Estaban en un mini departamento, en el centro de la ciudad que había demostrado ser el lugar perfecto para vivir, y a pesar de que extrañaban el ambiente tranquilo de Tomoeda, Tokyo no era tan malo después de todo.

Claro, la casa era muy pequeña a comparación de la casi mansión en donde vivían. Con pena habían tenido que despedir a los últimos empleados que quedaban y los que habían trabajado por años a su servicio. Luego, el embargo de la casa, hecho que motivo una decaída en la salud de su padre, pero como siempre contaba con la ayuda de su novio que había pedido que fuese a vivir con él, pero ella dio a conocer su deseo de no dejar a su familia sola y con resignación Kei les había brindado la oportunidad de ocupar el departamento que comprara hace ya, unos años.

El lugar constaba con solo dos habitaciones con sus baños respectivos, la cocina y una cálida salita. El gran problema era la cantidad de habitaciones que había provocado que las dos muchachas buscaran un lugar aparte, pero no tan lejos de sus familiares. Y allí, de nuevo, Kei al enterarse había propuesto a su novia poder vivir juntos, ya que iban a casarse muy pronto y no había problema alguno con que se juntase antes de la boda. La esmeralda no sabía qué hacer en ese instante. Todas sus excusas se habían terminado y ya no sabía que decir.

– _¡No, no lo voy a permitir!_

Recordaba la joven a la voz de su amiga que miraba a su novio tan seria que era muy probable que la tranquilidad que se desprendía quedara quebrada de una vez por todas.

–_Pero ella es mi prometida y puede venir a vivir conmigo, y más si no hay un lugar para ella en esta casa._

–_MI AMIGA vivirá conmigo. No te preocupes por ella. Podremos conseguir un buen lugar. Además que no es buen visto que una pareja de jóvenes estén viviendo juntos sin siquiera casarse. Tienes que pensar el qué dirán de Sakura._

Allí de nuevo la amatista. 'Salvándola' una vez más. Y ni siquiera ella tuvo que agregar palabra alguna. Su abuelo y su padre habían apoyado fervientemente a la idea de la esposa de Touya. Y resignado, Kei tuvo que dejar de insistir.

Y ahora ellas estaban viviendo en un departamento aparte. Un lugar más céntrico y con muchas más oportunidades de conseguir un empleo decente para poder al menos pagar la renta del edificio.

– ¿En qué mes estamos, Tomoyo? – su amiga estaba en otro mundo, cepillando su cabello largo – Tomoyo… ¡TOMOYO!

– ¡Que!

– ¡¿En qué mes estamos?!

–Estamos en Agosto amiga– Tomoyo la miró escribir en un cuaderno, acostada sobre la cama – ¿porque lo preguntas?

–Agosto – dijo la muchacha tachando en un calendario adherido al cuadernillo – Kei quiere que vea todo para la boda y tengo que ponerle una fecha propicia para entregar las invitaciones.

– ¿Pero no falta mucho? Yo que recuerde el abuelo dijo que no podían casarse hasta dentro de ocho meses y de eso ha pasado…

–Ya han pasado casi tres meses, Tomoyo – respondió cerrando la libreta y buscando sus zapatos debajo de la cama –Tengo tan solo 5 para organizar mi boda y encontrar un trabajo para ayudar en los gastos aunque Kei quiere hacerse cargo de todo.

–Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por casarse contigo…

– ¡Ay, Tomoyo! – Dijo la esmeralda colocándose los zapatos – Lo dices de una forma.

–Es que es lo cierto – continuó, dirigiéndose hacia ella– Porque tú sabes muy bien que no lo amas. Que de quien siempre has estado enamorada es de Shaoran Li.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la presencia de una persona las puso nerviosas.

– ¿Qué a dicho tu amiga? – preguntó Kei, aún en su lugar.

Sakura no quiso voltear a ver de quien se trataba si reconocía muy bien la voz. Tomoyo se levantó de su lado y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

–Me puedes explicar ¿qué es lo que a dicho Tomoyo?

La muchacha sintió los pasos de su novio acercarse a ella y sentarse en el lugar que ocupara su amiga.

–Pues nada… – trató de esquivar la pregunta – Solo que hoy amaneció medio rara y está diciendo disparates, pero que eso ya no nos importe más – trató de desviar el tema tomando de sus manos – ¿Ya hablaste con el abuelo?

–Sí – le respondió un tanto emocionado – Acabo de venir a verlo. Ya poco a poco estoy convenciéndolo de que encuentre otra fecha de boda, lo más pronto posible...

Sakura le sonrió a su novio, conmovida por el amor deslumbrante en sus ojos, antes de recibir sus labios y responder su beso.

---**--**--**---

**SAKURA LI POV**

Me saque los zapatos y bajé las escaleras con cautela tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta llegar al último escalón y sacar la cabeza un poquito. Kira se revolvió entre mis brazos y la tuve que poner escalones atrás para que no me arruinara el plan.

_Guau, guau_

–Shhh… – trate de acallar a mi pequeña cachorra que me miraba moviendo su cola blanca. Me volví mirando de nuevo con cautela hacia la cocina, rogando que mi abuela no prestara atención al animalito – Ayúdame en esto, Kira.

Ella saco su pequeña lengüita y me miro anhelante. Como si me entendiera y esperara alguna orden de mi parte. No era muy creíble pensar que un animal puede entendernos. Alguna veces yo si lo creía.

La tome de nuevo en brazos.

Mi abuela aun estaba en la cocina así que tenía que ser veloz para que no me viera. Espere un poco más para encontrar el momento preciso de salir. Tenía la suerte de mi parte para poder cumplir con mi plan y esperaba que estuviera conmigo hasta que terminara de hacerlo. Vi girar a mi abuela hacia el refrigerador y salí corriendo sin detenerme, hasta el despacho de papá.

–Te vas a quedar afuera para que me avises si entra alguien ¿Ok? – le dije acariciando sus pequeñas orejas.

– ¡Kira!

La cachorra corrió hacia la cocina al llamado de mi abuela. Suspire. En fin, traté de hacerlo pero no funciono. Creo que después de todo tengo que hacerlo sola. Así que me adentre más en la habitación y casi grito de la alegría. Allí, sobre el escritorio, estaba el instrumento que me ayudaría en mi plan de volver a reencontrarme con la única mujer a la que era predestinada a ser mi nueva mama.

La señorita Sakura.

Y no la odiosa secretaria de su padre. Naomi Sheng.

Me senté en el gran sillón y abrí la laptop. Si. Sabía que papá dejaría su correo personal abierto. Debo agradecer a los dioses de hacer a mi querido papito tan distraído. Pero el tiempo era oro y no podía perderlo tan fácilmente, así que empecé a teclear. Debía encontrar alguna información sobre la dirección de la señorita Sakura allá en Japón.

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Bien, ahora ENTER. A esperar.

¡Dios! ¡Había un millón de personas con ese nombre! ¿Cómo saber que persona era la que estaba buscando? ¿Qué palabras podría utilizar una niña de 8 años, aunque ya iba a cumplir 9 dentro de cinco meses, para buscar a su futura mamá?

Se me ocurrió Japón, pero los ladridos y la voz de mi papá quejándose me hicieron sudar frío. Cerré la tapa de la laptop y me metí debajo del escritorio.

– ¡Kira! Si no te quitas de mi camino voy a terminar de pisarte esa pomposa cola que tienes y Sakura se enfadará conmigo por hacerte daño.

– ¿Esa es la mascota de la adorable Sakura?

Podía reconocer esa voz a metros de distancia.

–Si, Naomi. ¿Por qué no mejor me esperas en el salón, mientras busco los papeles?

–Pero quiero acompañarte, amorcito – no pude evitar hacer un gesto de asco ante su vocecita chillona al decir esa palabra – Además que yo sé en qué folder los puse.

–Bueno…

Pude observar desde el espacio entre la mesa y el piso, sus pies. Acercándose hacía el estante de libros y fólderes. Aprovechando eso salí con pucha cautela de mi escondite sin haber logrado mi cometido. Lastima otra vez será, pero no me rendiré por minimices, de eso pueden estar seguros. Seguí hasta la puerta, mientras que ambos adultos, no perdón, mi querido papá y 'esa' aun buscaban sus dichosos papeles. Me asusté cuando la mujer se puso en cuclillas buscando en las gavetas de abajo, algo que provocó que me dieran nauseas y que su pantalón bajara un poco.

¡Es que acaso esa mujer no puede colocarse unas bragas decentes, en vez de esos minúsculos hilos! ¡Qué horror! ¡Y 'eso' quiere mi papá que tenga como imagen materna! Como diría Ioryogi de mi adorada serie Kobato: ¡Creo puntos para Naomi!

¡Ay, Sheng! ¡Pronto será un _bye, bye_!

– ¡Los encontré!

Sheng saltaba, contenta, antes de tirarse sobre mi papá y darle un beso en la boca. Sentí nuevamente nauseas, pero traté de soportarlo una vez más.

– ¿Papá?

Ambos se separaron por mi interrupción, o bueno papá lo hizo porque la dichosa secretaria aun estaba colgada de su cuello.

–Sakura…

–Prometiste llevarme al zoológico, hoy. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

– ¿Zoológico?

– ¡Si, no me digas que lo olvidaste! Por eso vine a buscarte… ¿papá? ¡Dime que no lo olvidaste!

En verdad papá no me había prometido nada, pero ya era tiempo de exigir mis derechos como su legítima sangre. No era para nada justo que a ella si la llevara a pasear y a comer, y a mí quien soy su única y adorada hija no lo hiciera. ¡No señor!

– ¿Acaso vamos a ir al zoológico y no me dijiste nada, Shaoran?

¿Dijo _vamos a ir_? ¡DISCULPAAAA! ¡Qué entrometida es esta mujer!

–Yo… bueno… la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea que ibas a ir…

¡Si, así papá! ¡Ponla en su lugar!

– ¡¿Shaoran?!

–Perdón… – dijo ante la mirada de la mujer – Quise decir íbamos… íbamos a ir. Ósea, nosotros tres.

¡¿Qué?!

–No importa entonces – Naomi se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó de los hombros – Es una estupenda oportunidad para conocernos mejor, Sakurita. Aunque creo que no existe nada que me desagrade de tan adorable niña ¿no crees?

–Si…

No tenía nada más que decir. Podría ser adorable y todo lo que quisiera pero nuevos planes ya se mostraban en mi mente.

---**--**--**---

Shaoran sonrió, antes de sentarse en una banquita cerca de las dos mujeres que corrían felices entre las flores. O bueno Sakura lo hacía muy alegre, porque para Naomi era muy difícil correr con el taco siete que llevaba su sandalia.

– ¡Papi! ¡Papito, mira!

El solo sonrió ante la imagen de su hija que se colocaba un lindo girasol sobre su oreja derecha. No podía evitar ponerse pensativo ante la cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y su hija ya no era la dulce niñita a quien acompañaba las noches de tormenta, ni la confiada pequeña que creía y hacía todo lo que él le pedía porque no razonada y en su vida no había ninguna otra necesidad más que amar a su padre.

–_No te preocupes hijo, yo la cuidaré bien._

_Shaoran tomó entre sus brazos a su pequeña hijita de 4 años, con sus colitas en el cabello y un vestido de color pastel, que jugaba con sus muñecas._

–_Princesita mía, me tengo que ir a trabajar._

–_Trabaja mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho papito._

_El hombre se sonrió a su hija._

–_Si tú me das muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos besitos – le respondió señalando su mejilla._

_La niña se abrazó al cuello del hombre y deposito muchos besos en sus pómulos, demostrándole así su cariño a su papá. _

– _Ay… como amo a mi hija – dijo el hombre abrazando también a la niña ante la sonrisa de Ieran que contemplaba jubilosa aquel dulce cuadro – Te quiero, mi amor – deposito de nuevo a la niña en el piso que corrió hacia su abuelita – Te portas bien, princesita. Nos vemos mamá_

–_Cuídate, hijo._

Y ahora verla junto a Naomi le hizo preguntarse si debía o no hacerle caso a Ieran y darle ya una madre a su pequeña hija. Tal vez su madre si tenía razón de que la niña crecería pronto y no tendría a quien contarle ni a quien pedirle consejos en el momento de platicas de madre a hija, por que el estaba seguro que no tendría la paciencia suficiente para escucharla largamente mientras su hija desahogaba sus amores no correspondidos. Ese pensamiento le hizo mucha molestia, pero nada más allá del clásico celos de padre.

Entre sus recuerdos también vino a su cabeza, una conversación. Llevada hace muchísimo tiempo y que ahora sin querer estaba cumpliendo.

_Naomi se levantó de su sitio, a punto de salir del lujosos restaurant. Pero lo pensó mejor y se sentó nuevamente. Tal vez debería esperar un poco más. No creía que Shaoran la dejara plantada así. Y no se equivoco. El apuesto hombre se acercó a su mesa._

–_Hola._

–_Hola, Shaoran – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa radiante – Siéntate._

–_Discúlpame por haberme tardado pero no pude separarme de mi hija._

–_No te preocupes. Te entiendo, aunque confieso que empezaba a preocuparme. Creí que ibas a dejarme plantada._

–_Ya ves que no. ¿Ordenamos?_

–_Adelante._

_El mesero le dio a ambos el Menú, mientras esperaba recto al costado de ellos a que ordenaran su plato. Unos segundos pasaron antes de retirarse, con el mismo paso elegante con el que llegó._

–_Shaoran, no te puedes pasar todo el tiempo lleno de tristeza – dijo Naomi, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación ante el prolongado silencio que se formo entre ellos_ – _Va a llegar el día que mires hacia el futuro y el recuerdo de Megumi… no se… se va a…_

–_El recuerdo de Megumi – le cortó el hombre – siempre estará en mi mente._

–_Se perfectamente lo que estas sintiendo, pero también debes de pensar un poco en ti. Megumi fue mi gran amiga y la recuerdo con un gran cariño… pero… no se…_

–_No compares, Naomi. Ustedes fueron compañeras de escuela y volvieron a encontrarse después de mucho tiempo… en cambio yo uní mi vida a la suya para siempre._

–_Tienes que seguir adelante, Shaoran. _

_No hablaron más, porque el mismo mesero se acercó los interrumpió sirviendo los platos y el vino._

–_Gracias _– dijo Shaoran, al tiempo que el hombre servía las copas de ambos.

–_Gracias joven _– _señalo nuevamente Naomi, antes que el mesero se alejara de su mesa _– _Ojala y muy pronto llegue el día en que te vuelvas a enamorar y vuelvas a hacer tu vida._

–_Es difícil. Estoy dedicado al trabajo y a mi hija, Sakura. _

_El silencio se prolongó nuevamente entre ellos, mientras consumían de sus platos._

– _¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

_Shaoran tardo un poco en responder._

–_Si, dime._

– _¿Los puedo acompañar de vez en cuando a ti y a tu hija? No sé, yo también me siento a veces tan sola y cuando estoy con ustedes, yo olvido mi soledad. Te lo juro. No sé que daría por encontrar un hombre como tú. Un hombre tan sincero, un hombre tan fiel y tan guapo._

–_De verdad, Naomi. Que es difícil pensar que una mujer tan bonita como tu este sola – a pesar de ser un simple cumplido, él tenía toda la razón. _

–_Lo sé. Quizás sea porque soy una mujer demasiado exigente, pero lo prefiero así. El día que el hombre mis sueños llegue a mi vida, ese día si voy a luchar por ser feliz._

–_Entonces busca algo en que entretenerte, Naomi. _

–_Pero en qué…_

–_No sé, debes ocupar tu tiempo en algo productivo._

–_Desafortunadamente mis padres no me prepararon para enfrentarme a la vida. La verdad me da tanta pena decírtelo pero, me siento tan inútil._

–_y tu tío… ¿no puede ayudarte en su negocio?_

–_No lo creo, el ha sido un poco egoísta en ese aspectos, a pesar de que la empresa que tiene es de la familia. Pero bueno, no quiero abrumarte con mis problemas. Olvidemos eso y no arruinemos esta hermosa velada._

El sonido del teléfono celular hizo salirse de sus recuerdos, antes de buscar el aparato de entre sus pantalones. El número de la recepción de la empresa hizo que se extrañase un poco.

–_Señor Li, disculpe que lo moleste en su día libre, pero han ocurrido serios conflictos en la Textilera de Japón. _

La pequeña Sakura sonrió traviesa, antes de acercarse al pequeño lago dentro del lugar. Se recostó en el barandal que por seguridad de los más pequeños estaba colocado allí y pudo observar más de cerca hacía los pequeños peces de colores que saltaban como locos al echarle un poco de comida especial para ellos. Lanzó un grito, llamando la atención no solo de Naomi y su padre, si no que de toda la gente que estaba cerca y miraban curiosos hacia la niña. Pero fue Naomi, quien estaba más cerca a ella que llegó a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasa, Sakurita?

–Se me calló mi bolsa de comida de los peces y la quiero de vuelta, pero soy tan pequeña que no alcanzo a llegar al agua – dijo inocentemente, a lo que la mujer le pareció demasiado extraño por el hecho que la bolsa nos e le había caído y la tenía escondida entre su ropa. Pero si quería ganarse a la odiosa hija de Shaoran, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por metérsela al bolsillo y así conseguir que pudiese llevarse a cabo la boda.

– ¿Dónde está? – Señaló la mujer inclinándose hacia el agua, donde los peces seguían nadando con ansiedad, esperando la comida – Es que no lo veo.

–Allí está.

–Donde…

– ¡Allí!

Se acercó más a ella, más, mucho más, y con mucho cuidado; simulando ayudar a la mujer a percatarse de la pequeña bolsa, se acercó tanto a la novia de Shaoran que hizo que, soltando un gran grito, cayera de cabeza en el pequeño lago artificial. Las carcajadas al ver a la mujer completamente empapada en el agua estancada, se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar. Hasta el mismo Shaoran rió unos instantes, antes de seguir nuevamente con la conversación telefónica.

– ¡Ay, Naomi! ¡Perdóname! ¡No quise tirarte! –sollozó falsamente Sakura.

–Si pequeña no te preocupes – gruñó la mujer, levantándose y tratando de salir del agua – Ayúdame a…

– ¡Papá! – Sakura la ignoró olímpicamente dejándola por un largo rato con la mano estirada – ¡Ay, perdona pero estas muy sucia y me da asco tocar tu mano!

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Si – dijo corriendo hacia su padre – Voy a pedir un poco de papel para que te limpies y así poder… ayudarte.

Demoró lo más que pudo y regresando con una gran tranquilidad, jaló de su mano. Pero con ingenuidad falsa la volvió a soltar haciendo que callera con un gran estrepito nuevamente en el agua estancada.

–Maldita mocosa – masculló la secretaria de Shaoran, por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó la niña, colocando una mano detrás de su oreja y acercándose a ella, fingiendo poner mucha atención – No te escuché bien.

Era mentira, porque si la había escuchado, pero poco le importaba su opinión. Solo tenía en claro una cosa:

Sakura Li había ganado una batalla, pero no estaría tranquila hasta ganar la guerra.

---**--**--**---

La muchacha Kinomoto se sentó en el escritorio, aún con el cuadernillo de los preparativos de la boda. Local, cena, flores, música estaban listas. Aún faltaba la lista de invitados y con eso la entrega de las invitaciones. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj de la pared y comprobó que aún faltaba una hora para encontrarse con su prometido en los interiores de la empresa del padre de este. El señor Huang los había citado a ambos a esa hora para hablar de algo muy importante y delicado que no se podía decir simplemente a través del teléfono. Volvió su atención a sus apuntes y observó su letra atentamente. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido con su antiguo mejor amigo en el Campamento de Verano la atormentó nuevamente. Ya muy a menudo cuando estaba sola y en silencio le ocurría, pero tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra y convencerse de una buena vez que jamás los volvería a ver porque estaban en lugares muy lejanos y ni siquiera por unas simples circunstancias lograrían encontrarse.

Sin querer empezó a hacer un gran corazón en las hojas y dentro de este plasmó un "Te quiero" que le trajo el recuerdo de uno muy similar, el único que hizo y entregó en su vida pero que lamentablemente su destinatario no supo apreciar en su momento.

_La muchachita continuaba recalcando el contorno del corazón y disputándose mentalmente si entregarlo a su amigo o no. La verdad es que nunca había hecho una parecida en su vida, además que ese tipo de "comportamientos" eran más considerados en otras chicas de su curso pero no de ella misma. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y alguien ingresando con el paso tan apresurado que la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa y tratar de esconder la hoja de cuaderno._

– _¡Sakurita! – Era Tomoyo la que entraba en la habitación compartida de la preparatoria y dejaba unas bolsas en la cama – ¿Qué haces escondida como un hongo acá en la habitación? ¡Por Dios amiga, somos muchachas adolescentes y lo normal de nosotras es salir de compras, pasear con amigas y coquetear con los muchachos! No puede ser que tú aun sigas acá encerrada._

–_Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas – trató de mover la mano lentamente, escondiendo la pequeña hoja sin que la amatista se diera cuenta – Yo soy mucho más práctica._

– _¡Ah, sí! – replicó Tomoyo. Iba a volver a los paquetes que había dejado sobre su cama pero la actitud sospechosa de la esmeralda le atrajo su atención, así como lo que tan arduamente trataba de esconder debajo de la mesa – ¿Qué es eso?_

–_Na-nada…_

–_Mentirosa – se acercó a la nerviosa muchacha y le arrebató el escrito – Te quiero, Shaoran – dijo leyendo en la hoja, antes de mirarla con la picardía en la mirada – ¿Le piensas entregar esto? Digo, porque si no tienes el valor necesario yo lo puedo hacer por ti…_

– _¡No! – Sakura se levantó de la silla y quitándole de las manos la hoja se dirigió a su cama, donde la escondió debajo de la almohada – Solo es una tontería que hice en clase de literatura. Sin importancia alguna. En serio Tomoyo, es mejor que no comentes a nadie lo que acabas de leer, sería demasiado vergonzoso que los muchachos se enteraran que voy tonteando por mi mejor amigo._

–_Ay, Sakura. Si te gusta alguien debes hacérselo saber y por si lo olvidas, yo también soy tu mejor amiga y puedes confiar plenamente en mí – Tomoyo tomó de ambas manos y le dedicó una gentil sonrisa – Y mi mejor consejo como tu mejor amiga es que le hagas saber a Shaoran que lo amas o como tú dices, andas tonteando por él. _

–_No puedo hacerlo – dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro melancólico – El es mi mejor amigo y puedo arruinar nuestra amistad diciéndole que lo quiero mucho más que eso. Además que lo conozco muy bien como para saber que jamás me hará caso, y mucho menos con estas fachas. Shaoran prefiere a las muchachas guapas y con rostro bonito, no una fea y horrorosa como yo. _

–_Eso pasa porque tú quiere verte así, Sakura. Ya saben lo que dicen: No existe mujer fea, si no mal arreglada. Y yo se que tú para nada eres fea, tan solo que con esa ropa que llevas encima pareces más hombre que una muchachita de 17 años. _

– _¡Tomoyo!_

–_Yo solo digo la verdad – se alejó de ella y se sentó en su propia casa mientras sacaba los objetos que traía cuando entró – ¡Mira lo que traje! Me los mandó Lady Elizabeth. Son algunos recuerdos de su expedición a Egipto. _

– _¡Wow, que hermosos!_

–_Sí. Son bellísimos._

_Pasaron toda la tarde observando aquellos objetos extraños. Sakura permaneció varias semanas con la idea de entregarle esa simple pero significativa hoja a Shaoran, y encontrando el valor preciso, lo citó debajo del árbol de cerezo que estaba detrás del viejo edificio donde antes funcionaba un pequeño taller de ballet. Ese era un lugar precioso y que a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado el imponente árbol permanecía en pie y brindando su deliciosa sombra en los días calurosos. Ese lugar era muy especial para ella, por muchas razones. Una de ellas que solo Shaoran y ella sabían lo que significaba en sus vidas. _

–_Toma Shaoran. Esto es para ti – le dijo muy sonrojada y con mucho nerviosismo – Tu me…_

– _¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ay!_

_La dueña de la voz que había interrumpido su confesión cayó al suelo por no fijarse donde pisaba y Shaoran le ayudó a pararse dejando a la muchacha castaña observando la escena en silencio._

–_La próxima vez que me pidas ir a algún lugar, pensaré muy bien en la respuesta pues tal vez me lleves a un barranco y me tires sin más– dijo Megumi muy risueña, sacudiéndose la tierra de su falda pastel con suavidad, sorprendiéndose de ver a Sakura con un semblante triste – Hola, Saku… ¿cómo estás? No sabía que estabas en este lugar, Shaoran no me había dicho que nos veríamos contigo. _

–_Ni yo lo sabía la semana pasada – le respondió Shaoran, aún con la hoja doblada en su mano derecha – Me pidió para vernos hoy y entregarme esto._

_Sakura se sintió muy avergonzada al ver como Shaoran abría la hoja sin más, frente a la mirada curiosa de Megumi. Ella no quería que pasara esto, por eso lo había citado en ese lugar porque le brindaba cierta confianza e intimidad que en ese preciso momento estaba siendo invadida, sin intensión alguna, por Megumi Mao. El joven observó sorprendido las pocas letras que tenía escrito, sin comprender siquiera el gran significado de estas. Pero Megumi si lo hizo, ella comprendió desde ese instante lo que pasaba e intentó de todas las formas posibles que Sakura no se diera cuenta que ella también lo había leído, agachándose y simular estar amarrándose las agujetas de las zapatillas. _

–_Yo… – Sakura sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y Megumi pudo fijarse de sus lagrimas al pasar por su lado – Disculpen…_

–_Espera, Sakura._

_Pero fue inútil que la muchacha hiciera caso a la voz de la hija del director. Shaoran miraba aún la nota y el lugar por donde salía con dificultad su amiga. Megumi entendió los sentimientos de Sakura por Shaoran, pero ella también estaba enamorada del muchacho y no haría nada, no se involucraría en el amor de Sakura y por eso desde ese momento se prometió no insinuarle nada a Li. Solo pidiendo al cielo que si Shaoran se decidía por ella, el sufrimiento de la esmeralda no fuera muy doloroso. _

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas campanillas para luego comenzar a vibrar insistentemente. Tomó su teléfono celular, que estaba al lado del cuadernillo de preparativos de la boda, presionó el botón verde y colocó el aparato en su oído.

–_Sakurita mía, necesito que me hagas un gran favor. _

–Dime…

–_Espero no estés muy ocupada. Te aseguro que no volveré a pedir nada de ahora en adelante._

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cariño.

–_Necesito que vayas a un lugar y recibas un cheque a mi nombre. Ya llamé al lugar y te van a estar esperando mañana en la tarde. Por favor, si pudiera ir lo haría con mucho gusto pero mi padre pidió que viajara sorpresivamente a Italia, ¿me comprendes no?_

–Ok – dijo la muchacha tomando nota de la dirección que le dictaba el hombre al otro lado de la línea – ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el lugar?

–_Oh, pues es en una de la sucursales de la Textilera Li _– se preguntó ¿Cuántos Li con una empresa Textilera podían existir en el mundo? Porque le parecía demasiada coincidencia que fuera la misma que su antiguo amigo de escuela le mencionara– _¿Recuerdas al hombre que me presentaste en el Campamento de Verano? El es uno de los socios con quien trabaja Lieng Inc. el señor Shaoran Li._

Se sintió aterrada al comprobar que el destino volvía hacer cruel con ella.

---**--**--**---

Li terminó de empacar unos pocos cambios de ropa, mientras esperaba a que su pequeña hija ingresara a su habitación con el portafolio que le pidió traer de su despacho. Ingresó nuevamente a su gran ropero y buscó entre sus cosas algunos guantes que le evitarían pasar el frío, porque recordaba que el invierno en Japón era demasiado agresivo y no quería sufrir por el clima. Aunque, dudó un momento, puesto que no recordaba con claridad cuáles eran los meses de invierno, pero bien dicen es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿O no?

Batalló con uno de los cajones que no abría, jaló con todas sus fuerzas pero aún así no cedían, pretendió empujar y jalar varias veces, a ver si así abrían. Pero nada. Recordó que tenía una espátula en un cajón de herramientas, pero ¿Dónde estaría dichosa caja? Levantó la vista y la encontró entre otras que no recordaba haber tenido. Tomó una banquilla para alcanzar a la altura de las cajas apiladas, pero no se percató de su equilibrio y a pesar de tener muchísimo cuidado de no hacerlas caer, estas fueron atraídas por la gravedad formando un pequeño desastre.

Soltó un bufido de molestia y bajó de la banquilla para poder devolver el contenido a las cajas. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al hallar y recordar porque tenía esas cajas en su ropero. Eran todos los recuerdos que tenía de su vida en Pekín cuando era un adolescente. Fotos, tarjetas, exámenes y sus adorados peines. No pudo evitar reírse al tomar entre sus manos las dichosas pulseras de San Valentín que regalaba a las muchachas y que gracias a la "oportuna" llegada de Sakura, no había terminado de entregar.

–Papito ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de su hija interrumpió entre el silencio de su habitación y sus recuerdos.

–En el armario, Sakura. Ayúdame con esto por favor.

La niña dejó el portafolio en la cama de su padre, junto a la maleta de viaje, y en pequeños saltitos llegó hasta él.

– ¡Wow, que es eso! – exclamó la niña muy emocionada por los vistosos colores y las fotografías esparcidas.

–Recuerdos… – le respondió al verla arrodillarse junto a él y tomar entre sus pequeñas manos alguna de las fotografías de él y sus amigos en un día de campo – Creí que los de la mudanza habían olvidado esta caja en la antigua casa de Pekín, pero me alegra saber que no las perdí como creía.

– ¿Quién es ella, papá? – Preguntó inocentemente, ella tenía la ligera sospecha que sería la señorita Sakura en su tiempo de adolescencia pero quería estar completamente segura y que mejor que su padre le aclarara, además que la imagen le pareció encantadora –Es muy linda.

–Ah – exclamó Shaoran, tomando la foto de las manos de su hija en la cual se mostraba a la esmeralda sentada en las gradas del campo de baloncesto y con una pelota en su regazo mientras sonreía entusiasmada a la cámara – Ella es mi antigua amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. Es tu maestra del Campamento ¿la recuerdas?

– Si… – indicó llenando en la caja las fotografías y dudando un poco en preguntar –Oye papá… ¿Por qué la señorita Sakura se fue a Japón? ¿Se pelearon o algo más paso entre ustedes?

–Pues no lo sé con claridad – respondió Shaoran, colocando las cajas apiladas como antes – Solo un día de la nada me dijo que tenía que volver con sus padres, que había mucho trabajo allí y que su papá estaba muy enfermo, o algo así ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–No, por nada. Pero si ella volviera a China, de nuevo, ¿podría vivir con nosotros, por favor?

–Sakura…

–Papito… yo… – Shaoran pudo percatarse de cierto brillo de añoranza en su mirada chocolate – Yo quiero que ella sea mi mamá. No quiero que Naomi ocupe ese lugar, no me gusta que ella reemplace a mamá. Porque, para mí ese lugar _SOLO_ puede ser ocupado por la señorita Sakura.

---**--**--**---

Tomoyo tocó nuevamente le timbre de la gran casona donde suponía trabajaría de ahora en adelante, sin saber aún de la conspiración que Kaho Mitsuki tenía contra ella. La mujer anciana salió por la puerta de la mansión y tras saludar con una mano a la muchacha, bajó las escalinatas hasta llegar a la gran entrada enrejada y abrir, tecleando el código dentro de la caja de seguridad, para que la amatista ingresara.

–Buenos días señora Hanna. ¿Qué tal fin de semana? – dijo con una sonrisa alegre, esperando a que la mujer caminara junto a ella.

–Pues bien, aunque sola en casa, porque el joven Eriol y la señorita Nakuru no se aparecieron en todos estos dos días.

–Oh.

Se sintió un poco desilusionada por ese dato. Esperaba poder encontrar a ese joven tan apuesto que había llamado tanto su atención. Pero bueno, ni modo para otra oportunidad se dijo. Caminaron juntas por el hermoso camino de piedras y flores hasta las escalinatas. Pasaron rápidamente por el gran salón, donde Tomoyo se percató con mucho más detenimiento de los lujosos muebles y cuadros que contribuían a ese aire inglés tan enigmático y diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos, señora Hanna? – preguntó, señalando el gran cuadro que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, donde los cinco personajes miraban hacia el fotógrafo que inmortalizó sus imágenes. Una joven dama muy hermosa y de ricos ropajes se encontraba sentada en una silla colonial, detrás de ella un hombre apuesto y que se le notaba muy recto colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. Un Eriol de unos 18 años los acompañaban y una pequeña niña de apenas aproximadamente 4 años miraba tímida, mientras que Nakuru era la única que tenía una gran sonrisa.

–Pues Lady Isabella y Sir Daisuke son los padres de mi señorito Eriol – contestó de forma natural la mujer, para después mirarla a ella – y claro está la niña Bianca, la hermana menor. Y como ya conoces a los dueños de esta casa, la señorita Nakuru y al joven Eriol.

–Ya comprendo porque el señor de la casa es tan apuesto ¡Todos parecen modelos extranjeros!

–Sí.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse les llamó la atención. Un alegre Nakuru ingresaba al salón, llevando una silla de ruedas donde una muchachita de hermosos ojos azules y pelo rubio estaba sentada. Ambas seguidas por dos distinguidas mujeres de aires señoriales y refinados. Dos mujeres muy parecidas de no ser que una tenía el cabello más corto que la otra.

– ¡Mira quienes vinieron a vernos, Hanna! ¡Eriol se llevará una hermosa sorpresa al verlas en Japón!

Una de las damas parpadeó varias veces, no creyendo encontrar a la hija de su difunto esposo en ese mismo salón.

– ¿Tomoyo?

– ¡Lady Elizabeth!

* * *

**Sonia: **Hola… ¿en que andan? Espero que hayan tenido un bonito 14 de febrero al lado del amor de su vida (corazoncitos) o bueno, los que no pudieron hacerlo –así como yo, lamentablemente- al menos pasar una buena juerga con amigas, o también tranquilamente en casa, viendo una buena película en la comodidad de su camita. ¡Uff! Vacaciones, carnavales, globos y playita, son algunas opciones que tuve para pasar un buen verano –en mi país- pero que no pude cumplir por estar en la capital y no en mi querido Trujillo, para el nacimiento del último de mis sobrinos -¡Dios, tengo ya doce sobrinos!- de igual forma a pesar de no tener mi laptop a mano tuve que pedirle a mi hermana y aprovechando su internamiento en el hospital, hice este capítulo relámpago que espero que sea de su agrado.

Agradeciendo muchísimo sus Reviews que me ayudan a continuar con esto…

¡UZZIEL ERES UN AMOR!

Je!

Byeee!

**PD2:** Chibik-Lady me mandó un mensaje privado y déjenme decirles que quedé impresionada por sus conjeturas de la historia. Además de sorprendida, muy emocionada ¡eso demuestra que alguien si toma en cuenta esta loca historia! Muchísimas gracias!.... A ti mi querida amiga, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado...

**¿Avances?**

Shaoran y Sakura al fin juntos. Si... despues de tanto tiempo... Ah por cierto... ahora is empieza lo M, ya que me han estado reclamando k nada de nada... n///n


	15. CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a: CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 14: CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO**

–_Fujitaka._

_El hombre volteó encontrándose con el fraternal abrazo de su buen amigo Lien Huang. Que había llegado mucho después que su hijo, pues Kei ya estaba desde hace media hora con Sakura y Tomoyo. _

–_Cuanto lo siento, amigo mío._

–_Así son las cosas. El destino así lo propuso. _

–_Y ahora que pasará Fujitaka, con la muerte tan repentina de tu único hijo varón. Además que dentro de una semana se llevaría la ceremonia donde darías a conocer a Touya como el presidente de tu Corporación. _

–_Es cierto. Creo que ahora seguiré yo aún en la presidencia, o bueno hasta que Sakura logre enamorarse de alguien y se case. Allí cederé mi puesto. _

– _¿Piensas dejar tu gran consorcio a un simple muchachito que llegara a enamorar a tu hija y malgastar todo lo que tu lograste en cuestión de minutos? No creo que eso sea lo más apropiado. Fujitaka, lo más adecuado sería que tú eligieras al candidato predilecto para ocupar ese puesto, no un muchachito que quiera la vida fácil. No señor._

_Fujitaka quedó pensativo unos instantes, mientras asimilaba lo que su amigo le decía. Y tenía razón, no podía dejar su trabajo a cualquiera. No sería lo correcto que un bueno para nada viniera y en una semana acabara lo que el logró por años. _

–_Pero no puedo obligar a Sakura a casarse con quien yo disponga. Ella debe enamorarse y amar a su futuro esposo._

–_Ella debe aceptarlo Fujitaka, te lo debe. Además, tu mismo sabes que es tradición que el padre ofrezca un candidato para su hija. Tu padre mismo fue quien trajo a Nadeshiko a la casa para que se comprometieran. Y sabes también que fue una gran elección. _

–_Eso fue en tiempos pasados. Yo no quiero para mi hija un matrimonio sin amor._

_Lien soltó un suspiró y dándole palmadas en la espalda de Fujitaka, observó a su hijo que en ese instante tenía entre sus brazos a una Sakura muy llorosa._

– _¿Has visto lo bien que se llevan tu hija y mi muchacho?_

_Fujitaka llevó su mirada hasta los chicos y comprobó que algo de los que decía el hombre a su lado era cierto. El joven Kei había demostrado ser un excelente chico y muy respetuoso con Sakura, además de ser el único muchacho al que su difunto hijo había permitido estar junto con su hija. _

–_Te propongo algo, Fujitaka – el esposo de Nadeshiko permaneció en silencio, lo que permitió a Lien continuar – Permite que mi Kei pretenda sentimentalmente a Sakura. _

– _¡Lien! – exclamó Fujitaka un poco aturdido por la propuesta tan sorpresiva._

–_No te alteres amigo mío. Lo que estoy pidiéndote no es mi deseo si no de Kei. El esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura y solo tiene para ella los más gentiles y bellos sentimientos. Por favor, le prometí que haría lo que sea para cumplirle ese deseo._

–_Mi hija no se sentiría cómoda con esto. Yo la conozco demasiado, Lien, y sé que si no se siente a gusto con la compañía de tu hijo lo más probable es que nunca más quiera volver a verlo._

–_Pero… al menos deja que ellos se conozcan más. _

–_Lien, entiende, tu hijo es muy querido por mi familia, así como tú, pero no puedo obligar a Sakura a querer a Kei._

---**--**--**---

'_Una hermosa tarde en Tokyo, mis queridos oyentes, son las 3 de la tarde y el sol no nos ha dejado un solo segundo'_ – escuchó Sakura, dentro del taxi, en su MP4 sintonizando su estación favorita – _'Clima perfecto y nuestro astro rey saludándonos a pesar de no haber salido durante semanas. Este humilde conductor espera que siga así durante todo el día, claro porque las muchachas guapas aprovechan para ponerse ropa muy linda y agraciar la vista de estos pobres servidores. ¡Aprovechen mis amigos para salir con sus parejas! Nada de daño hace estar juntitos a pesar del calor ¿No creen? Bien, sin más seguimos con la buena música de…'_

Volteó su vista hacia las calles de grandes edificios. Después de unos minutos, el taxi se detuvo frente a uno de ellos. Con una palabra de agradecimiento y entregándole el dinero necesario salió del auto. Aún con los audífonos colocados, no pudo escuchar los pitidos y algunos silbidos de unos obreros en un edificio en construcción frente a donde estaba, que en esos momentos estaban en su hora de descanso. Porque mis amigos, de aquella tímida y conservadora niña que usaba siempre ropajes deportivos, ya no quedaba nada. Y eso era muy notable. Tremendamente notable.

Llevó sus manos hacia la altura de sus ojos verdes para tomar sus lentes oscuros y colocarlos en el escote de su blusa. Subió las pocas escalinatas de la entrada, saludó con una sonrisa encantadora al vigilante del edificio, a quien dejo totalmente embobado, e ingresó por la puerta que tan amablemente le abrió, a pesar de no ser ese su trabajo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, mientras se quitaba los audífonos y los colocaba, junto con el MP4, dentro de su bolsa.

–Buenos días – dijo Sakura, a una joven recepcionista – Soy Sakura Kinomoto y vengo a recoger un cheque a nombre de Kei Huang.

– ¿Me permite unos momentos? Voy a comunicarme con la secretaria principal – contestó amablemente la muchacha, mientas tomaba el teléfono y marcaba unos números.

–Claro.

Mientras esperaba el anuncio, recorrió con la vista el amplio lugar. Quedó maravillada por los finos decorados y acabados del lugar. Si que Shaoran había crecido económicamente con la ayuda de la empresa familiar.

–Señorita Kinomoto. La esperan en la oficina principal, quinto piso.

Asintió y caminando con paso grácil, ingresó en el ascensor. Presionó el botón con el número cinco y espero mientras se sentía un poco extraño a la subida del aparato. Al abrir las puertas se encontró con un amplio lugar donde varias mujeres, en sus respectivos lugares, revisaban papeles o contestaban el teléfono. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a una que parecía mucho más mayor que las demás. Preguntándole donde podría encontrar a la secretaria general, no se percató de cierto silencio que se extendió en el lugar por la presencia de varios hombres de mirada dura y seria que seguían al que generalmente se suponía que muy poco pisaba ese lugar y, porque no negarlo, robaba más de un suspiro.

Era Shaoran Li que caminaba rápidamente hasta ingresar en su oficina y seguido muy de cerca del administrador de la Textilera, todos los hombres que lo acompañaban quedaron resguardando la puerta y con esos lentes oscuros aún puestos que no permitían saber donde tenían puesto la mirada. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, de los cuales Sakura también paso al interior de otra oficina, antes que el hombre que acompañaba a Li saliera de la habitación y los guardaespaldas, después de haber recibido una orden por el auricular en su oído, emprendieron paso hacia la salida.

El murmullo de las mujeres se extendió por todo el ambiente. La llegada del presidente y gerente general de la empresa no podía significar otra cosa que problemas de los cuales el administrador no podía haberse hecho cargo. Así que los rumores sobre la huelga que se había desatado por parte de algunos distribuidores era cierto. Sakura salió de la habitación con un papel limpiándose el dedo índice derecho de cual habían tomado muestra de su huella digital. Buscó por el salón alguna puerta que declarara algún servicio higiénico, necesitaba agua para refrescarse un poco y tratar de sacarse la tinta del dedo.

– Disculpen – les dijo a un grupo de mujeres que hablaban tan asombradas sobre los acontecimientos que no prestaron mucha atención a su llamado– ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el baño?

Volvió a insistir, hasta que una señaló una puerta y ella creyó que ese era el indicado. Se acercó al sitio señalado y al abrir un silencio absoluto la inundó. A pesar de la bulla de afuera, en esa habitación no se lograba escuchar nada de los murmullos exteriores. Ingresó con cautela y cuidado, recorrió el pequeño pasadizo antes de llegar a la mesa principal. Sospechó que sería la oficina de Shaoran por el pequeño letrerito en el escritorio. No le haría ningún daño a nadie si curioseaba un poco antes de volverse a casa, además que le picaba un poco el bicho de la curiosidad y moría por saber sobre los cambios en la vida de Li y, bueno, debía aprovechar que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ingreso en la habitación.

Aunque claro el dueño de casa no se encontraba cerca, o eso suponía ella.

Sonrió al levantar un pequeño cuadro y encontrar en él la imagen de la pequeña Li que abrazaba a un peluche, por su pequeña estatura era de suponerse que en esa imagen la niña tenía entre 2 a 3 años de edad. Un sonido proveniente de una habitación adjunta y la entrada semiabierta la sorprendió. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y ella no se consideraba un felino de esa clase, así que siguiendo sus instintos atisbó hacia el resquicio de la puerta.

Tragó en seco por la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos esmeraldas. Sintió un calorcillo subir por su cuerpo y la respiración agitada porque en esa habitación la imponente figura de Shaoran Li , en todo su esplendor, tomaba el pantalón gris entre sus manos y se lo colocaba con cuidado, sin saber siquiera que Sakura Kinomoto, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, lo observaba con mucho más que curiosidad.

La muchacha se abanicó con la mano, sin querer perderse un milímetro de aquella piel canela. ¡Dios santo! ¿Acaso la calefacción se había estropeado? Lo vio colocarse la camisa blanca y con el ademan de salir del cuartillo. Ella, desesperada trató de alejarse lo más rápido posible, porque estaba segura sentiría una profunda vergüenza si Shaoran sospechaba siquiera que era una fisgona pervertida. Pero es que como no serlo, con tremendo cuerpo que se manejaba.

Shaoran tomó su corbata de la cama y escuchó la caída de algo afuera de su pequeña habitación. Extrañado salió del lugar y con sorpresa reconoció el cuerpo de la mujer que se encontraba en esos momentos en el piso y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro bonito, aunque claro sobándose la parte trasera.

–Auch, sí que me dolió.

A esas simples palabras le siguió una sonrisa gentil que bloqueó todo pensamiento del hijo de Ieran. Ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, mirándose a los ojos como si de un concurso se tratara. Ámbar contra esmeralda. Luchando por saber quien duraría menos en soportar la mirada del otro.

– ¿Sakura, eres tú? – dijo Li parpadeando varias veces, sin creer aún que la figura esbelta y menuda de su antigua amiga de travesuras, se encontrara allí. En un mismo lugar, respirando el mismo aire.

Ella rió con gracia, antes de asentir. Para ella no era tan sorpresivo encontrarlo allí, después de todo sabía de su llegada a Tokyo a través de los diarios, pero creía que lograría su encargo rápidamente y por el bien de su salud emocional. Porque no estaba mentalmente preparada para un encuentro tan cercano con el hombre frente a ella.

–Sí, hola. Perdón, estaba buscando el baño pero creo que me confundí de puerta.

– ¿El baño?

–Sí. ¿Lo conoces no? Una pequeña habitación con un inodoro… agua… donde cumplimos una de nuestras necesidades básicas… – dijo con burla.

– ¡Claro que conozco lo que es un baño! – Respondió él, ante la risa de Sakura – Pero la que no sabe lo que es, eres tú, porque evidentemente mi oficina no es un baño.

– Es cierto, pero ninguna de tus secretarias me quiso decir. Oye… ¿no te parece que mejor me ayudas a levantarme? – Lo dicho por la muchacha hizo reaccionar a Shaoran que no se había percatado que su amiga seguía en el suelo y no en una posición cómoda – No es muy agradable hablar de esta forma, tú arriba y yo por acá, abajo.

–Oh si claro.

Se apresuró a tomarle de ambas manos y ayudarla a pararse.

–Gracias.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa pero lo disimulaba muy bien, después de todo haber tomado clases de teatro no había sido tan mala idea. Y Shaoran no era precisamente toda madurez, al contrario sentía el corazón agitado, la moción de volver a verla y los pensamientos perdidos en el escote de esa blusa azul.

– Bueno… siéntate ¿no? ¿O tienes prisa? – le preguntó levantando una ceja. ¿Donde había quedado la antigua Sakura? La muchacha que tenía en frente no se comparaba para nada a la imagen de su adolescencia.

La castaña solo asintió, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la mirada analítica de él. Bajó la vista avergonzada y notó que sus manos aún se encontraban juntas. Tras una suave resistencia, se soltó del agarre y fue entonces que Shaoran notó el rubor en las mejillas de ella, el cabello castaño caer hasta sus pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración algo agitada. Subió otro poco la mirada hasta llegar a su cuello y por unos segundos pudo imaginarse sus manos colocadas en esa parte mientras que la besaba con pasión.

Pero lo que él creía producto de su imaginación, pronto se convirtió en realidad.

---**--**--**---

**KEI POV**

Bajé de mi auto, colocándome los lentes oscuros e ingresando con rapidez a las oficinas de KODARA Inc., seguido claro de mi hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas. Nos dirigimos hasta el ascensor hasta el penúltimo piso. Las oficinas de mi padre.

–Joven Huang, buenas tardes…

Solo asentí al saludo de la secretaria, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de mi padre e ingresaba con rapidez. Encontré al hombre que me adoptó mirando hacía la ventana que daba hacia la ciudad. Con el celular entre sus manos y como me lo esperaba con la mirada perdida en las grandes avenidas. No había vuelto a ver esa mirada de pesar desde aquella mañana, cuando mi hermano mayor falleció. Keitaro Huang, había sido el único heredero de la gran Corporación Lieng. El hijo adorado del gran magnate Lien Huang, lástima que su padecimiento a la leucemia se lo llevara a los 10 años de edad.

Y yo no sabía que esa muerte cambiaría de completo mi vida.

De mi infancia solo tenía el recuerdo de aquel día, cuando mi verdadero padre tumbó de una terrible y sonora bofetada a la mujer que se suponía amaba y quien se oponía a que me llevara con él. Mis dos hermanos pequeños lloraban junto a mí, abrazados y temblando de miedo, al igual que yo que trataba de zafarme de sus brazos cuando me dieron alcance.

–_Por favor, por favor… no a otro de mis hijos._

El llanto de la mujer en el piso ni siquiera inmutó al hombre que, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, vendería nuevamente a uno de sus hijos por unos cuantos centavos nada despreciables. Yo gritaba y trataba de soltarme de su agarré a pesar de tener tan solo 8 años en aquel entonces. La gente salía de sus humildes casas de esteras y pajas, observando en silencio como ese hombre de tan poco corazón recibía el dinero que contaba con rapidez y con la avaricia en su semblante.

–_Espero que con eso estés de acuerdo, y ya sabes, ninguna palabra de esto a otros._

–_Estoy de acuerdo _– no me podía quitar de la cabeza la mirada de quien fuera mi padre biológico– _pero esto es muy poco. No es lo que acordamos._

–_Tú solamente limítate a recibir lo que te estoy dando _– otro hombre que venía con el extraño me tomó de los hombros, me subió a la lancha amarrando mis brazos y piernas como si yo fuera un animal recién cazado – _Si no quieres el dinero que te estoy dando, puedes devolvérmelo, mira que en esa otra choza un hombre me hace señas y puede que quiera venderme sus hijos a mucho menos precio._

–_No, no… está bien._

–_Así me gusta _– el hombre hizo una señal y la lancha se puso en movimiento – _Y que no se te olvide, nada de esto a las autoridades._

–_No debes temer, en esta zona nadie dice nada y mucho menos nos ponemos en contacto con los policías, ellos son nuestros enemigos._

Y el resto es historia. Lo cierto era que en esa parte escondida del país, el hecho de vender niños ya era cosa común. Todas las madres eran tratadas como animales que solo procreaban y los niños vivían con ellas hasta que cumplieran la edad suficiente para ser vendidos en el mercado, algo así como un contrabando de infantes. Esa situación fue la que aprovecho Lien Huang para no perder lo único preciado para él: todo el dinero de que la empresa significaba, que podía perder y ser pasado a un albergue si su único heredero moría.

–Demoraste mucho en llegar, hijo mío. Ya te estaba extrañando.

Traté de aguantar mi furia ante sus palabras. Tan falsas.

–Tenía que hacerlo, no me diste otra opción. Mucho menos por tus condiciones para mi boda; pero déjame decirte que ahora por más que te niegues me casaré con Sakura Kinomoto con o sin tu consentimiento.

Su risa resonó en el lugar, mientras volteaba a mirarme fijamente y dejar el aparato sobre su escritorio. Luego de un instante se levantó de su lugar y con paso firme se acercó hacia el retrato de Keitaro. Lo tomó entre sus manos y volvió a mirarme.

–Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes, muy al contrario debes obedecer las mías. Recuerda que todo lo que tienes es gracias a mí. Solo por mí, Kei.

–Eso lo tengo muy claro y no tienes que repetirlo a tu conveniencia.

El solo sonrió falsamente, tratando de parecer amable, pero ese gesto no duró mucho.

– ¿Hijo mío, piensas desobedecer a tu padre? Fui yo quien te sacó de esa vida vil en la que te encontrabas. Fui yo quien te dio todas las comodidades que pudiste alguna vez soñar. Fui yo quien hizo que conocieras a esa niña.

–Te agradezco mucho por eso, y sabes que jamás te he desobedecido una sola vez. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de dejar de ser un títere que puedes manejar a tu antojo.

–Kei…

–No, Lien – por primera vez lo enfrenté en serio. No podía hacer otra cosa si él seguía oponiéndose a mi matrimonio con mi dulce esmeralda – Esta vez ya no voy a callar nada y estoy dispuesto a todo. Amo profundamente a Sakura y nada ni nadie va a separarme de ella. ¡Entiende, NADIE!

–No te atrevas a desafiarme… ¡Vas a terminar de una vez ese compromiso! ¡Es que no te has dado cuenta que todo ya está hecho! ¡Ya no hay necesidad de seguir con la farsa!

–Para mi jamás fue una farsa… ¡La amo!

Su risa me exasperó – ¡¿Amor?! ¿Por esa insignificante chiquilla? ¡Por Dios, Kei!

– ¡Ahora si te parece insignificante y poca cosa! – ahora si no me iba a callar más – ¡NO PENSASTE ESO CUANDO MANDASTE AL ESTUPIDO DE KIM PARA VIOLARLA! ¡ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE!

– ¡No sé de que hablas!

Me dio muchísima rabia su forma de negar lo evidente. Ese hombre era un ser majadero y ruin. Tan tarde llegué a comprender todo.

– ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Que encontré al imbécil de tu perrito faldero intentar aprovecharse de la que ahora es mi prometida! ¡Y todo por tu estúpido pensamiento de hacer sufrir a Fujitaka Kinomoto por no solo casarse con la señora Nadeshiko, sino que también el hecho de que la madre de Keitaro se enamoró también de él!

– ¡CALLATE!

–Y no solo te conformaste con hacerle daño a la señora Nadeshiko ¡Ese imbécil la ultrajó un día antes de su matrimonio! Ahora también el padre de Sakura está grave porque tú fuiste quien hizo todos esos movimientos turbios con el dinero de la familia Kinomoto, tú fuiste quién vació todas las cuentas a tu conveniencia y creaste todas esas deudas… ¡Eres la peor basura del mundo! ¡Dejar en la calle a quien cree tu amigo!

– ¡No grites! ¡No te das cuenta que todo el edificio puede escucharte! ¡¿Cómo llegaste a enterarte de todo eso?!

–Eso ya no importa… ahora sabes que se mucho de ti, así que cuídate y ahora soy yo el que tiene el control.

Salí de la oficina, seguido nuevamente de mi hombre de confianza. Caminé por el pasadizo hasta llegar al ascensor. Descendimos hasta la planta baja del edificio, pero al salir de este me llevé una desagradable sorpresa. Allí estaban el imbécil de Kim, conversando con uno de los recientes perritos falderos de mi padre adoptivo: Souchiro Tomikawa.

---**--**--**---

Tomoyo volvió a reír ante las ocurrencias de Bianca.

–Y ese día, Eriol también me trajo pastel de fresas ¡Lo puedes creer! Yo estaba muy enfada por lo que pasó antes y el trayéndome fresas – dijo la muchacha de ojos claros, observando a Tomoyo por el reflejo en el espejo, mientras que la amatista peinaba sus cabellos dorados – ¿Sabes? Jamás podré enfadarme con mi hermano. El es muy especial para mí, y no solo por consentirme con todo, si no que es el único que me demuestra que le importo y no me tiene repugnancia por ser una inútil paralitica.

Ella pudo notar la tristeza en su voz. Bianca era una niña muy dulce y carismática, pero cuando recordaba su discapacidad todo se contrariaba. Tomoyo se había convertido en su nueva amiga, y tras diálogos sinceros se entró él porque de que la muchachita de 14 años se encontraba en ese estado. Una confusión en un secuestro frustrado hicieron que una bala perdida diera en su espalda lastimando así parte de su columna vertebral, y ella tan solo tenía 7 años de vida.

–Desde aquella vez, papá y mamá, ya no quisieron hacerse cargo de mí, porque en mi estado ya no podía llevar la vida de la hija de un aristócrata. Todo era difícil y no pude ir a la escuela, por eso no tengo amigas, pero a pesar de todo tenía el cariño de Hanna, Nakuru y por supuesto el de mi hermano que gasto todos sus primeros dólares en mi rehabilitación.

–El joven Eriol debe quererte mucho Bianca – le respondió, sonriéndole en el espejo y colocando el último detalle del moño – Terminé.

–Gracias. Eres muy buena Tomoyo – dijo la muchacha, mientras era empujada por la mujer hacia la cama – Gracias a Dios que mi hermano te contrató para trabajar en la casa.

–Sí… – contestó a sus palabras mientras doblaba algunas sabanas – Se que esta no es mi labor, pero ya terminé con todo lo que me pidió la señora Hanna. Además que no me aburro para nada con tu compañía. ¡Eres muy ocurrente, sabes!

Mientras que ambas continuaban conversando en la habitación, en las afueras de la casa un auto plateado ingresaba con dos personas en su interior. Aparcando en la entrada de la semi-mansión, Eriol Hiragizawa rodeaba el auto y abría la puerta del copiloto para que Kaho Mitsuki bajara de este.

–Gracias, mi amor – dijo la pelirroja antes de besarlo ardientemente, a lo que el joven respondió de la misma manera.

Tomados de la mano, ambos ingresaron por las escalinatas hacia el gran salón.

– ¡Mi querido Eriol!

El joven Hiragizawa se sorprendió muchísimo al hallar a su madre, que se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a él para saludarlo. Lady Elizabeth, su hermana, sonrió ante la escena pero miró con suspicacia a la muchacha que estaba detrás del joven.

– ¿Cómo es posible que estemos una semana en esta casa y ni siquiera hayas venido una sola vez a visitarnos? ¿O es que acaso ya olvidaste que tienes una familia?

–Para nada, madre – respondió el pelinegro antes de hacerse a un lado y estirar la mano hacia Kaho, que la tomó con una sonrisa – Pero es que no podía dejar de lado a mi prometida.

– ¿Prometida?

La sorpresa era general, más aun Lady Elizabeth permaneció sentada escuchando.

–Sí, madre– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y abrazando a la mujer – Voy a casarme con ella, dentro de un mes.

La madre de Bianca quedó petrificada escuchando a su hijo.

– ¿Pero como casarte sin siquiera haberlo consultado con nosotras? – habló Lady Elizabeth – Debes haberte vuelto loco, sobrino.

–Lo siento, pero creo que ya soy lo suficientemente maduro para hacerlo.

Y tras un silencio, Kaho habló.

–Discúlpeme, Lady Isabella, sé que esto es muy repentino pero nos sentimos tan enamorados que no quisimos esperar más tiempo.

Isabella quedó extrañada por la confianza con la que le habló la muchacha. Le parecía un poco familiar pero no sabía exactamente donde había conocido a la mujer que su hijo había traído de repente y presentándola como su prometida.

– ¿Te conozco, muchacha?

Eriol rió un poco antes de tomar a Kaho de los hombros, empujándola tenuemente hacia su madre – ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas a Kaho Mitsuki, madre?

–Esta muchacha… ¿es Kaho? ¡Dios, cuánto tiempo ha pasado Kaho!

Lady Elizabeth quedó también sorprendida por la noticia. Claro que recordaba a la señorita Kaho, según recordaba ella unos años mayor que el hijo de su única hermana pero creía que ella ya estaba casada con otro hombre.

–Me gustaría decir los mismo Lady Isabella, pero los años no han pasado en usted ¡Se ve tan hermosa como siempre!

El halago insinuante de la pelirroja no pasó desapercibido para la tía de Hiragizawa. Pero no obstante Isabella rió con gracia y agradeció a la mujer, invitándola a sentarse con ellas y charlar otro poco.

– ¿Eriol?

Tomoyo ingresaba entonces a la habitación, trayendo con ella a la muchacha de cabellos dorados que había soltado la exclamación. Sin esperar más, Eriol se soltó de su prometida y fue hacia su hermana, a quien tomó de las manos y le besó la frente.

– ¡Bianca! ¡Pequeña hermanita! – agachándose a su altura la abrazó con fuerza.

–Me alegra volver a verte hermano.

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio observando la escena y sin querer, soltó un suspiro. Aquel hombre, tan tierno y a la vez tan apuesto. Ella se le hubiese quedado mirando otro largo rato más, de no ser porque una mujer pelirroja la miraba con una furia en su rostro que no paso desapercibida por Lady Elizabeth.

–La cena está servida, señoras – la voz de Hanna se dejó escuchar, antes de que Tomoyo la siguiera para ayudarla en la labor.

---**--**--**---

– ¡Abuelita! – Gritaba la pequeña Sakura, mientras la madre de Li apagaba el televisor – ¡Aun no termina mi programa! ¡No seas mala, hasta que termine!

–Nada de eso Sakura – respondió la mujer, para luego recoger la tasa que contenía chocolate caliente de la niña – Tu padre me ha pedido estrictamente que regreses a la cama antes de las 9. Recuerda que dentro de poco regresaras a la escuela y no es muy conveniente que te acostumbres a dormir tan tarde.

– ¡Pero abuelita! Solo serán hasta las 9 ¡Por favor!

–Nada de peros…

–¡Por favor! – pedía la niña juntando las manos y mirando a la señora

–No me mires con esos ojos de cachorro que si bien funcionan con tu padre, conmigo no podrás.

– ¡Por faaaaa! Te prometo que mañana me levantaré muy temprano y ya no voy a coger los chocolates de la repisa ¡Por favor!

– ¡¿ERAS TU LA QUE COMÍA MIS CHOCOLATES?!

– ¡Ups!

* * *

**Sonia: **Hola, mis estimados amigos. Sé que no bastaría una disculpa por el retraso pero lo hare: DISCULPENMEX1000. Agradezco infinitamente la atención que le han dado a mi fic, a los que han dejado Reviews, a los que me consideraron a mi historia su favorita y para aquellos "extraterrestre" como yo que me consideraron su escritora favorita. En verdad ¡MIL GRACIAS! Pero esta loca historia ya llega a su término, es por eso que a partir de estos capítulos traerán un bono extra con unos pequeños adelantos que espero puedan también ser de su agrado.

Pido disculpas por lo corto del capítulo, pero no podía postergarlo más.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**Lfanycka, SANDY, ****(*).::Cote::.(*) **(muchacha me costo escribir tu Nick… juju!), **Sakurita-li18, Tsuky hime, Saku-serena**

**Any: **Amiga, agradezco infinitamente tus continuos Reviews… eres una de las que han seguido mis historias desde sus inicios y agradezco eso… nos vemos…

**Didi: **Cito: _"__…es como decirle sorry te lo quite en el pasado y ahora lo puedes tener con el bono extra de mi hija! pa q me recuerdes ^^X asu eso sonó horrible__…"_ Dios jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, pero si… ¡es así como suena! Aunque la idea no era esa °-°U Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este no sea la excepción. Espero volver a leerte! Bye!

**Chibik-Lady: **Chica, como lo dice antes… ¡me agradan tus conjetura! Eso me hace pensar por unos instantes que a alguien le interesa mi historia… jum! Bueno espero que a ti también te guste mi historia… Espero más de tus teorías!!

---- Ahora unos adelantos:

_- No puedes dejar de pensar en él – canturreó Tomoyo – Ya te vi. _

–_Tomoyo, entiende, estoy bien con Kei. Y no voy a terminar una relación tan estable por… por nada. – terminó diciendo, enfadada._

_***_

– _¿Si? – la mujer rió un poco – Pues déjame decirte que Shaoran no se asusta con amenazas. _

– _¿A no? – el hombre dejó de besarla._

–_No… y trae grandes planes así que no hay nada que lo detenga para llevarlas a cabo. Así que espero… – puso un dedo en su pecho – que tu huelga siga en pie._

_***_

_La risa de la muchacha inundó completamente los sentidos de Shaoran, agradeciendo internamente aún estar vivo para escucharla. La abrazó más a sí, y siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Su vestido verde que resaltaba sus atributos le estaban volviendo loco, porque… simplemente la deseaba. _

***

– _¡Al fin te vuelvo a ver Li! – le enfrentó Eriol, a lo que Shaoran se colocó delante de Sakura – Fuiste muy valiente al venir hasta mi casa, pero no correrás la misma suerte que el cobarde de tu tío._

_El brillo del arma los asustó, y con la furia aun en su rostro, Hiragizawa tiró del gatillo._

– _¡Joven Eriol, NO!_


	16. HABLEMOS DE AMOR I

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Sonia-chan**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a: CLAMP**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 15: HABLEMOS DE AMOR**

"_No puedo estar haciendo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón late fuertemente y tengo que abrazarlo para no desvanecerme con la impresión. Siento sus manos iniciar su recorrido desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura y un escalofrío exquisito recorre mi espalda… Aun no puedo creer que en este momento nuestros labios estén juntos, una segunda vez"_

Ella permaneció estática mientras veía que Shaoran se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. A milímetros de sus labios, ¿Acaso, el, pensaba besarla? Si. Sakura sentía cierto miedo a lo iba a ocurrir en ese instante, pero pudiendo detenerle no quiso ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente… ¿como podía una mujer enamorada negarse al hombre que amaba? Es difícil. Tremendamente complicado. Sintió sus manos frías colocarse en su cuello y se estremeció. El espacio entre ellos fue nulo.

Un segundo beso, y su mundo se ponía de cabeza.

Otra vez.

Inconscientemente se acercó más a él, para sentir más el contacto. Más, mucho más. Movían sus labios a un mismo ritmo. Tierno, urgente, apasionado. El la tomó de la cintura, acoplándola a su cuerpo y aún con la corbata sin colocar. Ella tuvo que colocarse en puntillas para llega a su altura. Shaoran la levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno, sintiendo el corazón desbocado por volver a besarla una vez más. Aunque ellos no lo quisieran, la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran unos instantes, pero mirándose a los ojos, volvieron a besarse de la misma forma. No querían pensar en nada ni en nadie. Solo eran ellos dos. Compartiendo lo que estaba prohibido.

Porque si, ese beso era prohibido.

Ella se iba a casar pronto.

El estaba casado, pero viudo.

¿Había acaso algún problema?

¡Claro que había uno!

…

¿Cuál era? … ¿Cuál?

Abrió los ojos de repente. Aun respondía al beso, pero había una duda que le decía que estaba mal. Ella el quería… ¿pero él?

Li dejó de besarla al sentir cierta tensión en el cuerpo femenino.

– ¿Shaoran?

Sonrió al ver la duda en sus ojos jade. Sabía lo que pensaba, sabía lo que sentía. Había aprendido a descubrir que secretos guardaba la muchacha de cabellos castaños. Lo había descubierto cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes y ella no le había querido contar que le había roto uno de sus peines favoritos.

–Te quiero.

Las sorpresas no se aguantan.

– ¿Que?

–Te quiero, Sakura.

Alto. Alto. Alto allí. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡EL LA QUERÍA! Se sintió tan contenta por escuchar eso de sus labios, tan feliz, tan dichosa.

…

Oh no. Ya había escuchado esas palabras una vez. Claro. Aquel día que él había empezado a salir con Megumi.

–Me estas jugando una broma ¿cierto? – Se sentía extrañamente molesta al recordarlo – Ya hiciste esto antes.

–No, no – trato de explicarse él – Esta no es una broma. Es la pura verdad.

La tomó de los hombros, tratando de convencerla en silencio. Se miraron un largo rato. Tiempo que Sakura aprovecho para pensarlo un poco. A Shaoran se le veía contento hasta jubiloso, no podía ocultar ese sentimiento después de volver a verla. Pero ella lo rechazó, alejándose unos pasos de él, para luego volver a verlo a los ojos a esa distancia.

– ¿Quieres saber por que actúo así? – Le reprochó la esmeralda mientras trataba de sentirse valiente para continuar – ¿En verdad quieres saberlo Shaoran?

El la observó con intensidad, revelándole, con un asentimiento, que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el porque ella lo rechazaba de esa forma.

–Estoy enamorada de ti ¿entiendes? – Casi grito desesperada – Siempre he estado enamorada de ti ¡Desde que estábamos en la escuela! Pero vino Megumi y tú la elegiste a ella. Hiciste una vida con ella y fuiste muy feliz. Ahora es mi turno de encontrar esa felicidad junto a Kei.

–Pero no lo amas – el caminó los pocos metros que los separaban y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos – De eso estoy seguro, tu no lo amas. Si no, no temblarás en mis brazos cada vez que te toco o cuando te beso – Volvió a besarla con pasión – eres tan terca, Sakura, pero estoy seguro que podre quitarte esa terquedad. Y si no son con palabras será con hechos.

– Pero lo nuestro no puede ser – respondió ella, elevando su mirada hasta su estatura – Me casaré con Kei y seré muy feliz con él, como tiene que ser. Solo encontrarnos nuevamente y amarte como lo hago, esta mal. No debió pasar y no lo puedo permitir.

– ¡Seguimos con lo mismo, Sakura! – Gruñó él – Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. Lo mucho que he esperado tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos, después de ese día en la cabaña del campamento. Déjame amarte y corresponder a ese amor que tanto daño te ha hecho y que inevitablemente nos pones nuevamente en un mismo camino para sanarlo.

Sus palabras sonaron tan bonitas, que no pudo evitar suspirar de emoción. El la amaba, y ella estaba segura de seguir sintiendo ese amor por él. Pero en esta tormentosa ecuación Kei saldría herido. Ella lo estimaba mucho y no quería que su aun novio viviera la decepción que sintió ella misma al no ser correspondido por su amor.

–Lo siento, Shaoran – ella se separó sin esfuerzo alguno de sus brazos – Pero esto ya no es por mi, es por Kei. Es muy difícil reponerse del amor no correspondido, y el ha estado siempre conmigo, acompañándome en este dolor. No eres tu soy yo.

Y dejando todo claro, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, dejando a Shaoran en un estado de estupor total.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Ella pensaba así, pero el no se daría por vencido.

–_Uno… dos… tres… _

_Escuchaba el pequeño, mientras corría a esconderse. Su cumpleaños número 5 se celebraba ese día, pero a él le aburrían ese tipo de fiestas, con aristocráticos y damas que lo único de lo que hablaban era la gran cantidad de dinero que tenían. Le gustaba más ponerse a jugar con los hijos de la gente de servicio y uno que otro hijo de las amigas de su madre, que desobedeciendo a las órdenes, también estaban con ellos._

–_Cuatro… cinco… seis…_

_Ya llegaba al número diez y él aun no tenía donde esconderse._

– _¡Eriol Hiragizawa!_

_El grito de su madre, lo pilló desprevenido, justo cuando iba a meterse en un gran armario._

–_S-si… mamá._

– _¿Dónde has estado? – Le recriminó la elegante mujer que se acercó a él y sacudió sus ropas que estaban llenas de tierra por haber estado escondiéndose entre los arbustos del jardín – Te he dicho que no juegues con esos niños. ¡Por dios, Eriol, es tu cumpleaños!_

–_Pero mamá…– dijo él haciendo un encantador mohín, mientras la mujer trataba de quitarle una mancha de lodo en el rostro – me aburren este tipo de fiestas._

–_Al menos deja que tu tía te salude – continuó ella llevándolo de la mano hacía la estancia principal – Ha viajado desde tan lejos solo para verte, sé amable con ella al menos ¿sí?_

_Ingresaron al salón sin más. Todos los presentes aún continuaban hablando reunidos en varios círculos mientras que la música instrumental sonaba tenuemente._

– _¡Elizabeth, hermana mía!_

–_Querida Isabella – respondió la mujer girando hacia ella y abrazarla, antes de fijarse en el pequeño Eriol que las observaba en silencio – ¡Cuánto has crecido, pequeño Eriol!_

–_Buenas tardes, Lady Elizabeth – dijo el pequeño caballerito. _

–_Quiero que conozcas a alguien – sonrió la mujer, antes de hacerse a un lado y revelar la pequeña figura de una niña – Ella es Tomoyo. _

_La niña de apenas 4 años, se acercó a él e empinándose un poco beso su mejilla._

–_Feis cumpeaños, Erio – su media lengua infantil sonó tan tierna, que las mujeres no pudieron evitar sonreír encantadas._

–_Gracias – el también sonrió a la pequeña niña y permaneció junto a ella por un rato._

_Eriol esperaba el momento preciso que su madre se descuidara para reunirse con los demás y seguir jugando afuera. Tenía que hacer tiempo, así que se acercó a una mesa con bocaditos y empezó a comer de una bandeja mientras era observado atentamente por la mujer. Mientras metía un canapé a la boca, se fijó en la pequeña niña que permanecía sentada en su sitio, mientras que su tía conversaba con unas personas un poco apartada. La observó tan fijamente que la pequeña Tomoyo dejó de mirar sus manitas, en un gesto de aburrimiento, para sorprenderse de sus señas que le pedían que fuera con él. La niña bajó con cuidado del asiento y tras comprobar que no se alejaba mucho, corrió hacia él. _

– _¿Que quere?_

–_Eres Tomoyo ¿cierto? ¿Eres acaso la hija de Lady Elizabeth?_

–_No – dijo, negando también con la cabeza – Eisabe es amia de papá. Mamá no sae que esto qui._

–_Ah, claro – respondió confundido, por lo poco que entendió. Volvió la vista a su madre y, con un rápido movimiento, jaló a la niña para meterla junto a él debajo de la mesa cubierta. _

– _¿Qué acé?_

–_Escondiéndome de mi mamá – gateó un poco hacia el otro extremo y levantando la tela blanca con cuidado revisò el exterior – y de James._

– _¿Jeim?_

–_Sí, mi primo. Estamos jugando y lo vi entrar al salón – dijo antes de voltear y sentarse con ella – Espero que no me haya visto. No quiero ser yo quien cuente ¿sabes?_

–_Oh… – tras ese simple monosílabo, la niña levantó la manta y se dispuso a salir de allí. Pero fue jalada por Eriol._

– _¡Que haces! No debemos salir, James aún esta rondando._

–_Peo yo no toi juamdo. Teno que ime._

– _¡No, espera un momento, por favor! Si me ayudas a ganar juro que te recompensaré algún día. ¡No puedo vestirme de niña, entiendes! _

– _¿Veti de nia?_

– _¡Si, y mucho menos bailar el sapito en mitad del salón! ¡Por favor!_

_Escuchar su risa traviesa, lo contagiaron también. Pero pudo convencerla de ayudarlo en esa "misión". Logró ganar, gracias a que ella distrajo a su primo. Empezaron un nuevo juego, pero estaba vez con Nakuru al conteo. Corrió con Tomoyo, tomando de su mano hasta llegar hasta el gran armario en una habitación vacía. La alzó con cuidado para ayudarle a subir sobre los cajones inferiores. Se sentía un poco cansado pero nervioso por la cercanía de la niña. Ella se sentía exhausta por la carrera y tocando sus mejillas se percato que estas estaban calientes. Se mantuvieron muy calladitos por los gritos de Nakuru cerca del lugar. Unos minutos más pasaron. El sentía aun el fuerte latir de su corazón. Ella su respiración agitada. Ambos nerviosos. La oscuridad del armario y el silencio de la habitación, Eriol miró a los ojos amatistas de la niña, separó el cabello oscuro y tras una sonrisa traviesa, le dio un casto beso en sus labios._

¿Porque le llegaban esos recuerdos a su mente?

Eriol se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, claramente pensativo, mientras que continuaba revisando la investigación que hicieron de la joven muchacha que ahora le servía. Divisar su nombre entre esos papeles hizo que volviera a su mente los recuerdos de su niñez. Recordar a aquella niña que había conocido cuando era pequeño y que había sido la primera a quien besó, y que paradójicamente tenía el mismo nombre que la mujer de _ojos amatistas_. ¡Un momento! ¿Podía ser acaso Tomoyo Daidouji la misma niña de su recuerdo? ¿Cuántas mujeres llamadas Tomoyo pueden existir en el mundo y que a la vez posean ese color de ojos? Se sentía desesperado por saberlo, pero no sabía exactamente el porqué. Solo sabía que podía saciar su duda preguntándoselo a la misma muchacha que en ese momento ingresaba a su despacho.

Tomoyo caminaba por el pasadizo llevando entre sus manos una bandeja con café para el señor de la casa. Había terminado de ayudar a Bianca a vestirse e ir a comer unos postres en el jardín trasero en compañía de Lady Elizabeth, porque su madre no pensaba perder su tiempo con una paralitica, y mucho menos cuando podía compartir la compañía de la _dulce_ Kaho. A veces Tomoyo no podía comprender como una madre podía odiar tanto a su hija por el simple hecho de perder una facultad física. Bianca siempre lloraba por las noches por todos los desaires que su progenitora le hacía y el dolor que le provocaba no poder complacerla por más que hiciera.

–Pasa – escuchó luego de que tocara la puerta de caoba.

Eriol, se levantó del sillón para sentarse detrás de su escritorio y observó con detenimiento a la muchacha que se acercaba a él con la bandeja de plata. Y mientras la observaba servir una taza de café en su mente se repetían las palabras de Kaho respecto a la muchachita que había venido a trabajar a su casa, pero también estaban los comentarios de su hermanita que contrarrestaban completamente las de Kaho. Y ahora, los recuerdos de su niñez.

– ¿Sabes donde esta mi madre?

–Lady Isabella salió con la señorita Kaho, joven.

Ella terminó de servir la taza, y tras un movimiento estuvo se dispuso a retirarse.

–Espera, Tomoyo – escuchó ella, que volteó a verlo un poco sorprendida por el uso de su nombre de pila – Siéntate por favor, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas.

Daidouji así lo hizo y tras una señal de Eriol ocupó un lugar frente a él.

–Lo escucho, señor.

Eriol, guardo silencio unos instantes, mientras se recostaba más en el asiento y fijaba sus anteojos.

– ¿Cuál es tu verdadera relación con Lady Elizabeth?

Ella lo miró claramente confundida.

– Lady Elizabeth ha sido mi tutora desde que mis padres murieron, cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años. La conocí a los 11 años, y ha estado presente en mi vida desde ese instante. Me ha apoyado en todo lo económico, desde el jardín de infantes hasta mi secundaria. Le tengo mucho aprecio, no solo por tener un corazón bueno, si no por hacerse cargo de alguien como yo que nada tenía que ver con su sangre. No entiendo el porqué de su pregunta.

–Tengo mis razones, tu solo limítate a responderme – posó los codos en la mesa, mientras que la miraba con desconfianza – ¿Y con Souchiro Tomikawa?

Un silencio respondió a la pregunta, silencio que rápido fue dominado.

–Pues… – dudó ella – Lo conocí recientemente en una de las fiestas del prometido de mi mejor amiga. No sé más sobre él. Aunque claro, hemos coincidido en otros lugares, solo es un conocido de la familia.

–Ah. Entonces no sabes que él…

– ¿Eriol? – La puerta de la habitación se abrió para mostrar la presencia de la pequeña Bianca, que dificultosamente intentaba empujar la puerta con su silla de ruedas – ¿Puedes llevarme al parque? Estoy muy aburrida ¡Oh Tomoyo, que bueno que te encuentro!

–Déjeme ayudarle, señorita Bianca.

La mujer se apresuró a ayudarla a ingresar en la habitación, mientras que Eriol se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a su encuentro.

– Ya que ella esta acá – dijo tomando la mano de la pelinegra –¿Me das permiso para salir con Tomoyo al parque, Eriol? Di que sí. Me siento muy aburrida al estar encerrada y quisiera salir a pasear un momento.

El joven quedo completamente fuera de lugar ante el pedido de su adorada hermana ¿Desde cuándo acá Bianca le pedía salir de la casa? Jamás, JAMAS en la vida había pasado eso. Ni siquiera para las fiestas de Navidad y mucho menos las de Año Nuevo. Muy al contrario la pequeña Hiragizawa prefería el silencio y la tranquilidad de su habitación.

Era evidente que los cambios llegaban a su vida, pero estaba demasiado ciego como para saber que ese cambio tenía nombre propio y se llamaba Tomoyo Kinomoto.

Mientras que nuestros protagonistas vivían su atormentada vida en Japón. Naomi Sheng, terminaba de asearse y salir del baño hacia su extenso armario. Se había levantado con un extraño sentimiento que la estaba poniendo de un terrible mal humor. Tomó su ropa interior y se la colocó. Tomó la secadora de cabello y con su cepillo empezó su labor. Cepillando y alisando su cabello. Volvió a su armario y tomó su vestido favorito, pero observándolo con detenimiento, entrecerró los ojos.

– ¡Maki!– Se escuchaban los grito de la mujer dentro de la casa- ¡MAKI!

La pobre mencionada subía las escaleras rápidamente hacia el cuarto de su señora. Pidiendo piedad por ella a los dioses antes de ingresar en este.

– ¿S-si, señora?

– ¡No me puedo poner este vestido por que esta mal planchado! – la dueña de la casa salía del vestidor, hecha una furia y en ropa interior hacia la mujer – Dime... ¿¡Quién plancha en esta casa!

–Y-yo, señora... – decía la muchacha de servicio un poco asustada, ya conocía a su ama y sabía también que debía hacer todo lo que le ordenara.

– ¡Pues vas ahora mismo y lo planchas! Si no quieres que te regrese al mugroso lugar de donde viniste ¡PERO YA!

–De in-inmediato señora

–Y me traes el vestido rojo – ver a la mujer aún a su lado, la exasperó – ¡ya lárgate!

–Si señora – la mucama salía con rapidez del dormitorio si no quería morir por la furia de Naomi.

– ¡QUE VOY A HACER CON LA SERVIDUMBRE DE AHORA! – Lanzó un reclamo muy fastidiada – Ahora no solo tengo que aguantar a la mocosa idiota esa… ¡Ni siquiera en mi propia casa puedo estar en paz!

Naomi ingreso nuevamente al vestidor a seguir arreglándose para ir a la oficina donde, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, aún seguía siendo una simple secretaria. Pero estaba dispuesta todo por ocupar un lugar mucho más beneficiario que ese. Dispuesta todo, y cuando lo lograra mandar muy lejos a la odiosa hija de Shaoran Li. Con esos pensamientos rió unos instantes. Le habría pagar todo lo que le había hecho esa semana. Todos los malos ratos y vergüenzas frente al dueño de Textilerías Li.

–Ya cálmate – un hombre ingresaba a la habitación, buscándola con la mirada – ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Naomi salió ahora con una bata sobre su cuerpo pero sin cerrárselo, mirando al recién llegado y enfrentándolo con furia aun mal contenida.

–Hasta parece que no te atiendo como te mereces, chiquita – el hombre de cabellos negros la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, para moverse con ella hasta la cama.

–Ahora no... Estoy apurada.

–Yo pensaba que te iba a encontrar en la camita – el hombre empezó a besar sus labios con fogosidad.

– ¿Ajá? – Naomi subió sus brazos hasta su cuello y se separó un poco de él. – ¿Cómo te fue con lo de Shaoran?

–Bien – empezaba a besar su cuello – Le hice una muuy buena oferta… pero ese Yamamoto es un mañoso, es uno de lo peor.

– ¿Si? – la mujer rió un poco – Pues déjame decirte que Shaoran no se asusta con amenazas.

– ¿A no? – el hombre dejó de besarla.

–No… y trae grandes planes así que no hay nada que lo detenga para llevarlas a cabo. Así que espero… – puso un dedo en su pecho – que tu huelga siga en pie.

El hombre la soltó de repente y la tiró a la cama.

–Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes. Sabes muy bien que este es mi plan, y tan solo eres una mujer interesada en los millones de dólares que puede significar vencer y dejar en la banca rota a Li. Eres muy astuta, solo por eso aun te tengo conmigo, porque me sirves de mucho y con tus atributos es de hecho que el tal Li hará todo lo que le pidamos. Espera nada más y veras como es infeliz desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra y sin ningún sospechoso de su agónica y terrible muerte.

–---**--**--**---

Cerró la puerta de la casa, ingresando en ella y guardando las llaves en su bolsa. El silencio la acompaño hasta su habitación, agradeciendo internamente que su amiga no se encontrara en esos momentos en el departamento. Sakura caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de que sintiera que algo húmedo se desplazaba desde sus ojos verdes hasta perderse en sus mejillas. Se sentía mal, muy mal y las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas. Había hecho un esfuerzo supremo por negársele a Shaoran y ahora no sabía el porque lloraba. Algunas le dirían tonta por haber tomado esa decisión, por haberse negado la felicidad con el hombre que amaba pero es que su corazón se encontraba en un caos total. Querer locamente a Shaoran había sido su perdición.

Su más terrible pecado.

Ahora estaba a dos meses de casarse con un hombre al que quería muchísimo pero a quien no amaba. Y todo lo dicho al padre de Sakura era cierto. No podía hacerle eso a Kei, el si la quería y ella haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz aunque ella no lo fuera.

Y Shaoran al verla casada y feliz, la olvidara por completo.

Así una vez mas ver su amor incompleto.

Y su corazón recriminándole por el resto de su vida, hasta que se hiciera viejita y se muriera.

Rió un poco ante su último pensamiento. Ella ya era una mujer adulta, pero aun se seguía comportando como una adolescente, pero es que en el amor hasta el corazón retrocede el tiempo. Se secó las lágrimas que aun caían por su rostro y se dirigió hasta el pequeño armario que tenía la habitación para tomar un baño y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Tal vez reposando un poco en el agua tibia podría poner sus pensamientos en orden y saber exactamente que era lo que quería para su futuro.

– ¡Sakura! – Escuchó la voz de su amiga, después del sonido que declaraba que había entrado en la casa – ¿Regresaste?

– Si, voy a tomar un baño – le respondió sacando la cabeza por la puerta de su propia habitación.

– De acuerdo, voy a preparar algo para comer.

Media hora después se encontraba observando la pantalla del pequeño televisor, estaban mirando una película, sentadas en el sofá doble de la reducida salita. Sakura observó a su amiga levantarse de su lado y caminar hacia la cocina. Se sentía extraña, y pensativa. Fue recostándose poco a poco en una de los apoya brazos, hasta quedar totalmente echada en ella y sin quererlo, soltó un suspiro.

–No puedes dejar de pensar en él – canturreó Tomoyo – Ya te vi.

–Ya déjame en paz ¿si? – dijo Sakura levantándose de prisa.

–¡Ay! – Se quejó Tomoyo, caminando hacia ella, llevando en una de sus manos un vaso de jugo de naranja y en la otra un peine – Si Shaoran te movió tanto el tapete, quiere decir algo.

–Tomoyo, entiende, estoy bien con Kei. Y no voy a terminar una relación tan estable por… por nada. – terminó diciendo, un poco enfadada.

– ¿Ya no quieres hablar de eso?

– ¡No!

– ¿Seguuuura? – dijo pasándole la peineta por los cabellos. Fastidiándola.

– ¡Tomoyo! – Reclamó, quitándose el objeto del cabello – Ya deja de molestarme.

La amatista soltó una risotada y rodeó el sofá para sentarse a su lado.

–No te enfades por mis comentarios sin importancia, amiga. Sabes que lo hago porque estoy muy aburrida. Hoy es viernes y no requieren de mi en la mansión Hiragizawa ¿Qué tal si salimos de compras, o a…

El sonido del teléfono celular interrumpió a la viuda de Kinomoto, mientras que Sakura se estiraba para poder alcanzar el aparatito que se encontraba metido en su cartera. Tomoyo bebió de su jugo, sin notar siquiera que la pobre esmeralda se puso pálida y muy nerviosa. En la pantalla el parpadeo de "Shaoran Li" se dejaba notar.

– ¿Porque? – susurró muy despacio mientras volvía a meter el teléfono móvil dentro de la bolsa. ¿Por qué el la llamaba en ese momento? ¿No había sido ella muy clara al decirle que no era bueno verse más?

– ¿Qué pasa amiga? – ante la negación de su compañera del costado, la miro con suspicacia – ¿Segura?

– Claro.

Para su tranquilidad su teléfono móvil dejó de vibrar. Tomó el control remoto y se dispuso a cambiar de canal, pero un nueva vibración la asustó.

"_Aunque quiera… no me voy a dar por vencido. Por que se que como yo no puedes dejar de pensar en mí . Te quiero"_

¡Oh, Dios!

* * *

_**Sonia: **_

Aca nuevamente escapando de las garras de mi hermana mayor que no quiere que toque la Pc pero me di un tiempo de hacer este muy corto capitulo y pidiendo disculpas por la terrible tardanza pero no se preocupen que terminaré la historia, aunque ya la tengo completa. ¡Que creen que hice todo este tiempo! A parte de esctudiar Biologia escribí los capitulos en pequeñas hojas. ¡Casi como mi admirada escritoria J.K Rowling! Upss... perdon. Tengo que irme. Ya me estan requintando bu.

Bueno espero sus reviews.

Y la proxima semana, contralos gritos de mi hermana, volvere al menos a seguir pasando el fic.

Bye se me super quiero.

PD: Por cierto bien este fic se llama Historia del Primer Amor, no solo me refería la pareja de castaños, si no que mis pelinegros tambien tuvieron su momento y creo que eso es lo que estaba dejando pasar. xD

PD2 Encuenta: Pienso reeditar todo, pero no se si sería de su gusto, es que como escritora me he fijado de los grandes horrores de capitulos anteriores y quisiera remediarlo. Espero sus opiniones.


	17. SECRETOS

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Xiina**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a: CLAMP**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16: SECRETOS**

"_Aunque quieras… no me voy a dar por vencido. Por que se, que como yo, no puedes dejar de pensar en mí"_

Se acomodó el cabellos detrás de la orejas. Mientras alisaba la gran falda del vestido blanco que portaba. Miró hacia la cortina rosa del pequeño cubículo donde ella se encontraba. Casi podía escuchar las palabras emocionadas de su madre, quien junto a su mejor amiga había decidido acompañarla a la tercera prueba de su vestido de novia.

– Vamos Saku, sal de una vez – escuchó a su madre.

Ella tomó el vestido y salió hacia el exterior.

– ¡Sí! – Ahora era Tomoyo la que no podía contener el entusiasmo – Sabía que era el indicado. ¡Te ves divina, amiga!

Sakura sonrió con paciencia, mientras que ambas mujeres aun hablaban de su peinado y maquillaje. La castaña caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a ellas, modeló un poco más el vestido y cuando supo que ya tenía puesto el vestido el tiempo necesario, se adentró nuevamente al pequeño cuartucho. Tomo con delicadeza el cierre del costado y bajo de él. En verdad aquel vestido era precioso. Digno de una princesa, como diría Tomoyo. De tipo corsé, con muchas pequeñas florecillas brillantes que le daban ese aire soñador. Podía ver sus hombros descubiertos y su cuello, en donde reposaba una cadenilla plateada. Con un dije en forma de alita con una "S" en su interior.

Un dije plateado tan parecido al de Shaoran, con el único cambio que de él era una pulsera.

_La pequeña niña corría hacia la casa de fachada celeste, tratando de que la lluvia no le mojara mucho. Subió las escaleras y esperó impaciente que al menos Wei le abriera. Volvió a tocar el timbre varias veces más. Impaciente. ¡Pero es que ya estaba empapada!_

– _Juro que si no es algo verdaderamente bueno, te doy un golpe en la cara _– _gruñó ella, antes de que la puerta sea abierta y que su ingreso sea desesperado._

– _¿niña Sakura?_

– _¿Cómo estas, Wei? – Saludó ella al hombre mayor – Disculpa que moje tu piso pero entiende que Shaoran me mando llamar de esta forma y como no estaba en casa olvide completamente traer mi paraguas. _

–_No se preocupe, señorita – dijo amablemente el anciano, abriendo un puerta del costado y brindándole una pomposa toalla amarilla – Solo espero que no se resfríe. Tome y espere que le traiga ropa seca._

–_No te molestes, Wei, no creo que Shaoran tenga ropa que me quede. Su talla supera la mía y…_

–_Pero no es del joven Shaoran. Espere un momento que no me tardo._

_La niña no pudo agregar más porque el hombre ya se apresuraba a subir las escaleras. Soltó un suspiro y secó su cabello con la toalla. Volteando al escuchar unos pasos que venían desde la cocina. Conocía la casa a la perfección puesto que no era la primera vez que venía a esta. Quiso moverse de su sitio, pero temía mojar la alfombra del pasadizo. _

–_Es mejor que entres al baño, y te quites la ropa mojada – dijo su amigo, saliendo de la cocina – Espera allí a Wei, mientras trae la ropa de Meiling._

_Ella permaneció aun inmóvil, un escalofrió la hizo estornudar y se aferró a la toalla. _

–_No seas tonta – le reprendió él, llegando a su lado y empujándola con cuidado – Y no temas mojar la alfombra. Total, sabes que Wei hace maravillas con las cosas, y la secara en un chasquido de dedos._

– _¿Meiling? – Preguntó Sakura, quinde minutos después, ya en la habitación del muchacho y con ropa seca – No sabía que tenías una hermana, Shaoran._

–_No es mi hermana – dijo el antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente – Es la nieta de Wei. Vino de visita porque sus padres están de viaje. Lleva recién una semana en casa, pero con los exámenes no tuve como contártelo. Es un tanto tímida y solo está encerrada en su habitación. Pero no es para eso que te hice venir._

_El muchacho se levantó de la cama y llegó hasta su escritorio. Abrió el cajón superior de dónde sacó una pequeña cajita aterciopelada. _

–_Para esto te mande llamar – le dijo tomándole de las manos y parándola a su lado – Feliz cumpleaños Ying Fa._

_Ella le miró sorprendida, y repentinamente la abrazó. Y ella había creído que se había olvidado de su cumpleaños._

– _¿Cómo crees que me olvide del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga? – le dijo abriendo la cajita y sacando la cadena de esta – Se que no es gran cosa, pero esto significa mucho para mí, Ying – dijo mientras se giraba hacia su espalda y le colocaba la cadenilla – Significa que siempre seremos amigos, que a pesar de las peleas que tengamos, nunca dejaremos morir nuestra amistad._

_El tomó su mano y en su palma colocó la pulsera. Ella entendió el mensaje y se la colocó en la muñeca izquierda._

–_Ahora… – dijo el tomando su mano y jalándola hacia la puerta – No hay un verdadero cumpleaños sin pastel ¿no?_

– ¿Sakura? – Pregunto su amiga ingresando junto a ella – ¿Aun no te has quitado ese vestido?

Ella la miró con los ojos llorosos. Sin entender bien porque tenía esas ganas terribles de llorar. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sollozó en silencio. Sintió el abrazo de la amatista y su consuelo con la caricia de su cabello.

–Tranquila amiga.

–No puedo Tomoyo, no puedo casarme con Kei.

– ¡Y no solo eso! Pienso mandar a fabricar una gran figura de hielo solido, con nuestros nombres entrelazados ¡Se verá divino!

Nakuru suspiró una vez más, aburrida a morir. Llevaba como dos horas escuchando el parloteo incesante de la prometida de Eriol, y ya estaba enferma de escuchar su chillona voz. Hasta Bianca se había retirado olímpicamente de la charla quedando con ellas solo Lady Isabella que solo pronunciaba las palabras adecuadas en los momentos indicados. Es decir, casi nada, pero es que la pelirroja no dejaba de enumerar todos los detalles de "la boda del año" como ella misma lo había catalogado.

– Solo espero que ese día no llueva, porque ahí sí que todo sería un fiasco. ¡Todo tan perfecto, y tan solo arruinado por agua!

– Eso sería una bendición – murmuró ella, despacio. Se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Lady Hiragizawa.

– ¿Qué dijiste Nakuru? – le dijo Kaho, con una sonrisa tan extraña que hasta daba miedo.

–Nada. Nada.

Suspiró resignada una vez más. Esa sería una tarde muy aburrida. ¡Terriblemente aburrida!

Además que algo de aquella mujer no le gustaba, algo en ella le hacía desconfiar terriblemente. Y no es que fuera adivina ni bruja como para darse cuenta que en realidad la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a ella estaba más interesada en el gran rango que ocuparía en esa casa y lo que significaría que pudiera obtener el apellido Hiragizawa, así como también la gran cuenta bancaría a su nombre. Era cierto que faltaba mucho para la boda pero ella ya se creía dueña de la mansión y hasta cambios le había hecho. Primero, había llegado de la nada y ahora vivía en la mansión. Después quiso cambiar todo lo que ella misma había comprado para la casa: los muebles, los cuadros, los jarrones, hasta la fotografía que tenía Eriol en su estudio de Bianca y ella.

–Buenas tardes.

La súbita llegada de Tomoyo Kinomoto, le dio un rayito de esperanza a su situación. La muchacha había pedido la mañana libre por unos asuntos familiares y su primo le había cedido el permiso. Ahora tenía que idear una escusa perfecta para escapar de allí, ya que la atención se había fijado en la recién llegada. Volteó a mirar a Kaho y apreció en ella una mirada de odio profundo hacia la muchacha de cabello azabache.

–Me alegro mucho que llegaras, Tomoyo – dijo Lady Elizabeth levantándose y caminando hacia ella – Hanna no puede sola con los preparativos para la noche así que es preciso que le ayudes con algunos detalles que faltan para la cena.

– Como ordene, señora.

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia y salió apurada hacia la cocina.

– ¡Oh, es cierto! – Se entusiasmó la futura señora Hiragizawa – Querida Nakuru ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación? Necesito escoger el atuendo indicado para la cena de hoy. ¡Debo verme radiante!

Ella iba a negar pero Isabella se le adelantó.

–Grandiosa idea, querida Kaho. Vallan, vallan. Esta va a hacer la primera cena familiar y debe ser especial. Voy a avisar a mi hijo para que no falte a este gran evento.

Nakuru suspiró derrotada, teniendo que fingir una perfecta sonrisa. Se levantó de su lugar y siguió a Kaho, pero cuando ya estaba por subir las escaleras con su madre y Kaho, Tomoyo apareció detrás de ellas.

–Señorita Nakuru – la llamó ella – Hay una joven que la busca en la entrada, dice que es urgente que hable con ella.

– ¿Le preguntaste su nombre, no? – preguntó Kaho levantando una ceja, mirándola con repugnancia.

–Sí, claro. Se llama Shiefa.

Nakuru la miró confundida. Ella no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, pero si eso la libraba de tener que pasar la terrible tarde con su futura cuñada iba a seguir a Tomoyo.

– ¡Claro, claro! – Respondió Nakuru, fingiendo estar muy emocionada – ¡Shiefa!

Nakuru tomó a Tomoyo del brazo para apresurarle a salir del alcance de las dos mujeres. Ya lejos de ellas, la hermana mayor de Eriol la abrazó agradecida.

– ¡Eres un amor, Tomoyo!

– No te preocupes – dijo la salvadora – Me di cuenta de tu cara agobiante cuando llegué, y supuse que necesitabas ayuda.

–Tú siempre estás en los momentos precisos Tomoyo. Creo que hubiera cometido un homicidio en contra de Kaho si seguía con sus ridículos planes para la boda. ¡Mandar a fabricar un hielo con su estúpido nombre! Esa mujer esta demente.

Tomoyo solo sonreía a las palabras de la castaña.

–De estar en mis manos, no podría aguantarme el inmenso gusto de botarla a patadas de esta casa, pero no puedo hacerlo porque lamentablemente mi hermano está absurdamente enamorado de esa mujer. ¡Y eso no me gusta para nada! – se sinceró con ella – Maldigo el momento que esa mujer se divorció. ¡Estábamos muy bien antes que se volviera aparecer! Pobre de Souchiro, me imagino que no pudo soportarla.

– ¿La señorita Kaho estuvo casada antes? – pregunto la muchacha de ojos amatistas con curiosidad.

–Sí. Ella era de nuestro círculo social, junto con su ex esposo Souchiro Tomikawa. Ambos fueron los mejores amigos de Eriol durante mucho tiempo – cayó durante unos minutos mirando a su alrededor – Se supone que ambos sabían que Eriol estuvo casi una vida enamorado de Kaho y aun sabiendo eso ella se caso con su mejor amigo. Por eso la detesto, porque mi hermano sufrió mucho con su matrimonio. Me aterra pensar que este ilusionándose de nuevo con esa mujer y que en un arranque de locura vuelva a abandonarlo. Si una vez lo hizo ¿Qué me asegura que otra vez no lo haga?

Tomoyo se dio cuenta entonces que ese tema era íntimamente familiar y se estaba metiéndose en donde no le convenía. Fue un impulso preguntar aquello y se sintió muy incómoda.

–Discúlpame Nakuru, no debí de preguntar. No sé ni porque lo hice. Yo…

–No te preocupes Tomoyo. Confió en ti y te lo demuestro contándote esta parte triste en la historia de mi familia – Nakuru le tomó de las manos – En este poco tiempo que estas en esta casa has sabido ganarte un lugar muy importante. Comenzando por Bianca – dijo brindándole una sincera sonrisa, antes de abrazarla – Has sido como un ángel para ella y estoy muy agradecida contigo por haberle hecho sonreír nuevamente. La he notado más alegre, más jovial, ni siquiera Hanna había logrado eso.

Tomoyo aun permaneció sorprendida, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

– ¿A qué se debe este afectuoso abrazo, chicas?

Ambas se separaron para observar el paso pausado de Lady Elizabeth que iba hacia ellas.

–Un sincero agradecimiento, querida tía.

Hanna apareció entonces y Tomoyo comprendió que aun no había ido a terminar de ayudar en la cocina.

–Disculpen, tengo cosas que hacer.

La hermana de Isabella la miró partir y sonrió complacida. El tiempo estaba pasando y supuso que ya llegaba el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Sabía que aun debía de cumplir con su juramento pero cada día que la veía, no podía evitar las tremendas ganas de aclarar y de decir todo lo que había guardado celosamente todo este tiempo.

–_Como me gustaría que supieras la verdad Tomoyo_ – quiso decirle – _Pero no quiero que la imagen de Sonomi caiga ante tus ojos._

Sakura salió del baño aun envuelta en su toalla amarilla y secándose con otra más pequeña su hermoso cabello castaño. Llegó hasta su maleta y sacó de ella la ropa adecuada para ese día. Ya habían pasado dos días desde su prueba del vestido de novia, y cada vez más sus ganas decaían. Suspiró por novena vez en ese día, tomó su teléfono celular que estaba en su tocador. Caminó hasta su cómoda cama y se tiró con desgana sobre ella, mirando la pantallita de su móvil con intensidad. Al fin Shaoran se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y no paraba de insistirle por el móvil. Frente a ella estaban unas frases, uno de los muchos mensajes de recibiera de parte del castaño. Y no sabía si saltar con emoción por lo sucedido, o fundirse en el más infinito de los desconciertos. Ella estaba a 2 meses de casarse y, el volvía a aparecer en su vida para hacérsela mucho más complicada.

Pero después de todo, ella aun no lo había olvidado y por más que quisiera alejarse de él, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

–Shaoran… Shaoran. No me la estas poniendo fácil.

De repente el nombre de su prometido apareció en la pantalla.

–Y tu Kei… complicas más las cosas.

Presionó el botón verde, aceptando la llamada.

– Mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa que te llame a esta hora, pero es que no podía esperar hasta mañana para decirte esto pero… – el joven esperó unos instantes en silencio para aumentarle dramatismo a su confesión – ¡Nos vamos a Francia!

– ¡¿QQUUEE?

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y miró el teléfono, asustada.

– ¡Nos vamos a Francia! ¡¿No es genial? – Continuó, notando el entusiasmo en su voz – Se supone que te iba a raptar para fugarnos muy lejos, pero no aguante las ganas de llamarte. Necesito unas vacaciones con urgencia y a papá le pareció adecuado regalarnos un viaje por una semana a Paris. Partimos mañana a las 10.

– ¡Kei! – Le reprendió ella – Esto es demasiado apresurado. ¡Cómo crees que me voy a ir así como así! No tengo ropa. Mamá quiere que la acompañe a ver las flores mañana a esa hora. Tomoyo me necesita para ultimar detalles. ¡No puedes tener simplemente ese impulso de la nada! ¡Te volviste loco de repente!

Su risa sonó al otro lado de la línea.

–Mi amor. Para eso existen los celulares ¿no crees? Además que solo será por una semana. Ya pues, no tienes nada que perder ¿sí? – rogó Kei.

–Pero no puedo desaparecerme de la nada. Al menos avisare a Tomoyo para…

– ¡No lo hagas! No le digas nada porque si no arruinaría mis planes, mi vida – Sakura bufó – Yo no le caigo para nada a tu amiga. Estoy completamente seguro que pondrá una y mil escusas para que no vallas conmigo. ¡Tomoyo quiere volver mi vida de cuadritos!

La muchacha ahogó una risa porque era cierto. Tomoyo había declarado a los cuatro vientos su oposición para su unión con Kei pero su madre le había hecho ver lo feliz que sería ella con esa boda y que sobre todo la muchacha de ojos amatistas estaría en toda la organización. Su amiga aun había mostrado su inconformidad pero cuando le mencionaron que ella confeccionaría el vestido de novia olvido todo… y a todos.

– ¿Entonces, mi amor, huirás conmigo en este romántico viaje?

–No estoy segura.

–Toma en cuenta que han sido muy pocas las veces que nos hemos encontrado Sakura. Tomoyo ha hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar que nos viéramos. No es para nada justo que no pueda pasar tiempo con mi amada novia. ¡Acepta, por favor!

Era cierto. A las justas lo había visto una vez por semana.

–Está bien, Kei – dijo resignada. A lo mejor alejándose de todo el ambiente olvidaría a Shaoran – Me voy contigo a Paris. También necesito descanso.

–Te amo, Sakura. Gracias, en verdad, gracias.

Tomoyo Kinomoto recibió el traje entre sus manos, por parte del chofer de la casa. Ella ya estaba al tanto de lo pedido por su joven amo y ahora se dirigía a su estudio a informarle que el traje que usaría para el anuncio de su compromiso ya estaba en casa. A veces no entendía como el joven Hiragizawa aun seguía con la señorita Mitsuki, pero lamentablemente así era el amor y había comprobado con fastidio que el joven amaba profundamente a la _dama_ de los cabellos rojizos. Y eso le molestaba. Profundamente.

'_Acá y en la China, eso, mi amiga, se llaman celos'_

Esa había sido Sakura, al escuchar atentamente todo su sentir al observar como el caballero de los más bellos ojos azules que había visto en su vida, cargaba a la chica y daba vueltas con ella, en un hermoso atardecer detrás de la casa donde se encontraba el inmenso jardín. Solos, sin comprender que una joven amatista los observaba con melancolía y un toque de envidia. Porque ella no quería pensar que sentía celos por el hermano de Bianca, solo una envidia sana al no poder ella también vivir esos momentos con su difunto esposo. A quien quiso mucho pero que lamentablemente por un accidente ahora estaba muerto.

De vuelta a la realidad, Tomoyo detuvo su paso. Estaba punto de tocar la puerta de cedro pero una voz profunda la interrumpió, y que obviamente provenía del interior de la habitación. Escuchaba susurros y el bicho de la curiosidad le picó, así que acercándose más a la entrada trató de escuchar.

–Sabes perfectamente que una vez que estas dentro de este negocio no puedes salir. Jamás. Aunque sí, creo que si puedes hacerlo pero no vivo, o al menos no completo – ella permaneció en el mismo lugar a pesar de sentir muchísimo temor e inconsciente del peligro que significaba que se dieran cuenta que ella también estaba escuchando – Así que tienes 72 horas para reponer toda la deuda, y de paso saludar al jefe, ya sabes como a veces extraña a sus _amigos._

Los pasos acercándose hacia ella, le hicieron inquietarse. Su sentido de sobrevivencia la hizo moverse rápida y sigilosamente, hasta otra pequeña habitación donde Bianca practicaba piano. Esperó al sonido de la puerta cerrarse para salir del cuarto. Sacó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y pudo apreciar al dueño de aquella voz tan profunda que, suponía ella, había estado hablando con Hiragizawa. El hombre pasaba la mano por detrás levantando un poco la chaqueta negra que llevaba y colocar, para terror de la pelinegra, un arma de fuego en el seguro de su cinturón. Apresuró el paso y sin siquiera ser consciente de sus actos, abrió la puerta con prisa, sin anunciar su entrada.

– ¿Joven? – Eriol tardó un rato, antes de levantar la vista hacia la dulce voz que lo llamaba – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella sabía que la pregunta que hacía estaba de más, porque el joven se le notaba mortificado pero trataba de esconderlo detrás de una tenue sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, que me podría estar pasando.

–Pero – hizo un ademán hacia la puerta – el hombre que acaba de salir…

– ¿Qué pasa con aquello? Es un viejo amigo de la primaria, de Inglaterra. Me ha venido a visitar después de tanto tiempo y…

–Escuché lo que le dijo, sin querer claro, sobre la deuda que tiene con él. Se ve que es peligroso, oh bueno yo creo que cualquier hombre lo sería si tuviera un arma consigo.

El la miró sorprendido, se levantó con rapidez y se apresuró a hacerla ingresar más en el lugar. Atisbó a que no hubiera nadie más cerca y cerró la puerta con llave.

– ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? – Se acercó al pequeño bar de su despacho, sirviéndose una copa de whisky – ¿Es que ahora, uno ni siquiera puede hablar tranquilo en su propia casa, sin que alguien esté escuchando detrás de la puerta?

–Yo… no era mi intención… solo…

–Te creo – volvió su vista a ella y se acercó unos pasos – Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

–Solo estaba preocupada, yo…

–Pues despreocúpate. No me ha pasado nada – Después de un sorbo a su bebida, Eriol continuó – Pero quiero que me guardes el secreto. No quiero que nadie más se entere de lo que acabas de escuchar ¿Entendido?

–S-si… – tartamudeó ella, sonrojada. No se había dado cuenta que había demostrado su preocupación por él.

Eriol, la tomó del brazo y le hizo sentarse en un mueble doble, donde el ocupó un lugar a su costado. Al soltarla, Tomoyo sintió un calorcillo extraño, allí donde él la había tocado.

–Me supongo que ahora que tendrás curiosidad por saber el resto de la historia.

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio, pero luego asintió.

– ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque mi hermanita a quedado parapléjica a tan corta edad?– dijo mirándola a los ojos – Empezaremos por allí. Por un suceso que ocurrió hace tiempo y que involucra principalmente a uno de los integrantes de la familia más poderosa de toda China: La familia Li.

* * *

NOTAS DE… (¡plaf! ¡me callo un zape! ¡auch!): **PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! Ufff… me canse , pero… PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! Si puedo, si… PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! Se me va el aire… PERDON!**

¡Mil disculpas! Sé que no tengo cara para presentarme después de tanto tiempo por estos lares pero acá estoy. He tenido miles de problemas mis amigos, y eso me ha impedido volver a escribir. En primera no tengo internet, después como estoy estudiando Medicina Humana (es una carrera fuerte niños, ¡pero ahí le doy!) me quita todo el tiempo, luego como nació mi sobrinito tengo que ayudar a mi hermana a cuidarlo, para rematar me olvide mi contraseña de FnF. A todo esto súmenle que mi inspiración se fue de paseo a Júpiter y recién regresó ayer en la noche (misma revelación divina con vientito y lucecitas) así que estoy aprovechando que me visita un rato para continuar escribiendo.

¿Qué secretos serán revelados en el próximo capítulo? ¿Quieren un avance entre E&T? Lo habrá, lo habrá, porque hace tiempo que quiero juntarlos a esos dos y encontré la manera más loca de hacerlo. Habrá besos, arranques de rabia y un disparo. Y por fin S&S estarán juntos. ¡Sí! Después de 16 capítulos sin nada de nada. ¡Pero a partir de ahora se vienen intensos! Así que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que publicaré tan pronto que pueda. Ah por cierto…

Agradecimientos:

A todos los que leen esta disque romántica historia y la colocaron como historia favorita.

Aquellos que me pusieron como Autora Favorita (Oh Dios! Voy a llorar!)

Y sobre todo a los que me dejaron un review ¡**LOS LLEVO EN MI CORAZON CHICO/AS**! : a todas mis indignadas, asesinas, llorosas, emocionadas, atolondradas, lindas, pequeñas, grandotas, etc. En fin todas! **¡G-R-A-C-I-A-S!**

Gracias, mil gracias y espero no demorarme con el otro capítulo.

Adiós.

PD:

_**Campaña "Haz feliz a un escritor" **_

_**¿Cómo participar? ¡Facilísimo!**_

_**Haz clic en el botoncito con letras verdes y escribe un review. Comprobaras como tu comentario hace muy feliz a una persona.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_PD2: Tu comentario me hace felizzzz! Es como un impulso para seguir escribiendo. ¡ASI QUE NO TE QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO! Hazlo que me muero por leer tu comentario._


	18. EL SECUESTRO DE SAKURA

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Xiina**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a: CLAMP**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: EL SECUESTRO DE SAKURA**

_La joven dama espero pacientemente en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras liberaba sus cabellos del hermoso peinado que había tenido que portar para tan importante noche. Ella creyó que esa noche sería muy especial para ella y para su marido, pero no tomó en cuenta que el hombre con quien estaba casada tomara esa actitud tan despectiva frente a su pequeña adquisición. Sonomi había estado radiante como ella y feliz de que al fin pronunciara frente a los invitados su buena nueva._

_Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, seguidos de los pasos pausados tan conocidos para ella._

–_Al menos debiste disimular, querido._

_Fue la figura del hombre que llegó hasta ella y le tomó de los hombros, obligándola a mirarle a la cara._

–_Como debería actuar si me das tremenda noticia frente a todos nuestros amigos, Elizabeth._

_La mujer tomó las manos del hombre que amaba entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos, anhelante y dichosa _– _Para mí esto es el inicio de nuestra felicidad juntos, cariño. _– _Su felicidad fue opacada por unos instantes de una genuina tristeza _– _Aunque tu expresión no fue lo que yo esperaba. Todos estaban felices, pero tú… tú ni siquiera sonreíste para mí – su voz disminuyo de tonalidad – Miraste a Sonomi y te alejaste de mi lado._

_El hombre bajo la cabeza._

– _¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella, inocente_ – _¿No te alegra tener un hijo?_

_El la miró, y soltó un suspiro hondo. _

–_No es eso – aguardo antes de continuar – Hay algo que debemos hablar Elizabeth. _

_Ella asintió, y juntos se sentaron en la cama._

–_Sabes que yo te amo mucho, querida _– _le dijo él, besándola con delicadeza _– _Que mis padres se opusieron a lo nuestro por ser muy jóvenes al casarnos _– _Tomó su mano derecha y besó la hermosa alianza de oro que portaba en el delicado dedo anular – Y que pese a todo y todos juré delante de Dios que estaríamos juntos en las buena y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

–_Ambos lo prometimos, amor, yo estaba…_

_El toqueteo en la puerta interrumpió su dialogo. El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola en el segundo toqueteo._

_Sonomi ingresó a la habitación, sonriendo como siempre, seguida de la hermana mayor de Elizabeth, Isabella. _

–_Las buenas noticias, vienen juntas – dijo Isabella, acariciando su vientre ya crecido – Daisuke está feliz por mi embarazo, y sorprendido por la noticia tuya, hermana._

–_Para todos ha sido una sorpresa – respondió Sonomi, mirando al único hombre en la habitación – ¿No lo crees?_

_Sonomi volvió su vista astuta a la mujer sentada en la cama. Cómplice de un secreto._

–_Considerando que Elizabeth…_

–_Es mejor que todos vallamos a dormir – interrumpió la menor de las hermanas, agradeciendo a la oscuridad por ocultar su palidez – Mañana será otro día ajetreado para todos nosotros. Además que Isabella necesita descansar por el bien del bebé y de ella._

–_Claro, claro – dijo Sonomi, lanzándole una mirada significativa – Que tengas buenas noches._

* * *

"_El día era completamente soleado y acogedor, mientras que la muchacha dentro del automóvil permanecía pensativa, esperando el momento preciso para hacer su entrada en la iglesia. Su bello vestido blanco y su elegante peinado, hacían que pareciera una princesa. Una de esas felices y dichosas princesas de los cuentos de hadas, de aquellos que terminaban en un "y fueron felices para siempre" donde había un príncipe azul y una hermosa historia de amor. Y con un, por supuesto, soñado final feliz._

_La puerta se abrió entonces, y el rostro sonriente de su padre le anunció que había llegado el momento. Levantó su mano enguantaba y se impulsó para salir. La luz del sol iluminó mucho más su vestido, haciendo que la joven esmeralda comprendiera que no era precisamente un sueño, si no una fría realidad. Porque a pesar de ser recibida por los invitados con una gran sonrisa, ella sentía un vacio en el corazón._

_Ganas no le faltaron de salir y escapar de esta situación, pero ¿A dónde iría? Porque no había nadie que no estuviera invitado a la ceremonia. Todos estaban allí. Absolutamente TODOS. Porque hasta la pequeña Sakura la miraba fijamente, pero no con una sonrisa en su rostro. No. Si no con un gesto puramente de tristeza. La pequeña había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no se casara, que lograra ser feliz con su padre. Ser feliz con Shaoran._

_Subió las escaleras casi con prisa, sintiéndose nerviosa._

_Al entrar por la gran puerta, se escuchó la marcha nupcial. Todos los invitados giraron hacia ella. _

_Entonces lo vio, allí entre los invitados, y no pudo evitar el asombro. Se sintió temblar._

– _¿Sakura?_

_Su padre le llamaba, pero ella solo veía al hombre sentado en la primera fila. Y a quien ahora tenía de la mano a su pequeña hija._

_Shaoran no sabía exactamente de donde había sacado el valor necesario para poder estar presente en esa boda. Pero ellos habían sido los mejores amigos desde casi siempre y quería demostrar con su asistencia que también estaría con ella. Aun así fuera para casarse con otro. Con otra persona, que lograra hacerla feliz, porque se lo merecía. Escuchó la marcha nupcial, giró hacia la entrada y la vio. Del brazo de su padre con el ramo en su mano derecha y su esplendoroso vestido blanco. ¿Sería el capaz de contenerse a permanecer tranquilo durante toda la ceremonia? ¿De no detenerla al momento que el sacerdote dijera esas palabras? Entonces sintió un pequeño apretón en la mano. Su dulce niña estaba su lado y trataba de secarse las lagrimitas de sus ojos ya rojos y llorosos. Sabía perfectamente que para ella también era muy doloroso ese momento. Porque se había encariñado mucho con la esmeralda. Así como él._

_Sakura tuvo que detener su paso, soltando el ramo de cerezos. El murmullo y asombro de la gente se dejo notar. Mientras que Kei Huang bajaba las dos escaleras del altar y se acercaba a ella con paso decidido y presuroso. Ella lo vio acercarse y sintió mucho miedo. Ya no quería casarse con él. No quería sacrificar su amor. No quería dejar su felicidad por satisfacer la de él. Ya no quería engañar a su corazón. Y por supuesto no quería alejarse de Shaoran. _

_El llegó a su lado y la tiró de un jalón._

– _¡No!_

– _Una vez te dije que si te negabas a llegar a la ceremonia, te iba a forzar a hacerlo. Y ha llegado el momento._

– _No, por favor._

_El no escuchó sus suplicas y la llevó sin cuidado hasta el altar. _

_Pero ella no quería, no, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse._

– _No vas a salir de esta iglesia hasta verte casada – le dijo soltándola de repente – ¡y lo va a hacer así tenga que obligarte y amarrarte para que no escapes!_

_La soltó tan bruscamente, que su equilibrio falló y calló sobre las escalinatas, pero sin daño porque la pomposa falda del vestido blanco amortiguó el golpe._

– _¡Te vas a casar! – gritó él, señalándola, para después de un segundo pasar del enfado a la tranquilidad – Pero es una verdadera lástima que no sea conmigo._

_El asombro general se dejo notar._

– _¿Kei?_

– _Te amo demasiado como para obligarte a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad, Sakura. Siempre te lo dije y siempre lo repetiré. Eres mi vida, mi todo. Pero sé que no eres feliz con este compromiso, y no puedo estar tranquilo al saber que solo por las leyes del hombre eres mi esposa, y ni siquiera pude ganar tu corazón – se giró con rapidez y observó a Shaoran – Porque ya le pertenece a otro hombre ¿no, Li?_

_La tensión y el silencio se apoderaron del lugar, al momento que Shaoran Li caminaba hasta la novia y le tomaba por la cintura, levantándola sin esfuerzo alguno._

– _Tienes toda la razón, Huang – dijo el castaño tomando de la mano de Sakura y llevándola a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella – La amo y estoy completamente seguro que ella también me ama._

– _¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando acá, Kei? – Dijo Lien Huang, saliendo de este los invitados para acercarse a la pareja de muchachos – Se supone que esta es tu boda y… ¿le estas ofreciendo a TU futura esposa a un completo desconocido? ¿Te volviste loco de repente, Kei?_

_Y de repente todos desaparecieron, quedándose ella solo con Shaoran que la miraba intensamente._

– _¿Por qué me amas, cierto?_

–_Sí, te amo. Te amo, Shaoran. _

–_Entonces no sacrifiques nuestro amor. Tú decides Sakura. Solo tú. O te quedas conmigo o con Huang"_

_Todo se volvió oscuro"_

Sakura se levantó de la cama.

Había sido un sueño.

Gracias a Dios…

* * *

La pequeña hija de Shaoran tenía una idea, y no descansaría hasta hacerla realidad, era por eso que justo en ese momento jalaba a su abuela del brazo, para que se apresurara.

–Se nos hace tarde, abuelita – dijo Sakura, emocionada – Vamos, tenemos que abordar el avión. ¡Vamos, vamos!

La niña corrió hasta el puesto de equipaje y dejo la pequeña jaula con el cachorro en su interior.

–Y tu Kira, pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño animalito soltó un ladrido tenue. La niña sonrió mientras su abuela sacaba los boletos de avión de su cartera.

–Aun no entiendo porque hacemos este viaje tan repentino – decía la mujer mientras que la niña sonreía de la emoción – Se supone que debe estar en la escuela, señorita.

–Sabes que papá me extraña tanto como yo, abuelita – Sakura miró a la aeromoza saludarles y sonreírles carismáticamente. Al parecer todos estaban felices como ella – Además que Japón es el mejor lugar para vivir, ya convencí a papá de estudiar en un colegio de Tomoeda. Todo está en su lugar, aunque me falta un pequeño detalle para que todo este… ¡OK!

* * *

La castaña bajo las pequeñas escalinatas, suspirando. Aún tenía que ver a su madre, antes de viajar con Kei. No le pareció nada correcto irse sin despedirse o al menos darle una razón a su familia del porque viajaba. No era correcto de ella siendo tan cuidadosa en su persona, que estuviera con esos arranques de adolescente loca.

Suspiró una vez más.

Levantó el brazo, esperando parar a un taxi. Tenía que ir a recoger su maleta al otro departamento que compartía con Tomoyo, a la que por cierto aún no había dicho nada para evitar su feroz molestia que podía provocar la catástrofe del fin del mundo. Y eso sin exagerar.

Un auto paro frente a ella, al que subió y se puso en marcha. Le dijo al conductor el destino antes de sacar de su bolsa su IPod y colocarse los audífonos. Miraba la ventana despreocupadamente. Todo lo que la música puede hacer con nosotros, desconectarnos del mundo y enviándonos a otro donde los problemas eran lo que menos. Se sentía tranquila al menos por unos instantes y agradecía por eso. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, sintiéndose atrapar por la música sin siquiera notar que un costoso automóvil se detuviera frente a ella con un chirrido. Lo que si sintió fue el freno improviso del conductor del taxi que salió molestó para enfrentar al otro conductor que se le atravesó en el camino.

Sakura se sacó los audífonos, curiosa.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez sobresaltándola.

– ¿Shaoran? – susurró inconsciente.

El hombre se alzaba frente a ella, con aquel traje de diseñador que lo hacía más apuesto de lo que recordaba. Con su cabello chocolate, tremendamente rebelde. Mirándola con los ojos marrones, decididos. Shaoran hacerlo la mano derecha a la muchacha, esperando que ella la tomara.

–Ven conmigo.

Su hipnotizante voz hizo que tan solo asintiera. Ella tomó de su mano y el la jaló, sacándola con delicadeza del vehículo.

El taxista aun arremetía contra Shaoran, discrepándole su falta de cuidado al conducir. El joven padre terminó de ayudar a subir a Sakura al auto y sacó una tarjeta de entre sus ropas.

–Pido sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento – dijo mientras le entregaba el pedazo de cartón – Valla a este lugar, recibirá el pago del transporte y un bono por las molestias. Permiso.

El castaño caminó rápidamente y subió a su vehículo.

Sakura salió de su trance al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y el motor del auto encendiéndose. Giró a mirarlo, apreciando la concentración que mostraba al conducir. Las hermosas facciones de su rostro, su cabello rebelde, sus precisos gestos masculinos que le atraían tanto.

–Tengo que llegar a los extremos contigo, Sakura. Parece una mocosa inmadura.

El auto giró en una esquina.

–Hola, Shaoran – dijo la muchacha con ironía – A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo.

El soltó una risa sarcástica.

– ¿En serio te da gusto verme? Porque estos últimos días lo único que has hecho es evitarme.

–Los preparativos de mi boda me han tenido muy ocupada.

En un instante la velocidad aumento considerablemente, al tiempo que Shaoran arrugaba el ceño y apretaba el volante con fuerza.

–Shaoran, por favor, reduce la velocidad – pidió Sakura aferrándose al asiento dl copiloto – Si sigues así nos vamos a matar.

El castaño no escuchaba nada, solo sentía la molestia de escuchar esas palabras. Ella no se iría con otro. No. Si él lo podía evitar.

– ¡Shaoran! – Gritó Sakura, muy asustada, pues casi chocan otro auto que estaba frente a ellos – ¡Por favor, no quiero morir tan joven!

Él redujo la velocidad casi de inmediato. Miró a Sakura temblar, y lo último que él quería era asustarla.

–No, tú no te puedes casar – dijo, posesivo.

–Tú no puedes evitar que yo cumpla mi sueño, Shaoran.

–Claro que puedo hacerlo, cariño. – Sonrió el – No voy a permitir que salgas de este vehículo y vuelvas a esconderte de nuevo.

Ella lo miró indignada.

– ¡Que te has creído! ¡Tú no eres nadie para…!

–Soy el hombre a quien verdaderamente amas, Sakura.

Ella se sonrojo.

–Tú no puedes retenerme. ¡Déjame ser feliz por una vez en mi vida!

Él le tomó de la mano, besándosela.

–Claro que serás feliz, Sakura mía – dijo mientras que un semáforo los hacía detenerse – Pero solo lo serás conmigo. Solo conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, estaba asustada.

–Te has vuelto demente. ¡Estás loco! No, yo me salgo de aquí.

Sakura se quitó el cinturón de seguridad e intentó abrir la puerta, pero tras un sonido esta se cerró con seguro, impidiendo su escape.

–Déjame salir, Shaoran.

Él la miró con una sonrisa arrogante, irritando a Sakura.

–Ahora, corazón – dijo el mientras volvía a poner el auto en marcha – Cálmate y disfruta el viaje.

–No sé qué vas a ganar con esto Shaoran – bufó ella, volviendo a ponerse el cinturón – Esto puede ser considerado un secuestro, y no me está gustando nada.

El rió doblando nuevamente la esquina de la calle.

–Vamos a un lugar tranquilo, donde podamos hablar con paciencia y sin sobresaltos ni interrupciones.

Shaoran detuvo el coche abruptamente estacionándolo frente a un edificio conocido por ella. Claro, estaban frente a la sede de Textilerías Li. El hombre se bajó rápidamente del vehículo llegando hasta la parte del copiloto y abriendo la puerta.

–Te dije que no ibas a huir de nuevo de mí. Y no te voy a dar opción a escapar.

La tomó del brazo fuertemente y la arrastró hasta adentro del gran edificio. Llegaron en silencio hasta el ascensor, subiendo hasta el penúltimo piso. Sakura se sentía incomoda porque él la llevaba a la fuerza y sin cuidado. En el trayecto se estaba ganando varias miradas curiosas y sorprendidas, perturbándola más.

–Que nadie me interrumpa – replicó Shaoran, jalando de la mano a la castaña que miraba a la secretaria principal, tan confundida como ella.

Una vez dentro de la gran habitación que funcionaba como la oficina de Shaoran Li, Sakura apresuró el paso y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

–Bien, acá estamos – dijo ella respirando profundamente. Todo había pasado tan rápidamente que había olvidado por completo que preocuparía a su novio si no se presentaba en el aeropuerto – Mientras más rápido hablemos, más rápido podre irme. Así que, habla de una buena vez.

– ¿Estas enojada? – preguntó el, caminando a ella que le daba la espalda.

– ¿Tú qué crees? – La ironía se le notaba en la voz – En primer lugar no me gusta cómo has llevado todo esto, Shaoran. – Ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes – Por si no lo sabes, no me gusta que me impongan o hagan las cosas que yo no quiero. Necesito terminar todo esto de una buena vez, tengo un viaje que realizar.

Él se sentó a su lado, en la otra silla de invitados. Sorprendido por sus palabras.

– ¿A dónde te vas?

–Ese no es tu asunto, Shaoran, es mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me dé la gana.

– ¡Sakura! – Dijo él, atónito – Jamás me habías hablado de esa forma.

Ella parpadeo. Era cierto, estaba extralimitando las cosas. Debía calmarse un poco, se estaba comportado extrañamente y lo atribuyó al nerviosismo que sentía al estar tan cerca de él. Respiró profundamente, comprendiendo que era una forma de protegerse de lo que podía pasar al estar los dos solos en una habitación.

El silencio abrió brecha entre ellos. Los segundos pasaron.

– ¿Ya se clamo tu fiera interior?

Ella lo miró seriamente, antes de sonreír y soltar una risita.

–Sí, creo que ya se durmió.

–Gracias a los dioses – susurró el tomando la mano femenina entre las suyas y llevarlas a los labios.

Ese gesto hizo temblar a Sakura.

–Este… ¿Shaoran? – dijo ella entrecortadamente, conteniendo la respiración.

–Dime…

Ella se quedó en silencio, mientras el acariciaba sus manos. Lo miró llevarlas a sus labios y depositar besos sobre sus muñecas.

–No-no hagas eso…

Él la miró con sus ojos como brazas, mientras se levantaba y a ella con él. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, y ella no quería romper ese contacto. Él la tomó de la cintura, pegando más sus cuerpos. Llevó la mano derecha a su cuello y apartó el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros. Ella se estremeció. Shaoran llevó sus labios a la piel expuesta y empezó un sendero de besos y lamidas de su cuello a su oreja. Sakura sentía su rostro enrojecer.

–No lo hagas… – gimió ella.

–Quiero hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo. – susurró Shaoran llegando hasta su cabellos, olfateando el aroma de que desprendía de ellos. Un aroma a fresas que lo volvieron loco.

Ella se sentía bien. Muy bien. Pero un repentino recuerdo hizo que se alejara de él.

–Mi viaje… Kei…

Intentó alejarse más de Shaoran, pero él no se lo permitiría.

–Te amo.

Una de las manos de Shaoran fue hasta el cuello de la esmeralda, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él. Sakura cerró los ojos, olvidando nuevamente su mundo, disfrutando de esas hermosas y simples palabras que significaban tanto para ella. El también cerró los ojos.

– ¿Me amas? – preguntó el hombre rosando los labios femeninos y haciendo gemir a la castaña que rogaba más contacto.

– _Claro que te amo ¿Qué pregunta más tonta es esa? _– Pensó ella, antes de suspirar y decir en voz bajita – Sabes la respuesta, Shaoran.

El entreabrió los labios – Esa no es la respuesta que quiero de ti.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando su cercanía.

El corazón de Sakura bombeó más sangre de lo normal o eso fue lo que sintió ella. Su respiración era errantica,

–Dilo – pidió Shaoran – Mi corazón ansia escucharlo… y yo necesito sentir que estas a mi lado… comprobar que esto es real.

Ella estaba nerviosa. Tragó saliva mientras que su respiración se hacía débil.

–Te amo Shaoran – dijo despacito, suspirando – Te amo – volvió a repetir con la voz un poco ronca – Te amo – reafirmó por tercera vez.

El sonrió complacido, antes de abrazarla fuertemente a su cuerpo y besarla con desesperación, como si el alma se fuera en ello.

* * *

**Xiina: si, si lo sé. Soy mala. pero que se le va a hacer.**

**Holaaaa! ¿Como estan mis queridos amigos? Pues yo bien, reincorporandome de nuevo por estos lares, y con una entrega más de mis fics. Ayer publique un capitulillo cortito de Vidas complicadas. **

**Aprovechando tambien que mi inspiranción romantica me visitara de nuevo.**

**Me pidieron lemon, y se supone que este capitulito iba terminar con un lemon bien... así... calentón, pero creí dejarlos con las ganas. ¿Que si soy mala? Un poquito. Estoy complaciendo gustos y me anime a juntar a una pareja, aunque Tomoyo todavía va sufrir más y odiaremos a Kaho a morir. Ya veran, ya veran. **

**Bueno como no soy tan mala como paresco les voy a dejar un pequeño adelanto... je. je.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, porque si no es asó. Tendre que dejar la historia u-U.**

**Bien, les dejo con los adelantos... Ah si! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, las suscripciones y tod0!**

**Graciaaaas!**

**Ya les dejo alguito.**

**...**

_– ¿Ya llegamos?_

_–No pero falta poco para eso – respondió él, jalándole un poco y colocándola en su regazo para luego robarle un beso – Si que estas realmente agotada ¡Dormiste casi todo el viaje!_

_–Ya no lo digas así – pidió Sakura, ruborizándose – Perú es un país verdaderamente hermoso, y su comida es exquisita, pero este cambio de horario tan bruco es difícil de asimilar._

_–Oh – dijo él besándola nuevamente – Y pensé que yo era el culpable de tu agotamiento, corazón._

_La esmeralda se sonrojó._

**Xiina: Uhhhh! ya veran, ya veran.**

_–Pero la señorita Daidouji…_

_–La corrijo tía: su actual apellido es Kinomoto, esa mujer esta casada con Touya Kinomoto o debería decir estaba casada por que el hombre murió en un accidente; y por lo de señorita supongo que dejó de serlo, bien con su marido o con el ex esposo de Kaho._

_– ¿Como? – preguntó incrédula la dama._

_–Así como escuchó. Esa mujer sabe muy bien como engañar a las personas con esa carita bonita que Dios le brindó, pues aprovechándose que Kaho y su ex marido tenía problemas, esa mujer no dudo ni un segundo en entrometerse en su matrimonio, haciendo que la pobre Kaho pasara la peor parte. Esa muchacha es más astuta que una rata…_

_– ¡Eriol! – Se escandalizó la madura mujer – ¡Dios Santo no hables sandeces! Me es imposible creer todo lo que estas diciendo._

**Xiina: gggrrrrrr Quiero matar a Kaho.**

**PD:**

**_Campaña "Haz feliz a un escritor" _**

**_¿Cómo participar? ¡Facilísimo!_**

**_Haz clic sobre las letritas azules y escribe un review. Comprobaras como tu comentario hace muy feliz a una persona._**

**_Nos vemos._**


	19. ¡SORPRESA!

**HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR**

_**By Xiina**_

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecer a: CLAMP**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: ¡SORPRESA!**

.

Shaoran la sintió temblar, y sonrió. Comprendía su miedo, como también en la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero para él, nada importaba ya. Y mientras la besaba sintió la necesidad urgente de hablarle.

–Sakura – la llamó, ganándose toda su atención – Te deseo en este momento – el sonrojo femenino cautivó a su corazón y notó el nerviosismo brillar en sus ojos verdes, pero antes que ella dijera algo, el continuó – No quiero que pienses que esto será solo sexo, amor – la decisión brilló en su mirada ámbar – Porque yo te voy a hacer el amor.

Y la muchacha asintió.

Entre besos y suspiros, Shaoran la subió a la mesa. Y mientras besaba su cuello, Sakura lo tomaba de las mejillas tratando de detenerlo. Pero por más que su parte racional luchara no podía hacerle caso al cien por ciento. Esa parte de su cabeza le decía que piense en las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Porque le estaba siendo infiel a su prometido. Pero ¿también le faltaba a su corazón?

Allí estaba la otra parte en disputa porque su corazón le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto.

En el lugar que siempre había anhelado.

Entre los brazos del hombre que amaba verdaderamente.

Recibiendo de él su corazón y sus besos. Sintiendo su ternura y su pasión.

Sus besos por si solos provocaban en ella reacciones que jamás hubiera imaginado, su cuerpo temblaba al imaginar que faltaba poco para llegar al punto donde involucrarían tanto los cuerpos y los sentimientos. Ese momento donde dos almas se entregan y se convierten en una sola.

–Sakura… créeme cuando te digo que te amo – le susurró, abrazándola a su pecho – Que eres lo más importante para mí, y que jamás… jamás volveré a hacerte daño.

Ella notó como su cuerpo se tensaba. Podía estar casi segura que los recuerdos de su adolescencia junto a Megumi pasaban por su mente. Esos recuerdos que ella también trataba de olvidar.

Y que en ese momento olvidaría por el bien de su corazón.

Shaoran la cargó y condujo a una habitación que ella vagamente recordaba. Cariñosamente la recostó en el colchón de la cama que usaba para descansar cuando le tiempo se hacía insuficiente para llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y la contempló. Hermosa y perfecta. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza volteada al lado derecho. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y los labios algo hinchados por sus besos.

Sonrió.

Ella esperaba que su amado continuara. Pero él no se movía. Y Sakura por un momento dudó. Llegó a pensar que Shaoran se había arrepentido de estar con ella, más sin embargo, el hombre la tomó del rostro y lo colocó justo frente al suyo, besándole en la frente.

–Te amo.

La piel sensible de la muchacha se erizó por completo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado: como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón. Latiendo a mil por hora. Sus labios empezaron a entreabrirse con lentitud. Ella quería responderle algo, pero no había sonido alguno que saliera de entre sus labios rosados.

Shaoran la acarició desde sus cabellos hasta su mentón. Se sentó a un lado de donde ella estaba recostada y se desprendió de su primera prenda, dejando al descubierto su bello y varonil pecho.

–_Mi cuerpo empieza a entrar a una temperatura peligrosa. ¿Acaso me estoy enfermando? _– pensó ella, con sus sentidos alterados.

Shaoran volvió su mirada a ella. La tomó de los brazos e hizo que se sentara, levantó su blusa amarilla y se la quitó. La vista que se mostró ante él era maravillosa, más la abrazó y colocó unos tenues y delicados besos por los hombros mientras sus manos expertas desabrochaban la parte trasera del sostén.

Sakura sintió como el sujetador se alojó y se separó de ella. Al mismo tiempo que Shaoran se alejaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Puedo? – preguntó en un susurro.

– Sí.

Shaoran se acercó de nuevo y lentamente alejó el sujetador de ella. Desnudando sus pechos. El sonrió un poco, se puso de pie, se desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer. Sakura levantó la vista a ese hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, y de repente con un tirón se quitó su última prenda, quedando totalmente desnudo ante los ojos curiosos y expresivos de la castaña. El sonrojo fue en aumento por la mujer. Él se acercó hacia los oídos femeninos.

– ¿Sabes? Quiero que le digas algo a tu prometido, de mi parte.

Sakura aguardó, confundida.

– ¿Shaoran?

El sonrió. Alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja, entre besos y mordiscos, habló.

– ¿Keitaro Huang, puedes oírme?, sólo quiero que sepas que voy a hacerle el amor a Sakura, y entiende, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

La muchacha contuvo la respiración, y más aun cuando él la recostó nuevamente en el colchón. Sakura miraba a sus hermosos ojos ámbar, mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro regalándole de sus labios unos besos dulces y cálidos.

Shaoran empezó entonces a descender un poco hasta llegar a los pechos de Sakura. La espalda de la muchacha se arqueó involuntariamente soltando un gemido. Él se quedó ahí, estancado en sus senos, mientras que de la boca rosada salían gemidos, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado. El la hacía de forma dulce, demostrando lo mucho que amaba a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Pero entonces él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

–Sakura, vas a ser mía… mía y de nadie más…

Ella suspiró, jalándolo de la cabeza hasta sus labios.

–Solo quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuya… como serás solo mío.

Entonces ambos empezaron a besarse con fuerza, los alientos que quemaban y los brazos masculinos que recorrían. Shaoran se alejó de su boca y rápidamente bajó la falda de Sakura junto con la ropa interior, todo de un solo jalón ardiente.

–Eres hermosa, mi Sakura. Con tu sonrojo, tu pena, tus besos, tus palpitaciones… tus movimientos que son exquisitos.

Sakura volvió a lanzarse a sus labios, mientras que el calor la abordaba otra vez. Sentía las manos de Shaoran recorriéndola y las suyas cobraron vida recorriendo la amplia espalda masculina hasta bajar hasta sus glúteos. El apretaba las finas piernas y ella se arqueaba más de lo debido, sus besos bajaban por el cuello de Sakura, pasaban por los suaves pechos bajando aún más, llegando a la intimidad de la muchacha. La esmeralda lo tomó de los cabellos haciendo nudos mientras que sentía la lengua recorrer su cuerpo llevándola al éxtasis. Todo empezó a hacerse más húmedo. Más caliente e insoportable mientras que su lengua seguía actuando.

Los gimoteos, las caricias y los besos transcurrieron.

Ella sentía que iba a colapsar, pero cruelmente Shaoran se detuvo elevando su cara hasta la altura de la muchacha.

Poco a poco ella lo empezó a sentir, adentrándose en su cuerpo. Con las caderas cada vez más juntas, llegando al límite.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella jadeó.

–Mejor que nunca. No pares, por favor.

–No es lo que tengo pensado hacer.

Shaoran empezó a moverse, a la vez que Sakura clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Ella no sentía dolor, más que mucha satisfacción y placer. El arriba y debajo de sus caderas la estaban volviendo loca. La castaña buscaba sus labios desesperada, hasta hallar con ellos y callar sus gemidos.

El calor seguía en aumento, los besos eran angustiosos y desesperados, el movimiento de caderas más fuerte. Los gemidos de él la estaban llevando a la gloria. Y sin más explotaron juntos. Satisfechos y llenos de su amor.

El se tumbó sobre ella, a la par que sus respiraciones trataban de recuperarse.

Cansados y complacidos, permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

Shaoran la miró con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, y ella no podía quitar la suya en su rostro bonito.

Una vez que los pensamientos estuvieron en orden, ambos rieron. Suspiraron, y se besaron de nuevo.

– ¿Qué tal una segunda ronda? – dijo Shaoran, divertido.

Y ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

–No bromees – dijo seria.

–No lo hago – dijo imitándola, tan serio como ella – Podría pasarme todo el día haciéndote el amor.

–Oh, calla – respondió Sakura, quitándolo de encima de ella y empezando a vestirse nuevamente.

Shaoran la miró confundido – ¿Qué haces? Aun no hemos terminado.

Sakura bufó – Yo ya terminé – se giró hacia él mientras terminaba de colocarse el sujetador – Fue una grandiosa sesión de sexo. Gracias.

Y sonriendo hizo el ademán de irse. Shaoran asustado se levantó de la cama y la sujetó de la cintura.

– ¿Sesión de sexo? – Preguntó girándola sobre sus talones para que ella lo mirara – ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso, Sakura?

Ella soltó un suspiro fingido y rodó los ojos. Sus clases de teatro debían de serle útiles fuera del estrado.

–A ver nene – dijo chasqueando los dedos – Vamos a aclarar unos puntos – dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo – Pero primero vístete, no quiero que alguien entre y crea que estoy a punto de violarte. – Lo vio levantar una ceja – Vamos, niño, vístete rápido ¿quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Shaoran estaba más confundido que nunca.

Y ella se mordió el labio, acercándose a él. Su mirada traviesa aclaró la mente de Shaoran. Ella estaba jugando y él lo entendió. Pretendió seguirle el juego.

–Pues que entren – le dijo tomándola de los hombros y llevándola contra la pared – Que se den cuenta que tan pervertido puedo ser.

– ¿Eh?

Shaoran lamió sus labios, excitándola. Luego fue bajando hasta sus piernas las cuales abrió, acercó su rostro hasta su feminidad.

Sakura gimió.

.

.

– ¡Esto esta delicioso!

Tomoyo sonrió.

–Me alegro que te guste, Bianca – dijo cortando una rebanada del pastel que había preparado a petición de la más pequeña de los Hiragizawa – Los postres siempre se me hacen fáciles.

– ¡Y riquísimos! – La elogió nuevamente, la adolescente – En serio, Tomoyo. ¡Esto esta delicioso!

Mientras Bianca seguía devorando su pastel, la amatista no podía evitar recordar lo dicho por el hijo mayor de Lady Isabella.

– _¿Nunca te has preguntado porque mi hermanita a quedado parapléjica a tan corta edad?– había dicho Eriol, mirándola a los ojos – Empezaremos por allí. Por un suceso que ocurrió hace tiempo y que involucra principalmente a uno de los integrantes de la familia más poderosa de toda China: La familia Li._

– _¿Los Li de China? –preguntó ella, sin poder contenerse, llegando a su memoria el rostro de su antiguo amigo de preparatoria – Yo conozco a un Li, que también es de China._

_Eriol tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, ya sospechaba eso._

–_Debes conocer a Shaoran Li. _

_Ella asintió._

–_Su tío, fue un gran amigo de mi abuelo –continuó Eriol, siendo observado por Tomoyo – Iban a viajar juntos, pero entonces ese día mi madre fue de a despedir a mi abuelo al aeropuerto _– _el joven permaneció en silencio – Bianca tenía seis años y corrió a él. Un hombre apareció sacando un arma de sus ropas y Li llegó a darse cuenta. ¡Ese maldito uso a mí hermana de escudo! – Tomoyo comprobó la furia en su voz – Una bala le cayó en la espalda a Bianca, rozando su medula espinal, quedando parapléjica. Mi abuelo murió entre los disparos. Li aun permanecía vivo pero murió en la ambulancia. El causante de sus muertes dijo que había sido una confusión. _

–_Pero entonces fue solo un accidente._

_Eriol suspiró._

–_Todos dijeron lo mismo, pero yo sé que no es así – comentó con seriedad – Los Li no son la familia que dicen en los diarios. El mundo no sabe cual fue el comienzo de la gran fortuna de esa familia – el muchacho la miró – No saben que el narcotráfico ha sido desde siempre su "gallina de los huevos de oro"._

_Tomoyo se tapó la boca, conteniendo un grito por la sorpresa._

–_Y yo tampoco soy quién dicen que soy, Tomoyo – el joven se levantó y caminó por la habitación – Nuestras fortunas son significativas por el hecho de ser nosotros también aportadores anónimos para que fabriquen ese maldito producto, por nosotros es que el mundo va a la destrucción. Y ese hombre que disparó era de los nuestros. _

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio._

–_Es un mundo del que una vez dentro no se puede salir – Tomoyo recordó esa frase como la que había dicho el hombre que momentos antes había estado allí también._

–_Y la única forma de salir… es la muerte._

_Eriol asintió._

–_Al tomar Shaoran Li las riendas del negocio familiar, varios de nosotros nos hemos visto afectados – continuó, golpeando la mesa del escritorio – El muy maldito no quiere seguir con esto. No quiere seguir transportándola. ¡Y eso me afecta! ¡Es por su culpa que ese hombre ha venido a verme, Tomoyo! Tengo deudas personales que saldar, y el plazo se va acabando. Poco a poco._

_Ella se levantó. Se acercó por la espalda y sin pensar que él pudiera decir de sus actos, lo abrazó._

–_Todo lo malo, tiene su lado bueno, joven – dijo ella ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Eriol, llegando así la exquisita fragancia de su perfume – Ya verás que tendrás tu rayito de luz, después de la tormenta._

_Tomoyo se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del hombre sobre las suyas._

–_Gracias, Tomoyo, necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarme – Y el con un movimiento la obligó a hacerle frente – No sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo – dijo luego tomándola del mentón y elevando así su mirada, con su baja estatura la amatista le llegaba a los hombros – Tu mirada tiene un no sé qué, eso que me hace poder enfrentar mis debilidades._

_Ella sonrió, con una felicidad acumulándose en el pecho._

–_Espero encontrar en ti a una amiga, Tomoyo – le había dicho él, tomando de sus manos – Mi mayor error todo este tiempo ha sido permanecer en silencio y afrontando por mi mismo los problemas._

_Ella se sonrojó por su continuo e íntimo contacto._

–_Ahora he visto que Bianca anda muy cambiada por tu trato con ella – Eriol le había sonreído, y ella había suspirado disimuladamente – Y quiero un poco de esa magia en mi vida también. Claro si tú quieres dármela._

_Tomoyo siguió en silencio, adoraba ver su rostro apuesto._

–_Bianca es una niña muy dulce y talentosa con el piano._

–_Ella es mi hermana adorada, junto con Nakuru también – el suspiró – Mi vida esta de mujeres talentosas, a quienes debo mucho respeto y admiración._

_La amatista sintió una opresión en el pecho, antes de formular su pregunta._

– _¿Y la señorita Kaho, es la mujer más importante en su vida?_

–_Por supuesto – dijo el sin dudar – Es la mujer de mi vida, mi amor, mi mundo, mi todo – se separó de ella y tomó una fotografía de su lado, que Tomoyo recordó como la imagen de la mujer en conversación abrazada al hombre que estaba junto con ella en la habitación – ¿Sabes que ella es mi primer amor? El primer amor bonito y sincero que siento desde mi adolescencia. Lo único puro que me ha sucedido en la vida – entonces la pelinegra descubrió una mueca de tristeza en el rostro apuesto del joven – Lástima que nuestros destinos tuvieran una traba en el pasado, pero ahora todo será diferente. Yo lo haré distinto._

_Tomoyo suspiró._

– _¿Fue por Souchiro Tomikawa? – Eriol la miró sorprendido – Se que la señorita Mitsuki estuvo casada con él – dijo mirando sus manos – Aunque cuando lo conocí no creí que tuviera una esposa. El… el negaba que tuviera un compromiso serio._

_Al volver sus ojos amatistas, el joven entrecerraba los ojos, mirándola con cautela._

– ¿Qué es ese olor tan agradable?

El ingreso de Nakuru Hiragizawa la sacó de sus recuerdos. La castaña se acercó a las muchachas y probó un poco de la porción de su hermana.

– ¡Nakuru! ¡No hagas eso! – se quejó la pequeña Bianca, a lo que Nakuru le sacó la lengua.

–Tranquila, hermanita – respondió Nakuru sentándose a su lado y recibiendo de Tomoyo una porción del pastel – ¿Quién hizo este delicioso manjar? Ñam… esta ri-qui-si-mo.

– Tomoyo es la mejor repostera. Ayer hizo un _mousse_ de chocolate que era ¡uf! – dijo la chiquilla haciendo un sonido con sus dedos y su boca – … _de re-chupete._

Nakuru rió.

– ¡Bianca! Nunca te había escuchado decir la palabra _re-chupete _¿Dónde la aprendiste?

–Fácil – dijo la niña, chasqueando los dedos – Estoy viendo un programa muy interesante ¿"The Meiling Show", no te suena ese nombre?

La castaña hizo memoria unos instantes.

– ¿Meiling? – Preguntó sorprendida – ¿Me estás hablando de Meiling Rae, la chica que casi vivía en la mansión de Inglaterra por estar persiguiendo a Eriol? ¿Esa Meiling?

–See… – Bianca saboreó una de las dos fresas del pastel que había apartado para el final – Por lo que vi es una famosa presentadora de entretenimiento. Ayer busqué en internet. ¡Tiene millones de admiradores!

–Yo he visto ese programa – dijo Tomoyo, trayendo una charola y colocándola frente a ella en la mesa – La muchacha es muy divertida. Tiene ideas muy originales.

Las tres mujeres asintieron al unísono, al momento que Hanna entraba con una maseta de orquídeas en las manos.

–Ahora, niñas – dijo Tomoyo, terminando de colocar un pedazo de pastel, una tasa con café y unos cubiertos en la charola – Debo enfrentar al comensal más importante de esta casa. Con permiso.

La amatista hizo una reverencia sonriendo, gesto que sus dos acompañantes vieron con gracia.

–A veces me gustaría que Tomoyo fuera de verdad de esta familia – comentó Bianca, siguiendo con la mirada a Tomoyo – O al menos que fuera ella la que se casara con Eriol. Es la mujer perfecta para mi hermano.

–Pero es una verdadera lástima que ese tonto hermano nuestro elija a Kaho – dijo Nakuru, robando la fresa de Bianca antes que ella se diera cuenta – No es muy de mi agrado esa mujer, haría lo que fuera por tener a Tomoyo de cuñada. ¡Sería tan divertido!

–Claro – respondió Bianca girando de nuevo a su plato – Pero… pero… que… – miró a su hermana – ¡Nakuru! ¡Eres cruel!

La queja de la pequeña de los Hiragizawa fue lo último que escuchó. Se apresuró llevando con gran cuidado lo que portaba entre las manos. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se fijo que Kaho Mitsuki la miraba de forma despectiva desde las escaleras.

– ¡Oye, tú, muchacha! – Dijo la pelirroja con su voz aguda – ¡No me estas escuchando, desubicada!

Tomoyo paró con cuidado. Giró su vista hacia la mujer de cabello de fuego que llegaba a su lado.

–Cuando alguien te hable, desde responder de inmediato. No cabe duda que no estás apta para atender esta casa – Kaho miró con curiosidad la charola – No sé como aun sigues en esta casa. Ya hace tiempo que debieron despedirte, no sirves para nada.

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio. Ya llevaba días soportando los comentarios de esa mujer, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla enfadada.

– ¿Ya terminó, _señora_? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

La muchacha de ojos amatistas siguió su camino, pero Kaho la siguió aun no había terminado.

– ¿Qué llevas allí y porque vas en dirección de mi _prometido_? – El silencio de Tomoyo molestó muchísimo a Kaho – Encima de igualada, eres estúpida.

–No me insulte, _señora_, y no tengo por qué responderle. No me pagan para perder _mi _tiempo.

Kaho la miro con más rabia en sus ojos. No permitiría que _esa _la dejara con la palabra en la boca. No. La peliroja habìa descubierto hace días que Tomoyo le tenía una consideración muy especial a Eriol. Pero ella le iba a enseñar a no dejarla más con la palabra en la boca.

Sonrió, ideando el plan perfecto.

El primero en lista sería Eriol.

.

.

Lady Elizabeth terminó de leer la correspondencia con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Hace cuantos meses había dejado de ver a su primogénito? Estaba muy orgullosa de su único hijo. Tan parecido a su difunto amado esposo. Con su porte y su elegancia tan natos de los Harrington. Con sus ojos violetas de brillo espectacular como su padre y sus cabellos negros y ondulados como su madre. Un hijo que sabía había sido amado por su esposo, pero que por jugarretas del destino no había podido conocer del todo.

Porque su esposo falleció cuando el niño tenía 5 años y lo poco que recordaba se perdía en el tiempo.

– _¡Mi hija tiene tanto derecho como el tuyo, Elizabeth! – Pero en ella los recuerdos eran las claros como si hubieran ocurrido hace poco minutos – ¡Debe disfrutar de lo que le corresponda! ¡Ella es sangre legítima de los Harrington! ¡La heredera de la fortuna!_

– _¡Sonomi! – había refutado su esposo, ante los gritos histéricos de la mujer al enterarse que su hija iba solo a llevar el apellido Daidouji – Por favor, retírate inmediatamente de esta habitación. ¡Necesito hablar con mi esposa!_

–_Que no se te olvide, Elizabeth – repitió Sonomi antes de salir de la habitación – Es su hija. Y por más que tú seas la esposa. ¡Yo fui la que le dio un hijo! ¡Yo no…!_

– _¡CALLATE SONOMI! – Había pedido ella entre sollozos – Te lo imploro. ¡Cállate! Ya mucho daño has hecho. _

Y todo había ocurrido en un día.

_Ella estaba sumida en el silencio, en la oscuridad de la habitación matrimonial, observando el cielo nublado y triste con su alma. Cerró los ojos y apretó entre sus manos la fina tela de su falda, implorando fortaleza a todos los seres divinos. Necesitaba fuerza para no desarmarse ante todo lo ocurrido._

_Minutos después, la puerta fue aclamada con delicadeza y unos pasos le acompañaron._

–_Milady, le traje a Tomoyo._

_Elizabeth miró a la pequeña niña que venía entre los brazos de la muchacha de servicio. Dormidita e inconsciente de la fatalidad que acababa de ocurrir. La mujer tomó entre sus brazos a la personita de 4 años y con ella se acercó a la cama matrimonia para recostarla._

– _¿Dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó mientras arropaba a la pequeña._

_Pero no llego la oportunidad de responder porque la puerta fue abierta abruptamente, ingresando por ella una adolescente muy agitada._

–_Señora… – dijo recobrando el aliento – Lady Isabella ha negado la entrada del féretro a la mansión y los jóvenes no saben qué hacer con el cajón._

_La hermosa mujer corrió hacia la ventana lateral y comprobó con sus ojos el gran alboroto que se formaba en la entrada._

–_Por favor… cuídenla mucho – dijo antes de salir de su habitación._

_Bajó con rapidez por las grandes escaleras, escuchando gritos más claros a medida que avanzaba hacia la entrada._

– _¡Llévensela! ¡Largo, no quiero a esa escoria bajo mi techo!_

– _¡Isabella, ten más respeto por los muertos!_

_Su hermana giró hacia ella, aun colérica._

–_No entiendo porque traen a esa mujer a esta casa. ¡Este no es su hogar!_

_Isabella se dejo mover por su hermana menor hacia un salón apartado._

–_Por favor, llévenla al salón principal._

_La puerta del saloncito de té se cerró después de las palabras de la reciente viuda. Isabella miraba a su hermana que tenía una tranquilidad envidiable. Ella no comprendía como su hermana aun no había derramado ni una sola lágrima después de enterarse de la reciente muerte de su amado esposo._

–_Hermana, debes calmarte._

–_Esa mujer era su amante… ¡Y aun así tú permites que sea velada bajo nuestro techo!_

_Quería seguir soltando más palabras pero el llanto desgarrador de la mujer la cautivó. Elizabeth al fin dejaba salir el profundo dolor que sentía en su corazón, y sin remedio Isabella se unió a su hermana para abrazarla y ofrecerle apoyo._

– _Lo hecho, hecho está – dijo sollozante – Yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. No puedo ser egoísta ante una persona que no tiene a nadie más que se haga cargo de su desdicha, Isa. ¿Qué puedo hacer después de todo?_

–_Le abrimos la puerta de nuestra casa, Eli, le dimos cariño, amor, un hogar. ¿Y es así como nos paga? No merece permanecer ni un minuto más bajo tu techo. ¡Tienes que pensar lo que dirán de ti! ¡Qué consentiste la traición de tu esposo! _

–_Pero ellos ya no están vivos. No soy cruel. Estoy destrozada. Sí. Pero no puedo decir no a alguien que me necesita._

_Ambas hermanas se abrazaron, llorando mutuamente._

_Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Nadie podía haber podido presentir que esa mañana el dueño de casa escaparía con su amante, y que juntos morirían al caer al abismo. Para todos había sido un golpe durísimo, y más a su joven esposa a quien dejaba con su pequeño hijo en orfandad total._

_La puerta fue abierta nuevamente, entrando a la habitación a Daisuke Hiragizawa con su traje de negro. Se acercó a la joven viuda y le ofreció un abrazo fraterno._

–_Lamento todo esto, Elizabeth – le dijo, mientras sentía hipar su cuñada – Y pensar que hace dos meses celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Eriol. ¡Todo ha sido tan sorpresivo!_

_Isabella se acercó a su hermana, apoyando una mano en su hombro._

–_Traeré a la niña para que este contigo, Eli, y juntos afrontaremos esto._

_La mujer asintió. Debía ser fuerte, por su hijo y por Tomoyo. _

.

.

La pequeña niña salió del taxi saltando de un pie y llevando entre sus brazos a su adorada mascota. Habían llegado a Tokyo hace media hora y lo primero que quería hacer era ver a su querido papá. Subió con rapidez las escaleras de la entrada y no paró hasta llegar al ascensor. Presionó el botón del aparato y espero a que la barra superior llegara al número uno, y mientras aguardaba su abuela llego a su lado.

–Nena – dijo Ieran, tomando a su nieta de la mano – Por favor, no vallas tan rápido. No tengo la agilidad de una niña de 8 años.

Sakura abrazó a su abuela, apretando al carrocho entre sus bracitos.

–No sabes abuelita el deseo que tengo de ver a mi papá – la niña sonrió radiante– Ya va un mes que no lo veo. ¡Lo he extrañado mucho!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

–Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo – dijo la abuela, ingresando con ella tomadas de la mano – Solo considérame un poquito. No puedo ir corriendo detrás de una niña tan hiperactiva como tú.

La puerta se cerró.

–Es mi don natural, abuelita – dijo modesta – Y voy a usarlo a mi favor, tengo planes que llevar a cabo: empezando por conseguir a una linda mamá japonesa.

La madre de Shaoran rió.

–Y no dudo que lo conseguirás. Eres demasiado tenaz como tu padre.

–Y no pararé hasta conseguirlo, abuelita, así tenga que meter a todas las Naomis que se metan en mi camino, encerrarlas en una caja y mandarlas a la Antártica. ¡Porque mi papá es solo MIO! – la niña bajó la mirada a su cachorro – Aunque lo voy a compartir con la señorita Sakura… claro… si ella quiere.

La puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse y ambas mujeres salieron.

Aún en la sala de recepción se vivía la conmoción de lo ocurrido hace más de una hora. La llegada improvista del dueño del edificio, junto con la curiosa muchachita. Las secretarias aún cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre la identidad de la mujer que acompañaba a su guapísimo jefe. Una qué otra confirmó que se trataba de la prometida de uno de los accionistas del nuevo proyecto de la empresa. Pero los murmullos fueron callados al ingreso de la tierna niña que sonrió a todos llegando a saltitos encantadores junto a la secretaria principal.

– ¿Puedo ver a mi papá?

–Buenas tardes, señorita Li – saludó la muchacha tras el escritorio, con una limpia reverencia – Buenas tardes, dama Li.

– Venimos a ver a mi hijo – respondió majestuosa, Ieran Li – Comuníqueselo por favor.

La muchacha tomó el teléfono y presionó uno de los botones. El timbrado se escuchaba tras el silencio casi sepulcral de la habitación.

–Tal parece que…

Sakura caminó hasta la gran puerta e ingresó sin ser anunciada. Sabía que recibiría un regaño de su abuela por ser tan impulsiva. Pero era su papá, y no debía de ver nada de malo que quisiera saludarlo mientras trabajaba, aunque claro olvidaba que Shaoran Li era un hombre respetado por su comportamiento profesional e impersonal frente a sus empleados. Olvidaba que ella debía de portarse como toda una educada dama por ser la única hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda China.

Pero ella era una niña de 8 años. Y como toda niña no podían culparla por ser como era.

Tierna, alegre, traviesa y sobre todo curiosa.

Aunque bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gano ¿no?

– ¿Papito?

La niña recorrió la habitación con la mirada y al no encontrar a nadie, se apresuró hasta la puerta de la habitación de descanso de Shaoran. Colocó la oreja en la puerta para averiguar si su padre estaba dormido y lo único que pudo descubrir fueron unos sonidos que no logró describir muy bien. Parecían ¿murmullos?

De un saltito emocionado la pequeña tomó del pestillo y abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron desmesuradamente y entonces…

– ¡Ahhhhh!

.

* * *

**Xiina: Y es entonces cuando ustedes dicen. ¿WTF? ¡Jajaja! xD**

**HOOOOLA!**

**Saludos amadas y amados (si es que hay alguno). Acá reportándome y pidiendo las disculpas repetitivas. Espero que en estas fiestas navideñas hayan logrado estar en familia y pasarla como se debe. Yo por ejemplo me la pase durmiendo (desubicada mal). No comí ni panetón, ni pavo y ni siquiera fui a misa (moriré por pecadora) en sí me la pase mal. ¿Por qué? Pues no estaba de buen ánimo. Decaí en una depresión crítica: no estaba con mis papás, mi familia está en Trujillo y me vine a Lima a apoyar a mi hermana con su bebé. Ella es madre soltera y pues… a días de dar a luz es algo complicado salir y todo eso. **

**Bueeeeenooo…**

**Volviendo al fic. ¡DESASTRE TOTAL! Espero no decepcionar a nadie con esta historia. En serio es muy reconfortante para mí recibir RWS, y agradezco inmensamente que le tomen interés.**

**Que hayan niñas que me digan:**

**¡NECESITO MÁS CAPITULOS! Como itziaxknup.**

**Me Encantoo! Como Carito-Chan0.**

**Que haya nuevas lectoras como Belenstar, pao, lau.**

**Que hagan su pedido de lo que les gustaría leer como aridark.**

**Y ya tan conocidas y queridas como mimi-serenity, any (te tomé mucho cariño niña), beabi, moonlight-Li, Kendrix astrix, ndshknm.**

**En fin a todas, las que ponen en favoritos, alertas y demás.**

**GRACIAS! **

**Voy a llorarrr! T_T**

**Lamento no dejar adelanto, ni nada. Lo que pasa es que si se han dado cuenta no logro cumplir con el adelanto dentro del capítulo. Trataré de que los demás capítulos sean más largos porque he considerado que este fic será de 25 capítulos, pero las ideas que tengo son muchas y quiero llenarlas todas.**

**Uhm… LAMENTO que sea una novela. No quiero que vean mi historia aburrida y cliché. Voy a hacer todo lo posible porque puedan llevarse al menos una sorpresa. **

**Bien. Hable mucho. u_U**

**Por cierto, agradezco a una niñita muy especial por haber visitado mi profile y agregarme a su blog. Ahí empezaré a publicar un fic que me ronda en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Es totalmente M. O puede que lo publique acá en FnF pero después de terminar esta historia.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


End file.
